True Love After All
by mickeymic
Summary: Jasper meets Bella after an accident with her step mother and little brother. Jasper is single and they fall in love right away and he finds out she is his mate. Alice is with Edward
1. The Cullens, Accident and Move

**THE CULLENS AND THE ACCIDENT AND MOVE TO FORKS**

* * *

><p><em>All the Cullen's have been in Fork, Washington for just few months. Edward and Alice are together. They got together not long after Jasper and Alice joined the family. Alice had told Jasper when she found him, that she wasn't meant for him but come with her and he would have better life and eventually find his true mate. Jasper followed her to the Cullen's and changed his diet to animals like everyone else in the family. He has had only few slips since joining the family in the beginning but has great control of his thirst when they move to Forks. Jasper is always lonely and wishes he would find his true mate soon so he isn't alone anymore. Carlisle and Esme feel sorry for him, but love all their children. Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper are going to be sophomores and Edward and Alice are going to be freshman.<em>

_Bella Swan lives in Phoenix, Arizona with her mother and step dad Phil. She visits her dad and her step mother Kelly every summer. Kelly is blond with blue eyes. She loves her 3 little brothers Jimmy and Joey who are 9 and Ryan who is 2. Jimmy and Joey are identical twins with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Ryan looks like Bella with the brown eyes and brown hair._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_One day right after the end of her 8th grade graduation Bella gets a phone call from Charlie._

"Bella I have some bad news to tell you." Charlie tells her sniffling a little

"What's wrong dad? Why are you crying?" Bella asks worried

"Kelly was on the way home from picking Ryan up from one his friends house, and she lost control of the car Bella." Charlie tells her as he cries

"What dad? How are they doing dad? Please tell me they are both okay." Bella asks crying and worried about her step mother and little brother.

"Umm... Well that's why I am calling you Bells, Ryan got hurt bad and uhhhhh..." Charlie chokes out sobbing

"How bad were they hurt dad?" Bella asks even more scared

_Just then Phil and Renee come home and see Bella on the phone and see her crying. They sit by where Bella is on the phone_.

"Bells, Kelly didn't make it. She died on impact and Ryan got hurt real bad. He has several broken ribs, skull fracture and broken left arm." Charlie chokes out

"I'm so so sorry dad. I will really miss her a lot." Bella says looking at her mom and Phil "Do you need any help with the boys dad, since you have to do everything for her funeral and stuff?"

"Yeah that would be great, just ask your mother if she will let you come stay here for the summer and help me and the boys out. Then we can figure everything out okay." Charlie tells her as he slows down his crying so she can hear him better.

Bella looks at her mother and Phil and tells Charlie "one second dad, let me ask them."

"Mom would it be possible to spend the summer with dad to help him with the boys since he will need a lot of help, since Ryan is hurt and he has to arrange Kelly's funeral and work?" She asks sniffling

"Yeah that's fine with us Bella, tell your dad we can have you on next flight there tomorrow and you can spend as much time with them as needed" Renee tells her as she gives Bella a hug and tells Charlie they will call when they have the flight time later. Bella tells him to tell the boys she will see them soon and says she loves them all. Charlie says he will and will have someone pick her up from the airport if he cannot.

_They find her a flight that leaves Phoenix at 7am and gets to Port Angeles at 11am. So they call Charlie and he tells them okay and someone will pick her up when she gets there._

* * *

><p><strong>11am in Forks at the airport<strong>

_Bella is standing by baggage claim where her dad said to wait. When she sees Charlie coming towards her with small smile on his face, and looking like he hasn't slept in days. She gives him a huge hug._

"Hi dad, I'm glad to see you but sorry for the reason I came. Sorry about Kelly dad." Bella says hugging him tighter

"Thanks a lot for coming Bells and offering to help with the boys." Charlie releases her and grabs her luggage and heads to Charlie's Blazer

"You're welcome dad. The boys are my little brothers and I loved Kelly to, so it's nothing to come and help you with them." Bella says and gets in the truck

"The boys are sad that she died and were happy when they heard you were coming. Since you weren't supposed to come for another 2 weeks for the summer Bells" Charlie says with small smile as they drive towards Forks

"It was no trouble at all dad. I had no plans yet before you called and told me what happened. How's Ryan doing?" Bella asks looking at her dad as she turns some country music on

"He is the same as he was when I called yesterday. The doctor has him on a lot pain medicine so he isn't in to much pain. His brothers visited last night. So did Jimmy and Joey's new baseball coach." Charlie says

"At least the boys visited and that's nice their coach visited since he didn't have to." Bella said smiling a little

"He said the boys said what happened and his dad happens to be Ryan's doctor and said it was nice idea for him to visit. He is very nice and so are his parents and brothers and sisters." Charlie comments with a smile as they arrive home

"Let's drop your stuff off and go see the boys. Ryan's doctors wife offered to watch them for me when I said I had to come and pick you up." Charlie says as he gets out the car and grabs Bellas bags.

_They go inside the house. This is a 2 story white house, with a big fenced in yard, 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, big living room and kitchen, game room. Bellas room is on second story with little purple walls and baby blue carpet. Charlie puts her bags down and Bella quickly showers and changes._

_Then they drive to the hospital and head to Peds and room 43._


	2. Hospital and Meeting Jasper

**Call in Middle Night and Visit**

**At the Hospital**

_Bella and Charlie head to Ryan's room where they see Ryan laying in the bed sleeping and Bella walks over to him and kisses his forehead and sits in a chair next to him, as Charlie stands next to her. They watch Ryan sleep._

"I wonder where is Jimmy and Joey are dad?" Bella wonders out loud

The doctor walks in the room smiling at Bella and Charlie. Bella notices he is very handsome and pale as he walks over and checks Ryan

"Well hi there Mr. Swan and this must be your daughter Bella. She is as Beautiful as you and your sons have been telling me." Carlisle says and shakes Bella's hand and smiles at her. "Nice to meet you Bella, my name is Dr. Cullen but you can call me Carlisle."

"Well its very nice to meet you Carlisle, my dad has told me you are taking good care of my little brother, and that your wife was sweet enough to watch my other 2 brothers so my father could come and pick me up from the airport. Thank you." Bella smiles and shakes his hand

"It was no problem Bella. She was very happy to watch them so your dad could pick you up. She enjoyed it, since it reminds her of when our 3 boys were that age." Carlisle says and smiles "Why don't we go to my office where my wife is with the boys and you can meet her?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Bella and Charlie agree. They follow Carlisle to his office where Esme is playing with trucks with Jimmy and Joey. They look up and the boys run over and hug Bella and Charlie. Esme comes over and hugs Carlisle while smiling at Charlie and Bella.

"Esme let me introduce you to my daughter Bella. Bella this is Carlisle's sweetheart of a wife Esme" Charlie tells her and smiles at Esme as she hugs him

"It's very nice to meet you Esme. Thank you for watching my brothers for my dad so he could pick me up from the airport. That was very kind of you" Bella says

"You're welcome Bella and it was no problem at all, they were angels compared to the 3 boys I have at home." Esme hugs Bella and Carlisle chuckles

"Why don't we go see if Ryan is awake before we go get some lunch really quick? After that I have to go meet with some people about few things" Charlie says. everyone agrees and heads back to Ryan's room.

_Ryan is laying there and wakes up slowly when they all walk into the room. He smiles when he sees everyone walk in._

"Hi there Ryan. I missed you, how are you feeling today?" Bella goes and gives him a hug and kisses his forehead smiling.

"Hey Bella, I missed you to. I hurt a little but feeling better since you came in." Ryan says smiling at her

"That's good Ryan. I hope you feel better soon, so you can come home and play with me, daddy and your brothers" Bella says grinning at her other 2 brothers

"Yeah we agree with sissy Ryan. It's not much fun at the house without you there" Jimmy and Joey say sitting on Bella's lap and smile at him

"Yeah, how long do I gotta stay in here Doc?" Ryan asks looking at Carlisle

"Today and maybe another day or two kiddo. We gotta keep an eye on those ribs and your head." Carlisle says sweet and smiles at him

"Ryan do you mind if me and you brothers and sister go get some lunch before I have to do some other stuff. Then I can drop them back off here so you can spend some time with them today?" Charlie asks holding Ryan's hand

"Yeah that's fine with me daddy, as long as you bring my favorite from the diner" Ryan says looking at Charlie happy

"That's fine with me sweetie. We won't be gone very long, maybe a hour. Then they can come back and visit more." Charlie says smiling

They all wave at Ryan as they stand up and head out the room and leave. Charlie drives to the diner. They go inside and eat. They order Ryan's food to go and when they are finished Charlie drives back to the hospital. Telling the boys to behave and listen to what Bella says and tells them he will call when he is on his way back, saying it should only take few hours. They head back to Ryan's room.

**In Ryan's room**

_Bella comes into Ryan's room and sees he had a visitor. She saw a tall blond muscular boy talking to Ryan and both laughing. The boys run in the room as the boy turns and smiles at Bella when he sees her. When she saw him she looked away quickly. Thinking 'dang he is really cute and hope I can get to know and see him a lot.'_

"Hi there. You must be Bella, Charlie's daughter. My name is Jasper Hale" Jasper says smiling at her

"Yeah that's me, you must be Dr. Cullen's son. My dad told me you visit sometimes and are the boy's baseball coach as well. It's very nice of you to come visit my brother while he is here." Bella walks over to Jasper and shakes his hand and looks into his golden eyes smiling

"It was nothing to come see him. I seen him at our last game and liked him. I heard what happened and wanted to come visit and tell him I hoped he feels better soon. So we have him at the games cheering for his brothers." Jasper says smiling at Bella then at the boys, who are watching cartoons

"Well it's still very sweet of you to come and check on him, when you don't have to. I bet you could be doing other things instead of spending your time here in the hospital" Bella says as she sits in a chair and Jasper sits next to her smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_Jasper couldn't quit thinking of Bella as they talked. He thought she was really sweet and kind. He heard from his father that her dad called her after his wife and Ryan were in the accident. He thought it was nice that she came to help her father with her little brothers. He looked at her few times and thought she was very pretty and hoped he could get to know her. He was glad that he could spend time with her while visiting Ryan and if she came to her brother's games and practices._

"Bella why don't we let these boys play a bit and go sit and talk?" Jasper asks smiling at her

"That sounds fine with me Jasper" Bella says smiling at him and turns to the boys "We are just going to sit outside the room for few minutes boys, okay?"

"That's okay Bella" The boys say quickly and go back to watching the cartoons as Bella and Jasper go out the room

"So how are you handling everything? It's had to be tough on you when your dad called and told you what happened." Jasper asked. Reading her emotions he feels she is grieving, sad, and feeling happy. He felt that she seemed happier now with him then when she was with her family.

"It has been tough, and I don't think it has really set in with Ryan that his mom was killed in the crash. I think that's because he is so little." Bella says and gives Jasper a small smile.

Jasper smiles back and wraps his arm around her softly hugging her shoulder. "If you ever need someone to talk to Bella you can talk to me anytime." Jasper keeps smiling when Bella lays her head on his shoulder and smiles at him.

"Thank you Jasper. I will take you up on that offer anytime" Bella says smiling at him and stays leaning on him. Feeling content and happy she made new friend and wondering if he has a girlfriend, betting he does because who wouldn't want him. She does, so she is happy he is comforting her.

"You are very welcome Bella. Your family is very lucky to have you. You seem like a sweet girl and care for them a lot." Jasper says hugging her shoulder tighter. Feeling her content and happiness. Being happy to just hold her there and lend her some comfort and someone to talk to if she needs someone other than her family. Hoping she will talk to him whenever she needs to.

"Tell me something about you Jazz, I would love to hear more about you, if you want to tell me." Bella says flashing him sweet smile and he returns the smile

"Well Bella I'm a sophomore at Forks High School. Me and my twin sister Rosalie and my younger sister Alice were adopted by and his wife Esme, when our parents were killed in car accident when we were 3 and 1. They also adopted 2 other brothers Edward and Emmett a year and half later after a fire killed their parents." Jasper tells her.

_Also liking her calling him Jazz, since no one calls him that in the family._

"I'm so sorry to hear what happened to your family Jazz. That's so sad." Bella tells him a little sad

"Carlisle and Esme are great to us kids. Never regretted adopting 5 kids and now raising teenagers. They get annoyed with us boys a lot lately but that's because we are boys and love to wrestle around a lot and annoy our sisters." Jasper laughs and so does Bella

"That's true about boys definitely. I dread when my brothers become teenagers for that exact reason." Bella says smiling as she laughs "What do you like to do when you have free time Jazz?"

"I love to draw a lot, read especially books about the Civil War and like to play the guitar. Also enjoy coaching baseball, its a lot fun helping kids learn to play and watch them get better." Jasper said

"I love to draw a lot to and read anything and play the drums and a little guitar too." Bella smiles. Loving the fact they have a lot in common

"That's really cool Bella. Tell me more about you please." Jasper asks

"I was born in Forks, I'm going to be a freshman this year. My parents divorced when I was 2 and my mother moved us to Phoenix, Arizona. I visit my dad and brothers every summer. I love to listen to country music. My mom remarried a few years ago to a nice guy named Phil." Bella says smiling

"I love country music to. I lived in Texas before the accident and have always liked country, but no one else in my family does." Jasper says, feeling Bella's feelings of happiness grow and knows she likes sitting and talking with him.

"We might want to get back. We been out here talking for over 30 minutes and those 3 could cause a lot trouble in that time" Bella says standing up

"Yeah I bet they could." Jasper smiles and walks back to the room

"Hi you three, what you watching?" Bella asks as she sits down and Jasper sits next to her

"Fairy Oddparents. Did you guys have good chat?" Joey asks smiling at them

"Yes we did Joey" Jasper answers smiling back at the boys "I think I gotta get going but I will see you guys later maybe" says standing up

"Well okay Jazz. Hope you visit soon and maybe talk to you later" Bella says smiling and pats his hand on her chair

_Jasper and Bella exchange cell phone numbers and Bella tells him that she will call him if she wants to talk to him later. They also trade emails to chat online if wanted. Jasper gives her another hug and waves to the boys. He heads to his dads office and finds him there._

"Hi Carlisle, you have few minutes to talk?" Jasper asks as he sits in one the chairs

"Yeah I do son. What's up?" Carlisle asks sitting at his desk checking files

"I was visiting Ryan Swan and met his sister Bella while I was there" Jasper tells him smiling

"That's good for you Jasper. She is a sweet girl and its nice she is here and helping her dad with the boys." Carlisle tells him

"Yeah it is nice. She is a really sweet girl and I think I really like her Carlisle." Jasper says and his smile gets wider

"That's great Jasper. You need some friends other than your siblings." Carlisle tells him and he feels his happiness for Jasper liking meeting Bella

"Yeah I do dad. We sat outside Ryan's room and talked for over a half hour and I found a lot about her. I told her about the family and my interests. It also seems we have a lot in common. She seemed happy when we were talking. More than when she was with her dad and brothers" Jasper says and grins

"Well that is really good Jasper. I think in this time of her life she will need someone other than her family to talk to about everything that's happening. If she needs someone just to talk to or to cry on or rant about stuff, maybe she will talk with you." Carlisle said

"Maybe she will. I told her that I'm here if she ever needs someone to talk with anytime. I think she will and I think I might be falling for her as well" Jasper said

"Let it play out son. Just be there for her when she asks for it." Carlisle says and Jasper feels his happiness grow

"Thanks Carlisle. I think I will head home for a bit and maybe come back and see them later." Jasper stands up and Carlisle pats his shoulder as he heads back towards where Ryan's room is. Sees Charlie is there and talking with his kids. So he stops in.

"Hi there Charlie. How's everything going?" Jasper asks smiling at Charlie and feels Bella get a lot happier when she sees him in the doorway

"Everything is going better Jasper. It's nice to see you again. I heard you met my daughter a little bit ago." Charlie said

"Yes I did and it was pleasure." Jasper says and sees Bellas smile widen

"That's great. She needs a friend and you are a nice kid." Charlie shoots him smile and watches the boys draw

"Well I just wanted to come and say hi and head home. Maybe I will stop in later and visit more." Jasper says and turns to leave

"Have a good day Jazz. Maybe we will talk later." Bella says and smiles at him as he leaves

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_Watches Jasper leave and feeling happy she talked to him. Feeling like she wanted him to stay longer. Watches her brothers and father draw and color. Sits down in the chair Jasper sat in earlier and thinks about how he looks really cute and wants to spend more time with him, soon. Thinking maybe she will call him later or chat online._

_Jasper comes to visit few hours later. They talk a little bit and Bella falls asleep, so he leaves._

**Around 6pm**

_Still sitting in Ryan's room. Now watching a baseball game. Ryan feeling tired and everyone getting hungry._

"We are going to get going Ryan, but we will call later and visit in the morning. Okay sweetie?" Charlie asks

"That's fine with me daddy. Have good night and I will miss you guys a lot tonight." Ryan says as they all hug him

_They say goodbye to Ryan and go to the diner and eat dinner. Then head home. The boys and Charlie sit and watch a game on TV and Bella goes to her room and watches TV. Falls asleep soon around 8pm._


	3. Call in Middle Night and Visit

**Call in the Middle Night and Visit**

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night around 10pm<strong>** (Bella's POV)**

_Bella is sitting in her room and can't sleep, because she keeps dreaming of Kelly and Ryan in the crash. In the dream she tries to stop the crash, but can't. She wakes up and doesn't want to go back to sleep. Looks at her phone to see the time and sees a text from Jasper._

_Saying __**'Hi Bella, just wanted to say hi and if you need to talk just call or text me. We can talk on phone or I can come sit on the porch and we can talk. **__~Jazz_

_Bella reads it and smiles. Texts Jasper back saying__** 'Hi Jazz. Is it possible for you to come over for a little bit and talk? I can't sleep. You don't really have to if you don't want to' **__~Bella_

_She sends the text. Few minutes later she gets text saying__** 'Come outside I'm sitting on your porch Bella.' **__~Jazz_

_Bella puts on a light jacket and her slippers and goes to the porch. She smiles when she sees Jasper sitting on the porch. She sits down next to him and smiles._

"Thanks for coming over Jazz. I just wanted someone to talk to and didn't want to wake my dad up, so when I saw your text I took you up on your offer and asked you to come and talk with me" Bella smiles at Jasper and pats his knee.

"It was no problem Bella. I was all to happy to come and talk to you. I told you earlier I was here for you if you ever needed someone to talk to." Jasper said and pulls her closer "So what's on your mind that has you awake so late?"

"I was sleeping and had a terrible dream. When I woke up, I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. I needed someone to talk to and I didn't want to wake my dad. Then I found your text and remembered what you said earlier and texted you Jazz." Bella said

"Do you want to talk about what scared you in the dream Bella? It might help." Jasper says putting his arm round her shoulder

"I keep having the same dream. Of the car accident and in it I'm trying to stop the accident from happening. After that I'm trying to save both of them. I'm crying and trying to yell for help but no one hears me. I wake up and I'm crying. It happened twice. Then I saw your text message." Bella says sniffling a little

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_Sitting there and hearing why Bella called me and listening to her nightmare. Makes me want to help her anyway I can, and hope she wants me to comfort her._

"Bella I'm sorry you're dreaming about what happened to your step mother and Ryan. I'm glad you decided to text me and ask me to come over and talk." Jasper says

"Thanks Jazz. I needed someone just to tell about it and thought of you even before I read your message." Bella says leaning on his shoulder "I want to be strong for my dad and little brothers, but sometimes all I want to do is cry because I miss her so much. We were close, closer than me and my real mom are." Bella says and starts crying against Jasper

_Holds Bella against his chest and rubs her back. Letting her cry, not caring about the fact they just met. Just wanting to comfort her any way he can._

_"Just let it all out Bella. I don't mind sitting here with you as you cry over her. She was sweet and whenever I talked to her, she was always talking about you in some way. She loved you a lot and wouldn't want you suffering like this alone. Just so your dad and brothers don't see you cry." Jasper tells her rubbing her back_

_"Thanks a lot Jazz. It's very nice of you to sit here and hold me while I cry on you and ruin your shirt." Bella sniffles and laughs a little_

"It's okay if you cry on me Bella, I don't mind at all. You suffered a loss of someone close and need to cry. Not just hold it all in." Jasper said

"It's great to have you to talk to right now Jazz and I'm glad I met you today, but sorry for the reason we had to meet that way." Bella said

"I'm glad we met as well Bella and feel sorry as well we met the way we had to." Jasper gives Bella small smile

"Thanks for being here tonight Jazz. I really needed a friend and you were here when I needed you just to talk with about a dream. Even if we just met, I hope we can be friends." Bella says smiling a little at Jasper

"Yes we can be friends for sure Bella. I would enjoy being your friend a lot and will always be here anytime the day or night. If it's just to talk like now or a shoulder to cry on and even an ear to rant to about life with everything that's happening. I'm here whenever and for whatever you need me for." Jasper says and hugs her again

".that's really nice of you Jazz and I will take that offer, if I ever need to talk with you for some reason. Even if it's like this or for any odd reason. So thanks a lot Jazz for sitting here with me tonight." Bella says and pats his chest

_Jasper feels her sadness is less than it was when Bella sat down with him. He feels her contentment and happiness for him sitting here with her and listening to her and her dreams. Starting to feel like he hopes she calls him often so they can spend more time together. Also feels Bellas tiredness becoming more but thinks she is trying to avoid it because she doesn't want to have any more bad dreams tonight._

"I have enjoyed sitting here with you Bella but I think it's time for you to head back to bed and for me to head back home. So we can get some more sleep." Jasper tells her, though he doesn't want to leave her.

"Your right Jazz. Thanks for sitting here and listening to me and letting me cry on your shoulder." Bella says and stands up stretching a little as she yawns

"It was my pleasure Bella. Anytime you just want to sit and talk or cry just call or text me. No matter what time it is, okay Bella?" Jasper says standing and hugging her one last time

"I promise I will Jazz. Will you be visiting Ryan tomorrow?" Bella asks

_Jasper feels her hope for maybe being able to see him again and smiles_

"Yeah I will come and visit Ryan tomorrow. I will come and visit him before practice. Maybe I can drive Jimmy and Joey to and from practice for your dad. Since I will be there and headed same place. So until later Bella. Have a good night." Jasper says and smiles

"Well then I will see you later Jazz. Have a good night and safe drive home." Bella says smiling at him and heads back inside.

_Jasper waits on the steps until he hears her go into her room and lay down. Feeling happier after she talked to him and he heads back to his car, and drives home thinking of Bella._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_Bella goes inside and can't stop thinking of how much talking and crying with Jasper helped her feel much better. Glad she will be seeing him again tomorrow again. She falls aslwweeep quickly, still thinking of Jasper._


	4. Practice and The Garden

**Practice and the Garden**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Morning (<strong>**Bella's POV)**

_Bella slept through the night with no more bad dreams. Mostly she dreamed of Jasper. Dreaming of them spending time together and becoming a couple. She loved her dreams and hoped that they would come true. She woke up around 7:30am and heard her father moving around downstairs. So she went downstairs and saw him making coffee and had eggs on the counter. She walked behind him and hugged him tight._

"Morning dad. How did you sleep?" Bella asked as she sat down at the table after making herself cup coffee

"Morning Bells. I slept fine, thanks kiddo. How did you sleep?" Charlie asks as he sips his coffee

"It was a little rough for little bit. So I talked to friend about it and after I was able to sleep a lot better." Bella says smiling, thinking of how Jasper helped her last night

"Sorry you didn't sleep good last night Bells. Who was your friend that helped you?" Charlie asked

"It was Jasper dad. We talked some yesterday at the hospital and he gave me his number and said if I needed to talk anytime, just to call him and he would help. I woke up after a dream and saw he had texted me saying he was there for me if I needed to talk. So I sent him one asking if we could talk. He sent one saying he could." Bella said

"That's great Bella. Was he able to help you feel better?" Charlie asks finishing his coffee and starts making eggs

"Yeah he was a great help and friend dad. We sat on the porch and I told him about my dreams and he helped me feel better. He let me cry on his shoulder when I told him how close me and Kelly were close and I was sad that she was gone. He just held me until I was done and after I felt a lot better." Bella said

"That is good Bells. Jasper is a great kid, and so is all his family. They are all nice kids and his mom and dad are great as well. It sounds like he is going to be a good friend to you. The boys love him as their coach. He spends a lot of his free time helping kids learn the game. It's nice that he comes and visits Ryan in the hospital when he doesn't have to. It's also very nice that he came over and helped you." Charlie says smiling as he cooks

"Yeah he was great last night dad. I was able to help me feel better and fall asleep when I came back inside, because I talked about my dream and why it bothered me. He didn't have to come but he did. He doesn't even know me much and has been very kind to me." Bella said

"That's good kid." Charlie says as he finishes making breakfast "Go and wake your brothers up so we can have breakfast and visit Ryan before they go to practice." Charlie asks as he makes the plates and pours juice for the twins, and pours more coffee.

_Bella goes and wakes Jimmy and Joey. They come downstairs and eat their food. When their finished everyone goes to get dressed. Bella wears a cute t-shirt and new pair of jeans. They all head to the hospital._

* * *

><p><strong>At the hospital<strong>

_They all walk into Ryan's room and Bella sees Jasper sitting on the bed watching Baby Looney Tunes with Ryan. She smiles seeing him watching a cartoon with Ryan. Jasper turns as they come in and smiles at Bella. Ryan smiles and waves at them as they come by his bed._

"Morning daddy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Bella. I missed you since last night. Jasper has been keeping me company since I woke up and said you would be here soon" Ryan says smiling and gives everyone a hug

"Morning Ryan, did you sleep good?" Bella and Charlie ask sitting in chairs and the twins sit on his bed and watch TV.

"Yeah I did, and when I woke up Jasper was here and we talked since. I had my breakfast already and been waiting for you to come." Ryan says and smiles

"That's good kiddo. Are you feeling any better?" Charlie asks

"A little better daddy. I'm still sore but feeling better than I did yesterday though." Ryan says

_Bella looks over at Jasper and sees him looking at her and smiling. She smiles back and can't look away. Feeling happy that he kept his promise and came today. _

* * *

><p><strong>Few hours later (<strong>**Jasper's POV)**

_They are sitting there talking and watching TV and Jasper looks at the clock and turns to the twins and smiles._

"Boys practice is in 20 minutes, so we better get headed there." Jasper says

"Okay Jasper." The twins say standing up

"Is it okay with you if I bring the boys to and from practice Charlie?" Jasper asks

"Yeah that's fine with me Jasper. I have more things to do today, and will be busy most of the day with them. So thanks." Charlie says standing up

"Okay let's get headed there boys. Bella, Ryan we will come back in a few hours and spend more time with you. Okay?" Jasper asks looking at them smiling

"That's cool with me Jazz" Bella says and hugs the twins goodbye

"That's cool Jasper. See you then and have fun." Ryan says and hugs everyone bye

_Jasper waves goodbye to Bella and Ryan as he walks outside with the twins and Charlie. They wave to Charlie and get into his truck and go to practice. _

_The whole time Jasper can't get Bella off his mind and is happy that practice is going by fast so he can be back with Bella faster. _

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later back at the hospital<strong>

_Jasper and the twins head back to the hospital after they pick some burgers and happy meal from Mc Donald's for lunch for them and Bella and Ryan. They walk into Ryan's room and Jasper smiles when he sees Bella. _

"Hi Bella Ryan. We thought you might be hungry, so we brought some burgers, a happy meal from Mc Donald's on the way here. That sound good for lunch?" jasper asks as he hands them the food

"thanks a lot Jazz for the food and taking them to practice for my dad. It was really nice." Bella says as she sips her coke and eats her burger

"Thanks Jasper for my happy meal." Ryan says as he starts eating

"Your both welcome and it was no problem Bella. I was going there anyways and figured your dad still had stuff to do, so I offered." Jasper said

"It's still sweet Jazz." Bella said

_Jasper keeps looking at Bella few times and smiles. When he feels her happiness has grown since he came back. He thinks he likes her and that Bella might like him as well. Wonders if she might want to go for a walk._

"Bella I was wondering if you would like to come and take a walk with me and I can show you the garden they have here?" Jaspers asks.

"That sounds like fun Jazz. I would love to go and see the garden. Boys do you mind if I leave for few minutes and leave you here?" Bella asks the boys

"Yeah sure Bella go walk and check the garden out, we will be fine." The boys say and shoo them both out the room and keep eating and watching cartoons

"Follow me Bella and I think you will enjoy seeing it, it's very pretty this time the year." Jasper says leading the way

"Awesome Jazz." Bella says and thinks _**'I will follow you anywhere Jazz'**_

_Jasper leads the way to the garden and they walk around for few minutes. Jasper looks around and keeps coming back to stare at Bella and smiling._

"This is a very beautiful garden Jazz and I'm glad you showed me it." Bella says smiling at him

"You're welcome Bella and it's my pleasure." Jasper said "I was wondering something else, that's the main reason I brought you here Bella."

"What were you wondering Jazz, you can tell or ask me anything." Bella tells him and turns to face him and smiles

"I have enjoyed spending time with you these few hours today and yesterday and getting to know you Bella." Jasper says

"I have to Jazz." Bella smiles

"I was just wondering if later you might join me to maybe do something fun. So you can have some free time away from your family? I understand if you don't want to since we just met yesterday." Jasper asks hoping she says yes

"I would love that Jazz. That sounds like a lot of fun. As long as my dad says I can we can go find something fun to do later." Bella answers happy

"Well then it's a date. I will ask your dad if it's okay when he comes later, then we can figure everything else out." Jasper says "After I left last night were you able to fall back asleep Bella?"

"Yeah I was able to fall asleep quick, thanks to talking to you last night Jazz, so thank you for coming over and listening to me and letting me cry on you, it was very nice Jazz." Bella smiles and gives Jazz a hug

"It was my pleasure Bella. Anytime you need to talk again I will be there for you." Jasper said

_Jasper and Bella sat there for awhile just talking about their lives. Bella told him she loved living in Phoenix but missed her dad, Kelly and her little brothers a lot when she was there. She told him about learning to play the drums and guitar, her love for drawing. She told him she knew how to fish but didn't much, just went to spend some alone time with her dad. Told him about the fun times she had with Kelly and more about her brothers and dad. Told him stories about her mom and Phil. Phil's pro baseball career that ended due to injury few years ago and that's how they met._

_Jasper felt her happiness grow more as she told him about her life. He liked spending time getting to know her. He told her about living with his family. That he liked to hike and love to draw sunsets and sunrises. Told her about his love to play guitar and play country music. Told her sometimes he wrote his own songs. Promised to play for her sometime soon. Told Bella stories about each of his siblings. Saying Alice and Emmett were his favorite brother and sister and they were closer to him then Rosalie and Edward. Told her more about Esme and Carlisle and few different places they lived before Forks. Told her about Edwards love to play the piano, Rosalie's love to fix cars, Emmett's strength and acted like a kid a lot the times but was actually smart. Told her that he might be big and sometimes scary but he was really nice and reminded him of a big teddy bear. Told her about Alice's love to shop all the time. Esme's sweet nature and Carlisle's kind heart._

_He also tried not to lie about some stuff, so if he ever told her the truth about him and the family. She wouldn't be mad about all the lies he told her, because he wanted to be as honest as he could be with her._

_Jasper found that the more time he spent with Bella, the more he was liking her and the more he didn't want to leave her side. He knew by her feelings that she was enjoying sitting and telling her stories to him. He was finding that he was falling in love with her already._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_Bella was enjoying sitting in the garden and spending time to get to know Jasper. She loved that he was nice enough to listen to her ramble about her life. She liked his mom and dad already and hoped she would be able to meet his brothers and sisters soon. They sounded nice and she wanted girls to be able to hang out with. Since she was now the only girl in the house. She liked that he was spending time with her when he could be doing something else. She was beginning to think she really liked Jasper and didn't want to leave any time soon and was looking forward to tonight when they went to do whatever he had in mind for fun. _

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

"This has been a lot of fun Jazz. I have had a lot fun sitting here and getting to know more about you and your family." Bella says smiling at Jasper

"I have also had a lot of fun with you Bella. It has been enjoyable time finding more about you as well." Jasper said smiling also

"As much fun this has been, I think we have to go and check on the boys" Bella says

Thinking **'**_**I wish I could sit here longer and just talk with him instead'**_

"Yeah I guess your right Bella, we should go make sure they haven't gotten into trouble since we been gone." Jasper chuckles

"Yeah the twins can get into a lot of trouble very quickly and we been here for a little over 2 hours. So there is no telling what they have done." Bella laughs as well

_Jasper stands up and offers his hand to Bella and she takes it and stands up. They walk back to the room slowly._

_When they get back to the room Jimmy and Joey are playing their PSP's and Ryan is napping. So they sit down and watch a little TV._

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan's POV<strong>

_Sitting in the hospital room with Bella, Jasper, Joey and Jimmy. Loves that everyone is sitting here and spending time with him. Doesn't tell them that last night he woke up crying and screaming from a horrible nightmare. Doesn't want to make daddy or Bella worry more about him, then they already do. Misses his mommy a lot but loves that his daddy was there when he woke up from the accident. He was scared after it happened. All he wanted was for his mommy to wake up and since she wouldn't, then all he wanted was for his daddy to be there and to stop him from hurting so much._

_Loves that Bella and his brothers and Jasper keep visiting while he is in the hospital, but wishes his daddy would be there more. He told him he had to fix few things before Ryan came home. He loved what little time he was there though. When he got out there, he never wanted to come back or spend so much time away from his daddy ever again. _

_Likes that Jasper has become his friend. He tells him funny stories and makes sure he is feeling okay. Every time Jasper hears that he is hurting or uncomfortable he lays his hand on him and he feels a little better right away. Then Jasper goes and gets his own dad, who is the doctor. He likes him and his wife. They're really nice and sweet. Esme reminds him of his mommy, and let him cry on her when he woke up from a nap, and started crying. _

_He woke up and saw everyone playing cards. Jasper smiled at him and turned on Elmo for him. He thanked him and watched it until his daddy came back._

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later <strong>**(Charlie's POV)**

_Jasper and Bella are playing cards with the twins as Carlisle checks on Ryan. Charlie comes in smiling when he sees the kids are having fun with Jasper. Goes and sits on the edge of Ryan's bed and runs his hand through his hair._

"Hey baby boy, how are you feeling?" Charlie asked smiling a little at Ryan

"I'm feeling a little better daddy." Ryan hugs him a bit, and winces "but I still hurt."

"I'm sorry kiddo. You will feel better soon" Charlie tells Ryan "The doc says if things stay good, you might be able to come home in the morning. That good with you baby?"

"Yeah that's great daddy. I want to go home and sleep in my own bed and play in my room." Ryan said

_Charlie smiles as Ryan lays his head on his lap and falls asleep. He keeps running his hand over Ryan's back. Wishing his little boy hadn't been hurt in the accident and that his wife hadn't been killed. He was thankful that even though Kelly had been killed, that Ryan was spared, with just bruises and few broken bones. Knowing it could've been a lot worse. Knowing he could've been told that his wife and youngest son had both been killed. _

_Looking over at his other kids, he sees the twins playing cards with Bella and Jasper. Thinking that Jasper is awful nice to spend the last few days visiting and making Ryan feel better. Spending time with Jimmy and Joey outside of baseball. Notices the way Bella and Jasper keep smiling at each other. Knows that Bella most likely has become very fond of Jasper, and same for Jasper. He likes Jasper, he is nice kid and so are his brothers and sisters and parents. If Bella wanted to spend some time with him sooner or later, just to get some time away from a house full of boys. He wouldn't stop her. In his opinion if she wanted to date Jasper he wouldn't care because the boy was great with his sons and Bella. and sweet enough to spend hours with them and Bella. _

* * *

><p><strong>Around 7pm<strong>

"As much as I love spending time with you Ryan, visiting hours are done." Charlie says to Ryan as he is snuggled in his lap, watching Elmo

"Do you really have to daddy?" Ryan asks looking sad

"Yeah I'm sure baby, but we will come and visit you in the morning and maybe the doctor will let you come back home. If so we will go out have breakfast at the diner. Okay?" Charlie asks rubbing Ryan's back

"Oh okay daddy. I love you all lots." Ryan hugs Charlie Bella and both the twins

"Be a good boy and eat your dinner and listen to what the nurses and doctor say, Ryan. I love you to baby boy." Charlie says and kisses his forehead and so does Bella

"I daddy, I promise. See you in the morning" Ryan lays back down and smiles

_Watches Ryan lay down with his teddy bear his mom gave him the day he was born. Kisses Ryan's forehead once more and heads out the room with everyone else and heads outside. Jasper follows them to Charlie's car._

"Charlie if possible may I take Bella out for some fun for few hours? I promise to be a gentleman and have her home at 10pm sharp?" Jasper asks

"Well Jasper, since you been so nice these last couple days and you are a nice guy. You may take Bella out for few hours. Just behave and call me if anything happens." Charlie says and smiles

"Thank you Charlie and I promise we will behave and call if anything happens." Jasper says

"Thank you daddy. Thanks for letting me go and have a little fun tonight. I will behave and see you at 10 o'clock." Bella said and hugs him

_Watches Bella and Jasper walk towards his car, hand in hand. Smiles seeing them happy. Leads the boys to the car and drives to the home. Orders 2 pizzas on the way._


	5. Date with Jasper

**Date with Jasper**

* * *

><p><strong>Date with Jasper (<strong>**Bella's POV)**

_Bella and Jasper wave to everyone and drive off. They drive towards Port Angeles but Jasper doesn't tell Bella where they are headed. For a few minutes she just sits and watches the scenes go by, without asking where they are headed. Finally her curiosity gets to much and she wants to know where they are going._

"So where are we headed Jazz?" Bella finally asks

"Well first I wanted to take you mini golf, didn't you say you love to but haven't been able to for a while since the one in Phoenix closed?" Jasper asks smiling

"Yes I did. So we are going to have some fun playing mini golf that sounds like a good night to me Jazz." Bella said

"That's not all, but you will have to wait until we are done golfing to find the rest out Bella." Jasper said grinning

_Jasper pull up to the mini golf place and leads Bella to the check in. Jasper pays for everything and heads over with the clubs and balls. _

"You want something to drink first Bella?" Jasper asked

"Sure I would love a cherry coke Jazz. Can you get me one and I wait for you here?" Bella said smiling and sits on a bench

"Sure, be right back." Jasper said walking to get the coke, comes back. "Here you go Bella."

Takes her coke and sips it "Thanks Jazz. Do you play much?"

Jasper grins at Bella "Yeah I have played a lot, might be better than you even."

"Yeah sure. I have gotten almost a perfect game before. I bet you never gotten close." Bella laughs

"I have been close to one as well Bella. If you're so confident that you will win. Do you want to make a bet, to make it interesting?" Jasper gives her evil grin

"Yeah, what will I win if I kick your butt tonight Jazz?" Bella asks giggling

"Well the loser will have to do whatever the winner want, no questions asked and no complaining for one day. That sound fair?" Jasper said grinning wider

"So that means when I win you have to do whatever I want no matter what it is and can't complain the whole time, for a day?" Bella asks smiling evilly

"You mean when I win you have to what I want, but yes that's the rules of the bet. Do you accept the challenge?" Jasper asked grinning and twirling the club a little

"You're on and get ready to lose Jazz, because I rule at mini golf. Be ready to eat your words for making that bet." Bella walks to hole 1 laughing

"I will not be the one losing Bella. So be ready to accept losing the bet." Jasper said as they get to the first hole. "Ladies first."

"Watch and see how it's done and know already you are going to lose Jazz." Bella lines her shot and hits the ball. Making a hole in one. "See what I meant Jazz, want to forfeit yet?"

"Dang that was good, but anyone can make this in one shot." Jasper takes his shot and misses

"What were you just saying about anyone and this hole Jazz?" Bella laughing as he moves to try again

"Nothing Bella. Just didn't hit it right okay." Jasper makes the next shot

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_They head to the next hole and they both make it in 2 shots. By hole 6, Jasper is behind by 2 shots and Bella keeps teasing him about it. Jasper just takes the teasing and goes on with the game. Jasper can't get ahead of Bella and she loves it, and likes teasing Jasper about some ideas what the day she has planned for him to do whatever she wants. Like babysitting, cleaning the house for her and things like that. Jasper acts like he is grumpy towards the ideas but knows from her feelings, she is just teasing him. Also knows she is having a blast with him. Jasper is having a lot more fun with Bella then he's had in a very long time. Maybe since he was human, since his first part of being immortal was so bad and has only been good since he met Alice and started living with the Cullen's. He don't care if he ends up losing since he isn't really trying to win, just enjoying the time with Bella. Jasper jokes with her that if he wins he will make her clean his truck, and his room and all different things. Bella just laughs at him and says that isn't going to happen since he won't be winning. So he should be nice to her tonight, so his day won't be to bad. Jasper just laughs and walks to the next hole. By hole 9, Bella is ahead by 3 shots. _

"You sure you don't want to forfeit the bet Jazz, and just declare me the winner?" Bella asks as she lines her shot

"I'm sure Bella. I will be having a comeback, soon." Jasper answers and tries to distract her by whistling loud by her ear

"That isn't going to work Jazz. So you might as well, quit while your ahead." Bella says and grins as she takes her shots and lands the ball in with 2 shots

Jasper takes his turn and misses the first 2 shots and groans in annoyance. "Dang it, you haven't won yet Bella." Takes his next shot and misses by hitting it to hard, but makes his next shot "There we go."

The next hole Bella drinks some her coke as she plans the hole. "Hmmmm Jazz, have you decided if you want to forfeit yet or not?" She lines up her shot and makes few feet from the hole. Laughing as she grins at Jasper who is glaring at her.

"There is no way I'm giving up yet Bella. We still have half the course to go. I will catch up and make you apologize for all this teasing you been doing all day." Jasper said as he grins back

"if you say so Jazz, but it will be you that eats those words and loses not me." Bella laughs and sticks her tongue out at him. Lines her shot and makes the shot. She grabs her ball and giggles when she sees Jasper just shaking his head at her. "You sure about that decision still Jazz?"

Laughing with her because he can't help it. "I'm very sure Bella, so be ready to watch the master at work." Looks at Bella and takes his shot. Grinning he takes his shot and makes a hole in one. He laughs as Bella looks at him a little shocked. "What a little jealous, I made that in less shots then you Bella?"

"No I'm not jealous Jazz, because I am still winning by 2 shots." Bella sticks her tongue out at him and walks towards the next hole. "Now I will still beat your butt Jazz. So you should get used to doing things for me."

"We'll see little lady. Now why don't we take a little break and have some soda and rest? You look like you could use one." Jasper asks and sits on the bench by the 10th hole

"That's fine with me Jazz. Your right I could use a little break, my feet kind of ache from all this walking and winning." Sits down next to Jasper and smiles at him

Jasper smiles at her and grins. "Would you like a soda or icee Bella?"

Bella's smile widens "Yeah I want a blue icee, please can you buy me one Jazz"

Jasper grins "Whatever the lady wants." Jasper goes and buys Bella her drink and hands it to her. She sips it and Jasper watches and smiles. "Did I get what you wanted Bella?"

"Yes you did Jazz. Trying to suck up now isn't going to earn you points towards the day, when I win though Jazz." Bella gives Jasper an evil smile as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and laughs.

"Just because I buy your favorite icee doesn't mean I was trying to make it better, just in case you win. I was being nice." Jasper grins and squeezes Bella's shoulder a little and waits for Bella to be ready to start again, so he twirls his club around a little. Bella laughs as she watches him show off.

Jasper is having fun and thinking _**'if tonight goes good and he talks to Alice. Can he find out if it's safe to tell her his secret in the near future? So he doesn't have to keep secrets from her and eat human food. He feels like he really loves Bella and wants to tell her about everything of his past soon. Show her some of the fun things he can do that she can't since he is what he is. That he wants to spoil her and her brothers and father. So he might ask her if she would like to be his girlfriend soon, so he has more reasons to spend a lot time with her.'**_

"Are you ready Bella?" Jasper asks as Bella finishes her icee

Bella tosses the icee away and walks back to Jasper. They go towards the 10th hole and Bella grins. "Yes I'm ready to keep beating your butt Jazz."

"You might be winning now Bella, but there is still 8 holes left and I plan on making a comeback." Bella laughs as Jasper waits. Bella lines her shots and makes it in after 3 shots

"Your turn Mr. Smarty Pants." Bella laughs when Jasper takes 4 tries to make the ball into the hole. "I thought you were good at this Jazz? Or was that all talk?"

Jasper pouts and nods his head. "I am good but I think you are distracting me from being able to play. Your not my good luck charm for mini golf, your my bad luck charm."

"I'm neither, you just want something or someone to blame for not winning right now." Bella laughs and Jasper runs at her and Bella runs towards the 11th hole laughing and giggling.

Jasper catches her and wraps his arms around her waist and smiles. Looks into her eyes and can't look away. Bella feels the same way as she looks into his. "Bella I have to tell you something later. After we get done here, okay?" he asks when he sets her down

"Okay Jazz. Did anyone ever tell you that you have nice shade of golden eyes Jazz?" Bella asks and mumbles under her breath _'__**beautiful shade of gold eyes is more like it.**__'_

"Few people have Bella but I like you think that they are nice though." Jasper said. Smiles after hearing that Bella likes his eyes and thinks their beautiful. Thinking _'__**Bella's eyes are beautiful and so is she. I want to tell her soon and maybe later tonight I will ask her to be my girlfriend. Wonder if she will say yes.'**_

"Well they are, a very nice definitely Jazz. I always loved the color gold. It's my second favorite color." Bella says and keeps looking into Jaspers eyes as he is still holding her close.

"What's your favorite color Bella?" he asks smiling and hugs Bella's waist

"Baby blue is my favorite color. What's your favorite Jazz?" Bella asks and smiles back

"Blue is mine to Bella. That's something we also have in common." Jasper grins and unwraps his arm from her waist. "Now let's get back to the game. I admit that there is a good chance I will lose, but I refuse to forfeit. We will see who wins the bet fair and square. So go and take your shots."

Bella walks over to the 11th hole and looks at Jasper and smiles. Hits her ball and takes 3 shots to make it in. Looks at Jasper after she is done and smiles. "Let's see what you got here Jazz."

"We will see won't we Bella." Jasper says and lines his shot. It takes him 2 shots to land the ball. Jasper laughs when Bella shakes her head. "now I'm only one shot behind you Bella. I can already picture the last hole and winning." Jasper heads to 12th hole grinning as Bella runs after him and pouts and sticks her tongue out at him.

"That's because you have had a few lucky holes and shots Jazz. You won't be winning the bet, I'm going to win, so get used to being behind my lead these last few holes." Grinning Bella swats his shoulder with her hand and he acts like it hurt.

"Oww Bella that hurt. Now your going to get it girl." Runs after Bella as she runs away, but Jasper catches her and tickles her sides. Bella laughs and squirms in his arms.

"Hahaha, stop it Jazz. I'm ticklish and this is just evil. If you don't quit I'm going to make the day your under my commands very bad and funny for me." Bella can't quit laughing and squirming

Jasper acts scared so he stops tickling her right away. Bella stops squirming and smiles at him. "I will only stop because I don't want to make that day worse. Just in case you get lucky and win. Are you mad at me Bella?" Jasper asks smiling and still holding Bella close

"I wasn't mad at you Jazz, I was joking with you." Bella grins

"You little brat." Jasper jokes and leads the way back to the hole

"I'm not a brat, you are Jazz." Sticks her tongue out again and takes her shot and makes it in with 3 tries

"Yes you are a brat, a spoiled one." Jasper teases and takes his shots, making it with the same 3 tries

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_The next 5 holes they are neck and neck. Jasper is still behind Bella by one shot. When they get to the 18__th__ hole he is trailing by 1 still._

"Well it looks like I am going to win tonight Jazz. Since we are at the last hole and your still behind by one shot Jazz." Bella teases as she lines up her shot and smiles at Jasper

"I can still win if I make my ball in the hole, with 2 less tries then you. So take your shots and we will see what happens Bella. " Jasper said as Bella lines up her shot.

Bella takes her first shot and misses the hole by several feet to the left. Her next shot over shoots the hole, and so does her next one. By now she is annoyed because she keeps missing the hole. "Dang this hole is evil." Bella says mad. On her next try she finally makes the shot into the hole. She's happy, but hopes Jazz don't make his. "Well Jazz you have to make this hole in 2 shots in order to win. I really don't think you can. So you might as well give up now."

Jasper shakes his head at Bella's laughing and offer. "No way am I giving up Bella. It's possible to make do this hole in 2 tries. So I'm going to do just that." Jasper declares as he sees few people are standing near the front the hole waiting to see what happens. Some had been following them playing also. So they know of the bet between them and want to find out who wins.

"Well take your shots and we will see who's right Jazz." Bella says and some the crowd cheers for him to hit his ball

Jasper feels the people around him happiness to be watching them compete. Jasper hears them whispering between each other. Some wanting him to win but most want to see Bella win. The common thing said that it's very hard to this hole in just 2 shots. Jasper grins and lines his shot up and smiles again at Bella. "You aren't going to like the outcome of this hole Bella, I bet." Jasper takes his shot but misses, the ball goes wide left.

"Well Jasper looks like you have to get pretty far to the hole and land it, with this shot or I win the bet and game." Bella said smiling wider

Jasper grins and takes his shot. Bella laughs when it goes right over and past the hole. Jasper groans and shakes his head as the crowd cheers for Bella. Some say good try to Jasper. "Well Bella you win, but I did have a lot of fun tonight and I am glad I brought you here. Did you have fun Bella?"

Bella smiles at Jasper and walks over to him. "Yes I did have a lot of fun tonight Jazz. I am very glad I accepted your offer to come out with you. It has been one the best nights I've had in a long time." Bella gives Jasper a hug

Jasper hugs Bella back and feels her happiness. "You are welcome Bella. The night isn't over yet though. Let's return these clubs first." Jasper takes her hand and walks back to the entrance and returns the balls and clubs

"So what else do you have planned for tonight Jazz? Bella asks as they go to his truck. Jasper holds Bella's door open and she gets in. Jasper gets in and starts driving

"I was wondering if you would join me for some dinner and then walk down by the lake. Would you join me Bella?" Jasper asks and turns to smile at her

Bella was thinking '_**I would do anything as long as he is there. I loved mini golf, I wouldn't have cared if he had won. Only because he made it a lot of fun**__' _"Yeah I would love to go to dinner and walk down by the lake with you Jazz. It's such a nice night and I am hungry." Bella smiles back at on the radio and listens to My Best Friend by Tim McGraw play.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

They arrive at an Italian restaurant and Jasper helps Bella out the truck, and holds her hand as they walk in. "You will love this place Bella. They have really good food I have heard, but I haven't been here before." Walk in and at the booth in front

The waitress asks "Do you have a reservation sir?" She asks as she bats her eyes at him and ignores Bella. Jasper feels her lust flowing off like crazy. He laughs to low for either her and Bella to hear.

"Yes I do, 2 for Cullen." Jasper answers and puts his arm around Bella's waist. Feeling her annoyance towards the waitress for ignoring her and for flirting when it's obvious they were here together.

"Right this way sir" She leads them to a booth in back and gives them menus, continuing ignoring Bella. Focuses only on Jasper. "Can I get you a drink sir?"

"I will take water, what do you want to drink Bella?" Jasper rolls his eyes at the waitress as he smiles at Bella

"I will have a cherry coke." Bella says harsh at the waitress

She leaves to get their drinks and Jasper smiles at Bella as they look at the menus. Feels her annoyance and anger. "What's wrong Bella, I thought you were having a good time?"

Bella laughs and motions towards where the waitress is walking towards them. She gives them their and asks for their orders. Jasper orders steak rare and Bella orders broccoli soup and a bacon cheese burger with fries. The waitress leaves and Bella rolls her eyes. "To answer your question Jazz, my problem is that waitress. Instead of being nice and courteous to both us, she is totally ignoring me and flirting with you. When it's kind of obvious that we are here together. That shouldn't mean that she can flirt and ignore me."

Jasper feels her anger towards the waitress spike as she tells him. Laughs to low for her to hear that Bella is pissed that she is being ignored and the waitress is flirting with him. When it's obvious he is here with Bella. Thinks _**'it's cute that she is mad for that bitch flirting with me right in front of her. Makes me love her more, knowing that she doesn't like seeing other girls flirt with me. Even if we aren't dating. YET.' **_ "I know what you mean Bella, and it's very rude of her to be ignoring you. I don't like her flirting with me either. Especially when I know I don't want anything to do with her. Also if she is going to try and flirt, she really needs to learn better ways to."

Bella smirks and laughs "That's true Jazz, she wasn't doing a very good job flirting with you. She needs some lessons on trying to flirt with some other girl's guy. Don't you think?" Thinking _**'I wish Jazz was my guy, so I could tell that bitch to stop flirting with my boyfriend right in front of me.'**_

Jasper laughs and grabs Bella's hand and holds it and smiles "I would agree Bella."

Bella smiles back and likes that she is holding Jaspers hand. "Do I have a day that I have to have this bet done by, or can it be whenever I want?"

Jasper laughs and grins "It doesn't matter Bella. You can choose any day you want. It could be in few days or weeks from now. Any ideas for the plans you have for me that day?"

Bella gives him an evil smile and shakes her head. "You won't be finding out until the day before it happens Jazz."

Jasper smiles at Bella and gives her a pout "Will you at least give me one little idea Bella, please Bella?"

_Bella shakes her head, and the waitress comes back with the food. She smiles at Jasper sweet and gives Bella a small smile. When he doesn't acknowledge her flirting, she walks away quickly. Both Bella and Jasper laugh at her attempt again and start eating. Jasper eats his steak, barely chewing. Knowing he will have to throw it up later but thinks Bella is worth having to eat this stuff. Smiles and sips his water. Bella eats her soup and burger and fries. They talk about few different things. When they finish dinner, Jasper pays for it and doesn't leave a tip and they leave. He leads Bella towards the lake and he holds her hand. Feels her happiness with being here with him._

"Jasper this night has been great. I've had a lot fun with the mini golf, the dinner and now the walk down here by the lake. It couldn't be any more beautiful " Bella says leaning against his side as they walk along the beach

"I couldn't agree more Bella, and being here with you makes it just more special and beautiful." Jasper smiles at her and squeezes Bella's hand

"That's true. Being here with you makes this night special and I loved spending the night enjoying your company. Also getting to know each other more." Bella smiles and they stop and look over the lake and see the moon shinning down and the stars sparkling all over the sky.

"I wanted to ask you something and I hope you say yes." Jasper says and turns to face her and smiles.

"What did you want to ask me Jasper? You can ask me anything." Bella admits and squeezes his hand and he feels her want to know what he's going to ask grow

"I know we have known each other since yesterday, but ever since I met you I haven't been able to get you off my mind Bella. So I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend?" Jasper asks smiling

"Yeah I only met you yesterday afternoon Jazz, but I haven't been able to get you off my mind either. I would love to be your girlfriend." Bella says happy and hugs Jasper tight

"That's great Bella and I promise not to spoil you t much." He laughs and keeps hugging her as they stare at the lake for a little bit

_They sit down in the sand with Jasper sitting behind Bella and Bella leans back against Jasper and lays her head on his chest. He wraps his arms loose around her shoulders, holding her there close and lays his head on her head. He kisses top her hair and she sighs happily. Jasper feels her happiness and contentment. Loves how she isn't scared of him like a lot people are. Decides to ask Alice if it's a good or bad idea to plan on telling Bella the truth sometime soon, but knows he has to ask his dad as well. For now he is happy to sit here and feel her content and happy. _

* * *

><p><strong>A half hour later<strong>

A half hour later they are still sitting on the beach, and Jasper is still holding Bella as she is relaxed against his chest. Jasper looks at his watch and kisses top Bella's head "Bella its 9:30 and we have to get going, if we want to get you home before 10. So your dad doesn't get mad at me. If that happens, he might not let me see you for a while. Since we said we would be home at 10." Jasper tells her and unwraps his arms from her shoulders smiling when she looks at him and smiles back

"Yeah you're right Jazz. We better get going, I don't want dad to tell me I can't see you even if it's for a day, just because you bring me home late on our first date." Bella stands up slowly and waits as Jasper stands also. "I had a great time tonight Jazz. Mini golf was a blast, dinner was good and sitting here with you on the beach was amazing. Thank you for taking me out and asking me to be your girlfriend. Since I met you, I have been happier and enjoyed whatever we are doing. Even when we were talking at the hospital. It was fun because you were there. Making me feel better when I was sad about Kelly and Ryan, and made me feel happy that you been spending time with me and my brothers and dad when you didn't have to."

"I been spending time with you and them because your family is nice and I have grown very fond of you, your brothers and dad. Everyone in your family has been talking about you a lot the last few weeks. Telling me about your sweetness and how kind and giving you are. That you always did things with them when they wanted, even if it was something you didn't want to do, or cancel with friends just to watch and play with them instead. I been looking forward to meeting you this summer, so I would find out if they were exaggerating about what they told me. As soon as I met you, I knew they weren't kidding about what they told me. When I met you in Ryan's room all I wanted to do was talk to you and get to know you more. I have really grown fond of you now, and I am very glad I was able to meet you. I want to spend as much time I can with you and help with your problems and fears and with your family." Jasper says as he holds her hand and they walk towards his truck.

"That's great Jazz. When I met you, I began wanting to get to know you right away. I know my dad and brothers enjoy you being around and love you as their coach and friend. My dad loves how much help you have been to him and my brothers, even when you didn't have to be. You didn't have to take them to and from practice today, didn't have to spend the last few days spending time with Ryan. When you could've been doing something else. It was very kind and shows that you're a great guy and will go out your way to help a friend in the simplest ways." They get to his truck and when he opens her door, Bella gives him a hug and he hugs her back, kissing her hair.

"It was no problem Bella. I've enjoyed the last few days, I just don't like that we had to meet for this reason. I wish we could've met on a better occasion." Jasper closes her door and gets in his side and they drive off to her house

"I wish we would've met differently also Jazz, but I am glad I got meet you." Bella says and lays her head on his shoulder and wraps her arm through his.

_Jasper smiles and Bella falls asleep few minutes later. Dreaming about Jasper and the fun time they had tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_Jasper feels Bella relax against his side and drift off to sleep. He smiles thinking of the night. Happy he got to spend some time with her and that she had fun. Runs his hand through her hair as he drives and kisses top her head. Wouldn't change anything from the night and hopes to spend more time with her often._

_They get to Bella's house with 10 minutes to go and Jasper pulls into the driveway close to the porch. _

Jasper rubs Bella's shoulder softly and nudges her a little. "Bella were back at your house. So you got to wake up so you can go to bed."

Bella slowly wakes up and yawns while stretching a little bit. "Did we get back before curfew Jazz or am I in trouble?"

"No your back with 10 minutes to spare. So let's go inside and get you to bed." Jasper smiles and gets out and walks around the truck and helps her out. After he holds her hand as they walk inside. Charlie sits up from his chair and sees them holding hands as they come inside. Jasper and Bella smile at Charlie.

"Hi Charlie, like I promised. Bella is home before 10 o'clock. She also had fun and we have some good news to." Jasper says happily and smiles at Charlie and Bella

"That is great kids. I'm glad you two had fun tonight. You both needed some fun away from everyone." Charlie smiles "So what's the good news Bells?"

"I asked Bella to be my girlfriend and she said yes. I know we only known each other since yesterday, but I really care about her. Is it okay that I asked her Charlie?" Jasper asks Charlie and feels his happiness for them

"I don't mind you and Bella dating Jasper. She needs a friend to talk to and spend time with, and someone to spoil her a lot. I also know you're a great kid and would never hurt her. So I trust you." Charlie says and claps his hand on Jaspers arm

"Thanks dad, Jasper has been great to me and I care about him also. He is a sweet guy and enjoyed my night with him and look forward to see him more." Bella says and hugs Charlie and then Jasper.

"Well I have to get going before my mom and dad start worrying where I disappeared to. I will see you guys tomorrow morning. Bella call or text me if you want to talk like last night, it doesn't matter what time." Jasper shakes Charlie's hand and hugs Bella again and kisses her cheek

"Bye Jazz and I will call you if I need someone to talk to. Have a safe drive home and sleep tight." Bella smiles and keeps hugging him as he smiles

"Bye and good night Jasper. Thank you for taking Bella out for a good time tonight. That was very nice." Charlie says

_Jasper hugs and kisses Bella's forehead, then heads home. Happier than he has been in a very long time. Doesn't miss that he can smell her scent all over the truck and all over himself. Loves smelling her all over and loves her scent. _


	6. Telling Family about Bella

**Telling the family about Bella**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_Jasper heads home after he says good night to Bella and Charlie. He knows Charlie wasn't lying when he said he didn't mind them dating and that he was happy for them. He felt Charlie's happiness and trust in him. He drives back home normal speed and thinking of Bella. Before he gets all the way home, he stops and throws up all the food he ate earlier with Bella. Doesn't mind having to, since it was for Bella. _

_He gets home 10 minutes later and pulls into the garage and sees Alice is waiting for him. He stops the truck and smiles at her. Feeling her happiness and knows she wants to talk._

"Evening Alice. I bet you know I want to ask you a few things?" Jasper asks as he gets out his truck smiling at Alice

"You are correct Jasper. Want to go for a hunt and talk?" Alice says bouncing a little

"Sure let's go." They head out to the forest. After feeding on a few deer each, they sit on a tree not far from the house, but far enough the family can't listen.

"Jasper I've seen Bella and she is a great girl and perfect for you. I can't wait to meet her." Alice is happy and bouncing where she is sitting

"I can tell and know you want to be friends with her Alice. She is so great and I can't stay away from her. She is everything to me, like Edward is to you. I would do anything for her, and her family. I care so much about her already." Jasper said smiling wide

"I know Jasper. I saw it in my visions and I'm very happy for you. You found your other half finally and just like the rest of the family, you won't be able to stay away from her for very long." Alice bounces more "Now what did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask you if you know if I tell her about what I am, if she will freak out?" Jasper asks a little worried

"I can tell you for sure, that Bella will not freak out Jasper. She cares a lot about you already. She will believe you. You will tell her and show her some tricks and about you being an empathy. She will still love you. Telling her won't change that and she won't care that you didn't tell her sooner." Alice smiles and sends him her love for him and Bella

"Thanks a lot Alice. That means a lot to me. I never really thought she wouldn't want to be with me if she found out, but you can't blame me for being a little worried, can you?" Jasper grins

Alice giggles and hugs him "No I can't Jasper. So be happy and now go talk to Carlisle and tell him about what you want to do."

Jasper laughs a little. "Will you…"

"No I'm not going to tell you what he says, you will have to ask him to find out. So go." Alice shakes her head and pushes him off the tree and runs away. Jasper laughs and chases her to the house. Alice laughing the whole way.

"You're an annoying little Pixie Alice." Jasper teases as they go inside

"I know, but you still love me anyways. So deal with it Jasper." Alice laughs and sticks her tongue out at him and skips to Edwards's side. Edwards wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her.

"Carlisle is in his office Jasper." Edward answers the question in Jaspers mind. Jasper nods thanks.

Jasper walks to Carlisle's office and knocks on the door. "Come in Jasper." Carlisle says as Jasper walks in and sits in a chair. Carlisle is sitting at his desk, puts down his book and smiles. "How did your date with Bella go son?"

"It went very good, thanks Carlisle." Jasper smiles feeling Carlisle's happiness for Jasper.

"I'm glad you had a good night with her Jasper. She has got to be having a tough time, with her step mother dying and her little brother in the hospital." Carlisle says

"Yeah she had a rough few hours last night, until she texted me and we talked. Tonight made her happy and got her mind off it all for a few hours. I have some good news though." Jasper smiles and feels Carlisle's love and happiness.

Carlisle smiles and leans back in his chair. "What's the good news son?"

"I asked her to be my girlfriend and she accepted. She told me she has been a lot happier these last 2 days then she has been, in a long time. That since she met me she has been very fond of me and wanting to get to know me. I have felt the same way. All the things her brothers and Charlie have told us about her kindness and caring nature were an understatement to how she is Carlisle." Jasper said giving Carlisle a feeling of what he means.

Carlisle smiles when he feels what Jasper sent. "That's great son. I knew when I met Bella she was a very special girl and very caring towards them. She seems like perfect match for you Jasper. So I am very happy for you."

"Thank you Carlisle. That means a lot to me. I believe we are meant to be and want to ask you an important question." Jasper feels Carlisle isn't kidding when he said he was happy for him, and he smiles.

"What did you want to ask me son?" Carlisle asks, leaning forward

"I wanted to ask, since I want to spend so much time with Bella now. If it's alright when we been together longer, if you will have a problem with me telling her about us?" Jasper says a little worried of what his answer will be.

"Have you asked Alice what to outcome will be son?" Carlisle smiles as he asks

"Yes I have and she has assured me that Bella takes it great and doesn't freak out when I told her." Jasper grins a little.

"Does she know if Bella would be able to keep this secret though?" Carlisle asks as Alice walks in.

"Yes Bella won't have a problem keeping the secret Carlisle. She comes to meet us and loves us all, little scared of Edward though." Alice says smiling at them both

"Let's go talk as a family about this downstairs." Carlisle says and they all head down to the dining room. The whole family meets them there and they sit down.

"Why would she be afraid of me Alice?" Edward asks and tries to read her mind for the answer

"She isn't afraid much, because you try and avoid her anytime she is around." Alice says giving him small smile

"Why does Edward try and avoid her Alice?" Esme asks a little worried

"Because he is attracted to her blood more than the rest of the family. So since he doesn't want to hurt her or the family, he chooses to not get close enough to want to hurt her. Making her think he doesn't like her already for some reason." Alice answers and smiles at Esme

Esme nods understanding. Edward looks at Alice and reads her mind and sees that if he tried being close to Bella, what would happen and cringes. "I see and I promise I will not hurt her Jasper. I will start hunting more, so I won't be tempted."

"Thanks everyone. For accepting Bella and my being together. That means a lot." Jasper sends his thanks to everyone and they smile

"You're welcome" They all say

"So tell us about how tonight went Jasper." Esme begs

"We went to play mini golf. I made a bet that whoever got the lowest score playing had to do whatever the winner wanted for a whole day. Without complaining or whining." Jasper smiles

"Well tell us more son." Esme sends him her happiness

"We played and had a lot of fun. She was beating me from the beginning. I didn't use my strength to try and win. I just used regular human strength, I gaged from feeling it from some others around me. It worked, I never used to much and did something to fast or strong." Jasper grins

"That's really good son." Carlisle smiles big at him

"She teased me the whole time since I had told her I was going to win and I was getting by butt kicked. By the 9th hole she was killing me by 3 shots and she was enjoying beating me. It was good to act like a teenager with her. Spend time with someone other than family. No offense." Jasper said

"It's okay Jasper, we all know what you mean. You enjoyed spending time getting to know her more and play mini golf like an actual person." Emmett says and everyone nods in agreement

"I started catching up after that. We rested at the 10th hole and sat down on a bench. I bought her an icee and she teased me about trying to spoil her, so when I lost I would gain some good points. So my day of doing stuff for her wasn't so bad." Jasper laughs at the memory

"That sounds like she likes teasing you a lot Jasper. Even over small things." Rosalie comments smiling

"It seems like it Rose. She is really kind and sweet. Loves her family and will spend hours just playing with one her brothers even if she could be out doing something with any her friends. We kept playing and her staying ahead of me by one shot, some people who were playing also. Knew of the bet so they played quick so they could be there at the end to find out who won. They thought it was sweet that we were having so much fun. By the last hole she was still ahead by just one shot. The crowd was giddy to find out if she would win or if I was going to finally pull ahead of her and claim victory. Most were cheering for her and wanting to see her win, inly few the guys were cheering me on. It was funny but a lot fun. She took few shots and was getting annoyed because she kept missing. When she was finally done after her fourth shot, she was happy and confident I wouldn't be able to make it in with only two shots. I knew I probably wouldn't since I heard a few people saying it was almost impossible, but I still told her I was going to do it." Jasper says and grins

"Sounds like you had fun getting your butt beat at mini golf by her Jasper." Emmett laughs

"Yeah I actually did brother. My fist shot went hard left and the crowd was giddy to see, if I made it in or not. Only making me more happy to see if I did or not. I almost won but the ball went right over the hole and past it. She thought it was funny and teased me about her winning. I pouted a little for her, about losing. For real I didn't mind losing. I just played for fun and made the bet to make it more interesting." Everyone laughs a little and shakes their heads

"You're telling me that you got your butt beat by Bella at mini golf Jasper? That is very funny, seeing that you happen to be a vampire, but it's nice that you didn't use your gift or more strength to get an advantage though Jasper." Emmett laughs and pats his back

"Yeah thanks Emmett. It was a lot fun, even after I lost. We then went out to dinner at the new Italian Restaurant. I had to eat but choose a rare steak." Jasper cringes a bit

"Bet that wasn't very good at all, even if it was rare." Rosalie giggles

"No it wasn't Rose but I did it for her. We talked about the fact the waitress was trying to flirt with me right in front of Bella. She was also totally ignoring Bella and Bella wasn't very happy with her. She was getting annoyed at the chick. Mumbling under her breath that its rude to be flirting with me right in front of his date. Also saying the chick needs lessons on learning how to flirt. She said she thought my gold eyes were nice, but mumbled more like beautiful and very nice. When I asked her what was her favorite color she said baby blue and that gold was her second favorite. We finished and went for a walk by the lake." Jasper smiles and feels their love and fondness towards Bella

"That's sweet son. Sounds like she really likes you since she was mad that the waitress was acting like that." Esme says laughing softly

"Yeah it was mom. When we stopped by the lake we looked at the moon and stars shinning on the lake for few minutes. Then I asked her if she would be my girlfriend." Jasper smiles big

"What did she say Jasper?" Rosalie asks radiating happy and was giddy in her chair just like Alice

"She said yes, she would love it. Said that she has been a lot happier in last few days then she has ever been. That she has wanted to get to know me since we met and I agreed and said I was the same. We sat on the beach with her in front me and leaning back against my chest. Just enjoying sitting there together, looking at the lake and the stars. It was a nice time. We sat there until it was time to head home, so Charlie wasn't mad if got there late. She fell asleep on way there and when we told Charlie the news when she got home. He told me he was happy for us and gave me his blessing to date Bella. His feelings were telling me the same." Jasper beams smile wide

"That's great Jasper. I am very happy for you." Edward smiles and everyone nods agreeing

"We also heard what you asked Carlisle and we also talked about it." Esme said looking at him

"Does anyone have any problems with me telling Bella sometime. I will only tell her when we have been together longer." Jasper asks looking at everyone

"I have seen what happens when Jasper tells her and she won't tell anyone about us, or won't freak out either." Alice assures everyone. Edward reads her mind and sees she is telling the truth

"I don't have any problems with it Jasper. I saw that Alice was telling the truth and that you and Bella are happy together." Edward sends Jasper his approval through feelings. Everyone else nods and does the same.

"We don't mind if you do either Jasper. We just want you happy." Emmett and Rosalie agreeing with Edward and Alice

"I agree with them son. Tell Bella when you feel it's right." Esme smiles and comes and gives him a hug

"Thank you everyone. This means a lot to me, knowing you don't mind me telling Bella. I love her as much as you love your other half's." Jasper sends them his love and they smile

"That's good son." Carlisle pats his shoulder "Bella will be happy tomorrow, because Ryan is healthy enough to go home in the morning, but needs to be careful. So you being around a lot should help."

"That's good Carlisle. I will help them with Ryan. I become very attached to all that family, not just Bella." Jasper smiles "I bought Jimmy and joey a new bat and glove each, Ryan a new truck and a cute teddy bear, which I know he will love. To show them I care about them. I'm going to ask Charlie if I can join him for a fishing trip soon. To spend some time with him as well. He fishes at the Rez a lot, so I am glad we have made friends with them now." (_**The Cullen's and the Elders of the Rez talked in this story. They trust them not to hurt anyone, and as long as they never hurt anyone they can visit the Rez. Since Carlisle has become Billy's doctor and Billy likes them all. So they are allowed on.**_)

"I think Charlie would love to spend time with you like that Jasper." Esme smiles wide

"Billy will like seeing you and Charlie becoming friends and with Bella also. He will be little cautious towards you dating for few weeks, but will like it soon. His son will be another story though." Alice says

(_**Jacob accepts that they won't hurt them but still doesn't trust them a lot.**_)


	7. Ryan Comes Home

**Ryan Goes Home**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_Bella is sitting on her bed after Jasper left and she got ready for bed. She smiles remembering all that happened tonight. She had a lot of fun with Jasper and wouldn't have changed anything they did or said tonight. She couldn't be any more happy then she is right now. Only thing she wanted right now was to be sitting on the beach with Jasper again, with him holding her close. She felt happy and was content just staring at the lake and the stars. _

She gets under the blankets and texts_ Jasper '__**just wanted to say goodnight Jazz**__ '~Bella. _

A minute later she gets a text _'__**goodnight Bella. Have sweet dreams. I miss you.**__'~Jazz. _

Bella smiles and texts '_**I miss you to Jazz. I can't wait until I see you in the morning.**_'~_Bella._

Bella smiles and reads the last text '_**I can't wait either. So get some sleep and call me if you need to.**__' ~Jazz._

_Bella smiles and puts her phone on her night stand and falls asleep. She doesn't wake up from nightmares once. Dreams of Jasper and the fun they had tonight. _

* * *

><p><strong>In the morning<strong>

Bella wakes up and smiles as she stretches. Hopping out of bed, she slips slippers on and heads downstairs. She sees Charlie sitting at the table sipping his coffee and smiles at him. "Morning dad. Did you sleep good?" she asks as she pours some coffee and sits next to him after hugging him

"Yes I did Bells. Did you sleep well, without waking up from bad dreams?" Charlie asks sipping coffee

"Yeah I did actually dad. Thanks for asking. Are the boys sleeping still?" Bella smiles

"No their getting showers and dressed. They should be down in few minutes. I woke them up early so we didn't have to leave later then we wanted." Charlie grins and finishes his coffee

"Why didn't you wake me up to dad?" Bella asks while Charlie stands up and goes to make some breakfast waffles and smiles at her.

"I thought you might need some extra rest after all the fun you and Jasper had last night. So I let you sleep in a little. I knew you would wake before we needed to come and rush you." Charlie puts some waffles on a plate for her as the boys come into the kitchen and hug Bella.

"Morning Bella, daddy." They both say as Charlie gives them both some waffles, they start eating and drinking their juice.

"Morning Jimmy, Joey" Charlie and Bella say as they all eat

"So how did your date with Jasper go last night Bella?" Jimmy asks smiling wide

"It went very good Jimmy. It was a lot of fun." Bella smiles back wide

"Tell us what happened, please. You are way happier now then last night. What did you guys go do?" Joey asks happy

"We played mini golf. He bet that he would win but I kicked his butt." Bella laughs at the memory

"What did you win in the bet?" Charlie asks curious

"I won a whole day he has to do whatever I want with no complaining or whining. No matter what I want to do." Bella smirks

"That sounds fun." They all say

"Then we went to the new Italian Restaurant and had dinner. The waitress ignored me and was flirting with him the whole time." She shakes her head and laughs

"That's hilarious Bella. What did he do when she flirted?" Charlie asks around laughing

"He didn't pay attention to her at all. Then we walked by the lake and watched the moon and stars shine on the lake." Bella smiles

"Did anything else happen?" Jimmy and Joey ask. Bella and Charlie laugh

"Do you guys like Jasper?" Bella asks grinning

"Yeah we like him. He is cool and really awesome. We think he has a crush on you. He is always looking at you and talking with you. When we told him about you while you were on your way from Phoenix, he wanted to know a lot about you." Joey says

"Would you mind if me and Jasper hung out and dated though?" Bella asks trying not to laugh

"No we wouldn't mind. Why?" Both boys looking at her

"Good because while we were at the beach last night, he asked to be his girlfriend and I said yes. So you will be seeing a lot more of him." Bella smiles and Charlie rolls his eyes

"That's awesome Bella. You couldn't find a better boy then him." The twins smile

"Thanks guys. Let's finish eating so we can go see Ryan." Charlie says and they all finish their food. Bella heads to change as Charlie loads the dishwasher. She puts on some jeans and a kind of dark blue sweater.

Texts Jasper '_**we are headed over to see Ryan. You over there by him?**__' ~Bella_

Minute later text '_**here with him now. He says hurry up he misses you guys**_' ~_Jazz_

Rolls her eyes and heads downstairs. Charlie and the boys are waiting for her. "I got text from Jazz saying Ryan is awake and asking us to come soon, he misses us."

Charlie laughs "That little boy is always in a hurry. So let's get going before he drives Jasper crazy."

_They get in the car and drive to the hospital and Bella can't wait to see Jasper and keeps smiling. _

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later at the hospital<strong>

_They get to the hospital and walk to Ryan's room. Bella smiles as soon as she sees Ryan and Jasper sitting watch cartoons together. _

"Morning daddy, Bella, Jimmy, Joey." Ryan says happily. Sitting on Jasper's lap smiling at everyone.

"Morning Ryan, Jasper." Everyone smiles as they walk in. they hug Ryan.

"Morning guys, Bella." Jasper flashes Bella her now favorite wide smile and she smiles back

"Morning Jazz. Did you two sleep good?" Bella asks as Jasper climbs off the bed and sets Ryan back on it. Ryan hugs Bella and then Charlie picks him up and sits him on his lap, in the chair. Ryan cuddles into Charlie's lap and chest.

"Yeah I did, but I missed you guys. I want to come soon. I don't like being here without you and daddy and twins here. To lonely." Ryan whines and Charlie kisses top his head and rubs his back

"We will wait and see what the doctor says in few minutes when he comes in Ryan." Charlie says

Jasper smiles and comes over and wraps his arms around Bella and hugs her. Bella smiles and hugs him back. "Morning Bella."

"Morning Jazz. I missed you." Bella smiles and hugs him again

"I missed you to Bella. Did you sleep good, or did you just not text me?" Jasper asks smiling

"I slept really good actually. I didn't wake up once." Bella lays her head on his shoulder smiling

"That's good Bella. I'm glad you slept without waking to bad dreams." Jasper smiles and kisses top her head still holding her close

"So you weren't joking when you said she said yeah last night Jazzy?" Ryan asks smiling

"No I wasn't Ryan. I am happy you approve though." Jasper grins at Ryan

"Did you ask Ryan if it was okay to ask me to be your girlfriend Jazz?" Bella giggles

"Yes I did. He is my buddy and I didn't want to make him mad by dating you if he didn't approve, but since he gave me his approval, I went ahead and asked you. I already knew Jimmy and Joey wouldn't disapprove of it and neither would your dad. I just needed to ask my best bud." Jasper says rubbing her back

"That's very nice, to ask him if it's okay to date me Jazz. Its sweet. What would you have done if he didn't say yes though?" Bella asks curious

"I would've waited until I earned his approval. I would've shown him that I was a good guy and was going to be nice to you and not be mean." Jasper grins at Ryan

"I have always liked you Jazzy, and knew before she came that you would like her. You would always have my approval. I like you." Ryan smiled and snuggled closer into Charlie's lap

"Thanks for giving Jazz your approval Ryan. That means a lot to me, to know you guys like my choice of a boyfriend. Since I care a lot about Jazz." Bella smiles at Ryan and then Jasper.

"You're welcome sissy. You couldn't have chosen a better boy either. "Ryan smiles and everyone smiles in agreement.

Few minutes later Carlisle knocks on the door as he walks in smiling. "Morning everyone. How is everyone doing this morning?" Carlisle smiles as he walks and kneels in front of Ryan

"We're good Carlisle, how are you doing this morning?" Charlie asks sitting Ryan up

"I'm good, thanks Charlie. Well let's see how our little boy is doing." Carlisle smiles at Ryan and looks at his head. Then checks his ribs and arm.

"How's he doing Carlisle?" Bella asks smiling from Jaspers embrace

"He is doing a lot better, but still needs to take it easy for a while. No running around a lot kiddo, also take it easy, and tell someone when you're hurting to much. So they can give you some medicine. For a while you won't be able to play a lot. You have to rest a lot. Okay Ryan?" Carlisle asked smiling and rubbing Ryan's back

"Yeah that's okay doc. I need to rest a lot and take it easy for a while. I promise to listen and tell when I hurt and need more medicine. Does that mean I can go home today?" Ryan smiles

"I don't know Ryan, I might keep you here for like long time." Carlisle jokes and Ryan gives him a cute pout and puppy dog pout. "Oh I guess you can go home today. I will get papers for your dad to sign to get you sprung, okay." Carlisle laughs as he walks out

"I get to come home now daddy. Did you bring me any new clothes to wear?" Ryan looks up at Charlie

Charlie hands him his pants and shirt. Helps him change into his Elmo shirt and jeans. "Those good Ryan?"

"Yeah this is good daddy. Can we go get some lunch on way home daddy? Please." Ryan smiles when Charlie nods and smiles

"Well why don't I spoil my favorite little buddy to a good meal, my treat?" Jasper smiles and ruffles Ryan's hair

"That sounds good Jazzy. Can we go to IHOP, please?" Ryan grins and hugs Jaspers leg

"Anywhere is good for me kiddo. We can go to any place you want." Jasper says as everyone agrees they want IHOP.

_Carlisle comes and gives the papers for Charlie to fill out. Charlie fills them out and they leave soon after. Bella and Jasper ride in his truck and Charlie and the boys ride in his. _

* * *

><p><strong>At IHOP (Jasper's POV)<strong>

_Jasper smiles as they walk into IHOP, feeling everyone's happiness with Ryan finally home. Glad to treat them to brunch. Holding Bella's hand as they walk inside. _

_Everyone orders their food. He only has a small coffee, saying he isn't hungry right now. He pays for it and Charlie helps him carry the food over. Sips his coffee and smiles as he sees everyone eats. Bella sits next to him and keeps sneaking peeks at him and smiles when she sees him looking at her._

"So do you have any plans for the day Charlie?" Jasper smiles as Charlie looks up from his food

"I wanted to see if the kids wanted to go to the reservation for a while today. Sam and Emily have wanted to see everyone and your cousins Leah and Seth are out of school to and wanted to see everyone, so does Harry and Sue. (_**Kelly was Harry's little sister.**_) Do you guys want to go there for a little while?" Charlie asks and everyone smiles

"I didn't know Kelly was related to Harry and Sue." Jasper says surprised

"Yeah Harry is her older brother. They have different moms but same dad. Would you like to join us Jasper?" Charlie turns to look at Jasper and smiles

"Sounds like fun, so I will join you Charlie. I will go and call my dad and tell him where I'm headed. Be right back." Jasper heads outside and calls Carlisle

Carlisle answers on 2nd ring. "Hi Jasper, what can I help you with?"

"I am headed to go the rez in a little bit. Did you know that Kelly was related to Harry Clearwater? She was his little sister." Jasper looks back at Bella and smiles

"No I didn't know son. I knew she lived on the rez but I didn't know she was his sister, it's a surprise." Carlisle says really surprised

"Does that mean that the wolf gene could've passed down to the twins and Ryan? Leah and Seth are wolves." Jasper asks curious and a little worried

"It's a possibility Jasper but I don't know. They won't know until the boys get older, but for their sake I hope they don't have the gene. I wouldn't wish that on any kid. The wolves might be our enemies but I still don't want to put those boys through that." Carlisle said a little sad. Both he and Jasper knowing the boys probably have the gene.

"Me either Carlisle. For them I hope it didn't get passed to them." Jasper says truthfully

"Thanks for telling me son. I got to get to check some patients, so I will see you later. Tell Billy I will come and see him in few hours and check on him." Carlisle said and jasper smiles

"Will do dad. Maybe I will see you down there. I won't let Ryan do anything to hurt himself." They say their goodbyes and hang up.

He walks back inside and smiles as he sits down and puts his arm over Bella's shoulder. "My dad said to tell Billy he will be coming to check on him in few hours after work."

"Okay Jasper. Let's get going kids." Charlie picks Ryan up and they leave.

_They drive towards the reservation in same cars. Jasper smiles at Bella and she scoots right next to him and lays her head on his shoulder as he drives. _


	8. Imprinting and the Future

**Imprinting and the Future**

* * *

><p><strong>On the way to the Rez <strong>**(Jasper's POV)**

Jasper smiles as he watches Bella sleep as he drives. He follows Charlie driving and soon they pull up to an old house. He smiles and rubs his hand over Bella's cheek, saying softly, "Bella it's time to wake up. We're at Harry's house now."

Bella opens her eyes slowly and smiles at him. "Hey Jazz, I slept all the way here, I must have been tired." She stretches a little then gets out the truck and Jasper does to. Bella walks over and helps Ryan out and kisses his forehead.

Jasper walks over and holds Bella's hand and walks with everyone to the house and Charlie knocks. Leah opens the door and smiles. "Hi guys. Come inside." They all walk in and Leah gives Jasper a look saying '_we will talk later._'

They walk into the living room where Harry and Sue hug everyone and smile. "How are you feeling Ryan?" Sue asked and rubs his back when she hugs him.

"I'm feeling better than I did yesterday Auntie, thanks." Hugs her and Harry, then goes and sits on the couch.

"Come on and sit down everybody. It's nice to see you again Jasper. How's your family doing?" Harry asks and sits next to Sue

"Their doing good Harry. How have you been?" jasper smiles and Bella and him sit next to Ryan. Ryan comes and sits in Charlie's lap.

"I've been good, thanks for asking. So what do you kids want to do today?" Harry smiles at them

"We don't know yet. Is Jake or Seth around to play?" Jimmy and Joey ask

"Yeah and Sammy and Gabby are with them, so why don't you guys go play with them. Their down at Jakes house." Sue smiles and they nod

"Who's Sammy and Gabby?" Bella asks looking at Sue

"They are cousins of Jakes. So you boys better be nice to them." Harry smiles looking at the twins

"We will Uncle Harry." The twins both say at same time and get up and head outside to find Jake

"What do you want to do today Bella?" Jasper asks squeezing her hand as she smiles at him and looks at Harry whose feeling wonder about them sitting holding hands.

"So when did you kids get together?" Harry looks at Jasper as he asks

"We got together last night. I took Bella out for mini golf, dinner and walk on the beach. I asked her to be my girlfriend on the beach. We wanted to get to know each other since we met the other day." Jasper answers and Bella smiles

"That's good for you both. Jasper is a great kid and Bella you need someone like him, which will treat you right and be good for you." Sue says and hugs both congratulating them

"Charlie why don't we go and find Billy and watch a game?" Harry asks smiling at him

"Sounds good to me Harry. Ryan do you want to come with me or hang out with Bella and Jasper?" Charlie looks at Ryan and smiles

"Do you mind if I go with you guys Bella?" Ryan smiles at her and Jasper

"You can come with us if you want to kiddo." Jasper replies and rubs Ryan's back

"Okay. Can we go play in the sand at the beach?" Ryan grins

"Yes we can but can't go in the water though. You can't get the wraps around your ribs wet." Bella smiles and hugs Ryan

"Okay, let's get going. See you later daddy, bye guys." Ryan hugs them and walks over to Jasper and Bella. He hugs them and they go outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Jimmy's POV<strong>

_We walked over towards Jakes house and smiled when we saw Seth and Jake outside. Also saw 2 girls I didn't know. Me and Joey waved to Jake and Seth and the girls. We walked a little faster to them and grinned at the girls. _

"Hey Jake, Seth. This must be Sammy and Gabby. Uncle Harry told us you were here with your cousins." Jimmy said and smiles

"Yes they are. Gabby, Sammy this is Joey and Jimmy. They are Seth and Leah's cousins. Their mom was Harry's little sister."

_The girls smile at them and don't look away from them. _

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV<strong>

_I was standing there and introducing Sammy and Gabby to Seth's cousins. When they looked at each other they couldn't look away from the boys. It was like love at first sight. I think just like I have seen with Sam and Emily and Quil and Kate. Meaning I think Gabby and Sammy imprinted on Jimmy and Joey. We should go and talk to Sam now. To find out if they did or not._

"Do you girls want to go and talk to Sam?" Jake looks at the girls

"Yeah I think we should. Do you guys want to come with us?" Gabby asks and smiles at Joey, while Sammy smiles at Jimmy. (_**Sammy and Gabby are twins, their 13.**_)

"Yeah that sounds fine with us Gabby." Joey smiles back

_Jake leads the way to Sam's house and walks in with the others following. Jake smiles and sees Sam sitting with Emily at the table. They all walk to them._

"Can me, Seth and the girls talk to you real quick in private Sam?" Jake asks looking right at Sam

"Sure thing Jake. Let's go outside and talk." Sam says and Joey and Jimmy sit by Emily. As the girls follow Sam, Seth and Jake outside

"So what's up kids?" Sam said looking at Jake

"We think we imprinted on Joey and Jimmy Sam." Gabby answers and Sammy nods in agreement

"Let's phase and show you what we mean Sam." Sammy said

_Gabby and Sammy all take off the clothes and phase and so does Sam. They show him what happened when they met the boys. The looks and feelings. After they finish showing him they phase back and dress._

"So what do you say Sam?" Jake asked looking between them

"Well the girls definitely imprinted on the boys. Gabby on Joey and Sammy on Jimmy. So we can tell them later. Since they looked at you like you did them I believe they probably imprinted on you girls as well. Which means the boys will become wolves when they get older." Sam answers and gives them a small smile

"I bet they will Sam, me and Leah did. They are from same blood as us, so means they probably will, unfortunately for them. We will talk to them together and tell them." Seth says as he walks over

"Yes we will. So let's go inside and talk to them." Sam says and walks inside with everyone following

"Can we talk for few minutes boys?" Sam smiles at Joey and Jimmy

"Sure, what's up Sam?" Joey asks and Gabby sits by him, Sammy sits by Jimmy and smiles

* * *

><p><strong>Joey's POV<strong>

_Sam sat down in the chair next to Emily and looked at me and Jimmy. Thinking '__**I like Gabby, she seems sweet and I feel like I don't want to be away from her. I wonder why I feel like this, and Jimmy said he felt the same way about Sammy. Maybe Sam can tell us why or we can ask Billy or Uncle Harry.**__'_

"We wanted to talk to you about some things boys." Jake says looking between the boys

Jake and Sam start telling them about imprinting and what it means. Joey and Jimmy look at him wondering. "Sam that sounds just like I felt when I saw Gabby and same for Jimmy and Sammy." Joey said and looks smiling at Gabby. "Does that mean that we imprinted on them and them on us?"

"I think that's exactly right Joey. I know for sure it's true for the girls. There is a catch, you can't tell your dad, or anyone else." Sam said and smiles at them

"Why not Sam?" Jimmy asks looking between Sam and Jake

"it's just a rule, only if they figure it out for themselves or someone else tells them." Jake says

"Okay that's fine with us. Can we spend some time with you girls and get to know you more? What are we going to do about not wanting to be apart much though?" Joey asks looking at Sam

"We will figure something out Joey. Let's go for a walk and talk." Gabby smiles and they go for a walk and Sammy and Jimmy go for one as well.

_I went for a walk with Gabby and smiled the whole time. I really liked her. She was sweet and reminds me a lot of my mom. She told me Sammy was older than her by 5 minutes and I told her Jimmy was older by 8 minutes. She loves to draw, swim, and go hiking. She loves to play baseball and hates to wear dresses. She is a lot like Bella in that. I told her I like to play football and baseball. I love to draw and fish with my dad and brother. I love to read and play video games. We both love jazz and country music. I want to get to know her a lot more. _

**Jimmy's POV**

_I went for a walk with Sammy. It was nice to get to know her. She reminds me of Bella a lot. She told me she loves to read and draw. Likes to play video games like me and Joey. Loves baseball, hiking and to swim and hates dresses. I told her I love baseball and football. Like to draw and read a lot. Like to watch the sunset. I like we have a lot in common and want to spend a lot time with her._

**Bella's POV**

_Bella, Jasper and Ryan went for a walk down by the beach. Just like last night but Ryan was there. Jasper was holding Bella's hand as Ryan walked ahead them laughing. Bella watched him and smiled and squeezed Jasper's hand._

Ryan stopped and kneeled in the sand a few minutes later. "Can you help me make a sandcastle?"

"Yeah sure Ryan. We can help." Jasper smiles and kneels by him with Bella

_They build one and their all smiling and having a lot fun. _

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

The castle is finished and Jasper takes a picture of it and shows it to Ryan and Bella. "Should I keep this picture?" Jasper smiles

"Yeah keep it and show daddy and my brothers. They will love it, because its way awesome." Ryan grins and watches the waves for few minutes

"I had fun here with you and Ryan Bella." Jasper wraps his arms around her waist from behind and she leans her head back on his chest

"So did I Jazz. Was nice cloudy day to have a little fun." Bella smiles and leans and kisses the underside of his jaw grinning

Ryan is lying on the sand and watching the seagulls fly around. Jasper laughs a little when their stomachs grumble. "Why don't we go see if we can get something to eat at Billy's? My dad is supposed to be checking on him soon, and he can look on Ryan to." Jasper smiles and kisses Bella's hair

"That sounds good to me Jazz. Ryan do you want to go see if we can have lunch at Billy's? Maybe have Carlisle check those wraps, since you been running around and playing in the sand." Bella asked smiling down at Ryan

"That sounds good to me Bella. Come on Jazzy, let's go get some lunch." Ryan smiles and walks ahead of them as they walk towards Billy's house

They walk to the house and knock. Hearing him say come in, they walk inside and smile at Billy and Carlisle sitting at the table. "Hi Billy. Hi Carlisle." All 3 say walking towards the men

"Hi kids. Did you have fun down at the beach?" Billy asks and Carlisle smiles

"Yeah we did, we built a sand castle, and watched the birdies and fish. It was really cool and fun. Want to see the castle we built?" Ryan sits next to Carlisle

"Sure Ryan, show me." Carlisle smiles and Jasper shows him a picture on the phone. "That looks really cool kids. You did a great job on it."

"Yes you did. You kids hungry?" Billy asks looking between Bella and Ryan

"Yeah we are, can we have some mac and cheese that daddy said you had for us?" Ryan smiles

"Sure Ryan. Jasper can you grab it from the top cabinet over the stove?" Billy wheels over by Bella

"Yeah sure Billy." Jasper grabs the box and puts it on the counter

"So Carlisle told me that you kids are together now, that's good. Bella needs a good friend now days." Billy smiles and pats Jaspers arm

"Yeah it's true and Jazz has been great to me and the whole family. A lot more to them since everything happened." Bella smiles and hugs Jasper then starts making the mac and cheese

"So how was work dad?" Jasper asked watching Bella

"Was a good day today son. Nothing major came in only minor stuff." Carlisle goes and kneels by Ryan "Can I check the wraps Ryan? Since I'm here and you been playing a lot."

"Sure Carlisle, it's okay." Ryan lifts his shirt, and Carlisle looks and adjusts them a little

"It looks good kiddo. Just keep taking it easy and you'll be good." Carlisle smiles and pats Ryan's knee

"Thank you doc." Bella finishes lunch and everyone goes to kitchen table to eat.

"Lunch was good Bella." Ryan compliments and everyone agrees

"Thanks Ryan." Bella smiles and her and Jasper wash the dishes and Ryan goes and lies on the couch, and quickly falls asleep. They smile when they see him asleep "So cute like that. Not a worry in the world, so much to deal with and he's barely 2."

"I know, he has had to deal with his mom dying right in the seat in front of him and being hurt. No kid should have to see that." Billy said sad "Especially a little 2 year old. He hasn't totally realized what happened, but when he does I don't know."

"What can we do Carlisle, to help?" Bella asked from Jaspers side

"Nothing right now Bella. We will have to wait and see, and when it does happen. You have to be there for him and let him know your there for him and reassure him." Carlisle assured Bella

"I think he realizes somewhat what happened but doesn't totally realize it yet dad. He told me he had a bad dream about the crash and woke up screaming until a nurse settled him down, but doesn't remember what happened in the actual crash. All he said he could remember was a loud noise and crying because his head hurt. He said next thing he remembers is waking up in the hospital with Charlie looking sad holding his hand." Jasper said and rubbed Bella's arm

"Ryan might have some or little memory of the accident. That might be from the fact he hit his head pretty hard in it and for his sake because of his age I think that's a good thing. If he is waking up and screams from what little he remembers, it would be a lot worse if he remembered everything about it. He would be very traumatized from possibly watching his mother dying right in front him." Carlisle said and walked over and tucked a blanket on him, then rubbing his back.

"I have to agree with Carlisle, he doesn't need to remember what happened. So for his sake I hope he wasn't conscious for everything that happened. No one needs to see that, especially Ryan. We will have to just be there for him when he has his nightmares." Billy says and they all agree

Bella yawns as she rests her head on Jasper's shoulder. Billy smiles and nods at Jasper. "Bella why don't you take a nap to. I bet you need some sleep to, so just rest for a bit." Billy says and Carlisle nods in agreement

"Okay I will. Will you stay here Jazz while I nap? Or are you going to go walk around?" Bella asks and yawns again smiling at him

"No I won't leave Bella, I will stay right here and be here when you wake. So sleep and have some good dreams." Jasper smiles and sits on the floor in front the couch, as Bella takes a pillow and puts it on his lap. Smiles at everyone and lays her head on the pillow. "Sweet dreams Bella." Rubs her back and puts a blanket on her and she falls asleep quickly

"So you and Bella Jasper, that's good. I really like you and your family. We might be mortal enemies but now we are friends. If I didn't think you would be good for her I wouldn't like you being right there with her. I know I can trust you not to hurt her or lose your control and hurt her." Billy said low enough she wouldn't wake up smiling

"Thank you Billy, that means a lot to me. I care about her a lot already and would never do anything to hurt her ever. I love her and want to keep her happy. I care a lot about her and the family. So I will be there for all them whenever they need me." Jasper looks at Billy and feels his trust towards him and Carlisle. Rubs Bella's back and hair smiling

"I know you do Jasper. Do you have plans on telling her the truth in the future?" Billy asks curious radiating from him. Carlisle gives Billy some coffee

"Yes I do actually Billy. Alice has seen the outcome and has told me that Bella takes the news well. She won't freak out and blow the secret." Jasper smiles looking down at Bella sleeping

"That's good Jasper. I'm glad you found someone. I thought you two would like each other before you met. You are a lot alike and both care a lot about your family's and others." Billy sips his coffee that Carlisle gave him

"Billy I wanted to ask you a question." Carlisle turned to look at Billy

"What would you like to know Carlisle?" Billy asked

"We just found out Charlie's wife was Harry's little sister, does that mean the boys will possibly carry the gene as well?" Carlisle asked

"Yes it does, unfortunately Carlisle. I know that the gene is there to help the tribe. Even if my own son and nieces are wolves. I don't want to have to see those kids suffer that life. It's not a bad one in some ways, but in more than one way it is. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. I talked to Sam earlier and he told me that Sammy imprinted on Jimmy and same for Gabby and Joey." Billy said

"Why do you feel a bit sad about that Billy?" Jasper asked after feeling Billy's sadness

"It's because I know the boys will one day turn into werewolves as well." Billy said softly

"Why do you say that?" Carlisle said "What makes you sure they will, just because the girls imprinted on them?"

"That's not all Carlisle. I know they will because when Sam explained how imprinting felt and meant, the boys said that's how they felt when they first saw the girls. So that means the boys imprinted on the girls, even before they phased for the first time." Billy said looking a little sad for the boys

"We see what you mean Billy. Since the twins will be phasing when their older, does that mean more than likely that Ryan will as well?" Jasper asked looking over at Ryan

"More likely than not he will probably Jasper. For him I am glad that it won't be happening for a long time. The twins have probably another long time but no one knows when, the youngest that's phased was only 13." Billy said sadly

"Let them enjoy their childhood before it's all turned around by phasing when anger. Hopefully it will not happen until they are much older or at least mid-teens, to have a good childhood with worrying. Being a werewolf has its advantages but a lot more disadvantages sometimes." Billy said patting Ryan's head softly

"I know what you mean Billy. Us vampires have some great advantages to being us but like the wolves there's a lot more disadvantages as well. I wouldn't wish being either on anyone especially a kid." Carlisle says with a nod

_They keep talking about less serious things like sports and fishing. Bella snuggles closer to Jasper in her sleep, feeling happy the whole time._


	9. Naps, Dreams and Park

**Naps, Dreams and Park**

* * *

><p><strong>Billy's house (<strong>**Jasper's POV)**

They were sitting there talking when Jasper felt fear and worry flowing off Ryan and he started to move in his sleep a lot. Carlisle picked Ryan up and put him in his lap and rubbed his back whispering in his ear "Ryan you have to wake up sweetie."

Ryan woke up suddenly and started crying and snuggled into Carlisle's lap and chest. "No to loud. Stop the noise, please." Ryan mumbled as he bawled in his lap

Carlisle rubbed Ryan's back and let him cuddle closer. Jasper sent him some calm and Ryan settled down. "Are you okay now Ryan?" Carlisle asked a little worried

"No, I had a bad dream. It was scary." Ryan said against Carlisle's shirt

"What was it about kiddo?" Jasper asked looking at him

"Me and mommy were driving and all sudden there was loud noise, and I kept hearing it and it was all black. I was yelling for the noise to stop but it didn't." Ryan answered and started crying again

"You want me to do anything to help you feel better Ry?" Jasper asked sending some more calm and Carlisle and Billy smiled as they saw it help

"Can you take me to go see daddy, please Jazzy? I want daddy." Ryan looked at Jasper pleading

"Yeah we will Ryan. Let me wake Bella and we will take you there. Okay?" Jasper asked

"Yeah sure." Ryan sat up in Carlisle's lap sniffling, Carlisle rubbed his back softly

Jasper rubbed Bella's back and cheek. Whispering for her to wake up for a minute. Bella woke up and looked at him sleepily. "What you waking me for Jazz?"

"Ryan woke up and had a bad dream, he wants us to take him to see your dad. Do you want to come with or stay here?" Jasper asks as he helps her stand up then he does as well

"I'll come with. You okay baby boy?" Bella hugs Ryan and kisses his nose

"Yeah but I want daddy." Ryan hugs back. Jasper picks him up and grabs Bella's hand

"We will see you later Billy. Later dad." Jasper and them walk outside as Billy and Carlisle wave.

_Jasper walks with Bella holding his hand and Ryan in his arms. He smiles at Ryan and Bella as they walk back to Harry's. They go inside and find them in the living room._

"Hey dad, Ryan wants you." Bella says as she walks over to them

Charlie looks at Ryan in Jaspers arms. "What's wrong Ry?"

Jasper gives Ryan to Charlie and he snuggles into his lap, resting his head on his chest. "I was napping at Billy's and I had a really scary bad dream daddy. I wanted you, so they brought me here." Cuddles closer as Charlie rubs his back.

Hugs him closer and kisses top his head. "It's okay Ry, it was only a dream. Nothing can hurt you now. You feel better now that daddy has you?"

"Yeah a little bit daddy. I'm still tired. Can I finish my nap here in your lap daddy?" Ryan looks at Charlie with a pleading pout

"Yes you can Ry. Just go back to sleep and daddy will scare away those bad dreams." Charlie kisses top his head and leans the recliner back, so he is laying down. Ryan yawns and cuddles closer. He yawns again and falls asleep quickly. Harry throws a blanket over them

"So what have you kids been doing all day?" Harry looks at Jasper and Bella, as they sit on the couch

"We went and built sand castle on the beach. We visited Billy and my dad was there. Bella made Mac and Cheese for lunch. Then they napped until Ryan woke up crying for Charlie. So we came here." Jasper smiles and shows the castle they built

"It looks really cool kids. Did you have fun?" Charlie asks quietly

"Yeah we did dad. It was a lot of fun." Bella yawns from Jaspers side and he smiles at her

"Why don't you go ahead and finish your nap Bella?" Jasper suggests and rubs her arm

"Can I lay down here?" She looks over at Harry and her dad

"Yeah sure Bells. Finish your nap, it's fine." Charlie says and Jasper puts pillow on his lap and Bella lays down as she pulls a blanket over herself. She falls asleep quickly

"It looks like the playing in the sand wore her out Jasper." Harry comments

"Yeah it did I guess. We had fun playing with Ryan and building the sand castle. I enjoyed spending time with them both." Jasper rubs Bella's back

"That's good Jasper. They both have been through a lot in the last few days. They need some fun and time to not think of what happened." Charlie says and adjusts Ryan a little on top him

"That's true. I told my dad about the few times I was there when Ryan woke up from his bad dreams and he said he probably is reliving what happened that day. Ryan said the only thing he remembers from it was loud noise and yelling for it to stop, then nothing. Same things happens in his nightmares is what I was told." Jasper looks over at Ryan sleeping soundly

"Did your dad have any theories on why he doesn't remember more Jasper?" Harry asked looking at him

"He said that might be caused by his head injury. He might never totally remember what really happened. My dad said for Ryan's sake he doesn't, because he will be traumatized. If he does remember we need to be there to reassure him about everything." Jasper looks around the room

"We will do that and I agree I hope he doesn't remember it all. I don't want him to have to remember seeing, if he did Kelly dying in the front seat or any part the accident. Hopefully the loud crash is all he saw or heard." Charlie said and Harry nods in agreement

"You've had long few days and look like you could use some rest Jasper, so me and Harry are going to watch the game. You should try and get some sleep to." Charlie said looking at Jasper

"Sounds like a plan to me Charlie, so I shall do that." Charlie and Harry turn a game on. Jasper leans his head on back the couch and pretends to sleep. He sends out some calm to Ryan a few minutes later when he starts to fuss in his sleep a little.

_Jasper laid there pretending to sleep and listening to Charlie and Harry watch the game and talk quietly. Harry told Charlie he was glad Jasper was helping Bella and being so nice to the boys. He heard Charlie agree and say Jasper was a great kid and Bella couldn't have found a better guy in his opinion. Jasper chuckled under his breath. Jasper was glad Harry didn't mind him dating his niece, he knew Harry knew what he was. He only felt trust and kindness towards him from Harry. He felt familial love and trust coming from Charlie towards him. He was happy that they approved of him and Bella, and so did his own family. He draped his arm on Bella's shoulders in his 'pretend' sleep and kept sending Ryan calm so he could sleep. He knew he needed the rest, to heal. _

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours Later<strong>

_Jasper was sitting there still pretending to sleep, when he woke up when he heard Bella's breathing indicate when was going to wake up soon. He smiled at Charlie and Harry who were watching the game still. He stretched and looked down at Bella and saw she was starting to stir. Ryan is sitting on Charlie's lap. _

"Hi Harry, Charlie. How's the game been so far?" He asked stretching a little more

"It has been good Jasper. How was your nap?" Charlie asked and Harry grinned

"It was good Charlie. Ryan were you able to get some peaceful sleep?" Jasper looked at Ryan playing with a toy truck on Charlie's lap

"Yeah I did, thanks Jazzy. I didn't have any bad dreams at all, maybe because I was in daddy's lap while I was napping." Ryan smiles and goes back to his truck

Bella sits up and smiles at everyone as she stretches. "Hi everyone. How long was I asleep?" Bella smiles and sits against Jasper's side

"You, Jasper and Ry only slept about 2 hours Bells. It was fine, you kids needed the rest. Why don't you kids go play outside for a while. Go take Ryan to the park maybe. Let him play on the swings and stuff for a little bit." Charlie says smiling at Ryan as he nods happy.

"Yeah, can you take me to the park Jazzy please?" Ryan looks at Jasper

"Sure I will Ryan. You ready Bella?" Jasper asked smiling at Bella

"Yeah let's go." Bella stands up. She hugs Harry and her dad, as Jasper picks Ryan up. They wave and head to the park

They get to the park and Ryan goes straight to the swings. "Will you push me Jazzy?"

"I don't know kiddo." Jasper jokes

"Please Jazzy?" Ryan gives cute puppy dog pout

"Okay Ryan." Puts Ryan on a little kid swing and starts pushing him. Bella smiles and takes a picture of them.

Few minutes later Ryan is giggling. "Can you let me off Jazzy; I want to go play on the trucks?"

Jasper stops the swing and sets him down. Ryan goes to the trucks in the grass. "Would you like to swing Bella?"

Bella smiles and gives Jasper a hug. Jasper holds her tight and rubs her back. They watch Ryan play with the trucks. Jasper sits on a swing and pulls Bella on his lap. He starts swinging a little. "This is a fun way to swing Jazz. I used to do this when I was little with my dad."

Swings them a little more and has one arm on the chain and other wrapped around Bella's waist. Lays his head on her shoulder and kisses her neck. "Yes this is a great way to swing Bella, for sure."

"I've had a lot fun with you today Jazz. I really had fun at the beach and right now." Bella says and leans back into his chest as they swing slowly

"Me to Bella. I didn't mind being used as a pillow either by a cute girl." Jasper teases

"When did a cute girl use you as one, when I was napping again?" Bella teases back and giggles

"Nope same time. I didn't mind helping Ryan feel better after he woke up from his bad dream either." Jasper said smiling as he looks over at Ryan laughing and playing with the trucks

"Whys that Jazz?" Bella asks curious

"Because he's a sweet little guy and don't need to be waking up crying from one. He needed someone to let him cry on his shoulder, so I let him. My dad said that he might be reliving the crash in his dreams. That hopefully that's all he remembers from the accident, if he does remember more we have to reassure him that we are here for him and everything is okay." Jasper nuzzles her neck

Bella giggles and smiles "You're right Jazz. I'm glad you liked spending today with him as well as me. I think he really likes you a lot."

"Well it was my pleasure to spend my day with him and my girlfriend. I wouldn't have it another way." Jasper smiles as she laughs

_They keep swinging and watching Ryan play. Jasper loving just to sit there and hold Bella as they swing. Feeling hers and Ryan's happiness the whole time. Not feeling any thirst all day and liking the fact that Harry and Billy approve of them being together._

* * *

><p><strong>Half Hour Later<strong>

They are swinging and Ryan comes over. It's around 3 o'clock. "Jazzy, Bella can we go find daddy?"

"Why you want to find daddy Ryan?" Bella asked smiling

"I wanted a snack and watch Elmo. So can we go find daddy please?" Ryan asked with a puppy dog pout

Jasper stops swinging and they stand up. "Yeah let's go back and find your dad, little man." Ryan smiles and hugs Jaspers legs. "Want to ride on my shoulders little man?"

"Yeah can I Jazzy? Daddy does it sometimes." Ryan smiles. Jasper picks him up and sets him there and holds Bella's hand as they walk back to Harry's

They go inside and smile at Charlie and Harry. "Hi daddy, uncle Harry. We had fun at the park." Ryan says happy as Jasper sets him down on the couch

"That's great baby. What you doing back already?" Charlie ruffles Ryan's hair

"I wanted a snack and to see you daddy. I wanted to watch Elmo to. Can I watch Elmo Uncle Harry?" Ryan looks at Harry and smiles

Harry smiles and turns Elmo on. "There you go kiddo." Harry gives him his snack of animal crackers and apple juice as he sits and watches TV.

Ryan smiles when Seth and Leah come inside with Sue. "Hi guys. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah we did Ryan. What are you watching?" Sue kiss Ryan's cheek smiling

"Watching Elmo auntie. Seth do you want to watch with me? I know you used to love it." Ryan asked looking at Seth

"Sounds like fun buddy." Seth grabs a soda and sits next to Ryan smiling

"Have you kids seen Jimmy and Joey lately?" Charlie says from the kitchen table

"I think they are still with Jake and the girls still at Sam's. I saw them earlier and they were all having fun. Said they would come over around 3, so they could leave to get ready for camp." Leah said and grabs a soda as well

Jasper and Bella sit next to Ryan and watch TV with him and Seth until the twins come back. They are smiling and happy. "Hi dad, everyone. We had fun today and Jakes cousins are awesome." Joey and Jimmy say as they hug Charlie

"I'm glad you boys were nice to the girls. Are you ready to get going to get ready for camp?" Charlie asks standing up

"Yeah we're ready dad. Come on Ryan, Bella, and Jasper you ready to go?" Joey asked as Elmo ended

"Yeah we're ready." They all say heading to the door

"Bye Uncle Harry, Auntie Sue, Seth, Leah. See you soon." The kids say waving and hugging everyone

_Charlie smiles and does the same. They head to his truck and Jasper and Bella go to his. Jasper follows Charlie home and goes inside the house. Sits down on the couch with Bella. Charlie smiles and the twins head to their room. Ryan went to play in his room._

"I think I need to head home as well Bella. My dad wanted to do some hiking tomorrow, so we are headed out later to get going." Jasper says rubbing Bella's back

"Do you have to Jazz?" Bella asked pouting

"Yeah we always do at the end the school year, but I promise to call you tonight. I will only be gone for 2 days and I will call you every day I'm gone." Jasper smiled at Bella

"Okay as long as you call a lot and come back over when you get back." Bella hugged him close and Jasper smiles and hugs back

"I promise I will call as soon as I get back, and then come over as soon I can. That fine with you Charlie?" Jasper looks at Charlie

"That's fine with me Jasper." Charlie yells to the boys "Boys come say bye to Jasper. He is leaving."

The boys come back into the living room and Ryan hugs him as he picks him up. "When are you coming back Jazzy?"

"I will be back here in 2 days little man, I promise. So behave for your daddy and I will get you a present." Jasper smiles and hugs Ryan

"I will be good boy ii promise jazzy." Ryan says and Jasper sets him down

"Bye Jasper. See you in few days." The twins give him small hug

"Have fun while I'm gone and we can do something fun when I get back. okay?" Jasper says

"Okay, have fun on your hike Jazz." Bella gives him a tight hug and he hugs her back and kisses top her head "I'll miss you, so come back soon."

Jasper smiles "I will miss you to Bella, I will be back ASAP, until then be good and call me."

_Jasper hugs her again and pats Charlie's shoulder goodbye. Says he will be back in 2 days again with presents and leaves._

_Jasper drives home thinking of his day with Bella. Didn't want to leave but wanted to hunt and spend some time with the family. He can't wait until he gets back and spends more time with her._


	10. Hunting and Bella

**Hunting and Bella**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Cullen's House <strong>**(Jasper's POV)**

Jasper goes inside and smiles at everyone, who is in the living room watching a movie. "Hi when do we leave for the hunting trip?" Looks over to Carlisle

Carlisle smiles "Whenever you are ready Jasper."

"Well let's get going then." Grins at Edward

_They all grin and head out. They drive to the mountains and go hunting. Jasper has Bella on his mind the whole time._

Little later Edward smiles. "Can't get her off your mind can you Jasper?"

"No I can't Edward. She is a great girl and I really like her." Jasper smiles

"I definitely can tell just from your thoughts Jasper. She seems really nice and so does her family. Losing her step mother was hard on her and her dad. When it really hits Ryan, it's going to be bad for him." Edward says a little sad

"Yeah that's for sure. Their great kids and I hate it happened, but today helped them relax and have a little fun. Plus I had a lot of fun with her and her little brother. I have become attached to him also. He is a sweet kid." Jasper smiles and goes to find a nearby wolf

Jasper drained it dry and sat down on a fallen tree as Edward sits next to him. "She might be human Jasper but she seems good for you. You've been so down lately. I've seen a change in you since we moved to Forks. You been happier and always in a good mood." Edward smiled

"Yeah I have been Edward. Coaching those kids is a lot of fun, and I was happy when they told me about her, sad for the reason she came here earlier than expected, but glad she chose to come here. As soon as I met her I felt complete and a lot happier. I love spending time with her, even if it's just sitting and talking with her or playing and watching TV with her and the boys and dad. I have become very fond of them all, but especially of little Ryan. He is such a sweetheart." Jasper says happily and smiling

"That's good Jasper. From what I saw in your memories he is a great kid. It sucks for those boys what will be in the future. We can't help it though." Edward grimaces

Jasper laughs and pulls his phone out and calls Bella. She answers on the second ring. "Hey Jazz. How's hiking with your family going?"

"Hey Bella. How are you? Hiking is good so far, but I miss you already and it's only been few hours." Jasper says grinning at Edward

"I'm doing good Jazz. Just sitting here watching TV with Ryan." Hears Ryan say hi Jazzy. "Ryan said hi and to hurry back."

"I'll be back in 2 days Bella and then we can spend some time together. Tell Ryan I miss him to." Jasper smiles and smacks Edward when he laughs

"He heard you and said you better be back then and visit. Is everyone having fun on the trip?" Bella asks and he knows she misses him more than she says

"Tell him I promise I will as soon as I get home. We are having a lot fun. Seeing a lot of wildlife here and wrestling with my goofy brothers." Edward rolls his eyes

"Sounds like fun Jazz, be careful so they don't beat you up to bad." Bella giggles

"Sure thing Bella. Tell your dad and other brothers I miss them to. You should get ready for bed and call me if you want to talk any time tonight okay." Jasper smiles

"I will Jazz. If I need someone to talk with if I wake up from a nightmare, I will call you. Have fun and see you soon." Bella chuckles

"K Bella. Bye."

"Bye Jazz." Bella says and they hang up

"I think your totally in love with her already Jasper." Edward teases

Jasper smacks Edwards arm. "So what if I am Edward. I need someone other you to bug." Jasper jokes

"Yeah that's for sure. Now let's go find the rest the family." They run towards the clearing and sit around with everyone else. Couples sitting together and Jasper thinking of Bella

"So son tell us about today." Esme says from Carlisle's side

"We went to the Reservation after we got from the hospital. The older 2 boys left to go hang out with friends and met some girls. They ended up being imprinted on and imprinting on the girls as well." Jasper said with a little laugh

"Doesn't that mean that those boys will end up being wolves when they are older?" Esme asked

"Yeah most likely Esme." Carlisle said with a sad look "I wouldn't with that on anyone especially a kid as sweet as them."

"That's not the best future. Always having to worry about phasing if they get to angry at any point. That's why I hate that they are destined to be one." Jasper said

"No that's not a great future for anyone, just like us. They are controlled by their anger and we're controlled by our thirst." Rosalie shakes her head

"I see that you and Bella will be happy together Jasper. She hasn't totally figured out she is in love with you but she knows she really likes you and wants to spend all her time with you." Alice says smiling at Jasper

"Thanks Alice. That's good to know. Have you seen if she ends up calling me later?" Jasper asks looking at Alice

Alice looks into the future and small smile. "She will call you around 1am Jasper. She wakes up screaming and crying after her dad checked on her and saw her thrashing in bed. He shakes her awake. He tries to calm her down but can't so he tells her to call you and she does." Alice frowns

"Thanks Alice. That's not for another 3 hours." Emmett grins and tosses a branch at Jaspers head.

_Jasper grins and runs at Emmett and chases him around the clearing. Few minutes later and pounces on him and Rosalie, Edward and Alice are laughing. Carlisle and Esme are holding back their laughs. They roll around the clearing wrestling and laughing. Knocking down a few small trees and being goofy. Carlisle and Esme can't hold back and start laughing and rolling their eyes at them._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_Bella is sitting in the living room watching Elmo with Ryan and the twins were coloring at the table. She smiled when Ryan handed her ringing phone. She had been happy when she saw it was Jasper calling. They talked about what they were doing. Saying they missed each other and would call if needed. Told him Ryan said hi and missed him. They spent few minutes talking about him and his hiking. Thought she heard laughing on his line. Figured it was one his brothers being usual brother. All brothers were the same, goofs. They hung up with her promising to call him if she needed to and him saying he would be back in 2 days. Bella went to bed around 1130 happy._

_Around 1 Bella woke up to be shaken a little. She woke up and screamed and crying. She saw her dad sitting on her bed and she hugged him tight as she cried._

"It's okay Bells, it was only a dream. Nothing is going to hurt you." Charlie said rubbing her back as she cried

"it felt so real daddy. It was so scary and…" Bella mumbled

"Want to tell me about it kiddo?" Charlie asks rubbing her back more

"No daddy, you need your sleep. Do you mind if I call Jazz, he might be able to help me feel better again?" looks at Charlie a pleading look

"No call him Bells, then go back to sleep. Ok?" Charlie asks standing up

"Yeah I will daddy, night." Hugs Charlie then takes her phone out and calling Jasper

Jasper answers on the first ring. "Hi Bella, what's wrong?" He asks a little worried

Bella still crying a little. As she tells him about her dream. After she sniffled and Jasper wishes he was there to calm her down. "It just scared me a lot Jazz. It felt so real."

"It's okay Bella, it was just a dream and everything is okay. Just calm down and you will feel better." Jasper said sweet and calm

Bella calms down and wipes her eyes of tears. "Thanks Jazz, you helped me feel better. I wish you were here like the other day. So you could be here and calm me down a lot faster."

"Me to Bella. I wish I was there to Bella. I am glad you called me and wanted to have me help calm you down, instead of just suffering alone. I told you to call if you wanted to talk and I'm glad you did, even if it was just to help you feel better." Jasper said with small smile

Bella grins "Thanks Jazz for answering my call and being here for me. Even if its 1 o'clock in the morning. Sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay Bella. I don't mind talking with you so late. I been spending the day thinking of you and missing you." Jasper smiles

"Thanks Jazz. So how was your day with the family?" Bella changes the subject

"It was good. My brother Emmett wanted to be a goof. We ended up wrestling around for about 10 minutes and wrestling. The rest the family just laughed." Jasper laughs

Bella giggled "Sounds like a lot fun Jazz. Glad you had fun."

"I did but would rather be spending my day with you." Jasper laughs

"Same here Jazz. You can make up for it when you get back." Bella laughs and yawns

"I definitely will as soon as I get back. Now go back to sleep Bella. Call me if you need me again. I will call you in the afternoon. I won't be thinking of anything but you the whole weekend." Jasper grins

"Have fun and sleep tight Jazz. I will be waiting for your call. Tell your dad and mom I said hi." Bella yawns again louder

"I will, night Bella. Sweet dreams and don't let the bed bugs bite." Jasper laughs

"Same for you Jazz. Talk to you later." Bella smiles and hangs up

_Bella lays down and falls asleep quickly. Dreaming of her and Jasper spending a lot time together._

* * *

><p><strong>In the Morning<strong>

Bella woke up around 7. She smiles remembering her dreams of Jasper after they talked. She couldn't wait to call him later and thought she might text him after breakfast. Headed downstairs and saw Ryan sitting at the table with milk and some eggs. She gave him a hug and kiss. "Morning Ryan. Did you sleep good last night kiddo?"

Ryan looks up and smiles. "Yeah I did sissy. Daddy made eggs for breakfast and they are good." Smiles big at her

Charlie smiles at her. "Want some eggs Bells?" Standing in front the stove

"Yeah that would be great dad. Where's Jimmy and Joey?" Bella asked as she sat next to Ryan after she grabbed a cup of orange juice

"They are getting ready for camp. They'll be down in few minutes. I have to work today until 6 and won't be home until I pick them up. You and Ry going be okay while I'm gone Bells?" Charlie asked and set her plate down in front her

"Yeah we will be okay dad. We'll just play here and maybe go to the park and play." Bella started eating her eggs and Charlie set plates down for the boys as they came downstairs

"Sounds good to me Bells. Eat up boys we got to leave soon." Charlie sits down and drinks his coffee. "You going to be a good boy for your sister Ry baby?"

Ryan smiles at Charlie and climbs into his lap. "Yeah I will be a good boy daddy. I promise, even let her maybe choose some goofy thing to watch." Ryan laughs

"That's my little man. I will bring home some pizza for dinner on way." Charlie grins and ruffles Ryan's hair

"Sounds good daddy. I will miss you all day." Ryan hugs Charlie and cuddles into his chest

"Daddy will miss you to baby. I'll be home soon though and you can call daddy if you want while I'm at work." Charlie smiles and the twins finish their food.

They grab their bags and jackets. Charlie and they hug Bella and Ryan good bye and leave. Bella smiles at Ryan and finishes her eggs. "Why don't you go watch TV Ryan?"

"Okay Bella, can you turn fairy's on for me?" Ryan asks and hops onto the couch

Bella turns it on and smiles at Ryan. "there you go Ryan. Have fun and I'm going to finish my juice."

"You going to text or call Jazzy?" Ryan grins

"Yes I will, why?" Bella smirks and opens her phone

"Tell him I said hi and good morning." Bella nods as Ryan turns to watch his show

'_**Hi Jazz. Good morning.**__' ~Bella_

'_**Hi Bella. Good morning to you to. Did you sleep better after I called?**__'~Jazz_

'**Yes I did actually, after I talked to you I fell back to sleep quickly. Thanks for talking to me this morning. Ryan says to say hi and good morning as well. **'~Bella

'_**Tell little man same here and I miss all you. You especially.**__'~Jazz _

'_**I miss you to Jazz. it's lonely without you here to talk with. All I have here is Ryan. Dad is at work and the boys are at camp.**__' ~Bella _

'_**I wish I was there to Bella. My brothers are annoying me to death and so are my sisters. Need someone to cuddle with and hold close.**__' ~Jazz_

'_**Sounds fun and I want to cuddle and be close with you as well Jazz. We will have to make up for these 2 days as soon as you get home.**__' ~Bella_

'_**I can't wait Bella. When I get back I will take you out for another date. I will spoil you for a whole entire day.**__' ~Jazz_

'_**That sounds good to me Jazz. I will be looking forward to it. Dad said he wants you over for dinner the day you get back. So we can spend the next day alone. That sound good to you?**__' ~Bella_

'_**That sounds terrific to me Bella. I will make it better than our last date was. It will be special and very romantic.**__' ~Jazz_

_Bella smiled, '__**That sounds great to me Jazz. I can't wait and will enjoy it. Ryan says don't forget his present either.**__' ~Bella_

'_**Sounds like a plan to me Bella and tell all your brothers and dad I will bring back presents for them and you. I will talk to you soon, my brothers are trying to get me to wrestle while my mom and dad are off somewhere. LOL.**__' ~Jazz_

_Bella shakes her head about his brothers and smiles. '__**I will call you before I go to bed Jazz or maybe text before that. Later.**__' ~Bella_

Bella closes her phone and smiles at Ryan who's watching TV still. "So Ryan, want to go to the park?"

Ryan smiles and climbs off the couch. "Yeah let's get going."

_They head off to the park and play for few hours. Playing on the swings, trucks and slide. Having a lot of fun, head home for lunch. Bella makes beans and franks for lunch. Then Ryan curls up on the couch and takes his nap._

An hour and half later Bella's sitting on the floor near Ryan play the Xbox, when she hears him whimpering in his sleep. She turns around and sees him wiggling around on it and whimpering in his sleep. She kneeled on the side the couch and nudged his shoulder a little whispering, "Ryan wake up baby."

Ryan wakes up crying loud, looked around and saw Bella and hugged her bawling. "Be..ll..a ma..ke the noi…se stop plea…se." Ryan begged while crying

Bella picked him up and put him in her lap and rubbed his back rocking him. "It's alright now Ryan. The noise is all gone now baby."

Ryan kept crying and didn't settle down. Bella reached over and grabbed her phone and called Charlie at work. "Chief Swan here, how can I help you?" Charlie asked answering on second ring

"Hi dad, it's Bella." Bella says Ryan still crying

"Hey Bells, why is Ryan crying so loud?" Charlie sounds worried

"Ryan woke up bawling after he had a bad dream. Now he won't stop crying now. You think you can talk to him and see if he will settle down daddy?" Bella says and Ryan reaches for the phone crying a little less

"Yeah, let me talk to my baby boy Bells." Bella gives Ryan the phone. "Hi baby, did you have another bad dream?"

Ryan sniffles. "Yes I did daddy. There was a really loud noise and I was screaming and couldn't find you or mommy. All I saw was dark daddy and it was really scary."

"Everything is okay Ry baby, nothing here can make that loud noise. Daddy promises nothing will hurt you like that noise. Okay?" Charlie promises

"Okay daddy. Thanks for talking to me daddy. You made me feel better." Ryan smiles

"You're welcome Ryan. Can I talk to Bella? Why don't you try and fall back asleep kiddo?" Charlie asked

"Okay daddy, here's sissy. Talk to you soon." Ryan passes Bella the phone

"What's up dad?" Bella wonders as Ryan lies down on the couch with his head in her lap

"Why don't you and Ryan go to the park after his nap?" Charlie suggests

"We went earlier but it might help him settle after his nap. Thanks dad." Bella smiles

"Okay baby girl. I got to get to work so I will see you later. Love you kids." Charlie said

"We love you to daddy. Bye" Bella hangs up, she runs her hand through Ryan's hair and smiles

_Ryan sleeps another hour and half and doesn't have any more bad dreams. They go to the park for a few hours. They have a lot of fun and head home around 3. They watch TV until Charlie and the boys come home. They have dinner and go to bed around 10. Bella smiles and calls Jasper before she does._

Jasper answers on first ring. "Evening Bella baby. How are you tonight?"

"I'm good Jazz. Just wanted to talk to you before I went to bed. I miss you a lot." Bella smiles and lays on her bed

"I miss you to Bella. You would've loved to watch me beat Emmett's butt earlier." Jasper laughs

"What did you beat him at?" Bella asks curious

"Raced him and he threw a fit that I beat him badly." Jasper laughs

"Good job Jazz. Sounds like you had a good day. Mine was fun." Bella said happily

"It was, what did you do with little man all day?" Jasper asked

"Played at the park and watched cartoons all day. Middle of his nap he had another bad dream but my dad talked to him when I called him and he calmed him down." Bella smiles

"That is good your dad helped him calm down. There is only one thing that would've made my day better?" Jasper said

"What would've made it better Jazz?" Bella said knowing

"You being here would've made it a lot better." Jasper smiles

"Yeah I bet and you being here would've made mine way better to, but soon we will be back together and spend the day together." Bella says and yawns

"That's true and now it's time for you to get to bed Bella. Your yawning and sound tired. We can talk tomorrow and then I will be home the day after that." Jasper says

"Okay Jazz. Goodnight and I will call or text you in the morning. I will call if I need to talk to you tonight again." Bella yawns again

"Goodnight Bella. Sweet happy dreams." Jasper said

"Same for you Jazz." Bella smiles and hangs up

_Bella falls asleep soon after and doesn't have any bad dreams at all that night._


	11. Coming Home and Saving Ryan

**Coming Home and Saving Ryan**

* * *

><p><em>Bella spends the day playing games with Ryan and going to the park. Ryan doesn't have any bad dreams during the night or nap. Bella spends the day counting the hours until Jasper will be home sometime the next afternoon. Jasper hunts and is thinking of Bella the whole day. They text and call for a while during the day. Telling Bella he will be home sometime in the afternoon tomorrow. <em>

**That evening (****Bella's POV)**

Bella's sitting in her room thinking of Jasper coming back the next day, and can't wait for his return. Wonders what he has planned for their date. She smiled and dialed Jasper. He picks up on first ring. "Hey Bella. Calling to say goodnight?" Jasper asked happy

"Yes I am Jazz. I just wanted to say good night before I went to bed and tell you I can't wait until you come back tomorrow." Bella smiled and laid back

"I can't wait either Bella. I have really missed you these past few days. It's been driving me crazy not being able to see you." Jasper said

"I've been the same Jazz. I haven't been able to get you off my mind." Bella smiled "Are you going to tell me when you get back?"

"I'll call you as soon as I'm able to escape." Jasper laughed at her eagerness

"That sounds good to me and I can't wait for you to get home and see you." Bella smiled

"I can't wait either babe. I will hug you and maybe never let you go." Jasper joked and laughed

"I wouldn't stop you from hugging me and never letting me go Jazz. I wouldn't have it any other way." Bella giggled

"I will come over when I can and spend dinner there and bring my presents for everyone as well." Jasper said smiling

"Everyone is waiting to see what you got them. Ryan can't wait to see you again. I think he has become very attached to you, he said he wants who he considers his big brother home tomorrow or else." Bella laughed

"My buddy is sweet and I think of him as my little brother to. I like him as one. I promise to spend some time with him tomorrow, because I missed him to." Jasper grinned

"Good he wouldn't let you not spend time with him. Dad works tomorrow until 6 then picking the twins up and coming home. Me and Ryan are going to the park and nothing else." Bella smiled turning on her side

"That sounds like fun Bella. I don't know what time I will get there. Probably after your dad and brothers get home though." Jasper said, knowing he would get there around noon since they were leaving soon.

"That's fine Jasper. I will be waiting for your call." Bella smiles and yawns loud

"Why don't you go to sleep babe. Sooner you go to bed, the sooner tomorrow comes. Then the sooner I come back and be with you." Jasper said

"Okay Jazz I will get some sleep. You rest up because you're going to have a lot fun when you come over." Bella smiles and yawns again

"I will Bella. Good night babe." Jasper smiled

"Goodnight Jazz babe." Bella smiled and hung up. She fell asleep quickly

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

Jasper smiles as he hangs up with Bella. He walks over to where everyone is standing waiting for him in the clearing. "Everyone ready to get home?"

"Yes we are Jasper. Let's get going." Emmett said happily and ran off to the jeep. Rest the family ran off towards it and Jasper's truck and Carlisle's Mercedes.

_They all drive home and Edward, Alice and Jasper are in his truck. Rosalie is with Emmett and Carlisle and Esme in his car. Edward and Alice ask Jasper more about Bella. Alice says her and Bella will be great friends. Jasper agrees and Edward gives him some ideas for their date. Alice is excited for him and Jasper just rolls his eyes at them in the backseat. _

**Bella's POV**

_Bella wakes up around 7. They all have breakfast and Charlie leaves with the twins. Bella and Ryan watch cartoons and go to the park. Around 11 they head home and make lunch. Bella already text Jasper and he told her he was on his way home and would call when he got back. She kept smiling knowing he was going to back in few hours._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_Around 1130 they get back to Forks and head back to the house. Jasper heads in his room and gets showered and changed, and heads to the living room with everyone else. _

"I am headed to Bella's, see you later." Jasper says with big smile

"Have fun son and tell Bella and Ryan I said hi." Esme smiles and gives him a hug

"Will do Esme." Jasper smiles and heads to his truck. Has his presents on the front seat as he drives to Bella's house

_Jasper gets there and leaves the presents on the seat as he gets out the truck, but he grabs the ones he got Bella and Ryan. Walks to the door and knocks. Jasper hears Bella walking to the door, so he sets the presents on the porch. She opens the door and he smiles wide when he sees her. Pulling her into a tight hug and kisses top her head._

"Jasper I missed you." Bella smiles and hugs him back tight

"I missed you to Bella. I got back early and thought I would surprise you. Do you mind that I didn't call before I came over?" Jasper asked and knew she didn't mind

"No I don't mind that you surprised me and I'm glad you came over as soon as you did. Come on inside and sit. I was about to make some lunch." Bella opens the door wider and Jasper comes in with his presents

Jasper smiles and sets the presents on the table. Ryan smiles and runs over and hugs Jaspers legs. "Jazzy your back already. I thought you said you wouldn't be home until after daddy got home?"

"We got back earlier than my dad thought we would. You glad to see me little man?" Jasper picks Ryan up and hugs him

"Yeah I'm glad your back I missed you lots. Did you bring me a present like you promised?" Ryan asked smirking

"Nope I only brought presents for everyone else presents." Jasper teased

Ryan gives Jasper the cutest puppy dog pout ever, "Jazzy did you really not bring me any present at all? You promised."

Jasper grins and hugs him again and walks with Bella to sit at the table with Ryan in his lap. "Of course I brought you a present little man."

Jasper gives Ryan a small present and Ryan opens it and sees an adorable teddy bear with a blue shirt. "Oooooh I love it Jazzy. Thank you so much." He hugs Jasper tight and hugs the bear

"Bella open your present." Jasper smiles at Bella as she sits next to him

Bella smiled and opened hers which was a small box. It was a gold necklace with a dolphin on it. Bella smiled at Jasper and gave him a hug. "Thank you Jazz. I love the necklace and the dolphin. It's my favorite animal and you remembered, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome Bella. I saw the necklace and dolphin and thought of you right away. When I saw it I had to get it for you. I love that you like it Bella." Jasper smiles and hugs her back

Jasper helps Bella put it on and Bella grins and kisses his lips softly. "I don't just like it Jazz, I love it and thank you again."

Jasper smiles and kisses her back. Ryan shakes his head. "Ewww gross Bella, Jazzy."

Bella and Jasper laugh and shake their heads. "Do you two want to go get some lunch?"

"Yeah lets go gets some lunch, I think Jasper is buying." Bella giggles and Jasper stands up and keeps ahold of Ryan. "So where are you taking us for lunch Jazz?"

"I don't know yet Bella. Want to go to that new pizza place?" Jasper grins

"That sounds good to me Jazzy." Ryan smiled

"Let's get going then because I'm starving. So let's going." Bella said and they all head to Jaspers truck. Bella grabbed Ryan's car seat from the closet and sets it up and climbs in the front seat as he puts Ryan in his seat and hops in.

Jasper drives a few minutes to the new pizza place called Galati's. They smile as they go inside and sit down. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"We want Hawaiian pizza Jazzy. Can you get me a chocolate milk?" Jasper smiles and goes to get the pizza, milk and Pepsi. He brings the drinks back and sits down.

"They are going to bring the pizza in 15 minutes. Here's the drinks for now to hold you off until the pizza comes." Jasper hugs Bella and she sneaks a quick kiss while Ryan is looking at his milk. "Bella I think your very sneaky."

"I know I am and you like me that way." Bella grins

"Yes I do babe." Jasper smiles and kisses her again

"Can I go play with the toys over there Jazzy?" Ryan asks looking at the box toys in the corner

"Sure you can little man." Jasper helps Ryan off his chair and Ryan goes to toys.

Bella comes over and sits in Jasper's lap and smiles. "So Jazz, did you miss me while you were playing with your brothers and sisters?"

Jasper smiles and wraps his arms around her waist. "Hmmm nope I didn't miss you one bit Bella."

"What you mean you didn't miss me one bit?" Bella smacks his arm

"I didn't mean I didn't miss you, I missed you very very much. I couldn't get back quick enough." Jasper grins and kisses her neck as she blushes.

"I guess your forgiven for now. As long as you make up for being gone tomorrow." Bella smiles and leans back against Jaspers chest

"I will definitely make tomorrow special for both of us Bella, I promise." Jasper agrees and turns her a little to kiss Bella

When the pizza come in 10 minutes, Ryan comes over and him and Bella eat. "Aren't you going to eat Jazzy?" Ryan asks eating

"I'm not hungry little man. So just go ahead and eat your pizza." Jasper smiles at Ryan

_Bella and Ryan smile at him and eat their pizza. When they finish Jasper suggests they go back to her house, so Ryan can take his nap. They go home and put Ryan to bed since he fell asleep on the way home. Jasper and Bella sit on the couch and watch movies. Jasper sends Ryan calm so he is able to sleep without nightmares._

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours Later<strong>

_Jasper and Bella are sitting on the couch watching the beginning of Cars. Bella has her head on Jasper's shoulder and is against his side. They kiss every few minutes and joking about the movie. Ryan comes out his room and grabs a juice and sits on Jaspers lap to watch the movie. Jasper and Bella smile at him and say after the movie they can go to the park. Ryan is happy and they watch the movie. an hour and half later the movie is over and Ryan is giddy to go to the park._

"Come on Bella, Jasper lets go to the park." Ryan says and Bella and Jasper laugh.

_They head outside and walk to the park holding hands as Ryan rides his tricycle ahead of them. They are alone on the walk there and Ryan's riding ahead and Jasper sees a car pulling out a driveway. the driver doesn't see Ryan at the end of the drive. Jasper realizes he needs to run at vampire speed to stop Ryan from being hit, he lets go of Bella's hand and runs and pulls Ryan away from the car almost hitting him. Ryan looks at Jasper surprised at his speed and wonders why he picked him up. Jasper sees and feels that the driver didn't see him run and save Ryan. Just saw them stan/ding there and he waves as he drives away._

"What did you move me for Jazzy?" Ryan hugs Jasper and looks at him after he sets the bike down and Bella walks over. Jasper feels Bella's wonder and want to know how.

"That car was pulling out the driveway little man, so I had to grab you before it almost hit you. I will tell you when we go out tomorrow Bella. I promise." Jasper says

"Okay Jazzy, thanks." Ryan rides a little ahead again

"Okay Jazz, you better tell me how you managed to get to Ryan that fast later." Bella smiles at Ryan and Jasper puts him back on the tricycle and they walk close to Ryan towards the park.

Bella hold his hand and they sit on a bench and watch Ryan ride around the basketball court. Ryan is laughing and waves. Bella smiles at him and kisses Jasper. "Thanks for saving him Jazz. I know if you hadn't run and moved Ryan, he would've been hit by that car." Bella hugs Jasper and feels her thanks and love.

"You don't have to thank me Bella. I love that kid and didn't want to have him be hit by the car. The driver didn't see him." Hugs her back and wraps his arm around her shoulder

_They push Ryan on the swings and play in the sand with the trucks until it's almost 6. They walk back and sit on the couch. Bella holds Jaspers hand as they watch Elmo with Ryan who has a hold of the bear from Jasper. Jasper put the other presents on the table. Charlie and the twins pull into the drive and Jasper hears Joey and Jimmy getting excited because they see his truck in the driveway. They run up the driveway and inside and smile at Jasper. Charlie comes inside and smiles seeing Jasper, Bella and Ryan on the couch._

Charlie puts his gear away in his room and comes back out. He picks Ryan up and gives him a hug. "Hey Ry, Bella, Jasper. How was you kids day?" Charlie smiles

"It was good daddy. Jasper got me a teddy, and Bella a necklace. Then we got pizza and I took a nap. Then we played rode my to the park and played and came home. Then we watched Elmo until you got here." Ryan smiles and hugs Charlie again showing him his bear

"That's awesome kiddo. I thought you weren't going to get back until late afternoon Jasper?" Charlie pats his shoulder

"We got back early and after I got settled back home I came over." Jasper grins

"What did you bring us Jasper?" Jimmy asks grinning and Joey nods

"Open and see boys." Jasper laughs

Jimmy opens his and sees brand new black Nintendo ds. "Thanks so much Jasper."

Joey opens his and sees same but blue. "Awesome thanks Jasper."

"There's one for you to daddy, so open it." Bella smiles and hands Charlie his

Charlie opens it and sees a brand new fishing pole and tackle box. "This is so great Jasper, but you didn't need to buy me a gift." Pats Jaspers arm and checks it out

"I didn't have to but I wanted to. I got myself one and wanted to know if we could go fishing together sometime?" Jasper smiles

"That would be nice Jasper. I would like to go fishing sometime with you." Charlie beams and Jasper feels his appreciation for the pole.

"Well why don't we figure out where we want to get some dinner and treat Jasper to some. You okay with joining us for some Jasper?" Charlie asks putting his new pole on the table with the tackle box

"That's fine with me Charlie. I would love to join you." Jasper smiles

"Why don't we go to the diner and eat daddy?" Bella suggests

"That's good with me Bells. Let's go." Charlie said and they head to the diner. Ryan and Bella ride with Jasper.

_They eat at the diner and Jasper has a burger rare and a coke. He eats his food and when everyone is finished they head back to Charlie's. Jasper and Bella are sitting on the porch holding hands._

"I had a lot fun today Jazz." Bella says and kisses Jasper soft

"So did I Bella. I promise I will tell you what I did earlier on our date tomorrow." Jasper smiles

"Okay." Bella smiled

"I got to head home. I have to finish the last few touches for our date." Jasper grins

"Good, make sure everything is perfect." Bella smiles and kisses Jasper

"I will bell, I promise." Jasper smiles and hugs Bella.

_Jasper goes and says goodnight to everyone and gives Bella one last long kiss and a hug and heads home. Smiling the whole way home._


	12. Telling Bella the Truth

**Telling Bella the Truth**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Cullen's House (Jasper's POV)<strong>

Jasper drives into the garage and goes inside. Everyone is sitting in the living room. Jasper smiles at them and sits next to Esme and Carlisle. "Hey everyone."

Alice smiles at him. "How did everything go Jasper?"

"Everything went great, but I got to set everything up for tomorrow." Jasper grins

"What happened to make you run at vampire speed Jasper?" Edward asks curious

"Me, Bella and Ryan were headed to the park and Ryan was riding his bike a head of us. All of a sudden a car was pulling out of the driveway he was riding past and the driver couldn't see him." Jasper said

"Was he okay Jasper?" Esme asked concerned

"Yes he is fine Esme. I had no choice but to run at full speed to grab him away from the driveway." Jasper said to everyone

"Why didn't you just run at human pace Jasper?" Rosalie asked really curious

"Because I was too far away to run that slow and be able to stop him from being hit Rose. If I didn't run full speed he would've been hit and most likely killed. That would've devastated Bella and her family. They just lost Kelly and he was spared. What was I supposed to do, let him get hit right in front of me?" Jasper looks at Rosalie

"No you weren't and that was a good thing to do son. It would've killed his dad to have to hear that Ryan was killed and devastated Bella watching her little brother be killed not 15 feet in front of her. So I made sure no one would see me but Bella and ran and saved him." Carlisle said and smiled at Jasper, Esme hugs Jasper

"What did Bella say when she noticed you run so fast Jasper?" Emmett asked very curious

"She asked how was I able to run that fast and I told her I would tell her the reason when we go out tomorrow." Jasper grinned

"Are you going to tell her what we are Jasper?" Emmett grinned

"Yeah I will. Maybe during the picnic at the meadow I like. Alice do you see her still accepting what we are?" Jasper looked at Alice

Alice looks into the future for a minute. "Yes she still doesn't care what you or we are and you should tell her how you feel about her Jasper. Tell her about your past but not totally gruesome, when you tell her the truth the sun will peak through the trees, so show her why we can't go out in the sun. Tell her about your talent and about the family." Alice smiles

"I get about telling her about my talent and about the family, but why would I tell her about my past? That would make her not want anything to do with me Alice not love me." Jasper said annoyed

"No it won't make Bella love you any less Jasper. Not telling her would make her wonder why she hears about everyone else's past but yours. She would be mad that she didn't hear about yours, so you need to tell her. She accepts it and tells you something's that make you a lot happier with your past and present self." Alice smiles at Jasper

"What does she tell me after she hears of how I was back then Alice?" Jasper asks and Edward smiles

"I'm not going to tell you Jasper, you have to wait and see for yourself. You won't regret telling her. She is very special to you and this family I already see that." Alice is giddy with excitement

"That's great Alice. Now if you don't mind I have some things to do to be ready for tomorrow." Jasper smiled and left to his room.

_Jasper called and made reservations for dinner in Seattle. Then made the arrangements for everything else for the day. He went and bought all he needed for the breakfast picnic he had planned. He would have Esme help make it in the morning, since he had bought a cookbook. So he could learn to cook for Bella and the family._

* * *

><p><strong>Around 10pm<strong>

Jasper is sitting in his room thinking of Bella and what he was going to tell her tomorrow morning . When his phone rang with Rock You Baby by Toby Keith. He smiled knowing before he looked at the phone Bella was calling. He answered "Hey Bella babe."

"Hey Jazz. I miss you and wish you were here." Bella said and Jasper smiles big

"I miss you to Bella. I have everything set for our day together tomorrow, I know you're going to love it." Jasper grins

"I will love anything we do Jazz, as long as we're together. Can I get any hints to what we are going to be doing?" Bella asks curious

Jasper grins "None at all, it's a surprise but I promise you will love it all Bella. I will also tell you about what happened earlier like I promised." Jasper grinned and looked out his window at the stars

"Okay I guess I can wait until then. When do you plan on coming over?" Bella asked over excited

Jasper laughs softly "I will be over to pick you up at 7 o'clock. So make sure you are up and ready. That time good for you?" Jasper teased

"Yes that's fine with me Jazz. Should I eat some breakfast before you get here?" Bella asked and yawned

"No you don't need to eat before I come over, because we are going to have breakfast somewhere else. That fine with you Bella?" Jasper smiled and kept looking at the stars

"That's good with me. I will be waiting for you at 7 sharp, so don't be late." Bella yawned again louder. "I got to get to bed Jazz, I am tired, and so I will see you in the morning. Sweet dreams Jazz."

"Sweet dreams for you as well Bella." They hung up

* * *

><p><strong>In the Morning (Bella's POV)<strong>

Bella wakes up to her alarm going off, reading it say 630. Bella gets out of bed and hops into the shower and gets dressed in jeans, a blue tank top and light blue sweater, still has her necklace from Jasper on. She goes downstairs and sees Charlie and Ryan sitting at the table eating cereal. "Morning daddy, Ryan." Bella smiles and kisses and hugs both them

"Morning Bella. Ready for your date with Jazzy?" Ryan asks smiling

"Morning Bells. You look very nice kiddo. I hope you have fun today with Jasper." Charlie smiles and hugs Bella back

Bella smiles and grabs a glass of juice and sits next to Ryan. "So where is Jasper taking you today Bella?" Ryan asked smiling

"I don't know Ryan, he wouldn't tell me." Bella grins and finishes her juice

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_Jasper changed into pair of black jeans, gold button up shirt and white t-shirt underneath. He had his black leather jacket open as he left to drive to Bella's house. Jasper pulled up to Bella's house and knocked on the door. _

He smiled at Ryan when he answered the door. "Hi Jazzy. You look nice. Bella will be down in few minutes, come inside." Jasper comes inside and leans against the wall

Charlie smiles at Jasper and comes over. "Hi Jasper. How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing good Charlie. How are you doing? How are you little man?"

"Doing good Jasper. So where are you and Bella headed today?" Charlie asks and Ryan said "I'm good Jazzy."

Jasper grins and leans and whispers in Charlie's ear. "Seattle for the day. To see the whales and dolphins, the Sky dome and a romantic picnic at my favorite meadow near here."

"That sounds great Jasper. I hope you have a lot of fun today and stay safe." Charlie pats Jaspers shoulder

"We will Charlie." Jasper watches Bella come downstairs and smiles. "Good morning Bella. You look very nice today."

Bella blushes and smiles as she stands next him. "Thanks Jazz, you look nice also."

"You ready to get going?" Jasper smiles and grabs her hand and squeezes it lightly

"Yeah I am ready. See you later dad, Ryan." Bella hugs her dad and Ryan bye and waves as they get into Jaspers truck. Jasper smiles and kisses Bella as he gets in. Jasper starts driving and holds Bella's hand as he drives. He pulls off to the road to the meadow. "Where are we headed Jazz?"

Jasper smiles and kisses Bella's hand as he drives. "We are going to my favorite spot for breakfast Bella."

"Okay." Bella smiles and they pull off onto the side of the road and they get out.

Jasper grabs the basket and holds Bella's hand. "We have to walk a little to get there Bella. It's very pretty this time of the day. I know you will love it a lot."

"I know I will since you love it Jazz." Bella smiles and follows Jasper to the meadow and gasps when she sees it. "It's beautiful Jazz."

"I knew you would love it Bella. So let's sit down and you can eat your breakfast." Jasper smiled and set the basket down in the middle of the meadow, they both sat down.

Jasper gave Bella a juice and some eggs on a covered plate. Bella smiled at him and kissed him. "Thank you Jazz this is so nice. Did you cook all this?" Bella asks as she eats some the eggs

"Yes I did, just for you Bella." Jasper grinned and watched her

_Bella eats her eggs and then a chocolate chip muffin. Smiling the whole time._

"So what did you want to tell me about yesterday on the way to the park and Ryan Jazz?" Bella asked and finished her juice

"I want to tell you a secret about me and my family. I want you to remember I would never hurt you and neither would they Bella." Jasper said looking at her.

Bella sits in front of him and holds his hands. "I would never think that you would hurt me Jazz. So please tell me."

Jasper kisses Bella and squeezes her hand. "Well the reason I was able to move that fast yesterday to save Ryan from being hit, is because I'm a vampire Bella."

"What do you mean you're a vampire?" Bella looks at him confused

"I really mean it Bella, me and my family are vampires. We can move fast, extra strong, excellent hearing and sight." Jasper says looking right into belles eyes

"I believe you Jazz. I know you wouldn't make up a story like that. What about being around in the daytime and humans?" Bella asks curiously

"The sun doesn't affect us like in the movies and books Bella. We all can be by humans if we resist the want for blood." Jasper explains

"Don't you guys drink blood though." She asks a little worried

"Yes we drink blood but my family chooses to drink animal blood. That's why our eyes are gold." Jasper happy she isn't mad or scared

"I see, that's why you were able to move so fast to save Ryan yesterday, that's way cool and I'm not scared of you and your family Jazz." Bella says confident and happy

"Why aren't you afraid of us Bella? Not that I am unhappy to hear you aren't scared." Jasper pulls her into his lap and hugs her

"If you were dangerous or monsters, your dad wouldn't be a doctor helping people every day and you wouldn't be here with me now or wouldn't have saved Ryan when you did. I really don't mind or care you're a vampire Jazz." Bella smiles wide and kisses him. "Will you tell me about your life Jazz?"

"Yeah sure. I'm actually 20 years old, well technically I am 150 years old." Jasper grins

"Were you born before the civil war?" Bella is way curious

"Yeah and I actually fought in it also." Jasper smiles and tells Bella everything he remembers about his childhood and the war before he was changed.

"That's really cool Jazz. Can I hear about what happened to make you a vampire up until now?" Bella smiles

"I was rounding up survivors from a town that was just invaded. I looked up and saw three of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. They were pale white, and they looked like angels. The one named Maria said I was going to be useful to them and the other 2 left us. Maria bit my neck and I turned into a vampire in 3 days. She used the vampires she created to take over Texas and a lot of northern Mexico. I was depressed because I could feel their emotions as I was killing them. She had me dispose of the ones that she thought weren't useful after their first year. I felt sorry for the one friend I had Peter, he helped me dispose of the newborns. He had fallen in love with one the newborns that was going to die, so they ran and I didn't stop them. They came back for me 5 years later and convinced me to come with them and live a life without war and fighting. I didn't hesitate and left. I stayed with them for a few years but was depressed and left. Few years later I walked into a coffee shop one day that's when I saw her. The most beautiful amazing vampire I had ever seen. She was short with spiky black hair all around her face. She looked delicate even for a vampire. If my heart could beat it would be pounding. I felt shattered like she had stabbed me with her beauty. She was absolutely surreal. She came toward me, and took my hand. I just held on tight. It was Alice. I didn't know where we were going but I was sure to follow. Nothing had ever felt so right in my life. She told me of a different life then I had been living and have been seeing what the Cullen's were and we needed to meet them. I followed her and a few years we found them in Maine. I have been drinking from animals since I met the Cullen's and couldn't be happier." Jasper finished and looked at Bella as she cried and held her close. "Why are you crying Bella?"

"That's such a bad horrible life Jazz. I hate that you had to suffer like that. I'm happy that Peter and Charlotte came back and brought you away from that life. Happy Alice convinced you to come with her to find the Cullen's even though you didn't know her or them." Bella cried and hugged him

"Aren't you disgusted by my past Bella? I was a monster and killed so many humans and vampires." Jasper asked curious to why she isn't

"I'm not because that's in the past Jasper. You put that side of you away as soon as you met Alice in that diner and became the man you are now. The man who can sit and hold me and not attack me. You are a great man and love that you shared this with me." Bella kisses Jasper

"Thank you for trusting me this way Bella, I would never lie to you and since I met you I have wanted to tell you about my family. Just didn't want to tell you right away." Jasper grins and kisses her again

"What did you mean you always felt what they were feeling Jasper?" Bella asks curious

"That's because I can feel and manipulate people's emotions Bella. Like right now I can feel your trust and love." Jasper smiles and kisses her nose.

"That's exactly what I am feeling. How do you mean you can manipulate them as well?" Still curious

"Watch." Jasper grins and suddenly Bella is laughing hysterically. He keeps it up a minute and stops and she smiles.

"I see what you mean. If someone is really mad or happy, does it affect your emotions?" Bella asks

"Yes it does." Jasper kisses Bella again

"Can I meet the rest of your family sometime soon. I have met your parents I want to meet your brothers and sisters." Bella hugs him tight

"Yeah you can meet them maybe tomorrow. Alice is very excited to meet you, and everyone else is to." Jasper grins

"They don't mind you telling me the secret?" Bella lays her head on his shoulder

"No I asked them if telling you bothered them and they were fine with it. They all can't wait to meet you finally." Jasper smiles

"Good. I wanted to tell you something also Jazz, I know you already felt it." Bella smiles big

Jasper grins and plays dumb "What do you want to tell me Bella?"

"I love you Jazz. I think I have since the day I met you." Bella smiles and kisses him

"I love you to Bella. I have loved you since day one." Jasper hugs her tight and the sun shines a little and his skin shines.

Bella sees him sparkling and shinning. "Wow Jazz, is this why you can't go out when its sunny?"

"Yes it is. We live in Forks since its cloudy and rainy all the time. Means we can go outside during the day time and just stay inside during the sunny days." Jasper smiles

"That's cool Jazz. It looks really cool. I have figured out what your nickname is." Bella teases

"What is it babe?" Jasper asks curious

"Cowboy. Do you like it? I got it since you come from Texas and from a time where they were common." Bella smiles

"Yeah I love it Bella. Yours will be Angel. Since you are so innocent and special." Jasper smiles

"I love it Jazz. Now what else are we doing today?" Bella grins

"You have to wait and see. Do you want to feel how it is when I run like I did yesterday?" jasper grins

"Yeah I do." Jasper picks her up and runs at vampire speed and gets to the truck in few seconds. Bella is giggling and squealing

"That was so cool Cowboy." Bella kisses him

"Thanks Bella. It was great showing you I will show you more stuff soon." Jasper sets her in Bella in the truck


	13. Treaty and Freindship

**The Treaty and Friendship**

* * *

><p><strong>On the Way to Seattle (Jasper's POV)<strong>

"Jasper why do some of the people on not like your family being on the reservation?" Bella asked curious

"Have you ever heard any the legends of the tribe Bella?" Jasper inquired

"Yeah I have. Do you mean the one about wolves and the cold ones?" Bella smiled

"Yes I do. Well Carlisle and the rest the family minus me and Alice ran were staying not far from Forks and were hunting in the woods near the reservation. When they met 3 wolves. Carlisle talked to the leader and told him they weren't dangerous, that they didn't drink blood from humans but drink from animals. Carlisle made the treaty with the leader, stating as long as they didn't bite or kill any humans. The Cullen's would be able to live and they wouldn't expose them and they weren't allowed to hunt any animals on or near the reservation. They believed Carlisle but didn't want to risk their families just in case. Carlisle and the rest the family never broke the treaty while staying there, so we were able to live and come back few weeks ago." Jasper explained

"If your family wasn't allowed on the reservation, why are you allowed there now?" Bella inquired

Jasper smiled. "Alice has a special gift. She is able to see the future and she saw that Billy Black was very sick with a blood clot in his leg and since he can't feel his legs didn't know why he was so sick. The doctors weren't able to figure why he was so sick and he was slowly dying. Alice saw that and the outcome if Carlisle helped him, so we came to Forks earlier than planned. Carlisle told Billy what Alice had seen. At first he didn't believe him but Carlisle got him to get an x-ray and did some tests. They proved that Alice and Carlisle were right. If Carlisle hadn't caught the clot when he did, it would have traveled to Billy's heart and killed him. When Billy heard this, he talked to the elders and convinced them of the family's true nature. Telling them if we were the monsters that they thought we were then Carlisle wouldn't have saved him. Knowing he was the grandson of a werewolf. It convinced the elders we were truly not monsters and the treaty was lifted. Carlisle and Billy have grown close since then. Esme often helps out cooking for the wolves and is happy. Yes we each don't like the smell of the wolves and vice versa, but most of us have become friends. The only ones that haven't accepted us are Leah and Paul." Jasper explains

"I knew that they were wolves, since last summer. I saw Jake and Seth phase in the woods from wolves back to their selves. I asked them about it and they told me what they were. They said they were that way since there was their natural enemy near. Saying they were in Port Angeles but didn't tell me who or what the enemy was." Bella answers

"Yeah last summer we were staying there for a while. Then when Alice saw what was happening with Billy we moved and were here in just a half hour talking to him. He was very grateful for Alice seeing him in trouble and even happier Carlisle chooses to help him, even though Carlisle knew who he was. Carlisle told him it was a doctor's oath to help people, that didn't stop him from saving his sworn enemy. Carlisle didn't ask Billy to lift the treaty, Billy choose to have them remove it himself. He came over right after the elders told him the results of the hearing and Billy was happy that they agreed to remove it. Carlisle spoke a few days later to the elders and told them of what he did for Billy even though his tribe are our enemies. The elders understood and told Carlisle that the family was more than welcome to come and go from the reservation like anyone else. Edward can read minds and was able to lend a hand with some the problems with vandalism lately and told what was happening. So we are all happy we have made friends with them. We didn't officially move back here until a few weeks ago, but we had been staying in Port Angeles for few months. We came back and forth to visit." Jasper explained with a big smile

"That's very generous of Carlisle to help Billy and great that the elders choose to lift the treaty since they saw what your family was about. I agree they noticed you weren't going to hurt humans, since your father choose to help save his enemy. I'm very glad you are allowed on the reservation because I can show you some my favorite places there. Like you did with me and the meadow." Bella beamed happy and love

"That sounds great to me Bella. You can show me sometime soon." Jasper smiles big and squeezes her hand

"Will you tell me what some my family feels about us being together Jazz?" Bella asks curious

"Yeah I sure will Angel. Your dad wasn't lying when he said he was happy for us and he trusts me not to hurt you. Harry feels the same and that says something seeing as he knows what I am. Billy is just the same and they both told me they weren't mad for me falling for you at all. They told me they thought we might hit it off. Your brothers love me to death and couldn't be happier for us. Charlie is feeling familial love towards me already, which I think means he might consider me a son. He was ecstatic when I asked him if I could go fishing with him sometime." Jasper smiles

"That's is great that they like us being together." Bella squeezes his hand and kisses it

Jasper smiles and kisses her hand right back. "I wasn't lying when I told you my family can't wait to meet you. My dad and mom already love you and consider you another daughter, Emmett my oldest brother is happy to have another sister and same for Rosalie. Edward is happy like them. Alice well she told me she has seen you and her already becoming best friends. Which has made her very happy and she hasn't even met you yet." Jasper smiles and Bella blushes

"I am happy that they all want to meet me and accept me already." Bella beams happy

Jasper squeezes Bella's hand again and kisses it as he smiles. "They are all happy I finally found someone to be with and love. They truly couldn't be happier for either of us."

"Is there anything else I don't know? Can you eat human food, how did you a few times the last few days?" Bella asked really curious

"We don't usually eat human food. It doesn't taste good to us. So we end up throwing it up later." Jasper grinned

"Then did you eat it though Jazz?" Bella countered

"I ate it for you angel. Like I said I would do anything for you. I hid a lot of what I ate as well." Jasper grins

"Do you sleep like I do?" Bella was more curious

"No we can't sleep at all and never age. That's why I look this age. Carlisle still looks mid 20s and he is over 300 years old. That's why when I told you to call me no matter when because I was always awake if you called." Jasper smiles wide

"That's cool. So where did you and your family go and do while you were gone those few days?" Bella fake glared and Jasper laughs at her attempted glare

"We did actually go hiking in the mountains. We went on an extended hunting trip. We do that once in a while when it's going to be sunny for more than just one day in a row. Alice can see what weather there is on a certain day. She uses her visions to see when it's going to be sunny sometimes, so we just go for few days together. Spend some time goofing off and quality time as a family. It was a lot of fun but I did miss you the whole time. When I told you I was wrestling with Emmett I wasn't joking, he had been goofing and threw a huge branch at me and we ended up wrestling and knocking a dozen or so trees down. While the rest the family just watched and laughed." Jasper smiles and feels Bella's happiness

"Sounds like you and him were acting the part of being brothers. Sounds like you had fun and I know you were missing me. I could tell each time I called or texted you. I missed you to." Bella kisses his cheek

_They arrive in Seattle and Jasper drives to the dock smiling._


	14. Special Date

**Special Date**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

We pulled into Seattle and drove towards the ocean. I looked around and saw all the buildings and the sun blocked by the clouds. Bella smiled at Jasper as he pulled into the parking lot by the docks. They got out and Jasper held her hand and led the way down a dock. He stopped at a big boat labeled Whale Watchers. Bella smiled at Jasper, "We are going to go watch whales Major?"

"Yes we are my Angel. Is that fine with you?" Jasper smiled and kissed her hand and then her slow

"That's fine with me Cowboy. I've always wanted to go whale watching, they say sometimes you also see dolphins as well." Bella was giddy and happy as they walked onto the boat.

_The captain whose name was Mike met them as they got on and led them down below. _

Jasper smiles and they sit on the couch and Bella leans on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her quick. They pulled away from the dock and set off. Jasper smiled at Bella and rubbed her back. "So is Major my other nickname love?"

"Yeah, do you like it?" Bella grinned looking at him

"Yeah I do. I was a major in the war and I call my evil side Major." Jasper said softly

"What do you mean evil side?" Bella inquired curious

"The monster I was when I was in the south before I met Alice, I haven't been like that since Peter helped me get away from Maria. Even when I was still feeding on humans I was never the monster I was with her. Peter and Charlotte taught me to only go after bad people or people dying. Made me feel better not killing innocent people. I never killed children or anyone under 18. Maria turned a few around 16 and one escaped with Peter and Charlotte he was Peters little brother Ricky. Peter found him changed the day after he finished his change and wanted to kill Maria. He made sure he stayed alive and escaped. Plus she loved Ricky's power." Jasper said a little sad

"What's his power Jazz?" Bella wondered aloud

"He's can transport himself anywhere and can transport someone with him as well. Maria was furious when he escaped. I didn't know he was able to escape until I returned to camp." Jasper said with a little smile

"Peter would've never let him suffer if he was able to escape. I bet she would've made him suffer for Peter escaping, right?" Bella inquired

"Yes she would've just to vent. I didn't care they escaped when they did. I felt his love for his brother and Charlotte. It was almost as strong as my love for you. Now let's go outside and look for some whales." Jasper holds Bella's hand and they walk up above deck.

They lean against the rail with Jasper behind Bella and they both look around. Bella smiles and leans back against Jasper to kiss the underside his jaw. Jasper grins and rubs Bella's shoulder. The captain announced there were some whales they could see in a few minutes. Jasper smiled and watched the water for the whales. A few minutes later Jasper pointed out some whales, "Look Bella there are the whales." Bella looked where Jasper pointed and saw a pod of 8 whales. She squealed happy and kissed Jasper's neck as she kept watching. One the whales flipped out the water and spun a little. Bella giggled and Jasper looked down at her. "What's so funny angel?"

"Well Major I thought that whale doing that spin was a little funny." Bella grinned and leaned forward

"Well I think it was a little funny to Angel, now let's watch and see if we see any more tricks." Jasper smiles and they keep watching as the whales take turns coming up and spraying water, and doing some spins.

Captain Mike comes over and smiles, "I heard that there are some orcas not far from here. Would you like to go see them?"

Jasper smiles and takes a few pictures of the whales, "Yeah we would love to see them captain."

The captain goes back and turns the boat towards the orcas and a few minutes later Bella squeals loud when she sees them. "Oooh Jazz, look at the orcas they are so cute." Jasper smiles and takes some pictures and hugs Bella. They stay there watching the orcas playing around and spraying water all over. Bella smiles the whole time and glad that Jasper brought her to see them. "Thank you so much for this Jazz. I love it so much."

"Wait here while I go talk to the captain for a few minutes." Bella gives him quick kiss and Jasper walks over to the captain

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

Jasper walked over to the captain and smiled. "Captain Do you know if there happens to be any dolphins near here?"

The captain smiles and nods, "Yes there are some not far from here sir. Would you like me to take us to see them as well?"

"Yes that would be great, my girlfriend is very fond of them and I think she would really love seeing them." Jasper smiles and walks back to Bella. Wraps his arms around her waist and kiss the top her head. Bella smiles up at him and leans back into him and Jasper feels her happiness for him and the day. He watches the water and few minutes later he smiles and sees the dolphins.

"OOOOOOOH Jasper look there are some dolphins. I love seeing them here. They are so adorable. Take some pictures so we can show everyone what we saw." Bella demands giddy as she watches them doing tricks and swimming around.

_Jasper takes the pictures and smiles. The captain announces they are headed back to port. They get back to the docks 20 minutes later. Bella and Jasper standing at the rail the whole time. They thank the captain and Jasper leads Bella to the truck smiling wide and kisses her._

"Are you hungry for some lunch now Bella?" Jasper asks as they drive downtown

Bella smiles and her stomach growls, "Does that answer your question Cowboy?" Bella smiles and giggles

He holds her hand as they drive downtown and he pulls into the parking lot of a local Chinese food. "You want some Chinese and then we can take it to a beautiful place I been told. It's perfect for a nice romantic lunch?"

"Yeah I would love it cowboy. Can you get an order of shrimp fried rice, egg rolls and orange chicken with a tall hot tea with 6 sugars? All that fun made me starving." Bella grins and gives him a quick kiss

Jasper rolls his eyes and goes into the restaurant and gets Bella's food and tea. He comes back in the truck and smiles as Bella sips her tea. Holding her hand Jasper drives to the Waterfall Garden and gets out and walks around to Bella's side. Bella is speechless seeing where they are. He smiles and grabs her food and holds hand as they walk to sit at one the tables near the waterfall. "Do you like where I choose to have lunch angel?"

Bella smiles and hugs him tight and kisses Jasper until she needs to breath. She is smiling big and looks at the water fall. "I love it Jazz, it's so beautiful and amazing. This is the perfect spot for lunch. I love it almost as much as I did seeing the whales and dolphins. It couldn't have been any more perfect than this Jasper, so thank you so much." Bella beams happy and so much love.

"I'm so happy you love it Bella, I knew you would. It's a special place just like you. I was researching places I could take you to see in Seattle. I found this spot and knew right away I had to bring you here, since you would love the waterfall." Jasper smiles. Bella smiles and pats his hand as she eats her food. Jasper takes a few pictures of the waterfall. Bella smiled and hummed in enjoyment of the food.

"Jazz tis Chinese food is the best I've had. I think it's a good comfort food and perfect for where we are. The waterfall is very peaceful and beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here." Bella finishes her lunch and comes around the table and kisses Jasper. He pulls her into his lap and hugs her as they watch the waterfall for a few minutes.

"You're very welcome Bella. I have some plans for us to visit the Seattle Aquarium and then go somewhere for a special dinner. Does that sound goo to you?" Jasper looks down at Bella and she smiles and kisses him until she needs to breathe

"Yes Jazz, that sounds really good to me. Let's get going and see all the animals." Bella stands up and grabs Jaspers hand and they walk back the truck, and Jasper drives to the aquarium and pays for them to get inside. Bella smiles big and looks at the map of the place and finds the dolphins right away. "Can we please go see the dolphins first Jazz?"

Jasper feels mischievous and looks at Bella and grins. "I don't want to see them first babe. I want to go see the sharks first." Bella looks at Jasper and gives him a really cute puppy dog pout and sends him all her love and want towards him. Jasper smiles and looks at her and kisses Bella

Bella gives Jasper a small smile and keeps pouting "Please cowboy can we please go see the dolphins first? You know they are my favorite and I love you so much. So can we please?"

Jasper gives in and kisses Bella soft and leads the way to the exhibit. They stand and watch the dolphins flipping and doing their tricks for treats. Jasper buys some fish and they take turns feeding some of the dolphins. Also take turns taking pictures. Jasper has one the handlers take one of them feeding a dolphin.

One the handlers smiles "For a fee you can get in the tank and swim with them."

Bella squeals and bounces up and down. "Can we please swim with them Jazz? If we do I will love you forever and ever." Bella kisses Jasper and he feels she really wants to. Jasper pays for both of them to swim and they put the wetsuits on and climb in. The handler takes pictures of both them swimming with the dolphins in their wetsuits. Jasper knows Bella is very happy and having the time of her life. Jasper couldn't be happier than he was right then and smiles at Bella. Jasper is happy that the dolphins aren't afraid of him, like a lot other animals. They swim around for 30 minutes and climb out and take the suits off. As soon as they are out the exhibit Bella hugs Jasper and kisses him until she needs to breathe. "Thank you so very much for that Jazz. I had so much fun and I love that you took me here."

_Jasper smiles and hugs her back as they walk and check out the seals. Jasper smiles as the seals play around. Bella laughs at their playing. They walk around and look at all the other animals and fish. They liked seeing the fish and the sharks. Bella loved to see the turtles. _

_When they were done they went to the gift shop. Bella got her dad an octopus, Joey a blue shark and Jimmy a seal. Jasper chooses a big blue turtle for Ryan and got Bella a really big dolphin. They collected the gifts and the pictures and headed to the truck. The sun was going to set in a little while. _

Jasper smiles as they get into the truck and start driving. "Bella are you hungry?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Bella smiles and squeezes Jaspers hand, "I am a little hungry cowboy. Where are we going to have this special dinner?" Bella asks very curious and very happy

"You'll see and love it, I promise angel. So just wait a few more minutes and you will soon see." Jasper smiles and kisses her hand.

They drive for another 5 minutes and Jasper pulls in front of the Space Needle and Bella beams a huge smile and kisses Jasper few times. "OOOOh Jasper this place is supposed to have the best view of Seattle anywhere. Is this where we are having dinner?" Bella is very excited and Jasper sends her some calm. Bella grins and raises an eyebrow. "Am I making you giddy from being so excited Major?" Bella giggles

"Yes this is where we are having dinner angel. I love to watch the sunset from here, would you do me the great pleasure and watch the sunset with me Bella?" Jasper smiles and kisses her slowly and hugs Bella tight

"I would love to watch the sunset with you Jazz. Let's go up top and watch." Bella smiles and they go inside and up to the top. Jasper leads Bella to the outside deck and stood behind her and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist. They stood there and watched the sunset behind the clouds slowly. Showing all the beautiful colors and Jasper takes a picture of the sunset and has a waiter take one of them with the sunset in the background. Bella leaned back against him and he was happier then he has been since he was human, if not more. "Jasper that was a beautiful sunset, thank you for showing me this and for this wonderful day."

Jasper smiles and kisses the top Bella's head and a waiter puts a trolley of food near the table and leaves. Jasper leads Bella to the table and she sits down while Jasper serves her some food, then sits close to her. Bella sees smoked salmon, a salad and baked potatoes and it all smells really good. She kisses Jasper and holds one his hands as she starts eating. Bella smiles as she eats her dinner and Jasper grins at her. She feels him send his love and sends hers right back. Bella finishes her dinner and kisses Jasper. "Thank you for the delicious dinner Jasper, it was very good. You're the greatest guy I know and I love you so much."

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

Jasper smiles wide and pulls Bella into his lap and hugs her tight and kisses her again. "Bella it was my pleasure to take you here for dinner and share the sunset with you. It was my pleasure to spend the day with you. It was a lot of fun and I wouldn't change anything we did today."

"I wouldn't either Jazz. This was the best day I've had ever." Bella smiles and kisses Jasper again

"I think we ought to start heading home, seeing as it's after 9 already and it's a hour drive home, we don't want Charlie worrying where your at. You ready to head back angel?" Jasper rubs Bella's arm and kisses her neck and jaw

"Yeah I guess we should start heading home now. I don't want this day to end though." Bella smiles and yawns

"Come on angel, let's go back to the truck and you can sleep on the way home." Jasper smiles as he stands up. He wraps his arm around Bella's waist as they walk back down to the truck. Jasper helps her back into the truck and climbs in. Bella leans on Jasper's arm, and Jasper kisses Bella as they start driving back to Forks. When he looks at Bella, he sees she has fallen asleep and he smiles wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he drives at regular speed, so Bella can sleep peacefully.

An hour later he pulls into Charlie's drive and turns his truck off. Jasper doesn't want to wake her but he has to. So he shakes her a little. "Bella Angel we are back at your house. So you have to wake up."

Bella starts waking up slowly and smiles at Jasper. Bella sits up and kisses him and yawns again. "I guess your right cowboy. Come walk me inside like the gentleman you are." Bella smiles and they get out the truck and walk inside. Charlie is sitting watching TV and looks up when they come inside. "Hi daddy."

Charlie smiles and hugs Bella and grins at Jasper. "Did you kids have fun today?"

"Yeah we had a lot of fun daddy, we had a nice picnic for breakfast in a beautiful meadow, went whale watching, bought lunch at Chinese place and ate at the Waterfall Garden, went to the aquarium and then watched the sunset from the Space Needle and had dinner. It was a very good day." Bella smiles and hugs Jasper who's smiling as well

"That's sounds like a great day Bells. Thank you Jasper for spoiling her like that just for one day and being such a good kid." Charlie smiles and shakes his hand

"You're very welcome Charlie, it was my pleasure. We just did things I knew Bella would love. Bella you are really tired, so why don't you head to bed and I will see you tomorrow." Jasper smiles and kisses Bella's forehead.

Bella yawns and smiles. "I'll walk you out Jazz"

Jasper and Bella walk towards the door hand in hand. "I will spend the night thinking of you Bella, and miss you. So call me if you want to or if you wake up again." They step onto the porch and Jasper whispers, "You know I won't be sleeping, so it doesn't matter what time you call." Bella giggled and kissed Jasper on the porch and he hugged her

"I will if I do, I promise cowboy. Now get going so I can get some sleep. I love you." Bella smiled and they kissed again

"I love you to angel." Jasper kisses and hugs her again. "Get some sleep, I doubt my little sister Alice will let me get away from bringing you over to meet the rest my family tomorrow."

"Okay Jazz, night and don't break nothing if you have fun with your brothers." Bella giggles and they kiss one last time. Jasper watches Bella go inside as he walks back to his truck. Drives home happy and missing Bella already


	15. The Funeral

**The Funeral**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_Bella smiled as she came back inside after she kissed Jasper goodnight. She hugged Charlie and went to her room. She hopped into the shower and got into her jammys and went to bed. She fell asleep quickly and slept the whole night._

Bella woke up around 7 and walked downstairs and hugged Charlie and sat at the table. "Morning daddy."

"Morning Bells. Did you sleep good last night?" Charlie sets some pancakes for her

"Yeah I did, when I'm done we bought you and the boys presents from the aquarium yesterday." Bella starts eating

Ryan, Joey and Jimmy came into the kitchen and sat down. "Morning daddy, Bella." They all chanted

Charlie smiles and puts their plates down. The boys dig in and Bella smiles. Ryan looks at her, "Did you and Jazzy have fun yesterday Bella?"

"Yes we did Ryan. We went to the aquarium, went whale watching and saw whales, orcas and dolphins, got lunch and ate at the waterfall gardens, and had dinner at the space needle. It was a very good day with Jazz." Bella smiles and eats her food

"That's really cool. Can we go to the aquarium some time daddy?" Ryan asked looking at Charlie

"Sure thing Ry." Charlie grins and ruffles his hair

Bella finishes her breakfast and goes to her room for the bags of the presents. She comes back and gives them to the boys and Charlie. "We got these for you guys when we were at the aquarium. They are from both me and Jazz."

They open the bags and smile big. Ryan hugs Bella and kisses her. "Thanks Bella I love my turtle. It's so cool and I love turtles."

Joey and Jimmy smile seeing the shark and seal, then hug Bella. "Thank you Bella I love it. You knew it was my favorite animal last time we went to the aquarium." Both boys say and kiss her cheek

"Yea I remembered and knew you would love them, so your welcome boys." Bella hugs them back, and looks at Charlie. "Open yours daddy and see what we got you, I know you'll love it."

Charlie smiles and opens his bag. Grinning he shows the boys the octopus. "Thanks a lot Bells. I love it and you are a good little brat." Charlie grins and hugs her

"You're welcome dad, and I am not a brat. Your oldest sons are the brats." Bella fights a smile as the twins playing swat her arm

"So we have to go to mommy's funeral later daddy?" Joey asks sad looking at Charlie

"Yeah we do kiddo, everything is going to be okay. Come here kids." Charlie opens his arms and they all go and hug Charlie. Ryan hops into his lap and hugs him and the twins and Bella hug him. Ryan curls up in his lap against Charlie's chest. Charlie wraps his arms around them all. "Everything's going to be okay kids. We'll get through today and be okay."

"Thanks daddy we know but we just miss mommy a lot." Joey sniffles into Charlie's shoulder he was laying his head on, Jimmy nods against Charlie's other shoulder.

"Yes we'll get through this kids, because your mom would want us to be there for each other and be strong." Charlie says taking turns kissing each the kid's heads

"Thanks daddy. Can I stay with you during it please daddy?" Ryan cries into Charlie's chest and sniffles

"Yeah you can baby boy. Daddy promises he isn't going anywhere." Charlie hugs them all tighter and Bella hugs him and her brothers.

_They sit like that for a little bit and then finish their breakfast. The twins go play in their room and Bella goes to hers, Ryan stays sitting in Charlie's lap and they watch TV in the living room._

**11 o'clock**

_Charlie tells them to all get ready. Bella gets in the shower and puts her dark blue dress on and still has her necklace on as she walks to the living room. The boys come out in nice jeans and t-shirts. They climb into the car and drive to the church for the service. They go inside and see everyone there and hug a lot people. Ryan stays close to Charlie and the twins walk around. Bella leans on a wall near where Charlie and Ryan are. She keeps an eye on the door waiting for Jasper to come._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV (earlier in the morning)<strong>

_Jasper came home from the date and was really happy. He knew they all were going to Kelly's funeral in the morning. He was there to be there for Bella, Charlie and the boys. He knew Bella would need him a lot today and he planned on being there to help her cope. The family went hunting and didn't return home until they had 90 minutes before they had to head to the church._

_Jasper was sitting in his room creating a song on his guitar when a knock came on his door._

Jasper rolled his eyes and called out "Come on in Alice."

Alice came in and sat on his bed and gave him a small smile. "Jasper Bella is going to be very emotional today. She is going to need you a lot today."

"I know that Alice. I planned on being there for her to help her." Jasper pats Alice's shoulder

"Thanks Jasper. She seemed very sad when I had my vision. It was of her and her family hugging each other in the dining room at their house. The twins will be okay during the funeral and Charlie will be sad but not let it show." Alice says sad

"What about little man?" Jasper is worried about how he will handle it all.

_They both walk into the living room where the rest of the family is. Alice sits next to Edward and Jasper sits on the chair facing everyone._

"When he hears the pastor and everyone talking about her and everything. It finally sets in that she isn't coming home and he has a breakdown. Charlie has to settle him down, that sets Bella off into a crying fit. It takes Charlie a while to calm Ryan down." Alice said very sad

"Why does he break down like that Alice?" Jasper is even more worried

"He has the breakdown because it hasn't set with him that she is really gone. Jasper he is only 2 and doesn't understand what happened." Esme said looking at Jasper

"Will he be okay Alice?" Rosalie asks worried also

"Yeah he will be okay, but when he falls asleep in Charlie's lap after the service while everyone is paying their respects he wakes up screaming from a nightmare." Edward answers in a glum voice

"Is he okay after he wakes up?" Carlisle asks looking between Alice and Edward

"Yes and no Carlisle." Alice shakes her head

"What do you mean yes and no Alice?" jasper asks raising his voice

"Yes he is fine but breaks down again. It takes Charlie and a lot help from you Jasper to calm him down this time." Alice looks right at him

"Why is it worse this time Alice?" Esme is worried

"It's worse this time, because he remembers everything that happened during the accident. He wasn't unconscious the entire time like everyone thought." Alice sits in Edwards lap and he wraps his arms around her and kisses top her head

"What do you mean he wasn't Alice?" Carlisle looks at Edward

"What she means she sees Ryan telling them he saw in the dream everything that happened. Like the car coming at the car they were in and the loud noise. Remembers hearing Kelly screaming in agony and pain. Seeing the car spinning and stopping. Heard Kelly telling him she loved him and to tell his dad and his brothers and Bella she loved them. He tells them he could hear both his mom and the other driver screaming for help and in pain, before he finally passed out from his own pain and injuries." Edward said and Alice was dry sobbing into Edwards's chest, Esme and Rosalie were doing the same with Carlisle and Emmett

"I see why he chooses to try and block it out. The trauma from the accident and his head injury tried to help suppress it but the funeral and everyone talking about it and her, brought it all back full force." Carlisle said holding a sobbing Esme close

"I can't blame that baby for how he reacts to that, it will be horrible for him when it happens. So jasper you have to be there when he wakes up or it will be a lot worse for him and the whole family." Edward said and Jasper nodded his head

_I will be there for Ryan Edward. _Jasper though to Edward and they just sat there in their own thoughts, waiting for the time to leave

When it's time to leave they head out. Jasper, Edward and Alice ride in his truck, and everyone else rides in Carlisle's Mercedes as they drive to the church. Jasper waves to them as he walks ahead them into the church and looks right away for Bella, he spots her leaning against the wall by Charlie and a sniffling Ryan. He walks over and pats Charlie's shoulder as he walks over to Bella and pulls her into a hug. "I'm here for you My Angel. It's okay now."

Bella hugs Jasper back and kisses him softly. "Thank you for being here Jazz. It means a lot to me and the boys and Charlie. It means a lot to me and I know they appreciate you coming." Hugs Jasper tighter as he wraps his arms around her waist

"I wouldn't miss being here Bella. I was close to her and want to be here for you guys." Jasper smiles a little and kisses her again soft

Charlie comes over by them with Ryan and one arm hugs them both. "Thank you for coming Jasper, Bella was right. It does mean a lot to us, you being here today." Ryan hugs them as well, "Is the rest of your family here to?"

"Yes they are here, they should be coming in shortly. I walked ahead them quicker to be here for you and the kids. She was a great person and my family cared about her a lot, so we wouldn't miss this." Jasper watches as his family comes inside and walks to where Jasper is with Charlie, Bella and Ryan.

"Bella it's nice to see you again, sorry it has to be for this." Carlisle says, him and Esme hug Bella. Carlisle shakes Charlie's hand and Esme hugs him. "Bella I would like you to meet my other children Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Kids this is Charlie's daughter Bella."

They all smile a little and hug her "It's good to meet you Bella. Sorry for your loss and having to meet you this way." They all say after they each hug her

"It's nice to meet you all as well, thank you for coming today." Bella said standing in front of Jasper. Jasper hugs her and wraps his arms around her as he kisses the top her head

"You are welcome Bella. Let's go sit down, since it's about to start." Charlie said. They all sit in the pews, Charlie and the kids sit in front with Harry, Sue, Seth and Leah. The Cullen's sit in the pew behind Charlie and everyone.

Jasper sits right behind Bella and puts his hands on her shoulder leaning forward he whispers in her ear. "Bella everything is going to be okay, I love you."

Bella nods her head and kisses Jasper's hand. "Thanks Jazz and I love you to."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_Bella smiled as soon as Jasper had come into the church and walked over to her. She hugged him tight as she could. She had missed him since he dropped her off last night, and really wanted him there for her today. She was happy to meet the rest of his family. When they went to sit down at the pews, she sat with her family and Jasper and his sat right behind her. She was sad when they sat down, but when Jasper told her it was going to be fine she felt better. Bella sat there holding Jasper's hand on her shoulder as she listened to the reverend as he stepped to the front by Kelly's coffin._

Reverend Reynolds stood at to the podium and gave a small smile to everyone. "Welcome everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming here today in remembrance of Kelly Nicole Swan. She was a nice and kind person, she leaves behind her husband Charlie Swan and 3 sons Ryan, James and Joseph and a step daughter Isabella, her brother Harry Clearwater his wife Sue, her niece and nephew Leah and Seth"

_Bella starts crying as the reverend speaks. She feels Jasper trying to calm her down by sending some calm waves to her, it was helping but not much._

Jasper squeezed her shoulder lightly and whispers in her ear. "Everything is going to be okay angel. I'm here for you, just be strong and I love you."

Bella slowed down her crying and kissed Jaspers hand again and whispered "Thanks Jazz, I'll be okay and I love you to."

Bella looked over at her dad. Charlie had a crying Ryan in his lap, Sue was rocking Joey softly and Jimmy was crying into Harry's chest, as they listened to the reverend talking. Jasper walked around the pew and picked Bella up. Jasper sat down and set Bella in his lap and cradled her to his chest as she cried. He whispered "It's okay Bella, I'm right here for you my angel."

_Bella keeps crying as Jasper holds her and rocks her lightly. Bella keeps her head rested against Jaspers chest as they listen to the reverend._

The reverend goes on, "Kelly was a very caring person, always doing things to help her family and friends. Kelly helped whenever she could around the town like substituting at the school, tutoring children and arranging field trips for them. She was always doing things for this community. Kelly was a great person and will be missed by everyone here. Everyone she met liked her right away. She will not just be missed by her family but this community will miss her as well."

_Charlie is rocking a crying Ryan, as Sue and Harry comfort Joey and Jimmy. Most of the town and people from La Push are attending the funeral. Esme, Alice and Rosalie are dry sobbing into their husband's arms, as they leaned on their shoulders. Jasper sent calming waves to his and Bella's family, trying to calm them down. It seemed to calm everyone down and Carlisle, Edward and Emmett nod and whisper "__**thanks Jasper**__." To low for anybody else to hear._

Reverend Reynolds asked Charlie to come and speak a few words. Charlie stood up and Ryan crawled into Esme's lap when she stood up and sat back down holding him close. Esme kissed his head soft and whispered into his ear, "it's okay Ryan, daddy will be back in a few minutes. Just sit here and you can cry if you want, I don't mind." Ryan leaned into her chest and kept crying as she rocked him and Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

Bella watched her dad stand at the podium as the reverend sat down. "I want to thank everyone for coming today as well. It means a lot to me and my family that you came today. We are here to celebrate the life that Kelly had. She was the best thing that came into my life after my fist wife left me. She was there for me when I was sad about my ex-wife leaving and taking my little girl Bella with her. I wasn't happy for a long time, but one day I was visiting my best friend Harry. She was there visiting him and his wife Sue. I have known Kelly along time, but I hadn't seen her in many years though. She had been away at college studying early education. As soon as I saw her I didn't want to leave. When we were young I used to have a crush on her, but since she was my best friends little sister I didn't want to offend him by asking to date her. Plus she was 5 years younger than me but we had made a pact not to date our friend's sisters. So I didn't ask her. I don't totally regret not asking her because if I had and we had gotten married earlier than we did, I wouldn't have my daughter. Kelly was very loving and caring. She didn't refer to Bella as her step daughter, she called her daughter. When she was asked who Bella was, she told them that she was her oldest child. She loved her and our great 3 boys. She spent all her time helping them anyway she could. Whether it was with homework or driving to and from school, friend's houses or practice. She didn't mind taking them wherever they needed to go because she loved each of them very much. She helped a lot of people around Forks and La Push. Helping in the schools, tutoring or talking to anyone that just wanted to talk about anything and everything. She was always giving a lot to the people she loved and cared for. She helped Billy Black when his wife died and he needed someone to help him with his 3 children and then when he was hurt in that accident that he was paralyzed. She helped get a lot of the programs the schools in both towns needed for a long time. No matter when it was or what it was. She was always donating her time to help at the schools and the hospital when needed. She was a giving and loving friend, sister, wife and mother. She will be truly missed a lot by the entire town. We all will miss Kelly and always have her in our hearts." Charlie cries

_Half way through Charlie speaking Ryan and the kids cried louder as they were rocked by Jasper, Esme, Sue and Harry. They whispered to the kids "Everything would be fine and that they loved them and Kelly would always be in their hearts."_

The reverend comes to the podium after Charlie steps away. "That was very nice of you to speak about Kelly Charlie. I know she loved you very much. Now we'll have the viewing and shortly will be the burial. So please remember the good times you had with Kelly and always have her in your heart."

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I was still rocking Bella slowly as she cried against my chest, while her dad spoke of his wife. I could feel his sadness for his loss and for his children's as well. I hated that they had to feel this way, but all the sadness and crying was taking its toll on me as well. I couldn't send enough waves of calm to help very much. Jasper told his family, to low for others to hear. "I'm having a hard time trying to calm the kids down. Why don't we see if Harry and Sue will come with us outside and see if some fresh air will help?" They all nod and jasper looks at Harry "Why don't we take them outside for some fresh air, Carlisle thinks it might help?"

Harry nodded and him, Sue, Seth and Leah walked out carrying the twins and the Cullen's followed. Jasper waved Charlie over and when he stood next to him, "We're just going outside for a few and see if that helps settle them down Charlie. Is that fine with you?"

"That's fine with me Jasper. Do you want me to carry Bells outside for you?" Charlie asked, as Carlisle came back in and took Bella outside. Jasper patted Charlie's shoulder before he followed. They were all sitting with the kids on the church lawn, when Jasper walked over. Bella leaned from Carlisle's arms and Jasper pulled her close and hugged her tight.

_Ryan was still in Esme's arms crying and the twins were the same in Harrys and Sue's arms. Jasper sat down with Bella in his lap and rubbed her back. Seth was sitting just staring at nothing sitting next his mom, with his head on her shoulder as she tried comforting Joey, who was crying. Harry was trying the same with Jimmy, with Leah against his arm. Emmett was sitting with Rosalie on his side, Edward was sitting with Alice in his lap, rubbing circles on her back. Carlisle was just standing there watching everyone._

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

_I knew today was going to be rough on the family, especially on the kids. They were taking it fine until this morning when I think they finally realized she wasn't coming home. Bella knew and understood, I think she was being tough for her brothers but when we had those moments this morning, and it was a breaking point for her finally. I wanted to just cry since I heard the news, but I had to be strong and be there for my kids. I almost lost it when we got to the church and Ryan started bawling again. The twins were taking it better than he was but not by much. I am thankful for Jasper being here to help Bella. I don't know how she would be if she didn't have him there to cry on. I wanted to hold all the kids and comfort them while I was talking about Kelly. I could see them all bawling and I was thankful that Harry, Sue, Esme and Jasper had been comforting them. I was very thankful when Esme took Ryan from me when it was my time to speak. Bella wasn't doing very good before the reverend spoke, but I knew halfway through it that she lost it, when I saw Jasper pick her up and sat her on his lap and rocked her. I don't know what I would've done if no one was here to comfort the kids and me. After I was finished speaking and the reverend said it was viewing and a little bit before the time for her burial. I didn't want the kids to view her that way, I wanted them to remember her the way she was when she was alive. I was glad when I saw the Cullen's, Harry and Sue take all the kids outside for some fresh air. They also knew that the kids didn't need to be here for this part. I just hope that Ryan never remembers more about the accident, I don't know how he will be if he ever remembers. Especially if he was awake to see or hear anything._

_Charlie was talking to some people from town and they gave him their condolences for his loss. He was standing by the door leading outside watching the kids being comforted by the Cullen's and Harry and Sue. Thinking he could never be thankful enough for their help right then. He gave Carlisle a small smile when he came walking over and patted his shoulder._

"Hi Charlie. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss." Carlisle returned the small smile

"Thank you Carlisle. I wanted to say thank you for you and your families help today, Esme was very kind for helping Ryan when I had to speak. Jasper is a great kid for being there for Bella then and now." Charlie looks back outside

"It was our pleasure Charlie. All the kids know how your kids are feeling right now. Jasper and Alice were Ryan's age and Rosalie wasn't but a year older, when they lost their parents. Emmett and Edward the same age when they lost theirs as well. They all know how it feels and want to be here to help the kids get through this. Esme and me love your boys and Bella a lot Charlie." Carlisle admits

"That's true, I can see that you and your wife care for them a lot Carlisle. I've become very attached to seeing them around town and at the reservation. The boys love spending time with your whole family, whether it's goofing around or times like this. I think of you as a sort of brother already Carlisle and think of you and yours as my extended family." Charlie smiles a little more

"I think of you as my brother also Charlie. I treat the boys and now Bella as my family because I consider them family. I know my wife and the kids consider them as their brothers and sister, and you just as much family. The same goes for Harry's family and Billy's as well. In the short time we been here we have become very fond of yours, Harrys and Billy's families. We wouldn't miss out on helping out anyway we could. You have been nice to my family since we met and we wanted to be here for you. Esme is helping Ryan because she doesn't want him feeling like he is going to lose more then he already has. Jasper is here for Bella because he cares a lot about her, but he isn't just here for her Charlie, he is going to be here for the boys as well. He loves all the kids a lot. He is especially fond of Ryan, out of my kids Jasper is the closest to Ryan and he thinks him as his little brother more than my other children." Carlisle pats his shoulder again and Charlie smiles

Charlie was happy to hear that the Cullen's considered him family as well as Harry and Billy, as well as all the children. He really did consider the Cullen's family, as much as he considered Billy his. He watched as Ryan looked around from Esme's lap and spotted him. Ryan ran over to him crying and he picked him up. "Hi Ry baby. Daddy's right here."

Charlie held him close as Ryan cried. "Da…ddy I mi…ss m..o..mm..y."

"I know you do kiddo. I miss her to. We are almost finished here and have one more thing to do before we go home, okay?" Charlie rubbed Ryan's back

"Ye…ah ok…ay da…ddy." Ryan settles down a little and sniffled into Charlie's chest

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

We were sitting on the lawn and I was rocking Bella on my lap as she cried. I saw Ryan run to Charlie and be picked up as he cried in his dads arms. I wasn't looking forward to later when Ryan woke up and remembers everything from the accident. Everyone was starting to settle down now, and Carlisle told us to low for the others, "Bring the kids around back, it's time for the burial."

We nodded to Carlisle and I told Harry and Sue, "It's time for us to go and see them bury Kelly in the back. So have to head back."

_Harry and Sue stood up and the twins stayed glued to their aunt and uncle sides. I had Bella on my side and my arm around her shoulders as we walked towards the graveyard. Seth and Leah followed us. We all sat in the front row with Charlie and his family. Charlie didn't mind at all, I was feeling a lot of familial love towards my family from him, Billy and Harry. We all had heard what Charlie and Carlisle talk about feeling like we were considered family. I knew we were close friends before this all happened and I knew Charlie might consider us close, but feeling this from Billy and Harry was a big surprise to me. I didn't know Billy thought of us like that. Jake, Gabby and Sammy came over and hugged everyone. Jimmy and Joey hugged them tight and went to sit next to them. When I looked at Charlie he didn't seem to mind. It was good to see the girls comforting them, I had a feeling the boys were missing the girls since the day at the reservation but I hadn't been sure. I felt the feeling of relief from all 4 as soon as they saw each other. So I knew they had been missing each other, but I don't know why the girls hadn't come looking for them earlier, if they had missed them this much._

_They all walked to the graveyard. All the kids had settled down and not crying just sniffling, but Ryan was still crying Charlie's arms. Jasper looked at him and saw he was exhausted and Jasper sent him enough lethargy to knock him out for a while, and enough calm to keep the nightmares away._

Alice came over to him and Bella, and smiled as she whispered "That was smart Jasper, if you hadn't sent him to sleep he would've freaked out bad seeing everything. It's good that you put him to sleep, he needed it and it was taking a toll on him and Charlie. So thanks for that."

Jasper gave her a small smile "Your welcome Alice. I didn't think he really needed to watch her being buried, no little kid needs to see this. Do you know how Bella and the boys are going to react?" Jasper asks a little worried about the answer

Alice looks into the future for a half minute "They won't be taking it easy, so keep Bella close like you did on the lawn. The twins won't be either, they will be clinging to Gabby and Sammy the whole time. They haven't really let everything set in."

"Thanks Alice for everything." Jasper smiles and sends her all the feelings he has been getting from Billy, Harry and Charlie towards the family

"Who have you been getting those from Jasper?" Alice asks curious

Jasper grins small, "I have been feeling those feelings from Charlie, Sue, Harry and Billy towards our family. Charlie wasn't kidding when he told Carlisle he thought of us as family and so does Sue, Harry and Billy. I know I feel the same towards them as does our whole family."

Alice pats his shoulder "Yes we all care a lot about them all Jasper. We have ever since we became friends with Billy. We were very glad that the treaty was lifted because I have seen if Billy had not let Carlisle treat him, he would've died and it would've devastated everyone and Charlie would've died from massive heart attack just days after Billy died. So for the sake of both them I'm ecstatic that Billy was able to put his feelings aside towards Carlisle being a vampire and allow him to be his doctor."

"I am glad as well Alice. I know Emmett and Edward enjoy going over and wrestling with some those boys and having someone to play football with other then the family." Jasper rolls his eyes

"Let's go sit down, it's about to start." Alice leads the way to the seats and sits next to Edward. Jasper sits with Bella next to Charlie and a sleeping Ryan.

_Kelly's coffin is next to the grave and Bella, Jimmy and Joey only glance at it before they turn to bury their faces in Jaspers, Sammy and Gabby. The three of them rubbed their backs and comforted them as they cried._

Reverend Reynolds stepped up to in front of the coffin. "We want to say Kelly you will be missed by so many here today. You touched many lives during yours. You will live through your children and will never be forgotten. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust we lay Kelly Nicole Swan to rest." The reverend finished and Charlie rubs Ryan's back slowly as he silently cries himself

_Everyone walks by the coffin and says their last goodbyes, the Cullen's and Charlie and family are last. Harry, Sue, Seth walk ahead them and say goodbye first._

Charlie walked up first and ran his hand over the top her coffin. "I really miss you Kelly, nothing will be the same without you here by my side. I love you." Charlie cries softly as he walks away and sits down

Gabby runs her hand over it and then Joey follows her and cries softly. "I miss you so much mommy. I wish you were here right now so I could hug you tight. It's not the same at home without you there. O love you so much." Joey and Gabby go sit by Charlie, and Joey curls against Charlie's side.

Sammy and Jimmy follow behind them and run hands over the lid. Sammy holds his hand as he whispers, "I miss you so much mommy. Daddy isn't the same with you gone and we all miss you. Ryan has been crying all day, he misses you a lot. He fell asleep after he had been crying after we went outside after daddy and the reverend talked inside the church. He fell asleep in daddy's arms after we sat outside for a bit, so we could settle down. I love you mommy." Jimmy kissed the top the coffin and walked over to Charlie and sat on the ground in front of him.

Harry and Sue walked over next. "We miss you baby sister. It isn't the same here without you around all the time. We promise to look out for the kids and Charlie. He will always have us to help take care them. We love you so much." Harry and Sue said sadly. They walked away and sat few away from Charlie and the kids.

Seth and Leah went over next and said the same as their mom and dad. They sat down next to their parents and Seth cried on Sue's shoulder as she held him close. (_**Seth is 15 and Leah is 17.**_)

Carlisle and Esme went next and ran hand over her coffin. "Kelly we promise to be here for Charlie and the kids always, no matter what or when it is. We really care for them all. I promise Jasper will take great care of Bella. We will be keeping an eye on all them and promise to comfort them all no matter what. They are our brother and sons and daughter. Just as much as my own children are. So don't worry about them, they're in good hands." Carlisle said and walked with Esme to sit down.

Edward, Alice Emmett and Rosalie come next. They told her she was like a second mom to them all and they miss her a lot. They promise to look after Charlie and the kids, just like Carlisle and Esme did. Emmett and Edward promised to treat the boys as his little brothers and teach them sports and everything boys need to know. Alice and Rosalie promised to always be sisters to Bella and shop with her and have girl fun. They all promised to treat Charlie as a second dad and the boys and Bella as more brothers and another sister. They walked over and sat down by Carlisle and Esme only after hugging the twins and Charlie.

Bella walked a head of Jasper after she stopped and said, "Let me talk to her alone for a minute Jazz, please." Bella gave him a small smile and pecked his lips.

"Okay angel. I will wait here for you." He hugged Bella

Bella walked to the coffin and ran her hand over the top. "Hey I miss you being around the house and being here. It isn't the same anymore since you've been gone. Daddy has been holding it in, so he seems strong for us kids. I know all he wants to do is cry and he misses you a lot. The boys miss you a lot also. Ryan hasn't really let it set in yet that your gone. He would've said goodbye but he fell asleep in daddy's arms a little bit ago, after he cried while the reverend and daddy talked to everyone. I am really glad daddy met you and you became more my mom then my own was to me. You treated me since day one like your daughter, never treated me any different than the boys. You were always there when I needed to talk about whatever and anything that was on my mind. Thank you for being there for me whenever I needed you and loving me always. I am doing better since I heard what happened, but I still wish you were here to give you one more hug and to tell you I love you again. It will never be the same with you gone. I love you mom and miss you so much." Bella finished talking to her and ran her hand over again and walked over to Charlie and hugged him tight and sat down. Waiting for Jasper to talk.

"Kelly the few months I knew you, I became very attached to you and your family. You were a second mother to me and my family. I will miss coming over and talking to you, seeing you around the reservation or around town and at the twins games and practices. I promise I will be there for Charlie and your children, so will the rest of my family. We all love them a lot, they are our little brothers, sister and second dad. We will be there to play with them, spoil them, and comfort them and whatever else they need or want us there for. I know I just met Bella but I want to promise you I will never hurt her and always be there for her. I love her a lot already and cannot picture my life without her. So I hope you are watching over all of us somewhere and proud of them. They are very special and will be taken care of always. Thank you for being there for us and being so caring and sweet." Jasper ran his hand over the coffin.

Jasper looked over at Bella as she cried on Esme's shoulder. He walked over, stood her up and sat down as he pulled her into his lap. Bella curled into his chest and cried. "I know it's tough Bella, everything is okay. I love you, we are here for you."

Bella gave Jasper a small smile as she cried. "Thanks Jazz. For everything you done today for me. I love you to."

Jasper rubbed her back and kissed the top her head. "I'll always be here my angel."

Charlie looked around at everyone and gave small smile. "Why don't we go back to my house and get something to eat and drink?" He asked standing up

_Everyone agreed and followed Charlie to the cars. They all followed him home and went inside._


	16. Learning the Truth

**Learning the Truth and Plans**

* * *

><p><strong>At Charlie's House (Jasper's POV)<strong>

_We got back home and everyone was sitting in the living room. Joey and Jimmy sat with Sammy and Gabby on the floor by dad. Bella and Jasper were sitting on end of the couch, dad had Ryan sleeping in his lap still at the other end. Esme and Sue were making some lunch Seth and Leah were talking quietly with their mom and dad, with Billy and Jake. Carlisle and the rest the Cullen's were sitting around the room chatting. Jasper had Bella cradled into his side and she was cuddled close and trying to fight dozing off. _

Jasper looked down feeling her tiredness and seeing her eyes closing, "Bella, why don't you just rest for a bit and fall asleep. I don't mind if you fall asleep on me and I know you're tired. It has been a long day already."

"I don't want to sleep cowboy. I should be awake." Bella protested

Jasper chuckled and Charlie looked over and smiled. "Get some sleep Bells, I know you need some. Jasper is right no one minds if you go to sleep, you need it."

Bella huffs but Jasper scoots to the arm of the couch, and Bella lays down on her side. She lays her head on Jaspers lap as he rubs her back soothingly. Jasper lays a blanket on Bella. Bella soon falls asleep. Jasper looks over at Ryan sleeping in Charlie's lap and sighs, knowing sooner than later he is going to wake up and remember everything. He could just keep sending calm and lethargy to keep him sleeping, but he felt it would be good if he woke up while he was there to help him calm down, then here and wake up from it when it was just Charlie and Bella to help. So he was only sending him a little, enough so Bella was able to get some sleep before chaos broke out. Jasper looked over to where Alice was sitting with Edward and asked to low for most to hear, "Do you see when Ryan will wake up and everything Alice?"

Alice looks into the future and answers a little sad for Ryan. "He will wake up in an hour and half. So he will at least get some sleep today. I feel sorry for the little guy."

Emmett looks at Jasper, "Why don't you just keep him calm so he won't have the nightmares Jasper?"

Jasper sighs and Alice rolls her eyes. "I can't keep them away forever Emmett. I would rather be here when he has them, so I can help Charlie stay calm and help Ryan as well."

Alice nods, "If Jasper isn't here to help Emmett, and Charlie will be overwhelmed and won't be able to help Ryan calm down. That's why he needs to be here."

Emmett nods, "I see what you mean."

Jasper looks down as Bella moves her head in her sleep, on his lap. She is sending love to him, thinking she might be dreaming of him he smiles. Alice smiles. "She really loves you Jasper, and the mate bond has already started."

"You mean like…" Jasper is interrupted by Alice

"Like me and Edward, Emmett Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme." Alice says a little giddy

"That's why we can't stand to be away from each other, isn't it Alice?" Jasper watches her grin

"Yes that's the reason you and Bella don't like being apart, even for a few minutes. That's why when you met her at the hospital, you wanted to be near her and not have to leave. It's strong now and will only get stronger as time goes by. You deserve a girl like her Jasper." Alice smiles looking at Bella

"I don't think I have earned to have a mate like Bella though Alice." Jasper shakes his head, and runs his hand through Bella's hair

"Why would you say that son?" Esme looks at him confused

"I say that because look at what I have done to humans and vampires even. I have done a lot of bad things through this life before I met Alice and came to your family." Jasper admits

"Son that happened when you didn't know any other way of surviving. You did those things to survive and you have changed from the man you were then. If you were the same vampire now that you were when Alice found you, you wouldn't be able to be sitting here right now. Not be able to stand being around humans without killing them. You are the person you are now because you choose to change and go with Peter that day and with Alice. After all the bad things that have happened to you, I believe everyone deserves chance to be happy." Carlisle proclaims looking at him

"I know that Carlisle, but I don't want my past to come back and cause her any pain, or anyone in our world to hurt her. I don't know what would happen if something ever happened to her." Jasper rubs Bella's back as she smiles in her sleep

"No one in this family will let anything happen to her Jasper. Whether it's something simple or it's one of our own or any other thing. She is part of this family and we love her. Nothing will hurt her, so don't worry Jasper. Just be good to her and never hurt her and be there for her, even if she is mad at you for the simplest things because even if she is mad and angry at you, she will always love you. Your inner vampire won't try and attack her because he knows her his mate and he would never do anything to hurt her. He won't hurt her dad and brothers because he knows if he hurts them, he will be hurting his mate as well." Carlisle explains and Jasper nods

"I know what you mean Carlisle. Major has already declared that he loves her more than anything and would never hurt his mate. He is also very fond of Ryan as much as I am. He was scared also when he was almost hit going to the park. He knew we had to save him because he didn't want to see him hurt and see Bella hurt as well." Jasper gives small smile

_Edward reads Jasper's mind and Major is telling all what he means. He knows Edward is reading his mind and Major says 'he better not hurt Bella or else'_

_Jasper rubs Bella's side and through her hair as she sleeps soundly. Jasper looks over at Charlie and sees Ryan still sound asleep as well. Charlie is talking with Harry and Sue. Seth and Leah are watching some TV show. Jasper stops sending waves of calm to Ryan a little before when Alice suggested. He knew he should be waking in 15 minutes._

Jasper is rubbing Bella's back and sitting there just watching the TV, not paying attention to what's on. He hears Ryan start whimpering and crying in his sleep, Charlie looks down and sits him up and rubs Ryan's back. "Ryan baby wake up sweetie."

Ryan wakes up and starts bawling into Charlie's chest. "Daddy why did mommy…"

"What's wrong baby?" Charlie asks worried

Ryan keeps bawling on Charlie and holds his shirt. Bella wakes up and looks over to Ryan and looks at Jasper "Whys Ryan crying Jazz?"

"He woke up from a nightmare angel." Jasper said as Bella sits up

"What was in your dream baby?" Charlie asks rocking Ryan as he bawls

"I saw what happened in the accident daddy. I remembered what happened and I don't want to remember. It was to scary." Ryan looks at Charlie and cries louder

"It's okay kiddo. Daddy's here." Charlie rubs his back and hugs him

Carlisle sees Charlie barely holding his tears back and comes to kneel in front of them. "Come here Ryan and tell us what happened in the dream." Ryan looks at Carlisle and then Charlie. Charlie nods at him and he lets Carlisle pick him up

"I saw the other car hit ours and a loud noise," Ryan breaks down and cries loud into Carlisle's chest

"It's okay Ryan, just tell us when you're ready" Carlisle rubs Ryan's back and rocks him. Jasper try's to send some calm towards Charlie and Ryan, but it isn't helping

"I heard the noise and screamed because my head hurt and so did my arm. I was crying and the car was going round and round. When we stopped mommy was screaming for help. I saw…." Ryan bawls and buries his head against Carlisle shirt

"What did you see baby?" Charlie asks as Bella hugs him

"Mommy turned to look at me and I saw red stuff all over her head and arms. She told me everything was going to be okay and she loved me, said to tell everyone she loved them. Then I woke up in the hospital." Ryan says and clings to Carlisle closer and Charlie rubs Bella's back.

"I need to be alone for a few minutes." Charlie declares and walks outside

Bella looks at Charlie as he leaves then at Ryan. Jasper feels her sadness get stronger and pulls her to his lap and cradles her as she cries. "Everything is okay Bella."

Bella buries her head against Jasper's chest and cries, Ryan is clinging to Carlisle crying. Jasper sends calm to both them and Bella calms down slowly but doesn't affect Ryan much. Carlisle looks at Jasper and asks low, "Is nothing still helping son?"

Jasper nods and try's sending more but stronger, after a few minutes Ryan finally starts calming down and rests his head on Carlisle's chest. "Thank you Doc for holding me."

"You're welcome Ryan. Do you want me to take you to your daddy?" Carlisle asks looking at Charlie standing on the back porch, looking at the backyard

"Yes, can I go see daddy now?" Ryan looks up at Carlisle

"Yea come on kiddo." Carlisle walked out to Charlie. Charlie smiled at Ryan and took him from Carlisle and hugged him close.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

_When I heard Ryan tell us that he heard Kelly screaming in pain and saw her bleeding, I couldn't handle it. I have dealt with many car accidents in my time, but never one involving one with the people I love. I knew that Ryan had probably seen the car being hit, but I never thought he was conscious for everything. Like seeing his mother hurt and screaming for help. She had lived until the paramedics got there, but refused to let them get her out the car until Ryan was out first. She knew she was dying but didn't want Ryan hurting more than he was already. She was in so much pain but they listened to her and got Ryan out before her. They told me that if she hadn't told them to get Ryan out first, his broken ribs would've possibly punctured is lung and killed him. I hadn't told the kids, he had been bleeding in his head, but Carlisle knew. By letting Ryan go first she saved his life, but lost hers, because she bled out. If she had let them take her first she would've lived and not died. I knew Kelly would rather sacrifice her life to save her little boy. She loved him enough to do that for him. Probably wanting him to live, since he didn't deserve to die, he is just a baby. I don't know what I would've done if she had lived and Ryan had died instead. I did love her so much, but I love my baby boy. Out of the kids we are the closest and he's my favorite and the other kids know it._

I heard the back door open and turned to see Carlisle and Ryan come out. I took Ryan from Carlisle and hugged him close and kissed the top his head. "You okay baby?"

"No daddy, I miss mommy." Ryan admits and Charlie rubs his back, looking down at his sons face

"It's okay to miss her baby, daddy missed her to. She will always be here, if we keep thinking of her often. She will always be in our hearts to baby." Charlie wipes away Ryan's tears

"Yeah just like the reverend said, but I want her back and hug her daddy." Ryan holds Charlie's shirt tight

"I know I want her back to hug her again. She was the greatest person ever Ry." Charlie looks at the yard, then walked back inside and sat on the couch

"Yes she was daddy. She told me to tell you she loved you and always has and will. I didn't want to see mommy bleeding like that daddy. It scared me…" Ryan pouts and Charlie rubs his back

"I know and I wish you hadn't seen mommy like that kiddo, you didn't have to see that happen. I wish that you and mommy hadn't gotten in that accident." Charlie said sadly

"I do to daddy, but why didn't they save mommy like they did me?" Ryan asked

"The paramedics got there and mommy told them to get you out the car first they did but she was hurt more then you were. She wanted them to save you first, she knew you were hurt bad and wanted you safe before she was out. When they got her out the car, they tried to help her, but it was to late." Charlie admits looking around the room

"Did mommy know she might die if they took Ryan out before her daddy?" Joey asked sitting on floor by Gabby

"She probably did Joey, but she didn't want your little brother laying in his seat hurting while they got her out. That's just how she was." Charlie looks at Joey then Ryan

"What you mean dad?" Bella asked from Jaspers lap

"I mean I think she knew if they didn't go to him first he would end up hurt worse than he was already and wanted to save Ryan even if that meant her dying." Charlie explained

"Why did she do that though daddy?" Ryan asked and Jasper sent waves calm to everyone

"I think she did that because she loved you and didn't want to see you hurting and knew you could possibly die while she lived. She didn't want to see you die when you could be saved, even if that meant she didn't. That's how much she loved you Ryan." Esme answered Ryan, since Charlie was crying to much to answer

"Oh okay. I'm sorry she did that daddy." Ryan said hugging Charlie

"It's okay Ry. I know she loved me and didn't want her little baby to die instead of her. She wanted you to come home to me and your brothers and sister. She sacrificed her own life to save the most precious of hers. She loved you enough to do that for daddy and the family." Charlie said between crying

"I know daddy. I just wish…" Ryan bawled on Carlisle's shirt

"What baby?" Charlie looked at Ryan

"Wish they could've saved mommy also." Ryan said and Bella leaned over and hugged Charlie and Ryan

"We all wish that kiddo." Charlie said

"Why don't you and Ryan go lay down for a while Charlie?" Carlisle asked "You've been through a lot today and your exhausted."

Charlie looks at Ryan and stops crying. "Yeah lets go lay down for a little while Ry." Charlie takes Ryan from Carlisle and heads to his room. He lays down and Ryan cuddles close to him. "Get some sleep baby."

_Ryan smiles and falls asleep in Charlie's arms as Charlie falls asleep as well._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

Bella rests her head back on Jasper's shoulder as he holds her close. Jasper rubs her back and kisses her softly. "I'm sorry he had a bad dream Bella and remembered what happened."

Bella nods and cuddled closer to him. "I know Jazz, and thanks for trying to help calm him and dad down."

Harry looks at Jasper "Why wasn't the calm helping them much Jasper?"

"I was trying a lot to help Ryan and Charlie calm down. It was helping Charlie a lot, but Ryan was so caught in his emotions it wasn't much help right away. It helped when he finally settled down." Jasper said looking down at Bella

"Did you know he was going to have that dream Alice?" Sue asked looking at Alice

"Yes we did know." Alice admits from Edward's lap

"Why didn't you help him sleep so he didn't wake up and start crying like that Jasper?" Seth asked curious and a little mad

"I didn't because even if I had helped stop the dreams from happening today, he would've still had it and I needed to be here to help him and Charlie through this. He would've had the dream tonight." Jasper admits rubbing Bella's back

"If Jasper wasn't here to help, your dad wouldn't have been able to handle the news like he did. So Jasper wanted to be here when it happened so he would be able to calm them both down Bella." Alice said looking at Bella and Sue

Seth and Sue nod and Bella hugs Jasper "Thank you for being here and helping them Jazz. I don't know what would've happened if he woke up tonight like that, without you being here."

"It's okay my angel, I don't mind being here to help your dad and Ryan." Jasper hugs Bella tight

"All what your dad said was true Bella" Edward said looking at her and the twins

"What do you mean Edward?" Jimmy asked looking at Edward curious

"When he said that your mom knew she could die if they took Ryan out of the car first. She didn't want him dying if there was a chance he would survive by getting out first. That's what mothers do, choose to let their kids out first before they are rescued. That proves that she loved him enough to risk her own life for him." Edward said looking around at everyone

"I see what you mean Edward. Can we have a cookout soon like we did before?" Joey asked looking at Harry and Sue

"Yeah we can kiddo. We can in few days." Sue smiled

"We can have it over at our place, so everyone can sit around in the yard." Carlisle smiled

"That sounds good to us Carlisle." Sue and Harry agreed. The rest kids smiled and nodded in agreement

"We will just ask daddy when he wakes up. He might have to work, but we can come I bet." Bella smiles and leans back down and lay her head on Jasper's lap. He laid a blanket over her and she fell asleep quick. Jasper smiled and rubbed her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Bella ended up falling asleep on Jasper, she slept until around 5 o'clock. She stretched and yawned and smiled at Jasper. She gave him a kiss. "Hey cowboy."

"Hey my angel. Did you sleep good?" Jasper smiled and hugged Bella

"Yes I did as a matter of fact Major." Bella smirks "My pillow was cold but more comfy then I thought it would be." Emmett laughs and Rosalie smacks his head

"That's good Bella. You can have me as your pillow anytime you want." Jasper smirks and loves hearing her call her Major.

Bella pats Jasper's leg and kisses him again. Ryan and Charlie come in the living room and sit on the couch. "You guys didn't have to stay, you could've gone home." Charlie said looking at the Cullen's, Harry and Billy's family.

"We stayed to make sure you were okay Charlie, and to keep the kids company." Harry proclaims and everyone else nods agreeing

"Daddy do you have to work tomorrow?" Joey asked

"I have to work until 730 kiddo, why?" Charlie asked looking at Joey, as Ryan climbed into Esme's lap. Esme smiled and hugged him

"We wanted to have a cookout at Carlisle's and they said we could. We wanted to know if you were going to be there." Jimmy answered

"That's fine with me kids, I will come over after I get off work. Can anyone come over and watch the munchkins while I'm at work?" Charlie asked

"You can drop them off at our place on the way to work Charlie. I can watch them while you're at work and Carlisle is to." Esme said smiling at Ryan

"That would be great Esme. I will drop them off around 7 then. Thanks for watching them, it's a big help." Charlie smiles at Esme

"It's no problem Charlie. They can hang out with my brats and have fun, then we can have the cookout." Esme grinned

"Mom we are not brats, but we will play with them." Emmett smiled

"Can we come over tomorrow before the cookout Esme?" Gabby asked

"That's fine with me, all you kids can come if you want. Billy, Harry can come to watch the game before if you want." Carlisle said smiling

"We will come around 4 then Esme." Harry said grinning and Billy nods

_They talk for a few more hours. The Cullen's leave around 7, to eat and work. Jasper kissed Bella goodbye. Billy, Harry, Sue and the kids stayed for dinner. Everyone left after the game around 10 and the kids and Charlie went to bed. _


	17. Day at the Cullen's and Picnic

**Day at the Cullen's and Picnic**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Cullen's (Jasper's POV)<strong>

_Jasper was sitting on his bed thinking of Bella and what happened today. He was glad that he was there to help Charlie and Ryan when Ryan woke up. He wasn't happy when Bella was sad during the funeral or after. He really didn't mind her laying her head on his lap while she napped. He was glad they would be spending the day together tomorrow. They would go to his favorite spot by the waterfall and have a picnic. He smiled thinking about it. He went downstairs and sat on the couch and watched transformers with Emmett and Rosalie. They spent the night planning the day with the kids._

**The Next Morning (Bella's POV)**

Charlie woke the kids up at 630 and was making coffee. Esme had called and said he didn't have to worry about breakfast, she would feed them. So they got dressed and headed to the Cullen's house. Charlie picked a sleeping Ryan up and Bella knocked on the door. Emmett answered the door smiling. "Morning Charlie, Bella, Jimmy Joey, Ryan. Mom said to just come inside." Emmett said quietly so not to wake Ryan up.

Charlie led the way to the living room. Bella and the twins sat on the couch and Esme came in. "Morning Charlie, kids. Why don't you take Ryan and put him to sleep on your bed Emmett? So he can stay sleeping." Esme suggested

"Okay ma." Charlie handed Ryan to Emmett and smiled

"Thanks for watching them Esme. I got to go, but I will see you kids later." Charlie hugged them and left

"So what do you kids want for breakfast?" Esme asked smiling as she walked to the kitchen

"Can we have pancakes Esme?" Joey asked still a little tired

"Sure Joey. Go and watch some cartoons and I will get started." Esme starts making some

Bella is sitting with the twins and Emmett watching Power Rangers on the couch. She feels someone wrap their arms around her from behind. "Morning Jazz."

"Morning Angel. Did you sleep good?" Jasper kissed the top her head

"Yea I did. How was your night?" Bella smiles as Jasper sits down, pulling her into his lap, and kisses her.

Emmett is tossing the ball around with Edward and the twins. Bella and Jasper watch and Esme comes outside. "You boys better be nice playing with Joey and Jimmy."

"We are mom, don't worry." Edward grins and tosses the ball to Joey

"Seth, Jake, Leah, Gabby and Sammy will be here in 25 minutes kids. So maybe you can play with them nice as well." Esme smiles

"It wasn't to bad. Me Emmett and Rosalie just watched movies and I beat Emmett wrestling again." Jasper laughs as Emmett rolls his eyes

"That sounds like fun. I missed you when I woke up this morning." Bella leans back against Jaspers chest, he wraps his arms around her

"I missed you to Bella. I love you." Jasper kisses Bella

"I love you to Jazz." Bella kisses back

Bella snuggles with Jasper and the twins keep watching cartoons until Esme calls them for breakfast. They go eat the pancakes and head to the backyard. Emmett grins as Edward comes outside. "Do you want to play some baseball boys?"

"I want to play Em." Joey and Jimmy declare. Emmett and Edward grab some mitts and balls.

Bella sits on the back porch and watches them play, Jasper comes and sits next to her. "Hey Angel, will you join me for a picnic at a favorite spot of mine later?"

Bella smiles and kisses Jasper "I would love to cowboy."

"That's good. We can go later, I have everything set for one." Jasper grins and hugs her tight

"Seth, Leah, Jake and the girls will be here in 15 minutes kids." Esme says walking on the porch

"Okay mom. Is Ryan awake yet?" Emmett asked tossing the ball

"He just got up and is eating some pancakes. Bella what kinds of cookies do you kids like?" Esme looks down at her and Jasper

"Mostly chocolate chip and m&m cookies Esme." Bella smiles at Esme

"Okay, me and Ryan will be making some cookies for later. Bella Alice and Rosalie are looking for you

"Okay Esme, I will go find them in few minutes, thanks." Bella smiles and Esme walks back inside

"I'm going to find your sisters okay Jazz?" Bella looks at Jasper

"Yeah that's fine with me babe. Go have some fun with them and I will play with your brothers and mine. The other goofs should be here soon." Jasper kisses Bella and she goes to find them

Bella finds Alice and Rosalie in Alice and Edwards's room. They are sitting on the bed looking at magazines. "Hey you two." Bella walks in and smiles

"Hey Bella. We missed you." Rosalie and Alice hug her and Bella sits on the bed

"So what did you guys want me for?" Bella looks between them

"We wanted to talk to you about our goofy brother." Rosalie grins

"What did you want to talk about?" Bella smiles

"Well we wanted to know what you think about him and all the news." Alice giggles

"I really like Jasper. I don't know why I think I have loved him ever since we met." Bella giggles

"Do you know why you feel like that Bella?" Rosalie asks looking at her

"No I don't. Tell me the reason if you know Rosalie, Alice." Bella demands and giggles

"Call me Rose Bella. We are practically family. That's what everyone calls me, unless they are mad at me." Rosalie laughs

"Have you ever believed in soul mates Bella?" Alice asked

"I have believed there's a soul mate for everyone. What's that got to do with me and Jasper Alice?" Bella looks at Alice then Rosalie

"I mean that you're feeling what me, Rosalie and Esme felt as soon as we saw Carlisle, Emmett and Edward. You and Jasper are mates like we are." Alice said

"How is that Alice? He is a vampire and I'm human." Bella asks a little confused

"It doesn't matter still Bella. If one of us meets our mate, it doesn't matter if they are human or vampire. That's why you and Jasper can't stand to be away from each other for just a few hours." Alice said smiling

"That's also why you felt like you did as soon as you saw him Bella." Rosalie says giddy

Bella smiles and hugs them both. "That's great. I really do love Jazz and hate having to be away from him for few hours, just like you said. Do you know if he feels the same way?"

"I know he feels the same way Bella. He told us when he came home that first day he already felt something for you. He really does care for you and loves you a lot. Have you ever heard that every vampire has the good side and bad side?" Alice asked

"Yeah, the good is like when you are now, and the bad comes out when you hunt." Bella smiles small

"Yes but there's more to it than that Bella. The bad side comes out when we fight sometimes, or our mate is in trouble. Like when we feel they are in danger. We can control it when it's not a real threat. Like when the boys are play wrestling or fighting, but if it's a real fight it takes a lot to reign it in. sometimes we take husbands and wives until we meet our mates, but our bad side usually don't like them since it's not our true mate." Rosalie explains

Bella looks at them confused. "What you telling me for?"

"We are telling you this because since you are still human, Jaspers other side will be very protective of you. More than the other men are towards us and Esme. When our mates our human we are very protective since they are a lot more vulnerable than we are. So need more protection." Rosalie explains

"I see. Your telling me he is going to be over protective of me, that I don't mind. What would happen if his other side comes out and I can't reign him out?" Bella asks curious

"If that happens then you need to find a way to calm Jasper down. When he is in his other mode he goes by Major not Jasper." Rosalie explains

"I called him that earlier." Bella smiles

"Edward knew you called Jasper that. When he was reading Jaspers mind, the Major was happy you called him that and cowboy. He likes you and is very fond of your little brother Ryan. Major doesn't really like many other people, especially males. He can be territorial sometimes, and that can be worse around his mate." Alice feels giddy

"There is only one person Major will listen to when he is like that." Rosalie said looking at Bella

"Who will he only listen to when he is like that Rose?" Bella asks curious

"When we are like that, most the time we will only calm down for our mate and not until we feel the threat is over with." Alice said giving Bella small smile

"When you are together with other than your mate, what happens?" Bella asks looking at Alice

"Usually when we haven't found our mate yet, our human side will accept the other, but our other won't. They will only deal with the others choice to an extent. Not accepting the other person because it knows he or she isn't its mate." Alice said

"So both Jazz and the Major like having a mate now?" Bella smiles wide

"Yeah they do. Jasper has been alone for over 140 years Bella. Jasper didn't think he would ever find a mate because how his life was before Peter rescued him, then I did. He thought because all the things he did before I found him, destroyed any chance he had of finding one and I think Major believed that to an extent. So when he met you Major was very happy, even if he thought he would never want a mate that was human when they met." Alice said glum

"You're saying that the Major never liked many humans before he met me, and wanted a vampire mate?" Bella asked thinking of Jasper

"Bella before we moved to Forks and Port Angeles and met your family and everyone we have become friends with here, Jasper never spent time with humans. Other than when he had to, but look at him now. He is with you, playing with your brothers and kids from the reservation, going fishing with your dad. He has become a better man since we moved here." Rosalie said smiling

"I have one question. What is some treaty your family had with the tribe long ago?" Bella looked at Rosalie

"How did you hear about that?" Alice asked curious

"I remember stories that Billy used to tell about the cold ones." Bella grins

"The last time we came here was 70 years ago. That was when Billy's dad was tribe leader. We were hunting in the forest near the reservation and some wolves intercepted us. Carlisle talked to the leader and told him we were different then ones he met before, we didn't kill humans. He believed us and said as long as we didn't kill humans or bite them and stay off their land. They wouldn't kill us. We never stepped foot on their lands and never bit or killed humans." Rosalie gave small smile

"If you're not allowed on the reservation why have you been there few times since I been here?" Bella is confused

"When we were staying in Port Angeles before we moved here I had a vision. Billy was really sick and the doctors weren't able to figure out what was killing him. I saw in the vision if Carlisle offered Billy to save him, Billy and Carlisle would become friends. Billy went to the elders and told them of the deeds Carlisle did for him and they lifted the treaty. So we are able to go on their lands and same for them. We still don't hunt on them out of respect and haven't bit anyone, but we have become good friends with Billy and most of the tribe, even with the wolves." Alice smiles

"Why did Billy talk the elders into lifting it? How did he convince them to?" Bella asked still confused

"He talked to them because after all the help Carlisle gave him, they have become good friends. He told the elders it should be lifted because if we were as dangerous and evil like they thought. We wouldn't choose to save the life of our enemies. If we were as evil as they thought we would've have just let Billy die, but Carlisle didn't care that he was his enemy he was sick and needed a doctor. That made the elders see who we really were and were good and not every vampire is bad. Billy saw the good in us and since then we have become good friends with him and many others. Emmett loves going there and wrestling with some the wolves, Jake still doesn't like Edward but he likes us better than he did in the beginning. Leah's learning to like us, Seth has loved is since day one and the rest have as well." Rosalie smiled at Bella

"That's good. I want to spend some time with my friends here and there. Seth is my favorite person and my best friend ever, but Jake is a pain." Bella said rolling her eyes about Jake

"Why is Jacob a pain Bella?" Alice is very curious

"He is because he was always trying to get me to hang out with him, since his dad is one of Charlie's best friends. He was always following me when I was visiting Harry and Sue. Trying to spend time with him, even if he is 3 years older than me. Maybe since I'm with Jazz, he won't try again." Bella giggled

"If he tries and Jasper is around, that's going to make the Major very mad and they're going to have some words. So when Jacob is here, you better stick around Jasper a lot just in case Bella. When mated with humans, our vamp side doesn't take flirting with our mates very kindly and him being a werewolf will most likely make the situation worse." Rosalie declares

"So Bella tell us more about what you like to do. Do you like to shop? Play any instruments, sports?" Rosalie asked

"I loved to shop with my mom and Kelly. I play the drums and want to learn to play the guitar and piano. I love to play some baseball and soccer. I love to draw and sing. Love listening to country, and light rock music. I used to love coming here to visit my dad, and then when he met Kelly I loved her at once. I loved becoming a big sister. I love all 3 my brothers but Ryan is my favorite. He is to much like me and I love him the most. I don't mind going fishing if it's with my dad." Bella smiles

"That's good Bella. Jasper can teach you to play the guitar and Edward can teach you the piano if you want. Me and Alice love to shop, so we can go sometime soon. We don't play to many sports other than baseball and cheerleaders." Rosalie says happy

"Okay I will Rose. So what can we do for fun now?" Bella is giddy

"Well we could find something good on TV to watch or watch our men play baseball." Alice smiles

"Let's go watch them play ball." Bella and Rosalie giggle. They walk back outside and sit on the porch

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

We were tossing the baseball around and laughing. I was wondering what Alice and Rose were talking to Bella about. I knew they wanted to get to know her more. She is more special than anyone I ever met. I could feel the happiness radiating from Edwards and Alice's room. I heard their footsteps coming down the stairs and coming outside. Jasper turned waved and smiled at Bella. The boys stopped the game as they came outside. Jasper, Emmett and Edward walked over and hugged their girls. "Hey angel, did you have fun with my sisters?" kisses Bella sweetly

"Yeah we had fun cowboy. Have you boys been behaving?" Bella hugs him

"No we been goofing around the entire time Bella, just waiting for the rest of the guys to get here." Emmett laughs

_Jasper laughs as well as Jake, Seth, Leah, Quil, Jarod, Gabby, Sammy, Embry all walked into the backyard and smiled at everyone._

Embry, Quil, Jarod all hugged Bella. "We missed you Bells." They all said

Jasper wrapped his arm around Bella as she smiled. "I missed you boys to." The twins hugged and the boys and girls all split into 2 groups. Jasper smiled at the guys.

"What do you guys want to play now?" Emmett asked looking at the newcomers

"Let's play some football guys." Jake suggested

"Esme said no football if Joey and Jimmy are playing since they would be playing and are younger than us. We need to play something everyone can play." Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett

"Let's play some baseball then." Embry said

"Yeah, but no running at full speed Emmett, Jake." Jimmy said poking Emmett

"We won't kid. Let's set it up." Emmett said

Everyone set the game up. The girls sat on the porch and watched giggling. Esme and Ryan came out and sat down. Ryan sat in Esme's lap and watched, sipping his juice. "What they playing Leah?"

"Baseball Ryan. We're just sitting here waiting for them to make fools of themselves." Leah laughed and Seth rolled his eyes at his sister

_The teams were Jasper, Joey, Jarod, Embry and Emmett. Then Edward, Quil, Seth, Jimmy and Jake. Jasper's team was playing the field first. Jasper was pitching and Edward was up first. They played through the first 4 innings and Jaspers team was winning 5 to 4. The girls and Ryan were watching and cheering for their men. Ryan was still sitting in Esme's lap as he watched. The game ended and hour and half later Jasper winning 12 to 11. _Ryan smiled and the girls went and hugged the guys.

Ryan sat on the porch as they did. Edward came over and sat down next to him. "What's wrong Ryan?"

"I want to play but I'm to little." Ryan pouted looking at Edward sad

"Esme can we find something to make into a tee for Ryan to play?" Bella asked

"I got one right here for you Ryan." Alice set a baseball tee up near home plate. She had a little bat for Ryan as well. "I got these just in case he wanted to play."

Ryan walks over and hugs Alice tight. "Thank you so much Ali. I love it." Ryan smiled and they fixed the bases and stood around

"Hit when you're ready little man." Jasper grinned

Ryan swung and hit the ball. It went flying under Emmett's legs. He walked slowly to the ball, as Ryan smirked. "Emmy your supposed to catch the ball." Ryan laughed at Emmett

"I know but I didn't see it Ryan. Try that again." Emmett laughed. Ryan hit some more and no one tried to catch it and ran slow, so he could have some fun. Ryan laughed when he hit a ball and knocked it right into Edwards's knee. Edward played hurt, Alice giggled and kissed him and his knee. They played for a half hour, and then went inside for some snacks.

Jasper smiled and hugged Bella when she sat on the couch after her snack was done. "I had fun watching Ryan play."

"He had a lot of fun to Jazz. It was nice of you guys to get the tee and bat for him to play." Bella kissed Jasper, as she sat on his lap

"It was our pleasure angel. We wanted the boys to have something to do whenever they come over. That's why Esme got more food, got things to make cookies, coloring books, a bed just for Ryan and extra clothes for all of you. Esme, Alice and Rose had fun buying everything for you guys. Esme even looked up and learned lot recipes to make, and especially cookie ones. She had been told by an annoying little pixie, that Ryan loves making them. So she thought it would be something fun for them to do together. I know he loved making them and bonding with Esme, as much as she did to." Jasper smiles

"That is good. He used to make them all the time and he loves coloring." Bella hugs Jasper tight

Esme comes back over and yells, "Lunch time kids, so come and get it." Everyone goes inside and sits down. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward all stay outside.

"You not hungry Jazzy?" Ryan asks looking over at him

"No I'm good little man. Eat your lunch, then you can take your nap." Jasper smiles and looks at Bella. "Bella do you still want to join me for that picnic?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"I would love to Jazz. Let's go before I get to hungry and decide to eat here instead." Bella teases and giggles

Jasper growls playfully at her as he grabs her hand and the picnic basket from the counter. "See you munchkins later." Jasper grins as they walk back outside.

Bella giggles as she follows Jasper into the woods. He stops a few feet into the woods and smiles at Bella. "Why did you stop Jazz baby?" Bella looks at him curiously

"I stopped because I wanted to see if you wanted to get to the spot, by running the way I do Angel?" Jasper grinned raising his eyebrow

Bella pretended to think about it for a minute. "Well Major I don't know about it."

"Why is that Angel?" Jasper looked at her, knowing she was playing

"Well I kind of have a date for a picnic with my handsome boyfriend today, and I can't just go running through the woods with just anyone." Bella giggled

"Well I have it on good authority that he won't mind me running you through the woods. So would you like to join me?" Jasper asked and kissed Bella

"I don't think I will. I think I want to go back and wait for him to take me for my picnic." Bella joked and nibbled Jaspers bottom lip

Jasper groaned and gave Bella a pout "Will you please come with me Bella? I promise you will have a lot of fun." Jasper pleaded and kissed her, hugging her close

"I guess I can, since you asked so nicely and look so dang cute when you plead and pout cowboy." Bella giggled and kissed Jasper again

Jasper purred in Bella's ear and put her on his back. "all you have to do angel is wrap your arms and legs around me." Bella did as Jasper suggested.

_Then Jasper started running towards the waterfall as Bella squealed and giggled. They arrived at a beautiful waterfall, the water was clear. All around were wildflowers in a beautiful meadow around the falls, and it looked beautiful. __**(Think of Edward's meadow, plus a beautiful waterfall.)**_

Few minutes later they stopped and Bella looked around and squealed. "This place is amazing Jazz, I love it so much. It reminds me of the Waterfall Gardens we went to. How and when did you ever find this place?" Bella asked in awe of the waterfall and all the flowers around.

"I found this place on my first hunt here in Forks. I come here when I want some alone time away from everyone else. I love it here and I am glad you love it to my angel." Jasper smiles and picks Bella up and kisses her.

"Yes I really do love it Jazz. I would love to join you for a picnic here." Bella smiled as Jasper set a blanket and the picnic basket down near the falls.

"I'm glad you joined me. I thought after you said that you were going back to the house, I would have to feed this food to the fish." Jasper grinned as they sat down.

"Yeah I bet. I know you wouldn't eat it, so I took pity on you. Plus I couldn't resist you when you gave me that cute pout Major." Bella grinned and took a grape juice from the basket

"Hey Major does not pout." Jasper kissed her and handed Bella a sandwich. Bella grinned and ate her sandwich as she rolled her eyes

"Yes he certainly did, it was very cute and adorable when you pouted and pleaded Major. I made you look very sexy." Bella teased and Jasper growled playfully

"Well I don't think he wanted you to not come so he needed to use any means necessary. I also had a lot fun teasing you." Jasper tickles Bella and Bella giggles

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper'sMajor's POV**

"Why am I always hearing Major is so mean?" Bella asks eating some chips and climbing into Jaspers lap

"You hear that because he is Bella. When I feel I need to fight or defend myself and family, he comes out. When Major comes out usually someone ends up hurt or worse, because he only comes out when something bad is or going to happen." Jasper explains, rubbing Bella's arm

"I like Major, he is good boy so far to me." Bella grinned

"Well Major likes you a lot to my Angel." Jasper smiled and purred

Bella smiled wider when Jasper purred. "Jasper why do you purr like that?"

"I purr when I am happy and with you. I know everyone in my family purrs once in a while at home." Jasper smiled and kissed Bella again when she finished her lunch.

"Why do you only purr when your with me Jazz?" Bella giggled as he purred more in her ear.

"We only purr when our mates are with us, that's what Alice has told me. I have never purred before earlier. Major wants to know if you like when I purr." Jasper teased knowing the answer already

"Well I will have to think about it Jazz, I don't really know if I do or not." Bella grinned and giggled as jasper purred again and nuzzled against Bella's neck.

"OH Bella, are you sure you don't know if you like me purring. I can try and convince you to tell me if you like it or not." Jasper teased

"Nope I want to find this out on my own Major, and nothing you do can make me tell you sooner." Bella grinned and kissed Jasper softly, and lays her head on his chest. She was turned so her side was pressed on Jaspers chest and her head on his shoulder.

Jasper purred and nuzzled Bella's neck, kissing up and down her neck. "Are you sure angel? Major knows you like it and want us to purr more often."

"I guess since the Major is being a good little vampire, I can tell him." Bella giggled and kissed Jasper

"What's your answer angel?" Jasper kisses and nuzzles her neck

"Well Major I do love when you purr. It sounds so sexy and makes me feel way more loved." Bella said and nibbled Jaspers lip and he purred louder

"You don't think I am a scary bad vampire do you Bella?" Jasper looked down at her

"No I don't think you're a bad, scary vampire Major." Bella teased

"Well you shouldn't have said that Angel." Jasper wiggled his eyebrows and Bella giggled as she stood up. Bella squealed and looked over at Jasper and grinned. Major smirked and Bella ran away and growled playfully as he tackled her to the ground, but didn't hurt her. Bella squealed as jasper kissed her. "So what were you saying about not being scared of the big bad Major my angel?"

"Okay, okay Major I am very scared of you. You are a sexy scary vampire." Bella giggled and kissed him again

Major looked down and nuzzled Bella's neck, kissing few times. "Well I guess I can forgive you my angel. I don't think I will release you any time soon though."

Bella wiggled under Major, and kissed his neck and chest. "Why not Major?"

"Well because you have been teasing me all day long. So I think I will keep you my hostage right here." Major teased as he kissed her and Bella nibbled his bottom lip

Major purred and rolled on his back and pulled Bella to his side. Bella cuddled close and wrapped her arm around his chest. "You Major can hold me hostage anytime you want as long as you're a good boy."

"I guess I will behave when I hold you hostage then." Major kissed Bella. Bella laid therewith her head on his shoulder

_Major rubbed Bella's back and kissed her forehead as they lay there watching the waterfall. Soon he smiled and was Jasper again when he saw Bella had fallen sound asleep in his arms. Jasper purred as he picked Bella up and carried her home, walking regular pace. He smiled at everyone when he came inside and carried Bella to his room and laid her down on the bed. Jasper covered her up and climbed in next to her. Bella cuddled close to his side again, staying asleep._


	18. The Cookout

**The Cookout**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_Jasper had Bella cuddled close to his side. Her head was resting on his chest and her arm was draped on his chest. He was smiling as he watched her sleep and couldn't be happier than he is with Bella by his side. He kissed top her head and was rubbing up and down her back. Listening to her breathe, and talk in her sleep._

_Bella was mumbling saying 'I love you Jazz'_ Jasper smiled and whispered in her ear. "I love you to my angel"

Bella cuddled closer to him and Jasper kept rubbing her back. Jasper kissed the top her head again. Alice knocked on the door softly. Jasper smiled "Come in Alice."

Alice walks in smiling "So Bella loved your picnic Jasper?" Alice sits on a chair by the bed.

"Yeah she did." Jasper laughed remembering

"Tell me about how it went Jasper." Alice asked happy

"Nope, you have to ask her if you want to know. Now shoo Bella is sleeping." Jasper made shooing motions and Alice giggled

"Alright but I will ask her later." Alice stood up and stuck her tongue out at him "Come outside and play when she wakes up Jasper."

"Okay, sounds good to me Alice. We will join you after she wakes up." Jasper said and Alice left

Jasper just laid there with Bella sleeping on his side. 20 minutes later she woke up and smiled at Jasper. "Hey Cowboy."

"Hey my angel. How was your nap?" Jasper asked kissing Bella softly

"It was good and comfy. I loved falling asleep in your arms and had a lot of fun playing with the Major earlier. Did he have fun as well?" Bella giggled and sat up

Jasper laughed as he sat up and hugged Bella close. "Yes Major did enjoy his time playing with you of course. I had fun letting him have his time with you like I do. He was always in control and would never hurt you." Jasper assured Bella

"I know he would never hurt me Jazz. I trust him as much as I trust you and the rest your family. He is a part of you and my mate also. So he could never hurt me, just like you never could. I know he loves me to and I love both of you the same. I don't want the only time I see him to be when something is wrong. I liked spending time with him it was fun." Bella smiles and rubbed Jaspers back as she kissed him

"That's good that you liked spending time with him my angel, because he feels the same way about you. He loves your family as much as I do. He was scared the same as I was when Ryan was in danger the other day. Just like me he is very fond of your youngest brother. Which is a big accomplishment since he never likes humans and just like me and rest of my family, would do anything for them and even the wolves. This means a lot since he used to consider them the enemy, but now considers them our family as well. I am very happy he likes them." Jasper said grinning

"I am happy for him to Jazz. Now what are we doing until my dad comes over?" Bella asks kissing Jasper

"Alice wants to play outside until he gets here, so come on." Jasper stands up and they walk to the backyard.

Bella holds his hand as they walked outside. Ryan ran over and hugged both them "Hi Bell, Jazzy. Do you want to play soccer until daddy gets here?"

Jasper smiled and picked Ryan up. "I guess we can play little man. Let's go play." They walk to the middle of the yard, where the goals are and Edward is kicking the ball around with Emmett.

"Emmy pass me the ball." Ryan said as Jasper set him down

Emmett kicked the ball lightly to Ryan, who stopped it and grinned. Esme came over and smiled "Here's the rules kids. The older ones can't run to fast and have to let Ryan play to. Can't hog the ball from anyone. You got that?" she looked at Edward, Emmett, and Jake.

"Yes Esme." The boys said

_They split into teams and played. Ryan was laughing the whole time, they played fair and everyone was having fun. The wolves and vampires didn't use their strength the entire time, just used the same Bella and the boys had, so not to have an advantage. Ryan was laughing and after a half hour got tired and didn't want to play anymore. So he joined Esme on the porch, sitting in her lap watching them play. Carlisle came home a half hour later with everything needed for the cookout, Sue, Billy and Harry came and watched for a while, then joined Carlisle to watch some baseball game. Sue sat outside with Esme watching the kids play soccer and laughing. _

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_After the game was over everyone went inside and drank some soda and juice. The boys joined the men watching the game, Bella was dragged to Alice's room by the girls, Esme and Sue. _

Bella giggled as she sat down on Alice's bed. Alice was giddy as they sat around the room. "Why did you need to drag me here Alice?"

Alice and Rosalie look at her and smile. "Tell us how your picnic went with Jasper today Bella." Alice demanded

"What didn't you see any of it Alice?" Bella looked at Alice

"I only saw bits and pieces. I saw the beginning and you laying under Jasper, then falling asleep next to him. That's it, so spill." Alice playfully growled as she smiled

"Jazz took me to a beautiful waterfall surrounded by a beautiful meadow. We had a nice picnic to, it was all very beautiful and peaceful." Bella smiled at everyone

"Why were you laying under Jasper as he nuzzled your neck then?" Alice looked at Bella as did everyone else

"I was laying under Jazz because I had asked him about him purring. He told me and I had told him that he was very cute and sexy when he purred." Bella grinned

"Yeah we only purr for our true mates, and never if they aren't around. Means he was happy. What else happened Bella?" Esme asked eager

"He said good, then asked me if I liked it when he purred, I told him I didn't know if I did or not. He asked me teasingly if I was afraid of the big bad scary Major, and I told him I wasn't afraid because he wasn't either." Bella and everyone laughed

"Then what did he do Bella?" Leah was very curious

"He said I shouldn't have said that. I stood up and giggled when I looked at him. He turned into Major and grinned." Bella smirked

"What do you mean he was in Major mode Bella?" Sue asked worried a little

"Just what I said. He grinned and when I started to run, he pounced on me playfully. He kept be captive under him until I gave in and admitted he was a big bad scary vampire. It was very cute seeing him like that. Major purred and nuzzled my neck and kissed me. He said he was going to keep me there because I had been teasing him all day. I told him he could keep me hostage whenever he wanted, as long as he behaved. He smiled and promised to behave. We kissed and cuddled as we watched the falls. I fell asleep in Majors arms, then woke up in Jaspers room." Bella smiled and everyone was smiling big surprised

"He was able to be Major and not be bad. That's a surprise, I never heard of that happening before Bella." Esme said

"Alice any clue why he became Major like that?" Bella looked at Alice.

"The only thing I can think of is the Major saw you having fun with Jasper and wanted to show you he could be fun as well Bella. That the stories of him always being a big bad vampire didn't mean he couldn't be as playful as Jasper. Plus I think Jasper wanted Major to get know you and vice versa. I think the main reason was Major just wanted to have some fun with you. So did you enjoy having some time with Major Bella?" Alice asked really curious

Bella thought about it a little. "Yes I did enjoy it Alice. The way you and Rosalie talked about how his other side would be made me think his was mean and fierce, that he would only come out when needed for a threat. He showed me he might be bad when needed but also could be nice and very sweet. Plus his purring is way more sexy than anything I have ever heard before." Bella giggled

"We all love when our mates purr Bella and the same goes for the men." Rosalie smiles. Leah and Sue look at them and smile

"I hope I have the chance to meet my imprint sometime Bella, so I can feel the love you and everyone else has." Leah said with small smile

"Leah I know there is someone out there for you. You will find him when the time is right." Bella said and hugged Leah

They talked about odd things and made plans on a girl's day sometime soon. Ryan knocked on the door a few minutes later. "Bella daddy is here and wants to see everyone."

Bella smiles and the girls walk downstairs. Bella hugs Charlie and smiles. "Hi daddy, how was work?"

"Work was good Bells. Hi ladies. Did the kids behave today Esme?" Charlie asked as they walked to the back porch. Carlisle had the grill was set up and he was starting it up

"The kids were good Charlie, they always are. They played some baseball and soccer." Esme smiled and kissed Carlisle as she went to sit at the picnic table

"That's good. So what are you going to grill Carlisle?" Charlie asked as he walked over to the grill

"Making steak, hotdogs and burgers. That sound good to you guys?" Carlisle looked at Charlie and Bella

"Yeah that's good." They both agreed

"Daddy come and play with me." Ryan was standing in the middle the yard with the soccer ball

Charlie smiled and walked over. "Let's see if you can score a goal Ry." Charlie grinned and stood in front the goal

Jasper was standing by the rail on the porch talking to Emmett. Bella smiled and walked very quiet up behind him. He seemed deep in talking to Emmett that he either didn't hear her or didn't acknowledge her walking over. Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back. Jasper grinned at Emmett and rubbed Bella's arms. "Hey angel. Did you and the girls have a good chat?"

Bella smiled and Jasper turned in her arms, so he was facing Bella. "I did have fun with them cowboy. What have you boys been doing while we were upstairs?"

Jasper leaned down and kissed Bella. "We were just goofing around and beating each other up angel."

Bella giggled as Jasper picked her up and sat her on the rail. Bella wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him again as he grinned. "So you boys misbehaved while us girls talked, did you?"

Jasper grinned "Of course angel, we always do when no girls are here. Don't we dad?"

Carlisle rolled his eyes at Jasper and grinned at Bella. "Yeah we do Bella. Whenever it's just us men we goof around and wrestle. Isn't that right kids?" Carlisle looks over at Jimmy and Joey

"We don't know what Carlisle's talking about daddy. We were sitting here drinking our juice." Jimmy and Joey look at Charlie innocently smiling

"Sure, whatever you kids say." Charlie smiles and laughs. Ryan grins and runs and kicks the ball hard at Charlie and the goal. Charlie tries and black the ball, but it takes a wide left, right into the goal.

Ryan laughs and bounces up and down. "I scored on daddy, yay. Did you see Esme, Bella?" Ryan looks happily at them

"Yes we saw Ryan. That was a good goal." They both smile

_Carlisle keeps grilling the food as the kids play. They take turns trying to make goals on Charlie. _

Emmett took his turn as goalie, and the first up was Ryan. "You ready to try and score Ryan?" Emmett grinned

"I am ready not to try, but score on you Emmy." Ryan laughed

"I know you won't score Ryan." Emmett grinned bigger

"Be nice to him Em, let him score he's just a baby." Esme said to low for humans to say

Emmett nodded and grinned at Ryan, who was getting the ball from Charlie. "I'm going to score on Emmy and be declared the best. Aren't I daddy?"

"Yeah you will be the best, when you score on big Emmett." Charlie smiled and Ryan gets set to start.

Emmett watches as Ryan lines up and kicks the ball forward a bit, when close he kicks the ball hard. It takes a hard left away from Emmett and straight into the goal. Emmett pretends to try and block the ball but is to slow. Ryan jumps up and down all happy and smiles. "I scored on Emmy, I'm the best ever. I told you I would Emmy."

Emmett groans in defeat but smiles at Ryan. "Great shot Ryan. You did a good job, and deserve the title of the best."

Ryan grins and goes over and hugs Emmett. "Thanks Emmy. You tried but you were just a little to slow, you can try again sometime."

Carlisle smiles as he throws the food on plates. Charlie, Esme and Carlisle put the food on the picnic table. "Time to eat kids, come on and sit." Esme yells.

(_**The Cullen's can eat really rare meat easy.**_)

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

"The rare ones kids are on the blue plate, so watch out." Carlisle warned as everyone sat down. The Cullen's grab some rare food and everyone else grabs their own. Bella is sitting next to Jasper and kisses him before she starts eating. They talk about their day while they eat and are enjoying the dinner.

_After dinner Carlisle lights a fire in a huge outdoor fire pit. Esme hands out some skewers and marshmallows to roast. Ryan is sitting in Charlie's lap, Bella in Jaspers, Alice in Edwards, Joey in Gaby's, Jimmy in Sammy's, Rosalie in Emmett's, Esme in Carlisle's the pack is around the huge pit also, so is Billy, Sue and Harry. Just smiling and joking. Ryan yawns and falls asleep a little later, after eating a few marshmallows. _

_After everyone's full of food and marshmallows, they just sat around talking. Jasper looked down and saw Bella barely staying awake and the twins the same with the girls. Bella leaned back and cuddled close as she fell asleep. _

Jasper rubbed her back as Charlie looked around and saw the kids all asleep. "Charlie you need a sitter for tomorrow right?" Esme asked looking over at Charlie

"Yes I do Esme. Can you watch the kids again for me?" Charlie asked hopeful

"I would love to Charlie. It seems all the kids are fast asleep and its a shame to have to wake them up to go home and fall back asleep on the way. You having to wake them up, or carry them inside. Why don't you let them sleep here tonight?" Esme asked smiling

"I couldn't impose them on you and Carlisle like that Esme." Charlie looked between Esme and Carlisle

"It wouldn't be a problem at all Charlie. We wouldn't mind them sleeping over tonight since its late and they are sleeping already." Carlisle and Esme agree

"Only since you insist and I have to leave around 6 in the morning. So thank you so much Esme, Carlisle. They won't be a problem at all tonight. Ryan might wake up from bad dreams but that's all. The boys and Bella sleep well through the night. So they won't be any problem. So thanks a lot for this Carlisle, Esme." Charlie said as he stood up

"We promise it's no problem to watch them tonight Charlie. Go on home and get some sleep, and we'll see you tomorrow." Carlisle smiles at Charlie

Charlie shakes Ryan a little and he wakes up and looks around. "What's wrong daddy?"

"I just wanted to wake you to tell you I was going home and since I have to work early. I wanted to know if you would mind if you stay the night with Carlisle and Esme?" the twins wake up and Charlie asks the same thing

"I don't mind daddy. That's fine with me daddy. Go home and we will behave and see you when you get off work." The boys all say and hug Charlie goodbye

"Okay kids. Tell your sister I said goodnight, when she wakes up. Love you boys." Charlie hugs and kisses them goodbye, gives Ryan to Carlisle and then leaves

_Carlisle smiles at Ryan as he falls asleep in his arms. Everyone else smiles and says their goodbyes as they leave. Emmett carries Joey and Edward carries Jimmy in the house and so does Jasper with Bella. Edward and Emmett lay the twins in the guest bedroom bed, Ryan is put to bed on Carlisle's bed, and Jasper lays down with Bella in his bed. She curls into his side and he kisses her forehead._


	19. Day at the Zoo

**Day at the Zoo**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_Jasper was laying on his bed as Bella was sleeping in his arms. She had her head resting on his chest and her arm across his chest. He was smiling as she slept, he didn't mind spending the night just holding Bella while she slept. Bella was mumbling about her love while she slept._

Around 7am, Bella was still sleeping in Jaspers arms. Jasper was listening to his family and the boys moving around downstairs. Esme came and knocked on his door softly and came in. "Hey Esme. What can I do for you?" Jasper smiled, rubbing Bella's back

"I was going to tell you when Bella wakes up, I have breakfast ready for her." Esme smiled, seeing Bella curled close to his side. Jasper felt Esme's love for him and Bella

"That sounds good Esme, when she wakes up I will bring her downstairs and have her eat." Jasper smiled and Esme went back downstairs

Another hour and half later, Bella starts stirring in his arms. He pulled her closer and she woke up. Bella blinked a few times and looked up smiling. "Good morning angel. How did you sleep?"

Bella smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. "Good morning Jazz, I slept really good. Better than I have in a long time. I have a simple question for you cowboy?"

"What would you like to know angel?" Jasper grinned knowing what she wanted to ask probably

"What time is it Jazz babe? Are we laying in your bed?" Bella asked after she looked around the room

Jasper grinned and kissed Bella sweetly. "Yes we are in my room, laying in my brand new bed angel. You fell asleep last night and since Charlie had to go into work early this morning, Esme and Carlisle offered for you and your brothers to spend the night. Since she was going to be watching them today again. He took her up on the offer."

"Oh okay. That's nice of my dad. I did love walking up in your arms this morning though. It might be a little cold but very comfy." Bella snuggles closer and kisses Jasper again

Jasper chuckles and hears her stomach growl. "You hungry my angel?" Jasper helps her sit up with him

Bella grins and nods. "Yes I am hungry, you think Esme has any breakfast downstairs?"

"She said as soon as you wake up to come downstairs for some. I can hear her making you something to eat right now. So let's go get you something to eat my angel. Then we have a surprise for you and your brothers."

Bella climbs out the bed and sees she is wearing new purple tweety bird jammys. "Hey Jazz baby, how did I get in these jammys?"

Jasper chuckles and pulls her into a hug and kisses the top her head. "Alice came and changed you into them last night, right after I brought you up here. You didn't even stir while she did. Carlisle changed the boys into new ones. Alice and Rose went and bought you guys a few changes of clothes yesterday while we were at our picnic. Do you like them?"

Bella pretends to think about them as she looks at them. "Well they are really cute and adorable Jazz baby. I want to ask you another question?"

Jasper feels Bella's mischievousness and grins. "What's that angel?"

"I wanted to know if the Major likes them. I love them since they have my favorite color and cartoon character on them, but I want his opinion on them." Bella smiles and kisses Jasper

Major comes out, and chuckles. He sees Bella knows since Jaspers eyes became a little darker as he chuckled. "Well my angel, I think you look very good in those jammys. I like them on you, purple looks very good on you my angel."

Bella smiled and kisses him. "Well thank you Major for the compliment. Those pajama pants and no shirt makes you look very sexy right now."

"Thank you, I knew you would love them. I also heard that you enjoyed the time we spent together yesterday. I had fun with you as well, and plan to spend more time with you in the future." Major replied as he hugged her close and nuzzled her neck while he purred

Bella giggled and leaned her head on Majors shoulder. Major chuckled when he heard her stomach growl louder. "As much as I want to stay right here in your arms Major I think it's time for me to go and get some food."

Major grumbled and groaned frustrated. "Only since you are really hungry I will release you Angel, but I will be in the shower while you eat. So go and eat and come back here, if you take to long I'm holding you hostage again."

Bella giggled and patted his shoulder. "Okay Major, I will eat and come right back here. Is that fine with you major?"

Major was purring as he nuzzled her neck and kissed it. "Yeah that's fine with me angel. Now get going before I don't let you go." Major chuckled as he let her go and he headed to the shower

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Bella was giggling as she walked downstairs. She walked down to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Esme with a plate of omelet and bacon, with orange juice. "Morning Esme. Thank you for letting me stay the night."

Esme set the plate on the island as Bella sat down. Bella started eating and smiled. "You are very welcome Bella, now eat up. Did you sleep good?"

Bella ate a bite "Yes I did Esme and thank you for breakfast, it's very good."

"You're welcome Bella." Alice came into the kitchen and sat down next to Bella

"Morning Bella. Did you like your pajamas I got you?" Alice asked giddy

"Yes I love them Alice, thank you. Why are you so giddy this morning?" Bella finishes her bacon

"No reason Bella. So what were you and my brother talking about before you came down?" Alice grinned

"He asked if I liked them and I asked if the major liked them. Major came out and said I looked good in them and he loved them. He said he had fun yesterday and was purring and nuzzling my neck when my stomach growled. I was told by the Major I better not take to long or would be held hostage as punishment." Bella giggled

"That's weird that Major can come and go like that, but nice that he likes joking around with you Bella. You are bringing out a nice side I didn't know the Major had." Alice grinned and Esme nodded agreeing

"Where are my brothers?" Bella asked looking around between bites

"Joey and Jimmy are watching cartoons in the living room and Ryan is playing blocks with Carlisle in our room." Esme smiled and took Bella's empty plate, when she was finished

"Thanks again for breakfast Esme. I won't let the Major keep me hostage in his room for long. Then we can do whatever you have planned for the day." Bella smiled and headed back upstairs

Bella walked into Jaspers room and was looking through the pile of cloths Alice had set on the bed for her. She found a pair of jeans and purple sweater. She waited until Major walked back in and smiled. He was wearing tight jeans, tight fitting blue button up shirt and cowboy boots. She walked over and kissed him. "Hey cowboy Major, you look sexy."

Major grins and kisses back, hugging Bella close and purring against her neck. "Thank you angel. Go and take your shower real quick and come back. I will be waiting for you here."

Bella smiled and kissed him one more time, then headed to the shower. She took a quick shower and changed. When done she walked back to Jaspers room and saw him sitting on the bed, so she sat in his lap. Major purred on her ear and kissed her. "Mm angel you look very yummy right now. Do you know that?" He teased purring louder

"Probably as yummy as you are looking Major. I love the cowboy look on you. Makes you look even more sexy." This made him purr even louder and kiss Bella until she had to breathe

"I knew you would say that my angel, so I picked this just for you. The way you look you're going to have all the boys after you all day long." Japer purrs as he nuzzles her neck

Bella knows she wants to spend the day teasing Major. "Good thing I have this big scary vampire to keep them away."

"Yes that's a good thing for you angel. Jasper will keep them away from you." Major purrs and Bella giggles

"That's good for me and I will enjoy that." Bella smiled as they kissed again "I love you Major."

"Angel would you be kind enough to join me for a date in a few days?" Major asked purring against her neck. "I love you to Bella baby."

"I don't know Major, I am kind of dating this other sexy vampire right now. I would have to ask him if it's okay." Bella teased earning a loud teasing growl

"I don't think he will mind Bella. So will you please go on a date with me?" Major asked pouting

"I guess so Major, but if he gets mad you have to deal with him. Not me." Bella nibbled his ear and earned a louder growl

"I will deal with him if and when he has a problem, don't you worry little angel. Now let's get going downstairs and see what Esme has planned for the day." Major kissed Bella

Bella kissed back and watched as Jaspers eyes turned back to the gold she loves. "Welcome back Jazz baby. I love you and that sexy Major."

"I know he loves you to baby. So you have a date with him in a few days I heard." Jasper asked as they walked downstairs

"Yes I do. I couldn't resist that sexy pout and purring. So I took him up on the offer." Bella said and Jasper purred as they walked into the living room, where everyone was sitting

"Morning sissy, Jazzy. Esme and Carlisle are taking us somewhere and it's a secret." Ryan said and hugged them both tight

"It is, sounds like we might have a lot of fun little man." Jasper grinned

"When are we leaving Esme?" Bella looked at Esme and Carlisle

"We are leaving as soon as Emmett Rose brings Ryan's juice." Rosalie comes in and hands Ryan his juice and he smiles. "Let's go kids."

Everyone hops in the light blue caravan they bought. "When did you buy this Esme?" Jasper looked at Esme very curious

"Alice bought this for us, for when we have the kids over and go somewhere together. It's better than driving 3 cars instead." Carlisle said as everyone hopped in. Alice buckles Ryan into his car seat in the front row.

_Carlisle starts driving and an hour later they enter Seattle. 10 minutes later they drive to the Seattle Zoo._

Ryan looks around and is happy. "Are we really going to the zoo Esme?"

Esme helps Ryan out the van and smiles at him. "Of course Ryan. Now come on kids, and be on your best behavior, or you are going to be grounded."

"Yes Mom." All the Cullen's chanted and Bella giggled

So where we off to first Esme?" Ryan asked looking at Esme

"We are split up. Me, Carlisle, Ryan, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Alice the twins want to go with you kids, and that means Jasper and Bella are by themselves. That's as long as you can behave." Esme said giving a glare to them

"We promise to behave mom. Have fun with the boys." Edward said and they split up

Bella walked with Jasper over to the monkeys. "Oh look Jazz, they are so adorable."

"Yeah they are angel." Jasper kisses her and she smiles

_They walk around and look at the alligators and lions. Then at all the other animals, holding hands the entire time and having a lot fun. They check out all the cats, bears, and the wolves._

"This was very fun Jazz. What's your favorite one to play with when you're hungry?" Bella asked looking at Jasper

"My favorite is same as Edwards mountain lion. Emmett's favorite happens to be bears." Jasper laughs

"Come on cowboy, we better get going to meet everyone else, before they send the search party out." Bella giggles and Jasper gives her a kiss as they walk towards the gift shop

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan's POV<strong>

"Where do you want to go first Ryan" Carlisle asked walking holding both his and Esme's hands

"Can we go see the lions first Carlisle please?" Ryan gives Carlisle big smile

"Yeah we can go and see the lions first kiddo." They walk over to the lions

Esme picks Ryan up so he can see them better, and he watches them play in the water. They then walk over and see the frogs in their grass.

"Those fogies look really cool Esme. Look they can hop really high." Ryan points to the frogs happily

"Yeah that's really cool Ryan." Esme smiles and hugs Ryan

_They go and look at the monkeys, hippos, the bears, the panthers, and last was the turtles._

When they got to the turtles they stood and watched for a while. Ryan was in Carlisle's arms holding him higher to see better. "I love the turtles the best, they are so cool." Ryan said happily

"That's really cool Ryan. Let's go meet the others at the gift shop" Carlisle puts Ryan on his shoulders for a ride as they head to the gift shops. It's around 430 in the afternoon

**Joey's/Jimmy's POV**

The twins walked around with Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Jimmy was holding Rosalie's hand and Joey was holding Alice's. "Can we go see the bears first?" Joey asked looking at Alice

"Sure we can Jojo. Come on kiddos." Alice smiled and they walked to the bears. They watched the bears wrestling around and Emmett smiled at the twins

"I like watching them play like that, it's funny." Emmett said grinning

"I think it's really funny to Em. Let's go see the gators now." Jimmy said

_They went and saw the alligators, then the lions, monkeys, turtles, panthers, the eagles, elephants._

"We have to get heading to go and meet up with the others boys. So come on." Alice points out and they walk over to the gift shop

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

We met up with everyone at 4:30 at the gift shops and smiled. "Did you have fun today Bella?"

"Yeah I did Jazz. Thanks for taking us here Esme, Carlisle. It has been a lot of fun, after everything has been happening the last few days." Bella said and the boys nodded in agreement

"Yeah thanks Esme, Carlisle it has been a great day." The boys all say and they hug both Esme and Carlisle

"Come on let's get some gifts and head home. Your dad will be home around 6." Esme smiles and they go inside and split up

"Alice come and help find me something." Bella pulls Alice away from Jasper after Bella kissed him quickly

"Grab Jasper a cute baby mountain lion, he will love it Bella." Alice leads her to them and she grabs one

Jasper chooses Bella a baby chimpanzee, Ryan a baby turtle and Joey a baby bear, Jimmy a baby alligator and Charlie a baby eagle. Jasper buys everything and walks behind Bella and wraps his arms around her waist. "Did you get what you wanted my angel?"

"Yes I did actually Jazz. Here you go." Bella gives him the baby lion

"I love it Bella. It's really cute. Here's yours." Jasper gives her the baby chimpanzee

"Thank you Jazz, I love it." Bella hugs and kisses him

_Everyone heads to the van. Jasper gives everyone their gifts and they hugged him. Esme put Ryan in his seat and then they drive home. All the kids fall fast asleep not long after they left the zoo. _

"They really did have a lot of fun today Esme. Thanks for taking them there for the day." Edward said smiling at Esme

"I know they did. They needed some time to get away from the bad things that happened lately. They needed some time to forget it all and have some fun and they did." Esme smiled looking at the sleeping kids

"So Jasper tells us about what Alice was saying about you being able to go to and from major mode no problem and never getting out of control. Tell us what he and Bella did." Carlisle asked very curious

"Major just wanted to spend some time with Bella to Carlisle, she is his mate also. All they did was talk and he playfully pounced on her when we were on our picnic. She was never scared and actually loves spending time with him. She had said she wasn't scared of him and he pounced on her. She was giggling the whole time. Calling him the bad scary vampire. When I felt what she was feeling she loves him the same as she does me. When I asked her about her pajamas this morning, she asked if he liked them. He came and told her and was having fun before and after breakfast, until we came down to leave." Jasper answers very happy

Edward smiles after reading the memories from Jaspers mind. "No worries Carlisle, I seen Bella really does enjoy her time with Major. So Jasper does she have that date with you or him in a few days?"

"What date Jasper?" Rosalie and Esme ask curious

"I guess he asked her out to a date in a few days and the date is with him not me Edward." Jasper smiles

"What was Bella's answer when he asked her Jasper?" Carlisle and Emmett asked and Emmett grinned

"She teased Major and said she would've to ask her boyfriend if he was okay with her going on the date with him. He purred and said if I had a problem with it, he would deal with me. She said if I had a problem it was his job to deal with me and giggled about it. Bella loves teasing him and vice versa. It's pretty easy to go back and forth from modes. We did it today because I knew she wanted to ask him herself, that wanted both out opinions." Jasper smiled and kissed top Bella's head

"That's great Jasper. From what she told me yesterday, she wasn't kidding about liking when she is spending time with Major. He might be the meanest and most feared vampire towards anyone that has heard of him in our world, but when he is with Bella he is nothing like we have known. Since he first came out for Bella, he has never showed anything to Bella to make her fear him. He has been kind and loving towards her." Esme says happy for him

"Carlisle any other ideas towards that?" Jasper asked looking at Carlisle

"I think what you said earlier was right, that he wants to show her his good side. That he isn't always the big and bad vampire she has heard stories about. She doesn't know it's you, but when she finds out you're the God of War without Major playing around with Bella, she would be scared of him, when he did come out." Alice points out

"When has she heard stories of him Alice?" Jasper looked at Alice

"Harry told some stories to Seth and Leah one day, and Bella wasn't sleeping and heard them, She doesn't know that it's you, but the stories are of you though. Since she has become fond of him now, when she hears from you that you're the god of war, she won't be scared of him anymore." Alice said patting his shoulder

"Okay thanks Alice. I didn't know Harry knew any stories of me in the past. Any idea why he knows some stories of my past?" Jasper looks at Alice curious to the answer

"I don't know Jasper, you should ask him how he knows. I think it should be an interesting story." Alice grinned and leaned against Edward

"I will ask him sometime Alice." Jasper smiled and hugged sleeping Bella closer as Carlisle drove back to the house.

_They got back to the house and Esme carried Ryan, Emmett Joey, Edward Jimmy and Jasper carried Bella inside. They set the twins on the couch when they woke up as they set down. Ryan sat up in Esme's lap. Bella stayed napping in Jaspers. The boys turned on some Fairy Odd Parents on._

Bella stayed curled in Jaspers lap for another 20 minutes and he smiled. When she woke up, she sat up and stretched, and kissed him softly. "Hey Jazz, when did we get back?" she asked looking around smiling and resting back against his chest

"We got back to my house about twenty minutes ago angel. It was no problem carrying you inside, you and the boys all fell asleep on the way here. They woke up when we got back here." Jasper nuzzled her neck as he purred

Bella giggled and kissed his neck. "Good, after walking around all day, I was tired. Thanks for taking us to the zoo today Esme, Carlisle I had a lot of fun." Bella said and the boys nodded agreeing

"It was our pleasure kids. What do you kids want to do until your dad gets here?" Esme asked looking at the kids smiling

"Can we just sit here and watch cartons? I'm sore from all that walking and just want to sit and relax." Joey asked and Bella, Joey and Ryan agreed looking between Esme and Carlisle

"Yeah we can kids. Let's just sit here and relax." Carlisle smiles and puts his arm over Esme's shoulders, while Ryan is still in her lap

They watch cartoons for the hour and half until they hear Charlie pull into the driveway. Ryan smiles and runs to the door and opens it as he walks onto the porch. "Hey daddy. I missed you all day."

Charlie smiles and is carrying 2 large pizzas, he holds them in one hand and picks Ryan up, and walks inside smiling. "Hey baby boy. I missed you to. Hi Bells, Jojo, Jimbo, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper. How did your guys day go today?" Charlie asked as Carlisle took the pizzas from Charlie and set them on the coffee table

"Our day was good daddy. We went to the zoo and had lots of fun." Joey said and hugged Charlie tight as he sat down, Esme brought a bunch of plates out

"Here I got you something I knew you would like Charlie." Jasper gives Charlie the baby eagle and he smiles

"Thanks Jasper, I love it a lot. I always liked eagles. Did they behave Esme, Carlisle?" Charlie asked as Jimmy and Bella hugged him tight

"Yeah they were perfect kids Charlie, like always." Esme smiled

_Everyone even the Cullen's started eating the pizzas. When they finished they sat around and talked for a few hours, while the kids watched more cartoons._

"I saw the van, it's nice Carlisle. When did you get it?" Charlie asked soft since Ryan had fallen asleep again in his lap

"We got it this morning for when the kids are here and we want to go out all together. It's so we don't have to drive so many the cars. Alice thought about it and we agreed it was a good idea." Carlisle smiled

"That was a smart idea Alice. It has been a life saver for me that you have watched them for me Esme. It's nice to have someone wanting to watch them while I work. The boys have camp during the week and Bella and Ryan don't." Charlie said rubbing Ryan's back

"It's been no problem for us Charlie. They are great kids and we love spending time with them. Since you work so early and camp starts a half hour usually after you start working you can always drop them off on the way to work, and one of us can drop the boys off, and I will watch Bella and Ryan during the day. Then the twins after camp until you get off work, so it's one less thing for you to worry about." Esme suggested smiling at Charlie

"Are you really sure about that Esme? You already have your kids and then want to watch them…" Charlie said but Esme interrupted

"It would be no problem at all Charlie. The kids all love us, we're family. My kids love them and would help me when needed. So please let us help out and watch them for you." Esme smiled and looked at Charlie

"That's fine with me than Esme. I will call the camp and have them add you, Carlisle and Emmett, Edward to the list to be able to pick and drop the boys off." Charlie hugged Esme and smiled

"We will help you mom whenever you need us to. We love them like they are our little brothers and little sister." Emmett said and the others nodded in agreement, all smiling

"Well as much as I love sitting here talking with you, I have to come and drop the kids off a little before 7 tomorrow. Can impose on you to maybe feed them some breakfast and make lunches for Jojo and Jimbo tomorrow Esme? I don't have the stuff for making them at the house. I will send their bags, and lunch bags with in the morning." Charlie smiled and they all yawned

"That's no problem for me Charlie. We will see you in the morning. Go home and get some sleep." Esme encouraged and everyone stood up

Everyone hugged, Jasper kissed and hugged Bella goodbye. Jasper watched them drive home as they went hunting. Alice went with Rosalie and Esme to go shopping for food for them to eat for few days. Jasper felt his families love towards the Swans and wanting to spend as much time with them. He knew Esme never had a problem watching the kids while Charlie worked. He knew his brothers and sisters loved playing with them also. They didn't like the pizza but since it was for the kids and Charlie. They did it.


	20. Kids Day Out

**Girls Day/ Boys Day Out**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

After spending the last 2 days with Jasper, Bella didn't want to go home, even though she would be seeing him in the morning. She couldn't wait, morning couldn't come quick enough. When they got home, she kissed her dad and brothers goodnight and changed into her pajamas. She hopped into bed and heard her phone beep after she heard her dad and brothers fall asleep.

**`Hey Angel. Are you getting ready to go to sleep?**' ~Jazz

**`Yeah, I just hopped into bed. What you up to?**' ~Bella

**`Just got done collecting some late night snacks, LOL. I miss you falling asleep in my arms.**' ~Jazz

**`Me to Jazz baby. I hope you found something good for your snack. I love you.**' ~Bella

`**I did my angel. I love you to. Now get some sleep and I will see you bright and early. Alice has seen Charlie calling Esme for one of us to come and pick you up, since he will be running late. I've been chosen for the job. So I will see you at 7.**'~Jazz

`** Mmk Jazz, love you. See you bright and early. Xoxo**' ~Bella

`**Love you to my Angel. Xoxo**' ~Jazz

_Bella smiled and plugged her phone in and fell asleep, her baby chimpanzee from Jasper close._

In the morning Charlie came and woke her up. "What's up daddy?" Bella sat up in bed, looking at Charlie sleepily

"I'm running late sweetie, so Esme or one the kids are coming to get you kids. Can you watch your brothers until they get here? It's only going to be like 10 minutes." Charlie asked as she sat up

Bella smiled remembering who would be here to pick them up. "Yeah that's fine daddy, go to work and don't worry. I can make sure they are dressed and head over."

Charlie hugs her. "Thanks Bells see you later. They are awake just waiting, help Ry into some clothes and see you later. Love you."

"Love you to daddy and see you later." Bella hops out of bed and walks to Ryan's room. "Morning Ry, what do you want to wear today?"

"Morning Bella, I wanted to wear my Elmo shirt. Can you help me find it while I take my bath?" Bella helps Ryan take his bath and get dressed.

She walks to the twins room, they are ready and grabbing their bags. "Bella any clue who's coming to get us?" Jimmy asked as someone knocked on the door

"I don't know, why don't you guys go answer the door, while I hop in the shower. Tell whoever it is, I will be down in 10 minutes." Bella smiles when she looks outside her window and sees Jasper looking up at her smiling

_Bella hops into the shower as she hears the boys greet Jasper and he comes inside. She finishes her shower, gets dressed in jeans and light blue sweatshirt, grabs her baby chimp and heads downstairs. _

Jasper is busy giving the boys a cup of juice when she comes into the kitchen, so she walks behind him and wraps her arms around him. "Morning Jazz baby."

Jasper smiles at the boys and turns around, leaning down he kisses her softly. "Morning Angel. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, especially after I texted you. Made me very happy indeed." Bella hugs Jasper tight

_Jasper grins and hugs back. Jasper picks Ryan up and they all walk towards his truck, Jasper puts Ryan in the middle, in his car seat and the twins on either side and Bella is in passenger seat. They drive back to the Cullen's and head inside. _

Esme opens the door smiling before they can. "Morning Joey, Jimmy, Bella, Ryan. I'm glad to see you kids today again, so come on in. I made some fresh homemade waffles for breakfast."

"Morning Esme. Thank you." They all chant as they head to the dining room

"Are any of them chocolate chip Esme?" Joey and Jimmy ask as they sit down

"Half are and other is blueberry for Bella." Esme smiles and hands them their plates

"Thank you Esme." They all chant and start eating

"What do you boys want in your lunches today?" Esme asked from the kitchen

"Can we have pudding, mac and cheese and some chicken nuggets Esme?" they both ask

"Sure thing kids." Esme starts making their lunches as they finish their breakfast

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Carlisle come downstairs in their pajamas. "Morning guys." They all chant

"Carlisle can you run the boys to camp on the way to work?" Esme asked and kissed Carlisle

"Sure I can take them. Go and watch some cartoons before we have to leave boys." Carlisle said and the kids go and sit in the living room and watch Sesame Street, the older kids join them

Bella sits in Jaspers lap as they watch TV. The twins are laying on the floor on their bellies and Ryan is sitting in Emmett's lap. "So what are we doing today Emmy?" Ryan looks up at Emmett smiling

"I don't know yet kiddo. What do you want to do?" Emmett grinned tickling Ryan

Ryan laughed and smiled "I don't know, can we go to the park Emmy Bear?"

"Sure we can go later, we can make it a boy's day out. That sound good to you?" Edward smirked

"That's a good idea Eddie, Emmy. Are you going to come with Jazzy?" Ryan looked at Jasper

"I will." Jasper smiled and looked at Bella as she frowned

"Us girls wanted to know if you wanted to join us for a girl's day out?" Alice asked smiling at Bella

"That sounds fine with me Ali. Jazz go have fun with the boys and I will steal you before you leave and when you get back." Bella grinned at Jasper evilly

"Okay baby." Jasper kisses her and hugs her tight in his lap

"So what are we going to be doing Ali?" Bella looked over at Alice

"You will have to wait and see Bella." Alice smirked and Bella rolled her eyes

A little while later Carlisle smiles as he comes back from his office. "Come on boy's time to heat to camp." Carlisle kisses Esme, and hugs Bella and Ryan "Bye Esme, Bella, Ryan, kids. Behave while I'm gone and have fun."

"We will Carlisle, dad." They chanted and waved as Carlisle, and the twins left

_Ryan and Bella were the only ones watching the cartoons as she snuggled in Jaspers lap. Emmett was making plans for the park with Ryan, Edward and Jasper. Ryan had Edward turn Cailou on and watched. Bella was content sitting in Jaspers lap all day._

"Love you Jazz. Have a fun day with the boys and see you soon." Bella hugs Jasper tight

"Love you to Bella baby. Have fun with my sisters and mom and see you when you get home."

_Another hour later Alice said it was time to get their girls day started. So Bella, Rosalie, Esme and Alice kissed their mates goodbye and headed to Rosalie's car and left. _

They talked about what extra classes they wanted to take in school and plans for the summer. Alice pulled into the mall in Port Angeles and they got out. Alice led the way in. "Where do you want to go first Bella?"

"Can we go to the phone place, my dad said I could get a new phone since mine is old?" Bella looked over at Esme

"Yeah that's fine with us Bella, let's go." Esme led the way to the phone store with Bella. Alice and Rosalie waited outside and chatted

Bella was looking around at the phones and found a light purple Blackberry Bold 9650. She really loved it, and got all the accessories, like extra charger, another car charger, case, screen protector, shell, headset and extra case. She had them change her old phone number over to the new phone. "Thanks for taking me here Esme." Bella hugged her

"It was my pleasure Bella. Come on before Alice and Rose come drag us out here." Esme and Bella giggle as they walk out and go over to Alice and Rosalie

Bella shows them her new phone and they are giddy over it. "We love it Bella. It's really cute and awesome." Alice and Rosalie say and they head past a jewelry store

"Bella I wanted to show you these pretty earrings I saw yesterday that you will love. So come and see them." Alice said and they went inside.

Alice showed her the earrings and Bella was ecstatic over them. "I love them Ali, can we get them please?" Bella asks pouting at Alice

"I will get them for you Bella. Go and look around and see what else they have here you might like." Alice walks over to check out

Bella walks over to the necklaces with Esme and Rosalie. She looks around at them and sees a beautiful gold one. She goes over and taps the clerk. "Do you have and mountain lion pendants that can go on that gold chain?"

The clerk smiles and looks for a few minutes, and comes over by her again. "I have found a beautiful one that would go really nice with that chain. Would you like me to show you what they looks like together?"

"Yes that would be great." The clerk shows the chain and lion together and Bella smiles big and looks over to Esme. "Can we get this one Esme?"

"Yes we can for sure Bella. I will buy it for you." Esme said as they bought it and left the store

"That necklace and pendant are pretty Bella. Who's the necklace for?" Rosalie asks looking at Bella

"I wanted to get Jazz something and when I saw these, I knew he would love them." Bella smiles

"I know he will love it Bella, he loves lions and that's his favorite snack." Rosalie said and they all giggled

"So where to next?" Bella walks around and they browse some shops.

They are walking around for few hours and walk to the food court, after Bella's stomach growls. "Esme Jasper made plans to go fishing with my dad right?"

"Yeah he did and Carlisle and the rest of the boys are going next week with him, when he has a day off, same as Charlie. Why?" Esme asks while Bella eats her lunch

"Well they don't have any gear to go fishing and since we are here, we could go and pick everything up for them." Bella points out

"That's a good idea Bella. We can go after you get done with your lunch. We can drop the stuff off back at the car, then shop some more." Esme grins

Bella finishes her lunch and they head over to the outdoor store. They get everything the boys will need for the fishing trip, plus enough so her and the boys have gear with them sometime. Then they drop the stuff off in the car, and head back inside. "Esme where else we going?" Bella asked as they go back inside the mall.

"Well we need more toys for the boys and you to play with at the house. So why don't we go find some?" they walk towards the toy store

They go into the toy store and find loads of Legos, blocks, books, and movies, play set for the backyard, some bikes and a lot more toys. They buy them and have someone help them carry everything outside and they head home.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV (When the Girls Left)<strong>

When the girls left we were sitting around the living room, with Ryan watching TV. Trying to figure out what to do for the day. "So when do you want to go to the park little man?" Jasper looked down at Ryan smiling

"Come on then, I am ready now to go Jazzy. Les go Eddie, Emmy hurry up." Ryan rushed them and they all chuckled as they left for the park

The boys walk to the park, Emmett has Ryan riding on his shoulders. "Giddy up horsey." Ryan laughs as Emmett walks a little faster

"Do you want to try the monkey bars little man?" Emmett asked still holding him

"Yeah but you have to help hold me up there Emmy." Ryan laughed and Emmett carried him to the bars. Emmett held him up and helped him cross the monkey bars.

Edward smiled and picked him up. "What do you want to try now Ryan?"

Ryan smiled and looked over to the slide "Will you slide down the slide with me Eddie?"

"I don't know Ry, I think I'm to big." Edward pretends to be to big, when they get to the slides

"Eddie you are not to big, if you don't I'm telling your mommy on you." Ryan threatens

Edward pretends to act scared "Www..Hy would you have to tell my mom Ryan?"

Emmett and Jasper chuckle to low for Ryan to hear. Ryan looks at him "because you told her you would be nice all day, and not even trying to go down the slide is being mean Eddie." Ryan gives Edward the cutest puppy dog pout. "Will you please go down the slide with me Eddie?"

Edward sighs and pretends to give in. "Okay little man you win. We'll go down the slide."

Ryan grins at Jasper and Emmett as they laugh. "Yay."

Edward puts Ryan on his lap as they slide down. Ryan's laughing the whole way down. They go down the slide a dozen times and they can tell Ryan is having a blast. Then Ryan comes over by Emmett and Jasper. "Jazzy will you push me on the swings?"

"Sure thing munchkin." All them walk over to the swing, Jasper puts Ryan in one the little kid's ones and starts pushing him. Ryan laughs and tries to kick out at Emmett and Edward. Jasper grins and laughs at his brothers. They spend another hour playing at the park and then head back home. Ryan riding on Edwards shoulders.

"What you want for lunch munchkin?" Edward asks setting Ryan on the counter

"I want tacos Eddie. Can we go get some pwease?" Ryan pleads, sticking his bottom lip out

"We must really love you, if we are going to get tacos now." Emmett teases and Ryan sticks his tongue out at Emmett

"No that's not why your taking me for them Emmy." Ryan grins

"Then what's the reason munchkin?" Emmett ruffles Ryan's hair

"It's because your scared I will tell Esme you were mean." Ryan smirks and Jasper helps him hop off the counter

"Okay that's the reason. Mom can be fierce when she is mad. Let's go get you some tacos, then its naptime." Emmett leads the way to his jeep. Edward had put Ryan's seat in the jeep. They go and buy Ryan his kid meal from Taco Bell and head back to the house. Ryan eats his food and sits in the living room on the couch.

"Can we watch a movie, until I fall asleep Jazzy?" Ryan looks at him

"Yeah sure little man. What movie you want to watch?" Jasper walks over to the stack of kids movies

"Let's watch Winnie the Pooh," Ryan smiles and lays down on the couch, with his head in Emmett's lap. Jasper turns the movie on and they watch it.

A little while later Ryan is fast asleep on the couch. Jasper smiles feeling no bad dreams starting. "We might have spent the day playing at the park but I've had fun so far."

Emmett and Edward grin "Yeah so have we Jasper. He is a great kid and has a lot of energy." Edward said and Emmett agreed

"Wonder when the girls are going to get back?" Emmett asked and Edwards phone rang, caller id said `Alice'

"Hey Alice. You ladies on the way home yet?" Edward said smiling

"Yeah we are, we will be home in 15 minutes. So we will need some help with the bags, and carrying Bella inside. Since she has fallen asleep already." Alice said and Edward groans

"Okay Alice, we will be waiting for you on the porch." Edward replied and they go sit on the porch, leaving Ryan sleeping on the couch, holding his baby turtle

"Bye Edward babe." Alice hangs up

_15 minutes later the girls pull up to the porch and the boys grab some bags. Jasper picks Bella up and carries her inside, up to his room. He laid her down on his bed and laid down next to her. Bella cuddled close to him as soon as he laid down by her. Jasper smiled and rubbed her back._

Jasper laid there with Bella sleeping for an hour, when she started stirring. When he knew she was awake, he nuzzled her neck and purred. "Hey angel."

Bella smiled when she opened her eyes and kissed Jasper "Hey Jazz baby. I missed you all day."

Jasper purred louder and Bella kissed him again. "I missed you to angel. It was fun spending the time with Ryan and my brothers but I missed you to much. Now I get you for the rest of the day."

"Yeah I'm yours the rest the day cowboy. I love when I wake up in your arms. Come on let's go downstairs and see what I got at the mall. I got you a present." Bella kisses him and sits up

"What did you get me my angel?" Hugged Bella tight

"I can't tell you cowboy, you have to open it and see." Bella smiled

Bella giggled when he tickled her. "Please Bella, tell me." Jasper pouts

"Nope. Let's go downstairs and see what it is." Bella grinned

Japer picked her up and carried her downstairs, into the living room where everyone else was. "Alice can I please have whatever present Bella got me?" sets Bella on the couch

Jasper sits on the couch and pulls Bella into his lap, Bella smiles at him then Alice. "Ali can I have the present I got for Jasper earlier?"

"Sure here you go Bella." Alice gives Bella the box with Jaspers necklace

"Open it up babe." Bella hands him it

Jasper opens the box and sees the necklace and the little mountain lion. He hugs Bella tight and kisses her sweet until she needs to breathe. "Thank you so much angel, I love it. You want to help me put it on?"

Bella puts it around Jaspers neck, Jasper nuzzles her neck while purring. "Your welcome Jazz baby. I saw the necklace first, then the lion and wanted it for you right away. I am very glad you love it."

Jasper keeps purring against her neck. "I do love it a lot Bella. I will always wear it, just you will yours. I love your new earrings to."

"Thanks so do I Jazz. Alice saw them yesterday and knew I would love them. When we saw them, I went looking around and saw the chain and asked the clerk about them having a mountain lion charm and she gave me this one." Bella kisses Jasper

Emmett and Edward look at it and smile, "It is very nice Bells. Suits Jasper very well."

"So what else are we doing today kids?" Esme asked walking in the room

"I don't know Esme. Can we take those fishing poles we bought earlier and go fishing?" Bella looked over at Esme

"You kids want to go fishing?" Esme grinned

"Yeah let's go fishing Mom." Emmett said giddy

All the kids agreed and got all the gear. They called Carlisle and Charlie saying they would be at the Rez fishing, so meet them there when they get off work. They drive the van to the reservation and head to first beach.


	21. Fishing Trip and Lost

**Fishing Trip to the Rez and Lost**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

_The unknown man was pissed at Charlie Swan because he had arrested him for possession of a little weed, and he had wanted revenge. He knew from watching the Chief that he had a daughter and 3 sons. He was plotting a way to get his revenge. He followed the chief and waited for his perfect time._

**Bella's POV**

They drove down to first beach and the boys grabbed the gear, and everyone walked down. Jake, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Jarod, Paul, Sammy and Gabby came over to them, when they got down to the fishing spot. "Hi Gabby, Sammy, Jake, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Jarod, Paul did you bring your stuff to fish with us?" Emmett asked as they set the gear down

"Yeah we did. Thanks for inviting us Esme." Jake grinned and hugged Esme

"You're welcome kids. I knew you would love to spend some time with these kids, so I invited you. So go have some fun kids and keep an eye on Ryan. I'm going to visit Emily for a bit. Call me if you need me or come and get me." Esme then turned to Emmett, Edward, Jarod, Paul and Jake and glared. "You older kids better behave or else. Got it?"

"We promise to behave mom, Esme" the boys promised

_Esme left and headed to Emily's. Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Leah giggle at the boys. Then they get their gear and head to fish._

_Jasper and Bella choose a spot away from the rest. Ryan is fishing with Seth and Leah. The twins are fishing together, Jake, Embry and Quil fished together. Jarod and Paul fished by themselves, and couples paired off. Seth was helping Ryan learn to fish, he got frustrated and just sat in the grass and watched. Everyone had fun fishing for a while having a blast. _

Bella caught her first fish and made Jasper take it off and she giggled when it tried to get off the hook quickly away from him. "Even fish don't want to be near you Major?"

"I guess not Bella Angel. I never fished before, only seen it on TV. It's fun when you're here with me." Jasper grinned and put her fish in the bucket and kept fishing

_Emmett and Edward weren't having any luck catching anything, but Alice and Rosalie caught some and also made the boys take the fish off. Claiming they didn't want to touch the yucky fish. Bella just giggled and Alice glared at her. Jasper smirked at Alice and laughed at Edward taking the fish off for Alice._

A while later Bella turned and put her pole on the ground next to Jasper. "Jazz baby, I need a break from fishing. Do you mind if I go for a walk?"

Jasper looked at her and smiled. "I don't mind at all Bella baby. I love you angel. Don't go to far, okay?"

Bella smiles and kissed Jasper and hugged him tight. "I won't go to far Jazz. Don't catch to many now and have some fun. Love you to cowboy." She kissed Jasper again and walked up the path

After a while she walks back, but gets lost. She tries and find her way back to the beach but ends up even more lost. Then she notices her phone dropped somewhere, so she can't call for help. She starts getting scared when the rain starts and she gets cold. She finds shelter under a big tree, some water falling through as she cries and wishes they would come and find her.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

Jasper was fishing with Seth and Leah now. It had been about an hour since Bella went for her walk. Jasper is worried since she isn't back and it's starting to rain. When he tried her cell, he heard it ringing from on the ground by her pole. Jasper yelled to everyone "Has anyone seen Bella since she when for that walk?"

Emmett and Edward looked around the beach. "I haven't seen her since she went a little over an hour ago Jasper." Emmett said

"Alice what about you?" Jasper asked looking at her

Alice looked into the future, as she does Edward frowns. "I can only see forest Jasper, she is lost somewhere and it doesn't look familiar to me."

"We to split up and Seth and Leah, take Joey, Ryan and Jimmy back to Emily's and tell Esme." Jasper said coming into Major mode

"Got it Jasper." Everyone said and they split up

_Jasper went down the trail Bella went the last time he saw her. He could smell her scent, but it was old. He kept following it, and when it goes near a very wooded area he loses it. He searches through but has no luck. Major is even more worried, when it starts raining even harder. His chest has been feeling different ever since it started pouring bad. Like he has really scared. He knew it must be what Bella is feeling right now. He stands under a tree when his phone rings._

"Any luck Alice?" Major says hopeful

"I'm sorry Major, we haven't found her yet. We are still searching though." Alice said sad "She is laying somewhere we don't know Jasper. Dad says we need to find her soon because of this storm."

_Major growls and hangs up. Everyone is out looking for her now even in wolf form. Charlie hasn't come out since its pouring rain, but the wolves and Cullen's are out looking. _

After Major had been searching for 2 hours, heard a faint whimpering and he ran full speed towards it. Major found Bella under the tree, soaked and out cold. Major picked Bella up and ran full speed towards Emily's house. He called in his mind `**I found Bella Edward, tell everyone else. I'm headed towards Emily's.**' He knew Edward heard him when he could hear running a mile away.

Major ran into Emily's and sat her on the couch. He saw Charlie and Emily come running in. "I found her in the woods under some branches. She is soaked." Carlisle came in and walked right over to Bella

_Carlisle checked Bella over as Major stood close watching. Everyone came inside and looked at Bella worried and scared. Emily and Esme brought a bunch of blankets and wrapped Bella in them. Bella was still unconscious, while she was whimpering and shivering in her sleep. Major was able to send some calm and lethargy to Bella. So at least she was able to sleep well for a little while she warmed up. _

Esme stood next to Charlie as they watched Bella sleep. She asked Major really low, "Are you helping her sleep son?"

Major looks over and nods, then sits down by her head. "Carlisle is she going to be okay?"

Carlisle walks and pats Charlie's shoulder "She is going to be okay Jasper, she just needs to stay warm and rest."

"Thank you for finding her Jasper." Charlie half hugs Major

"It was no problem Charlie, as soon as it started raining we came looking for Bella. We didn't know she was that lost and I wasn't going to stop looking until we found her." Major said looking at Charlie

"I know you wouldn't have stopped and I really appreciate you and everyone looking for her in that storm. I need to get home and sleep, so I can go to work." Charlie looks over at Esme "Esme can I impose on you again tonight to watch the kids again?"

"It's no problem Charlie. I know Carlisle wants to keep an eye on Bella tonight, and I don't think Jasper wants to be away from her tonight." Esme smiles at Charlie

"Thank you for everything today Carlisle, Esme. Thank you everyone for looking for Bella in that nasty storm." Charlie kisses Bella's forehead and gives her a hug and walks over to the boys. "Boys I'm headed home and wanted to know if you minded if you and your sister spent the night at Carlisle's and Esme's?"

"We don't mind daddy, we will see you tomorrow." All the boys chant, they hug and kiss Charlie and he leaves

"Major can you carry her to the car?" Carlisle asks looking at Major

_Major nods and picks Bella up, and walks to Carlisle's car. Everyone else climbs in there or the van. Bella curls closer to Major as he holds her close. Kissing her forehead and sending calm as she sleeps. Carlisle waves to Emily and Sam and they drive home. _

_They get back home and Major carried her inside. He lets Esme take her and give her a warm bath and change Bella into some pajamas. Then he laid her in the bed and covered her up tight. Then laid down next to her, Bella curled close to him in her sleep. Major rubbed Bella's arm as he watched her sleep._

Few hours later Esme knocked softly on the door and came in. "How is she doing Jasper?"

Major had became Jasper right after he laid her down, and looked up at Esme. "She is sound asleep Esme. She's doing better but…"

Esme sits in the chair next to the bed. "Bella's going to be fine Jasper. If you hadn't found her then, she would've been worse but she is with us now. She will be sick but be fine in a few days."

"I know Esme, but I was so worried for her when I couldn't find her. When it started really pouring, I felt like my fear was doubled and made me look harder." Jasper looks down at Bella

"That's because you were feeling your mates fear Jasper. If our mate is really in trouble or scared like she must have been, sometimes the other mate can feel it. You felt her true fear. Try and let her sleep for as long as you can, so she can rest and feel better Jasper." Esme pats his shoulder and heads downstairs

_Jasper laid there with her and hummed a lullaby he had written for her, the other day. She stayed sleeping for a few more hours and started whimpering in her sleep. Jasper felt her fear and she was scared, having a nightmare. He sent her calm and lethargy, and she fell back asleep. Esme had the heat blasting through the house for the kids, and Jasper was thankful._

Bella stayed sleeping until morning. Jasper felt her starting to stir so he loosened the blankets a little and she turned in her sleep onto her side facing Jasper and she woke up slowly. "Hey Jazz." Bella said weakly

"Morning Angel baby. How are you feeling?" Jasper kissed her softly

Bella wrapped her arm around his chest. "I'm tired and sore. What happened yesterday?"

Jasper sat them up slowly "You got lost in the woods at the reservation Bella. It started to rain and we went looking for you. I found you but not until it was already raining really bad and we went straight to Emily's, Carlisle checked you out and came back here."

"I didn't mean to get lost Jazz, but I am very glad you found me." Bella hugs him tight and coughs few times

"It was no problem baby. I will always come and find you if your lost." Kisses her soft

"I know you will Jazz. I kept trying to find my way back but I got even more lost, and I dropped my phone somewhere also." Bella coughs again and Jasper rubs her back

"You dropped it by your fishing pole and as soon as it started raining I tried calling but found your phone. Major had the family and the wolves all looking for you. No one stopped until I got you close enough to Edward for him to hear my thoughts. I told him to tell Carlisle to get to Emily's and everyone else as well. When I found you, you were unconscious and shivering, we warmed you up. By then it was late and Charlie asked Esme and Carlisle if they could watch you guys and they said of course. So I carried you to Carlisle's car, Esme got you into the bath and pajamas, and I been laying here with you as you sleep since." Jasper rubbed her back and kissed Bella

"thank you for finding me Jazz, I was so scared when it started raining. All I wanted was to be sitting with you on the beach, instead of being in the woods lost. I found that big tree that helped keep some the rain away and rested. I knew Alice would see me there. Why wasn't she able to find me sooner?" Bella coughed more and Jasper patted her back

"She saw you under the tree but didn't know the woods enough to know where the tree was. You had all of us scared and very worried. Major was very worried and didn't want to admit something else he was feeling to the rest the search party." He smiled and Bella rested her head on his lap

"What else was Major feeling yesterday Jasper?" Bella asks looking up

"He was scared for you being out in the rain Bella. He was scared you would be freezing and get really sick. He didn't stop worrying enough so I could come out, until you were in his arms laying in the bed here. I was worried that when we found you that you would be sicker than you are now, that's why he stayed until he knew you were safe and sound." Jasper admits his true feelings

Bella hugs him and kisses him for few seconds. "Then I really owe Major a huge thank you for finding me as well. I'm glad he was able to round up everyone to help find me. I know it isn't easy admitting you were scared, especially him but I knew you wouldn't stop until you or someone found me yesterday."

"Major vowed to do nothing until he had you in his arms yesterday my angel. He wouldn't have stopped until you were, and no one would be been able to make him do otherwise. He wants to come and see for himself, but after we go get you something to eat. You up for going to get something to eat?" Jasper rubs Bella's back and arm

"Yeah that sounds fine to me Jazz and I want to see Major to. So let's go get some breakfast." Bella gives him a small smile and they head downstairs


	22. Being Sick and Plans

**Being Sick and Plans**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Jasper carried Bella downstairs, her arms around his neck and Jasper holding her close. He sat her at the kitchen island and Esme came in and hugged her. "Morning Bella dear. How are you feeling?"

"Not so good Esme." Bella gave a small smile

"I will made you some grits. Charlie told me you liked eating them when you're sick." Esme put a bowl in front her and Jasper sat down next to her, and gave her some juice.

"Thank you Esme." Bella started eating and drank her juice. After she was done, Jasper picked her up and laid her down on the couch, and sat down. Bella laid her head in his lap and he covered her up. "Where is everyone else Jazz?"

"The twins are at camp and little man went somewhere with Edward and Emmett for the day." Jasper smiled and kissed her soft

Bella started coughing and jasper rubbed her back and she calmed down. Carlisle came in the room and she gave him a small smile. "Morning Carlisle."

"Morning Bella. Are you feeling any better?" Carlisle walks over and she sits up

"Morning Carlisle, I feel really bad and hot." Bella answered and Jasper rubbed her back

"I brought you some medicine to help you feel better Bella, so take it and get lots of rest for a few days. You should feel better in few days." Carlisle handed her the medicine and some juice.

She took the medicine and drank the juice. Jasper smiled and handed Carlisle the cup. "Thanks Carlisle for the medicine and everything yesterday."

Carlisle smiled and patted her arm, "It wasn't a problem Bella. You're part of this family and we look out for family. Now watch some cartoons and rest."

_Bella laid her head back on Jaspers lap and watched Fairy Oddparents. They laughed and relaxed, enjoying spending time together. Jasper was combing his hand through her hair as she dozed off._

Few hours later Bella woke up curled against Jaspers side on the bed. She cuddled closer and rubbed her hand over his chest smiling, "Hey Jazz baby."

Jasper looked down and smiled, Bella saw the look in his eyes. Meaning she was resting on Majors chest and side. "Hey my angel. I thought you might sleep better in my bed, so I carried you upstairs. Did you get some rest?"

Bella smiled and leaned up, kissing Major soft "Yes I did major, thank you. Thank you for looking for me yesterday and finding me. I was worried when I got lost and was scared when it started raining, the entire time I was trying to get back, I thought of you and knew you wouldn't stop looking."

Jasper smiled and kissed her again "As soon as I found out you were lost in the woods, I became very worried about you. I was scared that you would get hurt and that I wouldn't find you before you were hurt or became very sick."

Bella snuggled closer, laying her head on his chest. "I know Major and I love you for caring so much. That proves how much you love me. When it really started pouring I sat down by that tree and thought about you and wishing I was sitting in your arms instead of in those woods. All I wanted right then was to be curled in your lap. I was so cold and crying scared of how long it would be until I was found. Next thing I remember is waking up in your arms."

Jasper held her closer and nuzzled her hair purring "The family and wolves were worried for you to angel. The first hours turned into 3 and half hours, until I heard your soft whimpers and I ran as fast as I could and found you. I couldn't have been more scared for you, then I was when I saw how cold and wet you were. I raced to Emily's and covered you and Carlisle checked you over. When you were finally on the couch I stayed close and held your hand as he checked you, only releasing when we got home and Esme got you in the bath and into your pajamas. When I laid you on the bed and went to stand up, you held my hand and whimpered for me to stay. I laid down by you and held you close, until you woke up."

Bella rubbed her head against his chest, making Jasper purr, "I dreamed of you trying to leave and begged you to stay, I knew you would and that made me feel safer major. I didn't mean to get lost but I did, and I'm glad everyone spent so much time looking for me."

Jasper smiled "Of course they searched until I found you Bella. They all love you and didn't want to stop until I had you in my arms."

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

Bella started coughing against his chest and he rubbed her back as he nuzzled her hair and purred. He sat them up as Alice came in and gave her some juice and more medicine. "Carlisle said to take this medicine Bella."

Bella took it and drank the juice, giving Alice a small smile. "Thank you Ali. Also thanks for looking for me yesterday."

"It wasn't a problem Bella, I just wish we had found you earlier than we did. So what do you want to do today?" Alice was giddy and smiling

"I wanted to spend the day just watching movies and relaxing with Jazz. If your good you can join later. Does that sound fun Ali?" Bella grins

"That sounds good to me Bella. Have fun with my brother and see you later." Alice takes the cup and leaves

Major was leaning back against the headboard and Bella laid her head on his chest. "So what's the first movie going to be Jazz?"

"I think it's going to be Kung Fu Panda 1 then 2. That fine with you angel?" he runs his hand through Bella's hair

"Well I don't know Major, I might need some convincing to want to watch those." Bella is giving off a lot mischievous towards him

Major grins and pulls her so she is sitting next to him. He kisses her softly and rubs her back. He pulls away and leans down and purrs in her ear. "Pretty please my angel, can we watch them, I haven't seen them yet and have been wanting to see them. So can we pleeeeease watch them?" Major pouts and gives Bella a puppy dog pout

Bella giggles and rubs his cheek "I guess since you look awfully cute when you pout major, we can watch them, but I get to choose the rest."

_Major grins and kisses Bella again as he puts the first movie in and sits back down, pulling Bella into his side. Bella lays on her stomach and he lays next to her. They watch the movie and laugh, laying like that. They then watch the second and then watched Cinderella Story and I Carly movie._

Bella's stomach growled after the last movie, and he chuckled "You hungry my angel?"

Bella smiled and kissed him "Yeah I am a little. Can we go downstairs and get something to eat?"

"Yeah come on, baby." He picked Bella up and carried her to the kitchen, setting her on the island and looking through the fridge and cabinets. "How does some chicken noodle soup sound angel?"

"Sounds good to me major." Bella smiled as Esme came in "Hi Esme."

"Hi Bella dear, you hungry now?" Esme gave her a hug as Jasper started the soup cooking

"Yea I'm having Major make some soup for me." Bella giggled

Esme looked over at him and smiled "I didn't know the Major knew how to cook Bella dear. That's very sweet of you Major to cook for Bella when she is sick."

Jasper smiled back and kissed Bella soft for a second "I will always do anything Bella needs Esme, even cook. I learned to cook by watching you and the cooking shows I watched the last few nights."

Bella looked at him shocked "I didn't know you would learn to cook for me Major, that's very sweet to learn just to cook for me."

He kissed her again and chuckled "I wanted to be able to feed you when you got hungry angel, so I learned. I am still learning but getting better by the hour. I even bought a game for the computer and Xbox 360 and Wii that would teach me and he others cooking. We are having fun learning and happy to cook for you and the boys."

Bella hugged and kissed him until she had to breathe "That's still very kind of you Major and thank you, I love you."

He kissed back and Esme smiled "Your welcome Bella and I love you to."

He finished the soup and put the bowl on the island as Bella sat down. Bella ate her soup and Esme took the dirty dishes, while Ryan came into the kitchen and hugged Bella and Jasper tight. "Hi Esme, Bella, Jazzy. Are you feeling better Bella?"

"A little bit Ryan. Did you have fun with Emmett and Edward?" Emmett and Edward came in smiling

"Yeah I did. They took me to see a baseball game. We saw Blake Beaven pitch a perfect game against the Texas Rangers, and it was really cool." Ryan smiled and drank the juice Esme gave him

"Thanks for taking him guys" Bella smiled at Emmett and Edward

"It was no problem Bella. He was talking about Charlie had took him to one in the beginning of the season and wanted to see another one, but your dad has been busy lately. So we treated him to a game and promised to take the twins as well soon. He had a blast and that's all that matters." Edward grinned and patted Ryan's head

"Thank you for taking me Emmy, Eddie. It really was a lot of fun." Ryan sits next to Jasper "I even got some players to sign a few balls to."

Jasper smiled and ruffled Ryan's hair "Who signed the balls little man?"

"The entire team signed them Jazzy. I got you and Bella a present to." Ryan gave them each a bag

"What did you get me little man?" they both ask looking in

Jasper opened and saw an autographed ball from the Rangers. "How did you know they were my favorite team little man?" Jasper hugged Ryan

"Emmy told me Jazzy. Do you like it?" Ryan smiles big

"Yes I love it and thank you Ryan." Jasper hugged him again

Bella took hers out and found an autographed jersey from Yankees player Derrick Jeter "Where did you get this Ryan?"

Ryan hugged Bella and smiled "They had it for sale and Eddie got it for me, as a present to you. I hope you like it Bella."

Bella kissed Ryan's cheek and hugged him tight "I love it and thank you Ryan."

"You're welcome Bella. Jazzy can I watch a movie with you guys before I take my nap?" Ryan asked as he yawned

"Sure thing kiddo." Major smiled and picked Ryan up and Bella followed them to his room. They all sat on the bed and watched a sesame street movie, Ryan fell asleep half way through and Bella little after. They both were cuddled on either side of him and he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

A few hours later they woke up and Jasper was pretending to be sleeping. Bella smiled at Ryan and they pounced on Jasper and giggled. Jasper grinned at Bella and started tickling Ryan. Bella started coughing and Jasper rubbed her back until she stopped. She kissed him soft and hugged both boys. "Thanks Jazz baby."

Jasper grinned and kissed her again "Any time angel. Now let's go get you some juice and some cough medicine."

They walked downstairs where Carlisle was sitting with Jimmy, Joey and the rest the family. They were watching Emmett play some game. Carlisle looked at them and smiled. "How are you feeling Bella?"

"I have felt better thanks Carlisle. Do you have any more medicine, my throat really hurts from coughing?" Bella asked hoarse as she sat down on Jaspers lap, on the couch.

"Yeah I do Bella." Carlisle handed her some and she took it all as Jasper rubbed her back and kissed her neck

"I'm sorry your throat hurts Bella. What can I do to make it feel better?" Jasper offered

"Why don't you go for a drive Jasper? It's nice out and your truck has tinted windows, go for one up to the private beach. Show her the beauty of it and have some peace." Alice suggested as she walked in with Rosalie

"What about Charlie?" Emmett asked looking at Alice curious

"I've seen Bella asking him if she and Jasper can and he will be fine with it. He trusts Bella and Jasper. He won't have any problems with it. He will agree the fresh air might help her feel better and give Bella some time away from everything." Alice smiled looking at Bella and Jasper

"How does that sound to you angel?" Jasper looked at her and smiled as he rubbed her arm

"As long as my dad is fine with it, I want to go Jazz." She looks over at Esme and Carlisle "You don't mind us going do you?"

Esme and Carlisle smiled and shook their heads "We don't mind at all Bella. This will help you feel better and some alone time to process everything that's happened in the last few days."

"Okay, when can we talk to my dad? When will we leave Alice?" Bella looked over at Alice who was grinning

"Esme, Carlisle and Jasper will talk to Charlie tonight when he comes to pick you and the boys up and you will leave in the morning after breakfast. Your dad will let you be gone for 3 days and have no problems as long you call daily and behave." Alice had a huge smile and Bella was happy

"That sounds good with me Bella. We will talk to Charlie later, now let's go get Ryan and watch some more movies." Jasper grinned and walked over by Ryan and they watched finding nemo and a Winnie the pooh movie.

Joey and Jimmy came back around 4 and joined in watching movies. They watched transformers, cars, and harry potter sorcers stone and chambers of secrets. Charlie came over and they had the chicken Esme made for dinner.

**Jasper's POV**

Bella was resting against Jasper on the couch after dinner and Carlisle smiled at Charlie. "Charlie I wanted to ask you a question." Jasper looked at Charlie

"What can I do for you Jasper?" Charlie looked over

"I thought since Bella has been so stressed ever since she got here and isn't feeling so good, that a change of scenery and some time away for few days might help." Jasper smiled and so did Bella

"What do you have in mind Jasper?" Charlie asked curious

"My dad said some fresh air and some time away would help and said I could use the beach house for Bella to relax and get away. I wanted to know if me and Bella could go for a few days, just to get away and everything?" Jasper looked hopeful

Charlie was thinking it over and looked over at Carlisle and Esme "Do you have any issues with Bella and Jasper doing this?"

Esme and Carlisle smiled and turned to face Charlie "We think that everything that Bella has been through is taking a toll on her Charlie and she hasn't really had time to let everything process and set in. Yes she has in some way but being around everyone and everything like she has, she hasn't had time to release it all. You know what I mean?" Carlisle gave small smile

Charlie thought for a few moments "I know what you mean Carlisle. For the boys she has needed to be strong and not had time to grieve much because they would see and break down. So I think she needs this." Charlie says looking at Bella

"Thank you daddy." Bella goes and hugs Charlie and sits back down

"You can go if you promise me something's kids." Charlie looks between Jasper and Bella

"We will promise anything you want Charlie." Jasper said confident

"You call me and your parents every day in the morning and at night, 2. You have any problems or trouble you call right away, 3. You can only be gone for 3 days at the most, 4. You don't cause any trouble and misbehave, 5. Always have your cell phones on and charged, 6. Act responsible and take care of each other. " Charlie said and looked at both of them "Are those terms fine with you Jasper?"

Jasper looks at Charlie and smiles "Yes I have no problems with them Charlie and I promise to treat Bella with the respect my mother taught me and not ruin the trust you have in me."

"What about you Bella?" Charlie looked right at Bella

Bella hugged Charlie and smiled "Yes I also don't have any problems with them daddy. I will be on my best behavior and call every day. Thank you for letting Jazz do this for me daddy, I think I need this time away and it will help." She hugs Charlie again

"You are welcome Bells. I am allowing this because I know you and Jasper are good kids and won't do anything to lose the trust I have in you both, and I know that if his mom and dad didn't trust you kids judgment they wouldn't have let him ask me." Charlie hugged her back

"Do you mind if we leave in the morning daddy?" Bella asked sitting in Charlie's lap

"No I do not mind at all kiddo. You can get your bag and everything ready tonight and leave after breakfast. Esme can one the kids or you come and pick the boys up in the morning and Jasper can leave from my house?" Charlie looks over at Esme

"That's fine with me Charlie. I know Jasper won't disappoint you or me and his father, neither will Bella. That's why we are allowing this time alone." Esme smiles

"Okay since we all have an early morning, we should get going. So Bella can get her bag ready and get some sleep." Charlie stands up and picks Ryan up

"Okay Charlie, we will see you in the morning kids." Carlisle said and hugged Bella and the boys, patting Charlie's shoulder

"Bye everyone." They all said

Bella hugged and kissed Jasper "See you in the morning Jazz. Love you."

Jasper hugged and kissed back "Love you to Bella, and see you bright and early."

They head out the door and wave goodbye. Jasper smiled at Esme and Carlisle. "Thanks for that Carlisle, Esme. I felt that Charlie knew that Bella needs this a lot and really does trust us not to do anything stupid. It's nice to know he does trust me that way with his little girl."

"Yes it's good to see someone trusting the family like that son, now go hunt and get ready for the trip." Esme said and shooed him outside

Jasper smiled and went hunting and when he got home he showered and changed. He was packing his bag when Alice came into his room and sat on the bed. Jasper looked over at her "What can I do for you Alice?"

Alice gave small smile "I just wanted to tell you something's about the trip you might want to know Jasper"

Jasper sits down on the bed as well "What do you want to tell me Alice?"

Alice looked at him and smiled a little, "I saw that Bella will have a good time after a while, but does have a total breakdown though."

Jasper nodded "Any idea why she has the breakdown Alice?"

Alice shakes her head "I don't know Jasper. She has a total breakdown and finally lets out all what she has been holding in since she came here. After that she enjoys her time there with you."

"How can I help her through this though Alice?" Jasper asked sad

"You just need to be there for her Jasper and let Major comfort her as well. She needs to know her mate is there for her. She will feel like you won't want to be with her after she has her breakdown, you and major need to reassure her that you and him won't leave her ever and you love her. That no matter what you'll be there for her. She feels that you don't really care for her just feel the need of wanting a mate." Alice said sad as well

"Why does she think that Alice? She told me she loved being with me, I know she is my mate but I love her more than that." Jasper said sadder

"I don't know Jasper. She starts thinking that after her breakdown but you will be able to talk her out of thinking that. For that discussion you need Major to talk to her. Show her that you and him bot love her and want to be there for her always." Alice stood up and left

Jasper sat there thinking of what Alice told him. He knew Bella hadn't truly grieved herself for Kelly and she really did need some time away to process that and everything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

We drove home and I hopped in the bath, and changed into my jammys. I told the twins and Ryan to come to my room for a few minutes. They came in and sat on my bed. "What's up Bella" Jimmy asked

"I wanted to let you know me and Jasper are going to be gone for a few days. Daddy said I could spend some time to relax and feel better." Bella explained

"Okay I understand." Joey said and Jimmy and Ryan agreed

"How long are you and Jazzy going to be gone Bella?" Ryan asked tiredly

"We're only to gone for 3 days Ryan. We are leaving after breakfast tomorrow. I promise we will call every day and bring you home presents." Bella hugged all her brothers tight

"Okay, have fun." They all hugged again

"Come on boy's time for bed. Goodnight Bells, sweet dreams." Charlie kissed her cheek and went to their rooms

_Bella started packing her bag with clothes and stuff. She finished and went to bed with her baby chimp._


	23. Time Away and the Breakdowns

**Time Away and Breakdown**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Bella woke up to her phone beeping from a text at 6am. She yawned and smiled when she saw the text `_**Morning angel. I will be there in 30 minutes. Love you and see you soon.**_' ~Jazz

Bella text back happy `_**Good I miss you. Love you to and see you in 30.**_'~Bella

Bella was giddy when she got up and dressed quickly. She brushed her teeth and put her toothbrush and paste in her bag. Then she went downstairs. She smiled when she saw her dad and brothers eating breakfast. "Morning daddy, Ryan, Jojo, Jimbo. Did you sleep good?" she kissed and hugged them

"Yes I did Bella." They all chanted as she grabbed some pop tarts and sat down and ate.

Ryan finished his cereal and hopped down from his chair and climbed into her lap. "So I won't get to see you for 3 whole days Bells?" he asked looking sad

"Yeah Rexy baby, but I will call you as soon as I get there. I am going to call every morning and night before you go to sleep, I promise. That goes for you two squirts also. I'll miss you to but you'll still have fun and I'll be home before you know it." She rubbed Ryan's back (_**Rexy is her nickname for Ryan.**_)

"Okay Bella. As long as you call and bring presents its fine with us." Ryan declared and the twins agreed smiling

"I promise. You guy can torture Emmett and Edward while I am gone. Have fun while I am gone and call me when you want to talk and I will as well." Bella hugged her brothers and dad tight

_They all finished breakfast and Bella got her bag and her chimp, she put them by the door and waited the last ten minutes by watching sesame street with her brothers._

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door, Ryan jumped up and answered the door. Ryan squealed and came back holding Jaspers and Emmett's hands. "Look daddy, Bella who I found at the door."

Bella smiles at them and walked over and hugged Emmett and kissed Jasper. "Hi Emmett. You ready Jazz?"

Jasper smiled and kissed Bella again "I am ready Bell. I will take good care of her Charlie I promise. You munchkins better behave while we're gone, or no presents."

Ryan, Jimmy and Joey smiled wide and hugged Bella and Jasper. "We promise to behave Jazz. Just bring us something good." They grinned at Jasper

Charlie hugged Bella and Jasper as well "I know you will take care of her Jasper. I hope these few days will help you out Bells. So have fun and come back soon. Call me and Esme or Carlisle when you get there."

"We will daddy, have fun today guys. Be safe at work daddy." Bella hugs Charlie and her brothers again

Jasper and Bella wave and Jasper grabs her bag and she grabs her monkey. They head out to his truck and wave as they drive off. Jasper leans over and kisses Bella again and smiles "You ready for some fun Angel?"

Bella smiled as he drove, "Yeah I am ready cowboy. How long is the drive there?"

Jasper grabs her hand and kisses it "it's a little over 2 hour drive angel, so listen to some music and it won't last long."

_Bella giggles and turns on US 99.5 and listens to the country music. _

She falls asleep on the way, and wakes up to Jasper kissing her softly "Bell we're here, so wake up and come see the place."

Bella woke up slowly and kissed Jasper back as she sat up from leaning against his side. "It seems like we just left. Let's go inside now."

Jasper smiled and they got out the truck "Come on angel, let's go see our home for the next few days."

Jasper leads her inside and she looked around smiling. The living room was beautiful with few recliners and couch, light blue color, kitchen was small but updated. Jasper led her on tour and saw the 2 bedrooms with king beds and huge bathrooms and closets. "This place is beautiful Jasper, and I love it. I guess Alice helped design the size of the closets?"

"Yes she did actually and I'm glad you like it angel. Why don't we take a walk on the beach and call your dad and Esme." Jasper took her hand and they walked out the back door

They slowly walked down the beach and sat down on the sand. Jasper handed Bella her phone and she dialed Charlie at work. He answered on the second ring, "Hello, Chief Swan here. How can I help you?"

Jasper pulled her into his lap as she smiled. "Hi daddy its me."

"Hi Bells, so you got there already?" Charlie said happily into the phone

"Yeah we just got here like ten minutes ago dad. Jasper took me for a quick tour of the house and I love it. Now we're sitting on the beach." Bella rubbed Jaspers arm

"That sounds good Bells. I'm glad you like the house. How was the drive there?" Charlie asked and Jasper rubbed her back

"I slept most of the drive here daddy, but the time I was awake was good. It's very beautiful here and I love it here." Bella said happily

"That's good Bells. Don't forget to call Esme and call me tonight before bedtime. Love you Bells." Bella smiles

"Talk to you later daddy, I love you to." They both hang up

Bella leans back against Jasper and dials Esme, she picked up on the second ring. "Hi kids, you having fun?"

Bell giggles "Yeah we're having fun Esme. Thanks for suggesting this place, I love it and its beautiful." Jasper rubs Bella's arms up and down

"You're welcome Bella. We knew you would love the beach house. It's perfect for you and Jasper." Esme said and Bella smiled

"Yes it is and thanks Esme. What's Ryan doing?" Bella could hear a movie playing in the background

"He fell asleep watching movies with Alice and Edward. I will tell him you called. I got to go, I will talk to you later Bella, Jasper. Call us later." Esme said

"We will Esme." They hung up and she rested against Jaspers chest "So what can we do now Jazz?"

"I say we head inside and get you some lunch." Jasper stands up and they walk holding hands as they go back inside

Bella grabs some mac and cheese and makes it. They sit on the couch and turn on some I Carly and watch as she eats. When she finishes, she puts it in the dishwasher and joins Jasper back on the couch. "What's next on the agenda Jazz?" she plops into his lap and he wraps his arms around her waist, kissing the top her head

"Well I was thinking just laying around the beach and relaxing. How does that sound angel?" nuzzles her neck purring

Bella giggles and rubs his chest "That sounds fine with me cowboy, let me shower, change into my suit and be right back."

Jasper hugged her as she kissed her softly. "Go and get ready angel. I will use the other shower and then change."

Bella walks into the master bedroom with her bag, grabbing her purple swimsuit from it. She heads to the shower. When she is done and changed, she heads back to the living room and can't take her eyes off Jasper in his light blue bathing suit. She whistles and giggles. "You look good in that Jazz."

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

Jasper kisses her again and leads the way back out to the beach, with few beach towels and sunscreen. Jasper lays 2 towels on the sand and smiles at Bella. "Lay down on the towel angel, so I can put some sun lotion on you. I don't want you getting sun burned."

Bella giggled and laid down on her stomach. "Go ahead cowboy."

He put some all over her back, arms, neck and legs. Bella turned and he put more on the front her and she giggled, "Why are you giggling Bell?"

"I was giggling from the cold lotion cowboy. Now let's go for a swim." Bella stands up and runs into the water

He laughs and runs after her. She splashes him and he dives underwater deep, he knows she is looking for him and he grins. When he sees her stop looking he picks her up from behind and tosses her lightly into the air and land in the water few feet away. She surfaces few seconds later, glaring at him. "What's wrong angel?" he asks innocently

Bella keeps glaring at him and swims at him and smacks his arm "You snuck up on me and tossed me into the water, is what's wrong Jasper." She laughs and pushes his head underwater and swims away giggling

Jasper laughs with her as he resurfaces spurting out the water he swallowed from her surprise attack. He swims after quickly and catches her a few feet on the sand. She giggles as he picks her up and walks slowly walks back towards the house. She tries to get out his arms and he laughs "Angel you're in for it now." He teases

Bella laughs and keeps trying to get free "Why is that cowboy?"

"For that stunt of dunking me and swimming away." He grabs a snorkel, 2 underwater cameras, and heads back to the beach. "Put this on little angel."

Bella puts it on and looks curiously at Jasper, as he does the same. "What's this for cowboy?"

Jasper smirks and walks into the water, dragging her with him. "We are going snorkeling angel."

"Awesome Jazz." She dives underwater and sees all the fish and the sand. She takes some pictures of fish and Jasper. Jasper smiles and takes some pictures as well.

They resurface for some breaths for Bella. Jasper leads her few feet out more and they dive under and more pictures, she takes a picture of a dolphin swimming near them. She holds its fin and rides it for a little bit and she is smiling and giggling. Jasper taking pictures the entire time. They stay out there for a few hours and when she is tired they head back to lay on one the towels. He dries Bella off and she lays on his side, head on his chest and kisses him. "Thank you Jazz that was so much fun and loved it."

He smiles and hugs her tight to his side as he nuzzles her neck and purrs, "It was my pleasure angel. I knew you would love it and love to ride the dolphin. I am glad you had a lot of fun, because I did for sure."

"I love you Jasper" Bella rubs his chest

Jasper kissed the top her head and nuzzled her hair "I love you to Bella. You're tired so why don't you get some sleep."

Bella yawns and lays her head on his shoulder, falling asleep quickly. Mumbling in her sleep 'love you Major.'

Jasper smiles and kisses her forehead whispering "I love you to Bella."

Jasper laid there on the towel watching Bella sleep and watches the waves. A little later his phone buzzes and he answers "Hello Alice. What can I do for you?"

Alice sighs on the other end the phone. "I was calling to tell you Bella is going to wake up from a nightmare in an hour and have her breakdown. I just wanted to warn you, so you were prepared."

Jasper looks down at Bella, who's sleeping soundly in his arms "Is there anything I can do when she does Alice?"

"Just be there for her Jasper and let Major help her. She knows you love her and have shown her that, but she needs to see and feel that he does. When it's over, take her to dinner on the pier and she will love it."

"Thanks Alice, I will call later and talk to you then." They hang up and Jasper rubs Bella's back

**Major's POV**

Jasper laid there watching Bella sleep and the waves for the hour Alice said. Bella starts sending out fear as she has her nightmare. Jasper kisses her and shakes her awake softly "Bella baby, wake up." He sends her waves of calm as she wakes up and starts crying

He sits them up and sits her in his lap as she bawls into his chest. "Ja…zz I miss her so mu...ch"

"I know you do Angel. It's okay just tell me what's bothering you." Rubs her back and rocks back and forth as she bawls

"I miss Kelly a lot Jazz. I never got to say goodbye to her, and I want her back so bad. I want her to spend time teaching me to cook and read me stories. Now I won't see her ever again, hug her again. Ever make cookies or dinner with her, go shopping with her and Ryan again." Bella cries into his shirt as he rubs her back

"I know you miss her Bella but you know she loved you." He rubs her back and kisses the top her head

"I know she did Jazz, but that don't make me miss her any less. All I want to do is tell her I love her one more time. Last time we talked we argued over the phone, few days before she died." Bella rubs her face on his shirt

"Why did you argue Angel?" Major was curious as he tried sending her waves of calm

"I wanted to play some soccer this summer here and she was asking daddy to send me to soccer camp. I didn't want to go but play through the community team. That's the last time we talked and I was mad at her." Bella cried as Major rocked her

"Bella no matter if you argued last time you talked, she knew you loved her. She is in a good place and I bet she is looking down and watching you and everyone right now. Why haven't you talked to your dad about this?"

"Because he has a lot of stuff to deal with right now and I don't want to hurt him more Jazz." Bella wiped her eyes with his shirt

"I know your dad would want you to talk if something is bothering you, and if not him talk to me about it Bella."

"I know and thanks Major. I love you so much." Bella hugs him and kisses his neck

Jasper smiles and hugs back "I love you to Bella."

_Bella lays her head back on his shoulder as Major rocks her gently. She soon falls back asleep and he rests his head in the crook of her neck as he watches the waves and listens to her breathing and heartbeat_

Alice sends him a text `_**Bella is going to wake up freaking about Majors love in 15 minutes. It's from a nightmare. Just wanted to warn you ahead of time, good luck.**_'

He sighs and texts back `_**Thanks Alice.**_'

Jasper keeps rocking for the fifteen minutes when Bella wakes up and cries "What's wrong Bella?"

"I had a dream and I know Major doesn't really love me, only likes me since your my mate Jazz." Bella cries in Jaspers chest, not seeing his eyes and thinking Jaspers holding her

"Bella Angel, look at me please." Major says lifting her chin so she looks him in the eyes

"I know what I felt Major." Bella cries and tries to stand up

"Bella it was a nightmare. I really do love you, more than anything else in this world. I would do anything for you, no matter what or when." Major holds her in his lap tight and kisses her neck few times

"No you don't major. You only deal…" Bella starts but he interrupts her

"I do love you more than anything in the world, never doubt that." Major kisses her hard until she needs to breathe

"Okay I know you do, and I am sorry. The dream I had was you telling me you never loved me and didn't want to be with me." Bella cried into his shirt

"Bella I will always want to be with you, forever and ever." Jasper reassures her

"I know you don't want me anymore now." Bella says sadly

Major looks at her shocked "What makes you think I wouldn't want to be with you anymore Bella?"

"because I doubted that you loved me, I thought…"

Major interrupts her by kissing her. "You're my mate that means we were made for each other. I've finally found you and you can never do anything to make me stop loving you. Even if you get mad at me and yell and scream for some reason, I will always love you and be here for you. I might get mad at you but never think I would just stop loving you Bella Angel. You should think after the day before yesterday after I helped search for you through the rain, I would do anything for you."

"I know but I thought, but never mind. Thank you for loving me Major. I will always love you to, no matter what." Bella kisses him and rests against him. He rubs her back and nuzzles her hair purring

"Come on, we're going to change and go out to dinner." Jasper stands up and carries her inside.

_They change and head to the pier for dinner. When done they go sit on the beach and watch the sunset. Bella takes a picture of the sunset and they call Charlie and Esme. Telling them about their day, minus the nightmares and talks. They laid down on some blankets by the fireplace and Bella fell asleep in his arms. _

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_They spent the three days having fun. Snorkeling, swimming, playing games in the house and watching the sunset every night. They bought gifts for the family. The twins she got some bracelets, Ryan some coloring books of fish and the ocean, Charlie a collage of the pictures they took of the fish, and Esme she made a scrapbook of the pictures of them. _

_They headed home early afternoon on the third day. Bella stayed awake the whole way home. They went to the Cullen's since Charlie was off for the day and was spending the day there._

They got there and went inside. Ryan ran right into Jaspers arms and hugged him then Bella, "Hi Jazzy, Bella. I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you to little man. Where is everyone?" they walk into the backyard and everyone is sitting on the porch

They hug everyone and Bella sits down next to Esme, Alice and Rosalie. Jasper sits with Ryan, the twins, Charlie and Carlisle. "So did you have fun kids?" Esme smiled at them

"Yeah we did have fun Esme, but I am glad to come home." Bella said hugging Esme

"That's good Bella. I am glad you're feeling better to." Esme sits back down

"Yeah being away for those few days helped in more ways than one. Thank you for letting us go." She looks at Esme, Carlisle and Charlie smiling

"It was no problem kiddo. We knew you kids would behave and we trust you." Carlisle hugged her

"So any plans for the summer Bella?" Charlie asked looking over at her

"Yeah I have one question daddy?" Bella gave small smile

"What's up Bells?" Charlie asked curious

"I wanted to play on the community soccer team and wanted to know if I could?" Bella asked hopeful

Charlie smiled and nodded "That's fine with me Bells. The teams are forming in few weeks and then you can sign up and play. You had fun last summer playing and you'll have fun this year."

Bella giggles and bounces up and down as she hugs Charlie tight "Thank you daddy."

Jasper laughs at her giddiness and pulls her into his lap "Settle down angel."

"Okay cowboy I will." Bella kisses him quick and giggles

_They give everyone their presents and everyone loved them. They spent the day playing in the yard, just having fun. They had another cookout and they headed home. Bella fell asleep quick with her baby chimp happily in her arms._


	24. Soccer and Freinds

**Soccer and Friends**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_It's been a few weeks since Bella came to Forks. She has been spending everyday usually with Jasper and the other Cullen's. Esme watches her and the boys during the day while Charlie works, Bella and Jasper have grown closer since. She loves spending time with the entire family. Joey and Jimmy have gotten closer to them and Gabby and Sammy as well. Ryan has grown just as close and loves spending time with Esme cooking, baking or her reading him stories. All the Cullen's have grown very fond of all the kids. Jasper is still coaching the boy's baseball. Now it's mid-June and soccer tryouts for Bella._

**At Bella's House**

Bella wakes up around seven in the morning. She smiles when she sees the reminder on her phone of tryouts today. She heads downstairs and finds Charlie and Ryan sitting in the kitchen and the twins watching cartoons. Charlie doesn't start until seven thirty today

Bella sits in her chair smiling "Morning daddy, Ryan, Jimbo, and Jojo."

"Morning Bella." They all chant as she starts eating some cereal

"So you have soccer tryouts today Bells?" Charlie looked at her smiling

"Yes I do daddy. Jasper is driving me to them at ten. When I find out if I'm on the team or not, I will call you right away. Okay?" Bella was giddy in her chair

Charlie chuckled and finished his coffee "That's fine with me Bells, good luck today kiddo."

"Thanks daddy. I know I should make the team, I am really good." Bella hugged Charlie

"So who's picking you kids up this morning?" Charlie asked and someone knocked on the door

Ryan smiled and went to answer the door and squealed. "Hi Emmy. I didn't know you were coming to get us this morning."

Emmett laughed and picked Ryan up, tossing him over his shoulder. "It was a surprise munchkin." Emmett laughs and walks into the dining room, still holding Ryan "Morning Charlie, Bella, munchkin 1 and 2."

"Morning Emmett, and we are not munchkins." Jimmy and Joey stuck their tongues out

"You are to, let's get going, Esme made breakfast and you got to eat and head to camp. Bells come on and get your gear." Emmett smiled and walked to his jeep, the others followed

Emmett drove back to his house and they went inside and went into the kitchen and ate. Bella looked around and saw everyone except Jasper "Hey Edward where's Jazz?"

Edward smiles at her "He is out for a few, for an early breakfast. He should be back in a little bit, don't worry."

Bella finishes her food "I'm still a little tired, so I'm going to lay down for a while." She kissed the boys bye and headed up to Jaspers room, knowing he wouldn't care. She fell asleep with her baby chimp close.

A half hour later she felt someone pulling her into their cold chest. She cuddled close and opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she looked into Jaspers golden eyes. She leaned up and kissed him as he purred. "Morning My Angel. Emmett told me you came upstairs for a little more sleep and I missed you a lot. I didn't think you would mind if I joined you, now go back to sleep."

Bella yawned and Jasper pulled her closer and kissed her again. "Morning Jazz baby, I missed you to. I will be able to sleep now since you're here now. Love you baby."

"Love you to Bella." Bella laid her head on his arm and fell back asleep

Bella slept for another hour and half. She woke up slowly as Jasper nuzzled her hair, laying same place he was when she fell asleep. "Mmmm I love waking up in your arms Jazz. You didn't have to…"

Jasper interrupted her with a kiss "I know I didn't have to stay here with you in my arms. I don't know anywhere else I would want to lay. So it wasn't a problem watching you sleep." Nuzzled her hair as he purred

"I don't mind either and wouldn't want to sleep anywhere other than right here, as well Jasper. Did you and Major have a good hunt earlier?"

Jasper chuckled and rubbed her back. "Yes we did and hurried back when Alice texted me saying you were here. I was faraway and just got back. Even if I got the call as soon as you arrived. As soon Major heard you got here, we finished our hunt and came running home."

"That's good, I was disappointed when it was Emmett picking us up this morning, since you're the one that usually does. He told me when I got here where you were." She kissed him again and nibbled his bottom lip

Jasper growled as she did and held her tighter. "You're a feisty little vixen baby."

"Mmmm I like being your feisty vixen, they're naughty teasing animals and I know you like me being naughty and teasing you." Bella giggled as he growled again

"Yes I do, and you keep that nibbling up, Major is going to show you teasing." Jasper teases and sits up "We should get dressed, so you can get ready for your tryouts."

"Alrighty then cowboy." Kisses him one last time as she hops out bed

She grabbed purple track pants and was looking for a sweatshirt, when Jasper came in "What you looking for Angel?"

Jasper wrapped his arms around her from behind and kiss top her head. "I was looking for my sweatshirt, but I left it at home."

Jasper chuckled and reached inside his closet and gave her a dark blue hoodie. "Here wear this one sweetie."

Bella smiles and puts it on and kisses Jasper "Thanks cowboy, let's get going. I don't want to be late."

They walk downstairs and into the kitchen. Esme and Ryan were sitting by the island eating snack. Esme smiled and handed Bella some juice and a snack. "Eat your snack Bella, you need the energy for the tryouts." Bella eats her snack and hugs Ryan and Esme goodbye.

Jasper drives her to the soccer field. When they walk to the field Jasper hands her gym bag, and kisses her "Good luck Bella."

"Thanks Jazz. Now go sit and watch." Jasper chuckled and she watched him sit on the sidelines

Bella went over by everyone else and smiled "Hi coach, my name is Bella Swan"

"Nice to meet you Bella, my name is Chris. Everyone let's get going with some warm ups and some easy drills."

_Bella waved to Jasper and started warming up with everyone. She was having fun and when it was her turn to try out against the goalie she made all 8 shots and Jasper was cheering and smiling. The tryouts went on for two hours. After it was done, everyone was standing in the field._

Coach Chris called their attention "I will be calling people in the next few days, when and if I call that means you're on the team. If I don't call you there's always next year. Talk to you soon kids."

Bella smiled and waved to the others as she walked over to Jasper. They hugged and walked back to the truck. "You want to go get some lunch Angel?"

Bella grinned and kissed Jasper as they pulled out the parking lot. "Yeah that sounds good to me Jazz, let's go get some pizza, then head back to your house." Bella called and told Charlie what happened on the way

_Bella giggled and they went to the pizza place. They got to the pizza place and Bella ate her slices and had her soda. They drove back to the Cullen's house. Jasper and Bella joined Ryan and Emmett in the living room watching Fairy Oddparents. The twins came back around three thirty, after Edward and Alice picked them up from camp. _

"How did tryouts go Bella?" Joey asked when he came in

"It was good Jojo, I should hear back in few days if I made the team or not. I think I did, I was really good today. Even coach Chris said so." Bella smiled and hugged her brothers

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

"Come on boys, we got a game in a half hour, so we got to go." Jasper reminded them

"Okay Jasper, let's get going." Jimmy said and headed towards the door

"Can me and Bella come watch Jazzy?" Ryan asked walking over to Jasper

"Sure you can little man. Do you want to come with baby? I need someone to help keep score for the game." Jasper looked over at Bella

"That's fine with me Jazz. I would love to help keep score." They all said bye to everyone and left

_They got to the field and headed with the gear. Ryan sat on the bleachers, while the boys, Jasper and Bella went to the dugout. The team said hi and the other team started practicing on the field. They played really good, Jimmy was first baseman and Joey was pitcher. They were the tigers and playing the cubs. Joey pitched a perfect game and won 7-0._

At the end the game Jasper smiled. "I called and ordered some pizza to celebrate our win boys. So let's eat."

The team, Bella and Ryan ate pizza and talked about the game. After everyone went home, Jasper drove home and they went inside and watched TV.

**A few days later (Bella's POV)**

Early in the morning three days after tryouts, Bella was eating her breakfast. The phone rang and Charlie answered.

"Hello Swan residence." Charlie said on the phone

"This is Coach Chris, can I talk to Bella Swan please?" he asked

"Bella Coach Chris is on the phone." Bella walked over and took the phone

"Hello Coach Chris" Bella said happy

"Hello Bella. I was calling to let you know you have made the team. The first practice is today at 4pm." Chris said and Bella squealed softly

"Thank you Coach, I will be there at four. Do I need to bring anything?" Bella asked smiling at her dad

"All you need is a soccer ball, water bottle, wear loose jogging pants or shorts and your cleats." Chris said and Bella wrote everything down

"That's all fine with me Coach. I will see you at four o'clock." They said goodbye and hung up

"So you made the team Bells?" Charlie hugged her

"Yeah I did, I have practice at four today. Can I have some money to get some stuff for soccer daddy?" Bella looked at him

"There you go Bells. Get whatever you need and have fun at practice." Charlie gives Bella $50 for her stuff and hugged her tight as Jasper came into the kitchen smiling (_**Charlie lets the Cullen's walk inside the house in the morning.**_)

"Morning Charlie, Jojo, Jimbo, little man, angel baby." Jasper smiled as he hugged and kissed Bella soft

"Morning Jazzy." The boys and Charlie chanted as Bella hugged back

"Morning Jazz baby. Guess who called a few minutes ago?" Bella looked up at him smiling

"I don't know angel. Who called this early?" Jasper rubbed her back

"Coach Chris called me Jazz. I made the team and he told me we have practice at four." She grinned as Jasper kissed her again

"That's terrific Bella." Jasper twirled her around a little as she squealed and giggled

"Can you take me to get some stuff I need before practice Jazz?" Bella asked grinning

"I don't know Bella.." jasper teased her

"Please Jazz pretty please, will you take me?" she gave Jasper a puppy dog pout

"Only because I love you, I will angel. Not because you're pouting" Jasper grinned

"I know the pout worked because it always does Jazz." Bella smiled

"Well I have to get going. Have fun today kids, and good luck at practice Bells." Charlie hugged them and left

_Jasper drove back to his place, Emmett drove the twins to camp. Ryan watched cartoons and Bella fell asleep watching them. _

She woke up a hour later with her head resting in Jaspers lap. She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. "Hi sleeping beauty."

"Hey there cowboy. I didn't mean to fall asleep and use you as a pillow again." Bella said sitting up

"It's fine angel, I didn't mind being used as your pillow." Jasper kissed her again as he hugged her tight

"How long did I sleep for Jazz?" Bella leaned on his shoulder

"Only for about an hour babe. You want a snack then we can go get your soccer stuff?" Bella nodded and they walked into the kitchen and had some chips for a snack

_They head to the mall in Port Angeles and go inside. They walked into sports authority, over to soccer gear. Jasper helped her choose a ball, new ball, cleats, and a few water bottles. Next they went and bought few packs of socks, new jogging pants, new shirts and some shorts good for playing in. They went and had lunch at Mc Donald's and went back to the Cullen's._

_Around three thirty Jasper and Bella hugged everyone and went to Bella's practice. _

When they got to the field the team was standing around and she kissed Jasper "Love you Jazz, sit and watch."

"I love you to angel. Go have some fun and meet some new friends as well. I will be watching the entire time." Jasper kissed her again and sat in the grass next to the field

_Bella walked over with her gear and smiled at her team mates, it was coed team. Made of 12 players, 8 boys and 4 girls. Bella smiled at everyone as they waited for the coach._

"Hi I'm Bella." She smiled and coach walked over

"Afternoon kids. Glad everyone I called is here. Let's introduce everyone. We have Bella, Angela, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Rick, Tommy, Jason, Vince, Tony and Ben. We are just going to do drills today and get to know each other's skills." Coach Chris said

They started stretching and kicking the balls between pairs. Bella was paired with Angela. "Hi Bella. Who's the guy you came with today?"

"That's Jasper Angela he is my boyfriend." Bella giggled and kicked Angela the ball

Angela looked over at Jasper then smiled at her, as she kicked the ball back. "Damn you're lucky as hell. He is hot as hell and a nice catch."

Bella giggled again as she grinned at Angela. "Yeah he is a definitely great catch. His dad is a doctor and my little brother's baseball coach."

"Nice Bella. You better keep a good eye on him though." Angela said and Bella looked at her

"Why?" Bella kicked the ball back

"I bet Lauren and Jessica is going to try and get him from you." Angela shook her head

"I see, he won't go for them though, we are tight." She waved at Jasper

Jasper waved back and smiled at both them, making them giggle. "I can't blame you for snatching him quick, he is soooo damn cute Bella. How long you been in Forks?"

"My dad lives here and is the police chief, I come during the summer every year." Bella gave small smile

"Oh okay. I am sorry about his wife. Is the little boy okay?" Angela asked

"He is doing better. I actually met Jasper when he was visiting him in the hospital and fell for him right away. We have been inseparable since." Bella smiled

"That's sweet, visiting your little brother." Angela said and Bella smiled

"Yeah it was. His mom watches me and my little brothers during the day while my dad works." Bella kicked ball back

"That's sweet of her and good that you see him every day." Angela smiled big

"Yeah it's a good benefit." Coach Chris called everyone over

"Time to kick goals kids." Coach called

_They took turns scoring goals and blocking people from trying to score. After a two hour practice Coach handed out uniforms. They were the wolves and Bella was #20 and she giggled as they went to leave the field. Her and Angela exchanged phone numbers. _

She walked over to Jasper. She hugged and kissed him soft. "Did you like watching me play cowboy?" jasper walked them to his truck

"I did Bella, it was fun. Let's get back and get you some dinner." They drove back to the Cullen's

"So Angela seems nice angel." Jasper held her hand

"Yeah she is really nice and sweet." She squeezed his hand

"She is and her feelings felt her wanting to be friends and having a crush on me. She was right about Lauren and Jessica as well." Bella laughed as they got to his house and Charlie's car was there

They went inside and she hugged Charlie "Hi daddy."

"Hi Bells. How was practice?" Charlie hugged back

"It was good daddy. I am starved and tired" Bella pulled back

"Well let's get going and have some dinner. See you guys tomorrow." Charlie said and everyone hugged

Jasper kissed her again "Love you angel. I will call you later."

Kissed back "I will be waiting and I love you to cowboy."

_They went home and after dinner, Bella laid on her bed and was asleep in a few minutes._


	25. Games and Being Watched

**Games and Being Watched**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

I have been watching the chief and his family for a few weeks and know that he is always working and his brats are always with that weird family. I will have to find a way to get one them alone and take action. I think the girl will be good for my revenge since she seems the closest to the chief, or the littlest, but he is never alone. So it will have to be the girl. I will wait for my opportunity and then it's on.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** of July (Bella's POV)**

_Bella has been going to practice for a few weeks and now it's the Fourth of July and our third game. Charlie has the day off, and everyone is coming to my game, then cookout and we're going to go see the fireworks. It's going to be so fun. Jasper has been going to almost every practice, but every game. The twins have a morning game and Bella's game is an hour later._

Bella woke up around seven in the morning and heard everyone walking around downstairs. She yawned and went downstairs into the kitchen, "Morning daddy, Jojo, Jimbo, Ryan."

"Morning Bells." They call out

They start eating their breakfast of pancakes and bacon. "You ready for your game boys?" Charlie asks setting his coffee down

"Yeah we are daddy. We are so going to win, Jasper has coached us really good." Joey and Jimmy high five grinning

"What about you Bells?" Charlie looks over at her

"Yeah I'm ready for the game daddy, we are going to win to." Bella smiles

Ryan sits in Bella's lap. "I know you'll win Bella, your team is really good."

"Thanks Ryan. Let's watch some cartoons and head over to the field." Bella suggests and they walk to the living room

_Around nine they drive to the baseball field and Charlie grabs the cooler of juice and soda. Bella, Joey and Jimmy go to the dugout and smile at Jasper leaning against the fence facing away. Bella motions for them to shhh. _

She walks quietly behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. She hears Jasper purr as he rubs her hands on his waist, and pulls her around so she is in front of him. "Morning my angel."

"Morning cowboy. I missed you last night." Bella smiles and Jasper kisses her soft

"I missed you to Bells. Did you sleep well?" Jasper hugs her close

"Yes I did and dreamed of this really cute cowboy all night." Bella grins as she teases

"Well what did this cowboy look like angel?" Jasper grins and kisses her forehead

"He was really tall, had gold eyes, beautiful curly blonde hair and a very sexy accent." Bella giggles as she keeps teasing him

"Hmmm okay. Did this cowboy happen to have a name babe?" Jasper asked kissing her again

She pretends to think about it for few seconds and grins, "He said he name was Major"

"Well I think I've got some competition for you." Jasper laughs and hugs her tight as she nods and giggles

_The rest of team started coming into the dugout and the other team the Reds went onto the field, they tossed the balls around by the dugout. Jasper was watching the team and Bella was standing next to him when she thought she felt someone was watching her. She looked around and saw the rest the Cullen's walk over by Charlie and Ryan, they waved as they sat down. Jasper and Bella waved and smiled, so did the boys. Sammy and Gabby sat down by Charlie, as did Sue, Harry, Billy and the other kids. _

_Bella watched the tigers toss the balls around and turned to see the Reds practicing on the field. Jasper had his arms around her waist and his chin was on top her head. _

"What seems to be bothering you Angel?" Jasper whispered in her ear

"Nothing Jazz. Just can't wait for this game to start." She patted his arm

"If you say so babe. You worried about the game later?" Jasper sent her his love

"Yeah a little. I want to win, because it's the game of this tournament. We win this we're champs and means we only have few games before the playoffs." Bella leaned her head back on his chest

"You'll win today Angel, I know you guys are good enough to beat that other team. When you win, I will spoil you to a day away at the beach house this weekend." Jasper grinned

"I'm going to hold you to that cowboy." Bella kissed Jasper

_The Reds left the field and Jasper gave her one last kiss before the team went on. They practiced for fifteen minutes, while Bella fixed the book for the scores. She watched them practice and smiled but couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. They came back to the dugout and had ten minutes before the start_

"Go get some juice from my mom before we start kids." Jasper said and the team did. Jasper pulled Bella to his side and kissed her soft. "Come on Angel, let's get some juice. You need your energy for later."

_They walked over to where everyone was sitting. Esme gave Bella a grape Gatorade and some chips, as she leaned against Jasper. _

"So Bella you ready for the last game of your tournament in few hours?" Emmett asked from behind Jasper

"Yeah I'm ready Em, and I know we will win." She hugged Emmett and he patted her back

"Billy, Harry, Sue you coming to my game later?" she looked over at her aunt, uncle and Billy

"Of course we are Bella, we wouldn't miss it." They all said together

The team, Bella and Jasper went back to the dugout. Emmett brought big cooler of Gatorades to them and set it down. "Mom said to keep hydrated and drink these. It's hot out and don't want anyone sick."

"Did you make sure you put enough lotion on Jazz for the whole day?" She asked hugging Jasper from behind

"Yeah we all did angel. We wouldn't miss the games for anything." Jasper turned and kissed her

(_**They put some lotion on Carlisle invented, so they can go outside in the sun.**_)

"That's a great invention of Carlisle's, I wouldn't want my favorite fans and boyfriend to miss the games because it's sunny out today." Jasper kissed her soft

"We would never miss the games Angel. We love you and the boys to much, plus I'm the coach for this one." Jasper grinned and laughed

"True, now let's win today and be psyched for mine as well." Bella sat down on the bench

"Okay Bells. Love you." Jasper blew her a kiss as he walked to third base

"Love you to Jazz." She said and he smiled

_The tigers were batting first and Joey was up first. He hit a double and few players later the bases were loaded and Jimmy was up to bat. He hit a grand slam and everyone cheered. The game went on and Jimmy pitched a now hitter and they won 11-0. After the teams shook hands. They walked over by everyone and got hotdogs and soda/juice. The boys, Bella and Jasper sat down by Charlie and Esme._

"After we finish here in a few Bella, we will head over for your game." Carlisle said smiling

"Okay Carlisle. You boys were great today." Bella hugged her brothers

"Thanks Bells. You're going to win today to, we know it." Joey said, sipping his coke

"Thanks, we shall see who wins later." Bella smiled and kissed Jasper

They pack up the gear and stuff. They head over to the soccer fields and Bella walks over to her team and smiles. "Hi guys."

"Hi Bella." Everyone said happy

"How did your brothers game go Bella?" Angela and Ben asked

"Jimmy pitched a perfect game and got a grand slam. They won 11-0." She smiled went to change into her uniform

She came back and walked over to Jasper. "Good luck Angel."

Jasper kissed her and smiled "Thanks Jazz. We will do great and I love you."

"I love you to baby. Now go kick some cougar butt." Jasper chuckled and walked back to the bleachers

_She walked back to her team and started warming up. The cougars starting warming up at the other end the field._

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

He was watching Charlie sitting and watching Bella warm up. He knew he would get his chance to take her today, he just had to wait.

**Bella's POV**

_We warmed up and started the game. Mike was playing goalie and I was doing good. Our teams were pretty evenly matched, so we had a good challenge. She scored 2 goals and Mike was blocking every attempt to score from the cougars. We were doing great. When it was break time at the half time I walked over to the bleachers and kissed Jasper as I snatched a water from Emmett, as he laughed._

"That was my water Bella." Emmett fake pouted and she laughed

"I need it more than you do Emmett, so shush." Jasper laughed and hugged her tight

"You're doing great angel. Keep it up and you guys will definitely win this game." Jasper said and everyone agreed

"Thanks Jazz. I will see you when this is done. Then you'll owe me my weekend." Charlie looked at them with raised eyebrow "Jazz said if we win, he would take me back to the beach house daddy. Is that okay with you?"

Charlie smirked and nodded "That's fine with me Bells."

_Bella kissed Jasper one last time and walked back onto the field. She scored another goal and Mike didn't let any go by him. They ended up winning 6-0. The referee handed the coach their trophy and everyone else got a small one. They cheered and Bella went over by her family._

She hugged everyone and kissed Jasper "Congrats Bella." Everyone cheered

"Thanks everyone. I'll be right back, potty break." She walked over towards the ones by the parking lot, since the others were out of order

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

_I was watching for the perfect time and I finally got it. She was going to the bathrooms by the parking lot. So I walked over to my van and pulled it behind the only one there and waited. He saw her walking over and when no one was looking he pulled her to the side of it, and put a rag on her face. She was out cold quick. He put her in his van and left a note on her trophy she dropped, and left._


	26. The Search for Bella

**The Search for Bella **

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

He was sitting talking with the family and everyone, and was wondering where Bella was. Since she had went to the bathroom like ten minutes ago. He looked around and didn't see her anywhere. "Anyone know why Bella is taking so long?"

"No, but let's go meet her by the cars. She might have walked over there." Charlie said and they walked over

The twins and Ryan were ahead of everyone and Ryan yelled "Daddy, Bella isn't here, and I found her trophy on the ground."

_Everyone walked over faster to the boys. Charlie picked up her trophy and read the note._

_**Chief Swan,**_

_**I was very pissed when you decided to arrest me and cost me my job and my girlfriend left me. So now I have taken your little girl. You will get her back when I decide I'm finished with her. I will call and tell you where and when I will give her back to you. So have fun looking for me and her.**_

_Charlie reread the note and passed it around the adults. Jake took the twins and Ryan away from them and put them in Charlie's truck. He walked back over. _

"Who would do this Charlie?" Billy asked

Everyone looked over at Charlie. "I don't know, but whoever it is, better not hurt my baby girl."

"We will find her Charlie." Jasper vowed and changed into Major mode

"Me and Sue will take the boys to our house for now. Then have some of the boys there begin looking for her as well Charlie." Harry said

"Okay, thanks Harry. I will call you when we hear anything." Charlie said and they left

"Where do we start looking Charlie?" Emmett asked

"Let's start looking around town, Port Angeles, Seattle and any town near." Charlie said and Esme hugged him and so did Sue, Leah, Rosalie, Alice, Sammy and Gabby.

Alice was trying to look into Bella's future. She whispered so Charlie couldn't hear "I only see a dark room, nothing else or anyone else. She is tied up."

Major growled low and Carlisle put his hand on his shoulder "We will find her Jasper, calm down please."

_Jasper nodded and looked around again. He caught Bella's and the others scent but it disappeared, meaning she was taken in some car. He wanted her back in his arms now. He was going to kill whoever took her slowly and very painfully for kidnapping his mate. He was worried she was going to get hurt by whoever had her and wanted to find her sooner than later. _

Charlie came over and put his hand on Jaspers shoulder. "Jasper I know you're worried but I know we will find this guy. So please help find her."

"I will find her Charlie, I promise. I will go look right now and call if I find anything." Jasper looked at Charlie. He felt his worry and scared for Bella's safety

"I know you will Jasper. I'm going to go and tell my deputies and get started looking. Call me if you find anything." Charlie headed to his truck and drove away

Esme walked over to him and patted his arm, "Jasper we will find Bella before whoever has her hurts her. Don't worry she will be found safe and sound soon."

"Thanks Esme. I know we'll find her, I just want her here with me now." Major said looking at Esme broken

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Carlisle came over and either hugged him or patted his arm. "We are going to find her Jasper. We aren't stopping until we do. We are going to split up and look. We will call if we find anything." Edward said

_Everyone split up, Esme and Carlisle stayed with Jasper for few minutes. _

"Son we know you want her now, just trust me when I say we will find her." Carlisle reassured him

_Jasper looked up at Carlisle radiating mad and hurt because someone had taken his mate. Major was seething and wanting to massacre whoever took her. He knew she had to be scared and possibly hurting. Once she was back, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight ever. _

"Thank you both. I am going to search the way towards Seattle. Why don't you search paths to Port Angeles." Esme pulled him into a tight hug for a few minutes and he felt her love and reassurance.

"We can do that, and be careful Jasper." Carlisle nodded and left with Esme

_Jasper got into his truck and drove quickly towards Seattle. He had the windows open trying to see if he could catch Bella's scent. He turned the radio on and heard the local station playing stop and an announcement from Charlie come on about missing persons report on Bella and gave description of Bella. He was getting more and more worried as the minutes went by. _

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_I woke up to sitting in some old room and tied to some chair. All I remember was walking to the bathrooms after my game and then nothing. I wonder where my family is, and especially Jasper. He has to be worried like crazy right now, wondering where in the hell I'm at. I know him and everyone else I love won't stop looking for me until they find me. I know Jasper will look for me the hardest and will kill whoever took me. All I want right now is to be sitting in Jaspers lap, his arms wrapped around me and cuddled close. I want him to pick us up in the morning and fall asleep on the couch watching TV, or listen as he tells me stories or plays the guitar. I know everyone is scared of the reputation Major has from his past, but I know he has a good side to him as well. I had heard stories of him from Jake, when we were little and never wanted to ever think he was telling the truth about vampires. As soon as I met Jazz, I knew he was my soul mate. When he told me his past, I wasn't afraid of him, even when he told me he was Major. I knew he would never hurt me and I was right. Major was so nice and playful with me when he came out the first time. Jasper doesn't let him out a lot but when he does I always have fun, even if it's just laying by his side and sleeping. All I want right now is to be in his arms and never let go. I miss Emmett and his goofy nature, Edwards beautiful playing on the piano, Alice's and Rosalie's great friendship and sisterly love, Esme's motherly love and caring, Carlisle's love, making me think he is a second father to me, dads caring what us kids want to do, no matter what it is, Jimmy's and Joeys playfulness and boundless energy, and Ryan's love for adventures and caring. I miss my entire family. Wish I had grabbed my cell phone before I went to the bathroom, so I could call anyone, or at least send a text telling them where I'm at and to come find me._

_Bella was sitting there thinking of her family and wishing she was home and in Jaspers arms when the door opened and a man came inside the room._

He grinned at Bella. "Hi there Bella, my name is Ken."

**Ken's POV**

_It was pretty easy kidnapping the girl from the soccer field. I didn't think it would be that easy to take the police chiefs daughter, when he was not a few hundred feet away. I drove us to a hotel in Seattle and soon I plan on driving somewhere north. My buddies have a cabin in Alaska we can hide in for a while and no one would think I would run that far. So I will give them a call. I guess I can feed the brat to. _

_So he walked into the room where Bella was and introduced himself._

"You and me are going for a little car ride Bella dear tonight, so I decided to bring you something to eat. I don't want you to starve on me now." He smiled at her and she turned away

**Bella's POV**

"All I want from you is for you to take me home right now Ken." Bella pleaded

"I don't think so Bella. I will take you home soon though. For now here's some food so eat." He loosened her restraints enough for her to eat

_Bella started eating the food right away, since she hadn't eaten much since breakfast. It was a few burgers from Wendy's and some fries and milk. _

When she was finished he untied her and tossed her on the bed. "Go to sleep brat and don't try anything or else."

_Bella cried as her head hit the bed hard. She tried sleeping, but couldn't. She ended up crying herself to sleep. She dreamed Jasper came and saved her, and wrapped his arms around her._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

He searched all over Seattle and found no trace if Bella anywhere, same for Port Angeles. The Cullen's all met at Charlie's and stood around talking. Everyone was mad they couldn't find her. Jasper was pissed and no one dared trying to talk to him much

"I found no trace of her in either city Charlie, I'm sorry." Jasper said

"We didn't find anything either." Everyone else said looking sad

"That's alright. Its late so we can search again after some dinner. So I will talk to you guys later." Charlie hugged the girls and Esme as they left. Jasper stayed and sat at the table

"We are looking for her everywhere we can Charlie. We will find where he took Bella and get her back Charlie." Jasper reassured Charlie

"I know we will find her Jasper, I just wish she was never taken away from me. I just lost my wife, almost lost Ryan and now Bella is missing. Can't I ever have any good time lately." Charlie glumly said

"I know what you mean Charlie. I want her back just as much. I don't feel the same without her by me or knowing she is nearby. Since I met her, she made me feel complete and I don't know what I would do without her." Jasper shook his head

"I know what you mean Jasper. I felt the same way with Kelly. Bella is my baby girl and I can't stand knowing she is out there with someone pissed at me. So he takes his revenge out on an innocent girl. If he was mad at me, he should've come and dealt with me, not taken it out on her." Charlie held Bella's dolphin

"I know and don't blame yourself Charlie. You did your job and it's his fault she is missing. We will find him and get Bella back where she belongs. Which is right here with you and me." Jasper patted Charlie's shoulder "I'm going back to looking for her and I will call when I have information Charlie."

"Okay Jasper. Good luck kid and be safe." Jasper left and drove back to his house

He walked inside and looked at Alice. "Any new visions Alice?"

Alice was looking into the future and came out shaking her head. "Nothing new Jasper. All I see is a dark room, Bella eating and whoever has her, tossing her onto some bed and telling her to get sleep. She cried herself to sleep."

Jasper groaned and looked over at Carlisle. "Where could someone take her that quick Carlisle?"

"I don't know Jasper. We just need to keep looking around this part and start widening our search for states near here. We will find her Jasper." Carlisle sent him his confidence

"I know we will, but how long from now and we don't know if by then she won't be hurt." Jasper punched a wall "If that guy hurts her anymore, I will kill him slowly, instead of quickly."

"Alright Jasper. Let's get moving and look for her." Esme said and everyone went looking again

_Jasper went looking for her in southern Washington, and everyone else went looking in Oregon and different parts of Washington. Major was pissed they couldn't find her and was getting more worried by the minute._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_I woke up and it was dark out and I was tied up. Ken dragged me to some small plane and we flew somewhere. Hours later after Ken kept looking at her and talking on the phone to someone. When they landed another man dragged her out and threw her in a car and drove to a cabin and looked like in the middle of nowhere, and Bella was tossed on a bed as Ken walked in._

"Where are we Ken?" Bella asked scared

"I brought you somewhere no one would ever think you would be." He laughed and Bella cried

"Please let me go, I never did anything to you." Bella pleaded

He just laughed and untied her. "That's not going to happen for a while girl. So get used to being here. We're in the middle of nowhere, so don't even try escaping, I wouldn't want something bad to happen to you."

_Bella cried and huddled in a tight ball on the bed. He gave her some food and soda as he left. Bella ate her food and tried sleeping. She dreamed of being on the beach laying in Jaspers arms, watching the sunset over the water._

_The next day Ken brought her some food every few hours and gave her books to read. She never tried escaping, just sat in the room crying or reading. Wishing she was home with her family. She knew he had taken her somewhere north, since it was so cold outside and not much warmer in the room she was in. she was shivering, even with the blanket covering her. She heard him talking to some other men every once in a while and didn't know what they were talking about. _

**Major's POV**

_No one was having an luck in the search for Bella. They never quit searching, he didn't stop, until he needed gas and hunt. He talked to his family and Charlie. They had made the missing child report go nationwide, every cop anywhere was looking for Bella. He was thankful for Charlie doing that. He was getting more and more pissed off as the hours went by. Not one of his family could help him calm down. They all knew the only person that could was Bella. Charlie hadn't told the boys what happened, Billy was keeping them at his house for now. _

_Charlie was mad and doing what he could to find Bella, as was everyone else. The family was searching all over near Washington, and southern Canada. We called and updated Charlie and each other every few hours, but in the last 36 hours we haven't found any trace of Bella and Alice hasn't had new visions. I'm getting really worried of where she is and scared she is hurt. I know she's scared but she must know we won't stop looking for her no matter what, no matter how long she is gone. I won't stop until she is safely in my arms. I haven't turned back into my humane side Jasper since we found that note on her trophy. I have her favorite baby chimpanzee sitting on my passanger seat with me. No matter where I been since she was taken, I've had it with me. I want a piece of her with me, it reminds me of what I'm searching for. Once we find her I'm not letting her out of my sight ever again. She means everything to me now and no one will stop me from protecting her, just as carlisle, Emmett and Edward would do for their mates. i think I should maybe give my brother Peter a call and see of he can use his know it all thing can help. _

_Then all sudden my cell rang, saying 'Peter' was calling_

I answered "Whats up Peter? I;m sort of busy right now." I said a little mad

"Sorry Major, I know you're looking for your mate. All I can offer is you're looking to south. She is somewhere north, maybe northern Canada." Peter said and Jasper nodded

"Thanks Peter, that's a help. You'll have to visit soon and meet her." Jasper turned back around headed towards Canada

"We will come visit as soon as we can Major. I have the feeling you should have carlisle's extended family start asking around Alaska as well. I sense someone there might know something. Have Alice look into the future of the coven in Alaska Major and good luck." Peter said

"  
>Thanks for the help Peter. I will call Tanya right now and have them looking and asking around." They hung up<p>

Major called Tanya right away and she picked up on second ring. "Hello Jasper. What do I owe this call?"

"Hi there Tanya. I was needing for your familys assistance." Major informed her

"What can we do for you Jasper?" Tanya asked worried

"I have found my mate.." Tanya interrupted him

"That's good you found her Jasper. Why are you calling to tell me you need our help though?" Tanya asked and he growled

"I wasn't calling you just for that reason Tanya. Her father is police chief here in Forks and someone who has a grudge for him, kidnaped her yesterday. Peter told me I should ask your family ask around and see if you can find anything out." Major said as he stopped growling a little

"We will look and ask around Jasper. Send me information on the girl and we will do our best to find her Jasper. I promise if we find anything we will call you immediately." Tanya said and told her sisters and Elazar what has happened

"Thank you Tanya. Talk to you soon." Major hung up and texted his family about the latest news

_Major started driving towards the nearest airport. He caught the next plane to Anchorage, Alaska an hour later. He was there in two and half hours and started running to the Denali's house. He was hoping the feeling Peter had was good and he was able to find Bella soon. _


	27. Finding Bella and Love

**Finding Bella and Love**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_Bella was laying on the bed crying. It had been over three days since Ken had taken her. He left and told her he was going for food. Bella snuck out of her room and went to the other bedroom, she found some address on a bill and went to see if she could find a phone. She walked around the house and in the kitchen she found a cell phone and grabbed it. _

Automatically she called Jaspers phone and after ringing twice he answered "Hello."

"Jazz.." Bella said crying

"Bella Angel is that really you?" Major asked

"Yes it's really me Jazz. I'm really scared." Bella cried louder into the phone

She heard the him groan and halt. "Angel where are you?"

"I found some mail. I can't read the address the city says Denali, Alaska. Some guy named Ken took me and I want out of here Jazz." She plead

"I know you do Bella. I'm here in Alaska and I'm looking for you right now, and so is some of my extended family. Can you see anything outside?" Major asked and she could hear the worry in his voice

She looked outside and saw some kind of pond and a lot of trees, a long driveway. She told him what she could see. "Please find me soon Jazz. He will be back soon and his friends are coming back. They scare me a lot."

Major growled into the phone and she knew he was running. "I will find you before they do anything, I promise Bella. I love you and I'm never letting you out my sight again."

"I love you to Major, and I don't plan on going anywhere without you. So please find me soon, so I'm in your..." Bella was crying. She had turned away from the front door and was walking towards the kitchen.

_All of a sudden, the front door flew open and a very pissed Ken came inside. Bella screamed loud and Ken ran towards her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the basement. She was screaming at him and was still holding the phone. She could hear Jasper running and telling her that he was on his way._

_She tried running from Ken and he grabbed her, and dragged her towards the couch._

"What did I tell you when I left little girl?" he screamed and smacked her in the face hard and she dropped the phone.

_Bella screamed and was crying as he kept hitting her in the head and stomach. After he had beat her few minutes, she blacked out as she cried._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_He was getting pissed when he was searching around and didn't find any trace of Bella. He was pissed off when his phone rang and a number he didn't know was calling. When he heard Bella's voice he was ecstatic to hear her. When she told him the description of the area she was in, he started running to where he thought she might be. He knew the kidnappers scent from the note he left and hearing the door slam open and Bella scream made him run faster. The phone went dead as he caught the scent of the Ken and ran towards it. Running as fast as he could, he could hear Bella's screaming and crying. He could hear the man's yelling and noise of hitting. Major ran as fast as he could and heard the crying and yelling as he approached the house._

_He ran inside through the open front door and saw the man walking away from Bella on the floor. He ran towards the man and tossed him into the wall, away from Bella. The man collapsed onto the floor, and he walked over to Bella. He saw she was unconscious on the floor. He felt her pain and fear. He sent her calm and lethargy, so she would be more comfortable._

He called Tanya and she picked up right away. "Did you have any luck finding…" Major interrupted her

"I have found her Tanya, she is hurt a lot. So can you call my family and I will call an ambulance and the police for me please?" Major said rubbing a hand over Bella's arm

"I will right away Jasper. Get her some help soon, and she will be safe, now that you're with her." Tanya said and hung up

_Jasper called the ambulance and the police, telling them the address and to hurry. He sat down and held Bella's hand, as he sent lethargy towards the man on the floor. Using a lot self-control not killing the man for hurting Bella._

Ten minutes later the police and the paramedics came inside. The paramedics came over and looked Bella over and the police looked the man over. One came to talk with him. "Were you the young man that called?"

"Yes I was officer. The man kidnapped Bella a few days ago from Forks, Washington and somehow was able to bring her here." Jasper informed the officer

"Oh okay. What's your name young man?" Officer Thompson asked

"My name is Jasper Whitlock Hale, officer. You can get the information from her missing person report from your files. Her father is police chief in Forks. She is my girlfriend." Jasper said

"Okay Mr. Hale. If she went missing in Washington, how may I ask did you end up here in Alaska?" he was asked

"I came to ask my cousins if they could help in the search for Bella and I received a call from her, a few minutes ago. I was on my way to my cousin's house when she called. She had found an envelope with the address and told me it, after I told her I was here. I ran my way from the end the driveway and came in. the man was just finishing beating her and I hit him hard and he went into the wall. I checked on her and called you and the paramedics." Jasper said and sent him feelings of trust, so he would believe his story

"Thanks for telling me this young man. Why don't you go with her and I will come and talk to you, if I have any more questions." Thompson said and Jasper walked over to where Bella was on the stretcher now

_They took Bella's stretcher and Jasper followed them to the ambulance. They loaded her up and drove fast towards the hospital. Jasper was holding Bella's hand and looking at her, trying to make her feel more comfortable. They got to the hospital in ten minutes, unloaded Bella and Jasper followed inside. He watched her be taken in a room and he went to wait in the waiting room. _

He sat down and his phone rang. "Hello."

Charlie was on the line, "Hello Jasper. Carlisle called and told me you found Bella. Is she okay?"

He could hear his worry "Yes I did find her Charlie, the man took her to Denali, Alaska."

"Okay I will find a way to get there soon Jasper. Take care of her until I get there son." Charlie said sadly

"I will Charlie. They are working on her right now, when they tell me anything I will call as soon as I find anything out." Jasper reassured Charlie

"Thank you Jasper. I will call when I find out when I can get there. See you soon." Charlie said and hung up

_Jasper sat there waiting and could hear the doctors working on Bella. He heard them saying she had some broken bones on her side, possible skull fracture and more injuries. They were worried about internal bleeding. He was worried for Bella and wanted to see her soon. _

Carlisle texted him `_**We heard from Tanya Jasper, we will be there when Charlie comes. We won't be able to get a flight out until tomorrow morning though.**_'

He texted back. `_**Okay Carlisle. They are talking skull fracture, broken bones and possible internal bleeding. I'm worried.**_'

Alice texted him. `_**Bella will only have a skull fracture, few broken ribs and broken arm Jasper, so calm down a little. The doctors will be out and tell you to come see her, since she is awake in five minutes. They come because since she is scared and asking for you.**_'

He texted back his thanks and waited. A few minutes later the doctor came out and walked right over to him. "Are you here for Isabella Swan?"

"Yes I am. How is she doctor?" he stood up

"She has woken up and asking for someone named Jasper. Is that you young man?" the doctor asked

"Yeah that's me. Her father can't be here until sometime tomorrow morning. Can I see her?" Jasper asked worried

"Follow me. She has gone back to sleep for now." The doctor leads the way to Bella's room

Jasper walks into her room, as a nurse is giving her some medicine. He walks over and grabs her hand. "Angel it's me."

_Bella mumbled in her sleep and Jasper sat down, holding her hand. Major was gone, but was still worried. He rubbed his thumb over her hand as he sat there watching her sleep. _

Few minutes later the doctor came in. "We need to take her for some x-rays young man, but she freaked out when we tried. If we allow you there, can you calm her down?"

Jasper squeezed Bella's hand as he stood up. "Yeah I can calm her down doctor."

_The doctor led the way to x-rays. Jasper was sending Bella calming waves as she got them done. She never woke up during them. Afterwards they took her to a private room. After wrapping her ribs and head they left. Jasper sat there holding her hand waiting for her to wake up._

After another hour, the doctor came in and checked her over. "How is she doing doctor?"

"She is going to be in pain for a while, but she is going to be fine young man. Her ribs will heal soon, but I don't know about the head injury until she wakes up. So we will have to wait and see." He said and left the room

"Bella angel, I'm here for you and don't plan on leaving anytime soon. You're safe now and no one's going to hurt you ever again." Jasper vowed, leaning and kissed her forehead

_He sat there watching Bella sleep. The nurses and doctors checked on her every once in a while, but never told him he had to leave. He heard the doctor he had talked to tell the nurses to leave him there, since Bella was still sleeping and I wasn't doing any harm. That Bella needed someone she knew there when she woke. He wouldn't have left if they had told him to though, nothing would make him leave her again._

Around 8 o'clock in the morning Bella started stirring in her sleep, and opened her eyes slowly. She looked around the room and he smiled at her. "Hi Angel baby."

Bella smiled right back at him. "Hi Jazz, my head really hurts."

The nurse came in and gave her some medicine and left. He leaned over and kissed her softly and she smiled. "I have been waiting to do that for over four day's angel."

Bella smiled more and kissed him back "I have as well Jazz. I missed you so much."

"I've missed you to Bella. I love you so much." Jasper purred against her neck

Bella giggled and hugged his arm "I love you to and plan on never leaving your side ever again."

"Good angel, because I don't plan on anything different. I am very happy I was able to get to you, but pissed I didn't get there in time though." Bella rubbed his cheek

"I knew you were close Jasper, the loneliness and hurt I felt since I was taken was lessening as soon as I was able to call you. I know you were close and would get to me before I was hurt to bad and I am grateful for you saving me." She sat up and winced a little

He sent calm waves to her to take the pain away. He sat on the bed and pulled her to his side, Bella rested her head on his chest. She nuzzled her head on it as he rubbed her back. "You felt that way because that's the mate pulls way of telling you I was close and on my way. Even when I got your call I had just found the scent of the guy. I was going crazy when you were missing and do you know the only thing that calmed me down enough to be good again?" he asked nuzzling her hair

"I know, it was finding me finally?" Bella looked into his eyes smiling

"Yes it was sweetie. Once I saw you in that living room, I was scared for you, but relieved I finally found you. I called Tanya and told her to call Carlisle and tell him and I called the paramedics and police. I sat there and held your hand until they got there. The police officers talked to me and I told them the story and I went with you to here, and didn't want to leave your side when I had to. Major has been very pissed off for the last few days. He wasn't okay until Alice texted and said you would be okay, and then he finally settled down." Jasper purred nuzzling her neck

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Well I'm very glad Major was worried and I love you both so much Jazz." Bella nuzzled closer, she didn't think of the little blurry vision as she laid back

_Jasper was taking her pain away, making her feel nothing. He rubbed her back as he purred and lay back on the pillows. Bella laid her head on his chest and her arm over it. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders. He kissed the top her head and they just laid there. Bella fell asleep again content and knowing she was safe in Jaspers arms, hoping no one made him leave._

Bella woke up a few hours later to people talking quietly. Her head was throbbing and she whimpered. She felt someone rubbing her back. She opened her eyes and everything was blurry. "What?"

"What's wrong Bella?" she recognized Jaspers voice

"Everything's blurry Jazz." She told him

They called the doctor came in and flashed a light in her eyes "When you were awake earlier, was your vision blurry Bella?"

"It was a little but I didn't think about that." She felt Jasper squeeze her hand

The doctor looked at Jasper and then her. "I think it's from your fracture Bella. It should go away soon, but we will keep an eye on it. You have some visitors that just got here. Do you want them to come in?" the doctor left

"Yeah send them in please." She said and squeezed Jaspers hand again

She heard a few people come into the room and come to the side the bed. "Hey Bells." Charlie said and hugged her

Carlisle and Esme said "Hi Bella. How are you feeling kiddo?"

"Sore and all I see is blurry images." She looked where their voices were

"That's caused from your head injury Bella. It should go away soon. I'm so glad we finally found you." Carlisle hugged her tight, as did Alice, Edward, Emmett Esme and Rosalie

"I know so am I and thank you everyone for looking for me. I knew you wouldn't stop searching for me." Bella cried a little

"Bells we all love you and didn't stop until Carlisle got call from Jasper and he called Charlie. You are to special to us for us to just give up." Esme told her and she smiled

"I want to thank you for finding my little girl. When you told me she was safe and in the hospital made me feel a lot better than I have been feeling since everything happened. There's no way I could ever show how much it means to me for you finding her." Charlie told Jasper and

Jasper patted Charlie's shoulder. "Charlie I love Bella more than anything in this world and would do anything for her. I felt the same as you, until I was holding her hand in that room. I wasn't the same until I was able to hug her last night, when she was unconscious in the exam room and I wasn't totally sane until she woke up."

Her head started hurting and she winced, Jasper rubbed her back. "What's wrong Bella?"

"My head really hurts, can you ask the doctor for more medicine daddy?" she was whimpering

"Sure thing Bells." Charlie left to find the doctor

"Jazz can you help the pain, it really hurts?" she plead

He rubbed her back and she felt the pain lessen "That's all I can do angel, I'm sorry. Is it helping any?"

She nodded a bit "Just a little, I hope they give me something soon."

The doctor came in and gave her more. "Get some more rest Bella. I will come and check on you in an hour or so." He left and she lay back on Jaspers chest, closing her eyes

"Get some sleep Bells, Carlisle said his cousins said I could stay there while were here, so I'm going to head there for a bit." Charlie said and kissed her forehead, Emmett and Rosalie said bye since they would drive Charlie

**Jasper's POV**

_I knew Bella was down playing the pain she was in and I hated that I wasn't able to lessen it all. I hated seeing her in pain; it made me wish I had killed that guy that dared hurt her. I only didn't kill him so he would suffer his fate in prison for what he did. He made it worse by taking her out of state into Alaska. I hope he rots there. My only concern is why Bella's vision is so blurry and it's making me very worried. _

He nuzzled Bella's hair and kissed top her head. "Get some sleep angel. I promise when you wake up, we will still be here. I won't leave your side. I have your monkey to."

"When did you grab him Jazz?" she asked curious and tired

"I've had him ever since you went missing. He sat in my truck ever since, a piece of you was with me." He smiled

"K thanks Jazz baby." He gave her the monkey and she held it close

_Bella soon fell asleep against him and he held her closer. Listening to her heartbeat and breathing, just realizing how much he missed listening and watching her sleep by his side. The last 4 days had taken a toll on him and all he wanted was to erase those days and go back to the happy time they had after they watched her play soccer._

"I know what you're feeling Jasper and she is going to be okay." Esme assured him

"Alice do you see anything?" he looked at Alice

Alice looked into the future for a bit and frowned. "I've seen her blurry vision lasting a while and trouble doing some things but she will be fine."

"What do you mean trouble Alice?" jasper asked worried

"She will have trouble remembering something's, balance and dizzy a lot. That's what I've seen." Alice said looking sad at Bella

"She will be fine Jasper, we'll take it one step at a time." Carlisle assured him

"I know Carlisle; I can't stop worrying about her, even now that she is safe in my arms." Jasper looked down at Bella sleeping and kissed her hair

"That's how it always is Jasper, especially in the beginning. Plus her being human and just been missing is making you like that." Alice said

"Carlisle when we found out she was missing it felt like I was missing part of me and could feel her pain and fear. Why is that?" he looked over at Carlisle

"That's the feeling we get when our mate is in trouble Jasper. Did you feel it when you found her?" Carlisle looked back

"Yes I did. The closer I got, the stronger it was, plus I could feel her pain. It was the pull telling me she was close and in pain, and in trouble wasn't it?"

"Yes it was son. I'm glad you were able to find her in time to help her. How did you stop from not killing that man though?" Carlisle asked curious

"I wanted to kill him, but I wanted him to suffer and I thought prison might make it clearer, not to ever fuck with someone's mate. When I was laying here holding Bella while she was sleeping, I was wishing I had killed him. I wasn't minding him; I was just worried about her. She was bad and Major just threw him off and ran to her. Once he knew that guy was no threat he was assessing Bella and calling help." Jasper rubbed Bella's back as she whimpered in her sleep

"That's good that he didn't just kill him, and then help Bella Jasper. Part him wanted to punish him but other wanted to make sure Bella was okay. He knew the man was no threat and she needed him more then he needed to kill the man." Carlisle explained and he nodded

"How did you know you should come to Alaska Jasper?" Esme asked very curious

"I called Peter and asked him if his gift told him anything. He told me I should get here soon and might want to ask Tanya's family for help. I got here and was headed to their place and Bella called. She told me the city she was in was Denali and I told her I was here in Alaska. I heard the man come into the house as I caught his scent and got there as he was finished beating her. I threw him into the wall and went to Bella." Edward read his mind

"I am proud of you brother, for finding and saving her." Edward patted his shoulder

"If we hadn't been able to find her soon Jasper, some his friends were…" Jasper growled interrupting Alice

"You don't want to know what would've happened if you hadn't got there when you did Jasper." Edward stated and he was pissed

"You're right Edward I don't want to know, since only knowing will make me find a way to hurt that man for everything he did. Let the feds deal with him now." Jasper stated

_Everyone just sat or stood around and the doctor and nurse checked on her every once in a while but didn't bother them. Charlie came back and sat in a chair next to her bed._

Bella wakeup a few hours later whimpering and buried her face in Jaspers chest. He rubbed her back and pulled her closer. "What's wrong angel?"

She whimpered louder and nuzzled against his chest. She mumbled soft "My he...ad hurts Jazz."

He pushed more calm to her and her pain lessened as Carlisle told her nurse and doctor. The doctor came in and looked at her. She wouldn't let Jasper out the bed when the doctor asked him to move for a minute. "I need to do a CT scan to see if there's any bleeding Bella. So I need to have him move so we can do the scan."

Bella looked at him "Only if he can come with." She cried and Jasper rubbed her back

"Yes he can come Bella." They went and did the scan and came back

"What the scan say doctor?" Charlie asked worried

"The pain is from some swelling but it should go down soon. She needs rest and no stress." He pointed out

"Thank you doctor." Charlie said as the doctor left

"Get some more rest Bella. We'll still be here when you wake up." Charlie assured her

Everyone hugged her and she pulled Jaspers arm "What angel?"

"I want you to lay here with me please Jazz?" Bella looked at him sad

"Do you mind if I do Charlie?" Jasper looked at Charlie

Charlie looked between Bella and Jasper. "No I don't mind Bells, just get some sleep."

Jasper lay next to Bella and she laid her head on his chest, nuzzled her head against his chest making him purr as she closed her eyes. "Sleep tight Angel, I love you."

She whispered as she drifted to sleep. "I love you to Jazz."

_Jasper watched her sleep against his side and didn't want her anywhere else. He was mad she was hurt, but happy she was finally back with him. _


	28. Lost Memories of Friends

**Lost Memories of Friends**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_I was laying in Jaspers arms in the hospital bed as I fell asleep. I couldn't have been more grateful when I called him and he said he was near and would save me. I was scared to death when that man attacked me when he caught me on the phone, I was even more scared when he began hitting me. I knew Jasper could hear everything, I was scared he wouldn't get here in time though. I was unconscious for I don't know how long, but when I woke up in the exam room I begged for them to find Jasper for me, I knew if I was in that room he had found and saved me from that monster. I think the doctors gave me some medicine because I was soon consumed in darkness. All I remember was waking up later in another room and felt cold arms around me, I knew right away who was holding me. It was my savior Jasper and I loved him even more for saving me from that monster. I told him I was so happy that he saved me. I wasn't lying when I told him I was never leaving his side again. Whenever I don't have to be separated from him, I don't plan on being. I love him more than ever now, because I know he won't stop at anything when I'm in danger. I know he is helping my pain go away, but I know he has to be in pain from it and I am glad he isn't leaving because of it. I don't want to be away from him. Not even for the shortest amount of time._

She slept for another hour before she was having a nightmare.

_Ken was dragging her away from the kitchen and she was still holding the cell phone._

"_You're going to pay for calling whoever you did little girl." He said mean and I screamed_

_He was hitting me in the stomach and over the head as I screamed and cried louder, I was screaming for Jasper to save me_

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

He was laying there and talking to his family, when all of a sudden Bella was whimpering and shaking in her sleep. He started sending calm waves to her and shook her shoulder softly, as he whispered in her ear, "Angel you have to wake up."

Bella woke up startled and started crying into his chest. "Jazz."

"I'm right here angel and I'm not going anywhere." Jasper reassured her

Bella clung to him tighter and he leaned down and kissed her "Thanks Jazz."

"What made you so scared Bella? You were whimpering and shaking while you were sleeping." He asked worried

"I was back in the house and being attacked and begging you to save me." Bella cried louder into his shirt as he rubbed her back soothingly

"He can't hurt you ever again Angel. I'm right here and won't let anything or anyone ever hurt you ever again, I promise. Get some more sleep and know I will be right here when you wake up and never let you be taken from me again." He kissed Bella again and she fell back asleep quickly

"She alright Jasper?" Charlie asked looking worried

"Yeah she just had nightmare of what happened before I got there." Jasper said rubbing her back still

"As long as she has you Jasper, I know she'll be fine. I'm borrowing Rosalie and heading to your cousins for some sleep. Tell Bella I will see her later, okay." Charlie stood up so did Rosalie

"I will Charlie and she will be fine." Jasper waved as they left

"Jasper son, she is going to need you a lot in the next few days." Esme said from Carlisle's side

"What do you mean Esme?" Jasper looked over

"What she means Jasper is she has been through hell these past few days. If she wakes up and you're not there holding her or nearby, she's going to freak out." Alice informed him

"Okay, thank you for telling me Alice." Jasper sent her his thanks

"We're going back to Tanya's but we'll be back later. If we don't Charlie will wonder. So we will see you in the morning Jasper." Edward informed him

"Okay see you later." He smiled and Esme hugged him

_He just laid there holding her listening to her breathe and heartbeat. He faked sleeping when the nurse came in and checked on them. He heard her mumble that it's not right him sleeping in Bella's bed. He rolled his eyes when she left. Bella woke up twice from nightmares and he calmed her down each time._

In the morning around six, the doctor came in and smiled at him. "Morning young man."

"Good morning doctor, call me Jasper." He smiled back

"Call me Eric, Jasper. The nurse told me Bella woke up a few times. Is she doing better?" the doctor looked at her monitors

"She is doing better Eric. She hasn't woken up in a few hours though, so I'm glad. She needs her rest." He rubbed Bella's back soothingly

"That's good and she does need rest. She is going to have some rough days. It's expected after everything she has been through. She is strong so that will be good, and she is a good kid." Eric smiled

"Yes she is." Jasper grinned

"Can I ask just a curious question, if you don't mind Jasper?" Eric looked curiously at him

"What's on your mind Eric?" he turned his head looking at him

"I was wondering why she seems to not want you to go far away from her?" he was curious

"Bella is like that because we are very close Eric. She was scared when she was taken and when I finally found her she was hurt. I think she thinks if she wakes up and I'm gone that something happened. I think she's worried I won't be here and I won't come back." He explained

"Trauma will do that Jasper. She is probably scared you won't be here if something happens again. She might be think that if you left someone might hurt her again, so she doesn't want to be without you by her." Eric adds and he nods

"I know and thank you Eric for letting me stay here with her and not making me leave her or just sit in a chair. I don't think she wants to wake up and find the bed empty, even if I'm just sitting right next to her." Eric nodded

"It's no problem Jasper. I understand that she is in pain and needs you for some support right now. I don't want to stress her out by making you leave or not lay be her. As long as she wants you by her and here I don't mind. I told the nurses not to bother you to move and they've listened." Jasper smiled

"Thank you for helping her Eric. I don't know what I would do if she was hurt more. It took a lot from me not to kill the man that took her, but I didn't." jasper admitted

"I wouldn't have blamed you Jasper. He hurt the girl you love. I got to go but I will come and check on her in little bit." Eric patted his shoulder and left

_He just laid there holding Bella as she slept, thinking of some fun things they could do when she was back home. Like going back to the beach house, more mini golfing and anything else._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Bella woke up a few hours later whimpering against his chest, "Jazz…"

He rubbed her back soothingly and nuzzled against her hair. "What's wrong angel?"

She buried her head in his chest and whimpered again. "My head really hurts, and so does my chest." My head felt like jackhammers were inside it going full blast, and my ribs were throbbing badly. All I wanted was for Jasper to take the pain away.

She felt him send some calm and relaxing waves to her and the pain lessened but was still there. "Is that helping Bella?"

She nodded a little "Only a little Jazz, my head really hurts." She whimpered more

Jasper pushed the call button for the nurse, the nurse came in. "Can you possibly give Bella something for the pain?"

"Yes I surely can, be right back." She left and came back and put some medicine in Bella's IV. "That should help make you feel better dear." She smiled and patted her hand then left

Jasper rubbed her back soothingly, as she started feeling a little better. "Thanks Jazz baby. That's starting to make me feel better already."

Jasper smiled and she leaned up and they kissed soft but sweet. "Anything for you angel. I don't want to feel or see you in any pain. The family is coming back in a little bit."

She traced shapes on Jaspers chest as he nuzzled his nose in her hair. "That's fine with me Jay, everything is still blurry, but I'm feeling a little better."

Jasper rubbed her back, as she shifted in his side trying to get more comfy. "I'm glad you're feeling better angel. Do you want to watch some cartoons until they get here?"

_Bella giggled and rubbed her hand on his chest, she smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. Jasper turned TV on and turned I Carly on. She watched the TV and was cuddled close to Jasper, with her head still on his chest. He raised the bed up, so they were semi sitting up. The nurse and the doctor Eric came in and checked on her, giving her medicine._

Around ten everyone came in and hugged Bella and smiled at her. "Hi daddy, Emmett, Esme, Alice. Who are your new friends?"

Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie looked at her surprised. Jasper looked at her and then at his dad and siblings. "Bella that's my dad Carlisle, Sister Rosalie and my brother Edward. You've met them before, don't you remember them?"

She looked over at them then at Jasper. "No I don't Jazz. How do I know them?"

Charlie looked over at her as he walked over. "You know them because we have spent a lot time with them since you got here Bells."

"Where was I daddy? Last thing I remember was sitting around your house and some man hitting me and Jasper saving me. I remember him, Emmett and Alice but I don't know why I remember them. I know you daddy and I know I love Jasper, that I met him recently." Bella said and squeezed Jaspers hand

"They are my mom, brother and sister Bella. You met them when you came back to Forks to help your dad out for the summer." Jasper said giving her a small smile

"Daddy where's Ry, Jimbo and Jojo?" Bella looked at Charlie

"Their down at home Bells. Your uncle Harry and Aunt Sue are watching them for now." Charlie said and hugged her

"Why aren't we in Forks daddy?" Bella asked looking at her dad

"Do you remember what you been doing for the last few days Bella?" Charlie asked sitting in a chair next to her

"I remember sitting at home, laying here with Jay begging him to make me feel better. I don't remember anything other than that. Why am I here daddy and why do I hurt so badly?" she was crying, and put her head on Jaspers chest and he rubbed her back

"Umm I…" Charlie said but didn't want to stress her

"We will tell you when you feel better okay angel." Jasper assured her

"Okay Jay." She leaned and kissed Jasper

"So Bella are you feeling better now, since you had that medicine?" Carlisle asked

"A little, my head and my ribs hurt a little still." She told Carlisle

"Daddy when can I go home?" she looked at Charlie

"I don't know but I will go and ask the doctor kiddo." Charlie leaves

"Bella I know your not telling us you're in a lot of pain." Jasper pointed out

"I know, but the medicine and you helping, makes me feel comfortable Jazz." Bella cuddles close

Doctor Eric and Charlie come back in and Eric walks over to Bella's side "How are you feeling this morning Bella?"

He flashed the light in her eyes and looked at her wrapped ribs. "I'm still seeing blurry, my head and ribs still hurt but not so bad."

"That's good news Bella. We will see how you feel in the next few days and see about releasing you. You have to rest and heal before you can go home. So get a lot of rest, so you can go home sooner than later." Doctor Eric pointed out

"I will doc and I will have Jay here to help me feel better. Is it possible for me to walk around for a little bit today?" she looked at the doctor

"As long as you're careful while you walk around, you can Bella. Don't overdo it." He smiled at her

"Thank you doctor. I promise to take it easy, I just want to walk around and get some exercise." She patted Jaspers chest smiling

"Okay, just be careful and take it slow." He left and she looked at Jasper

_Jasper sat her up and Charlie helped her stand up. She was holding the bedrail, everything was still blurry and she was kind of dizzy. She tried to take a small step and started falling, but Charlie caught her before she could fall to the floor. He stood her up and smiled at her dad. Each time she tried walking she ended up falling, each time her dad caught her. She was more dizzy by her fifth try, so she had Charlie put her sitting on the bed._

"Thanks daddy. I don't know why I can't walk daddy." She cried into Charlie's shoulder

Charlie rubbed her back and kissed top her head. "It's fine Bells. Why is she having this problem Carlisle?" they both looked at Carlisle

"I believe it might have something to do with when you hurt your head Bella. You'll have some problems like that for a little bit." Carlisle assured her

"I want to go somewhere other than here though daddy. Isn't there anyway for me to go around here, like carrying me some daddy?" she looked at Charlie sad

"We can push you in a wheelchair and go visit the garden they have here Bells. Is that fine?" Charlie asked and Emmett brought a wheelchair in

"That's fine daddy. Jay why don't you go get some fresh air and get a snack?" she looked at Jasper

"Are you sure Angel?" he looked at her

"That's fine Jay, you haven't left here since I got here. You must need some kind snack." Bella kissed Jasper soft

"Okay if you say so Bella. I won't be gone long babe. Maybe an hour at the most and if you want me back sooner just call me." Jasper assured her and hugged her tight

"I'll be fine Jazz, just get some air and a snack, I'll be waiting for you when you get back." Bella kissed him, then she watched him go

"You ready Bells?" Charlie asked

"Yeah I am daddy. Can you help me into my chair Emmett?" she looked at him

"Sure can Bells." Emmett picked her up and set her in the chair. "Have fun and we will see you when you get back."

_Bella and Charlie went going to the garden. They were looking around and sat there enjoying sometime together. After she got tired they headed back to her room._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_I left Bella's room and walked outside. I missed her right away, so I didn't plan on being gone for very away. So he started running towards the woods nearby and hunted. He caught and drained two deer and one mountain lion. He went and washed up quick in the creek, then headed back to the hospital and went to the gift shop. He spotted a really cute polar bear and bought it for Bella._

He walked to Bella's room and sat on her bed. He was waiting for her and Charlie to come back. About ten minutes later Charlie came in pushing Bella into the room. Jasper smiled at her as Charlie helped her sit down next to him. He hugged and kissed her soft. "Did you enjoy the garden Bella?"

"Yes I did Jazz, but now I'm tired. How was your snack and fresh air?" Bella giggled

"It was good and filling angel. Are you ready for a nap?" he rubs her back "I got you this bear earlier."

"Yeah I am, will you lay here with me?" Bella yawned as she took the polar bear "I love it Jazz, thank you."

"I don't know Bella." Jasper teased

Bella pouted at him and kissed him softly "Will you please lay down with me Jazz? I feel better when you sleep next to me."

"I don't mind you laying with her Jasper." Charlie grinned and kissed her cheek "Rest Bella, I'm going to head back to their cousins for a while. Do you mind kiddo?"

"I don't mind daddy. Come back later." Bella hugged Charlie and he left

"I will lay with you Bella, just because I love you so much." Jasper hugged her and laid back

"I love you to Jazz." Bella kissed him and laid down, resting her head on his chest

"Get some rest angel." Jasper soothingly rubbed her back as she drifted to sleep

"How was your hunt Jasper?" Emmett asked grinning

"It was good Emmett. I caught few deer and a mountain lion." Jasper smiled

"Nice bro." Edward grinned and hugged Alice close

"Do you see Bella being able to leave anytime soon Alice?" he looked at Alice

"She leaves here in two days Jasper, and we fly back home the next day. She has a rough nap now but will be fine." Alice hugs Edward back

"Thanks Alice, I will be glad to head home." Jasper smiles and rubs Bella's back

"You're welcome Jasper. She is going to be fine Jasper, so don't worry." Alice smiled

"I'll try not to worry, but no promises Alice." Bella cuddled closer to him in her sleep. "Is she going to okay to fly back in a few days Carlisle?"

"She will be just fine Jasper. Right Alice?" Carlisle and Jasper look at Alice

"Yes Bella will be fine to fly back. Do you want the bad news Jasper?" she looks at him

"What's the bad news Alice?" he is worried

"That Bella won't remember that Kelly was killed last week. When she gets home she asks Charlie where she is and he tells her. She breaks down, so when she goes home you need to stay there for the night because she will need you a lot. You'll also need to be there to help the boys and Charlie be able to sleep that night." Alice says sadly and Edward hugs her close

"Thanks Alice. I will do just that." Jasper looks down at Bella and kisses her forehead


	29. Trip Home and Remembering

**Trip Home and Remembering**

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days Later (Bella's POV)<strong>

_It's been a few days since I been here at the hospital. Jasper hasn't left my side since he went for that `snack' the other day. I love that he hasn't left me, he has been there every time I woke up whimpering from nightmares of that time with that monster and I wouldn't have it any other way. My dad and Jaspers family have visited a lot and I have grown closer to them. I miss home and my brothers and Kelly. Every time I ask my dad about them he says they are at my aunt and uncles house, and I will see them once I get home. I can't wait to get home and sleep in my own bed and see my family. _

Bella was sitting up in bed resting her head on Jaspers shoulder and watching Family Guy, when the doctor came in and was smiling "Morning kids. How are you feeling this morning Bella?"

"I'm feeling better doctor. Does that mean I can finally go home?" she smiles

"Yes that does mean you can go home today Bella. I still want you to take it easy for a while. No roughhousing, running a lot and get a lot rest. You need to take it easy on those ribs and your head will be sensitive for a while. Tell Carlisle when you feel worse and if you need more medicine when you run out. Okay?" he signs her chart

"That's fine doc. Thank you for helping Jasper being able to be here with me." She leaned and hugged Eric

"You are welcome Bella. You kids have a safe flight home and if your ever back around here come and visit." He leaves

Alice came in and helped her get dressed since she still got dizzy easily. Once she was dressed she sat in the wheelchair and Alice pushed her outside. Everyone was waiting out front and Jasper helped her into the back of the car and sat next to her. She kissed him soft. "When we headed home daddy?"

"Our flight leaves for home in an hour and half Bells. Its 45 minutes to the airport, did you eat before we left?" Charlie turned and looked at her

"Yeah I did daddy. I am glad to be getting home and see my brothers, I miss them." She leans against Jasper

"They miss you to Bells." Charlie smiles

_They drive to the airport and get on the plane, in first class._

_Jasper was sitting next to Bella and after they took off, she laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep quickly. Jasper was rubbed her side as she fell asleep. She dreamed of sitting on the beach watching the stars dance on the lake, wrapped in Jaspers arms. _

A few hours later Jasper shook her awake and smiled. "We landed Bella, so we have to get off the plane."

She smiled and followed everyone off the plane. She held Jaspers hand as they went to luggage claim. They grabbed their stuff and went outside. She smiled when she saw her brothers, Harry and Sue waiting for them. Ryan, Jimmy and Joey ran to them and hugged her. "Hi Ry, Jimbo, Jojo, auntie, uncle Harry." Once released she hugged her uncle and aunt

"We're glad your back Bella, we missed you." They all chanted smiling

"I missed you boys to, come on let's go home." She followed Charlie and Jasper to Charlie's car

Charlie drove home and they went inside. The Cullen's went home and offered to watch the boys for few hours saying they missed them. Bella and Jasper sat on the couch and she looked around. "Daddy where's Kelly, I thought she would be here when I got home."

Charlie looked at Jasper and Bella. "Don't you remember Bells?"

"What don't I remember daddy?" she looked at Charlie worried

"Ummm Bella… Jasper will you tell her, I need to get down to the station?" Charlie looked at Jasper

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

"Sure I can tell her Charlie." Jasper hugged Bella

"What do you have to tell me Jazz?" she looked at Jasper almost crying

Charlie leaves and Jasper pulled Bella into his lap. "Do you remember what happened right before you came back to Forks and met me angel?"

"I think I remember daddy calling me about something and coming here. I think Ryan was hurt and we were all sad, but I don't remember why though. Why isn't Kelly here Jasper?" Bella looked sad at him

"Bella Charlie called you because Kelly was in a car accident with Ryan, that's why he was in the hospital. He called to tell you Kelly hadn't made it and wanted to know if you could come and help with your brothers." He explained

"You mean she passed away don't you Jasper?" Jasper hugged her close as she started to cry

"Yeah she did Bella. I'm really sorry." She cried into his shoulder as he rocked her slowly, rubbing her back

"I miss her Jazz, I didn't get…" Bella cried more

"I know you do angel. It going to be okay, I'm right here for you, just cry and let it out." He rocked her and held Bella close

_Bella kept crying and he eased her pain from a headache she was getting._

"Jasper, how did I end up in that hospital? I remember some of the reason from the nightmares, but not all." She was settling down and he nuzzled her hair

"One the men your dad arrested was mad and wanted revenge. So after your soccer game on the 4th of July, he kidnapped you and took you to Alaska. The day you went to the hospital you called to tell me where you were and I told you I was near and would save you. He came in while you were on the phone with me. He got pissed and beat you." He explained sending calm waves to her

"How did you know I was in Alaska?" she looked up at him

"I called my brother, he sometimes just knows things. He told me I should go and search in Alaska for you. I did and found his scent." He kissed her soft

"How did you stop him from hurting me worse Jazz?"

"I busted his door down and tossed him into the wall. I called for help and got you to the hospital."

"Thank you Jazz." She kissed him again

"You're welcome angel. Like I said before I would do anything for you. I love you so much Bella." He hugged her tight

"I love you to Jazz and always will." She rested against his chest

"The entire family, your friends all searched everywhere for you, until they heard I found you. Then they caught the next flight to Alaska to see you."

"Let's get you some sleep, so you can rest and heal faster angel." Jasper nuzzled her neck smiling

"That sounds good to me Jazz. Can we lay here and watch a movie first?" she smiled

"I guess we can angel." Jasper put A Bugs Life on and laid down on the couch, Bella laid in front of him. He put one arm under Bella's head and the other was draped over her waist. She snuggled back into him, resting her head on his arm. He smiled and nuzzled her neck purring.

"I love you and love listening to you purr Jazz." Bella smiled as he purred louder

"I love you to Bella and I only purr for you." He nuzzled and purred again, making Bella giggle

_Bella grabbed the blanket from the back the couch and covered them both as they watched the movie. Half way through the movie she fell asleep. He smiled and just laid there wishing he could sleep also._

_Charlie and the boys came home a few hours later, he was pretending to sleep when they came in. he heard Charlie check on them and tell the boys stay quiet, since him and Bella were sleeping. Charlie called Carlisle and asked if he minded if Jasper stayed the night. He heard Carlisle say it was fine and Rosalie and Emmett would drop Jaspers truck off later. So he could drive Bella and the boys over in the morning, since he had to work. Charlie said thanks and hung up. He came and shut the TV off and tossed a heavier blanket ontop them. He went to bed after saying goodnight to the boys. _

Bella woke up few hours later whimpering and she turned facing him and crying. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "What's wrong angel?"

"I had a bad dream Jazz and my head is really hurting." She whimpered against his chest

He sent her calm waves and to the rest of the house. "Everything's okay Bella. No one or anything will ever hurt you again." He reached over her and grabbed the medicine and water, he handed it to her "Take some medicine for your head angel, it will make it feel a lot better."

Bella took the medicine and drank the water "Thanks Jazz. Did my dad and brothers come home?"

Jasper smiled and kissed her soft purring "They got home a few hours ago Bella. It's around one o'clock in the morning."

"Oh okay. Can you help me fall back asleep and maybe stay asleep without nightmares?" she whimpered

"Sure thing angel, good night angel. I love you." He kissed her again

"I love you to Jazz, night." Jasper helped her fall asleep and not have any bad dreams


	30. Relaxing and Seeing Friends

**Relaxing and Seeing Friends**

**Jasper's POV**

_I was nice and content laying there on the couch holding Bella as she slept. I knew Charlie didn't mind coming home last night and finding us sleeping on the couch. The man is a great guy and dad. He trusts me with Bella since I've never done nothing to lose his trust and I don't know what I would do if he didn't allow me this time with her, since Major and me don't want to leave her side. Even for just a few hours, so for that I like Charlie even more. She had woke up a few times whimpering and crying and I calmed her down from every one of them. She was snuggled close to me resting her head on my forearm and her arm draped over my waist. I couldn't have been more comfortable and didn't want to be anywhere else right now._

Around six-thirty Charlie woke up and went into the kitchen and made some coffee. I heard him making something to eat and he walked over to us on the couch, where I was pretending to sleep. He shook my shoulder a little and I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Morning Charlie."

"Morning Jasper. I wanted to wake you and tell you tell you thanks for yesterday." Charlie smiled

"It wasn't a problem Charlie. I know you needed someone to be here for Bella." He smiled back

"I know and there's no way I can ever thank you enough for that Jasper. You can go back to sleep and I won't let the boys be to loud so you kids can sleep. You can let Bella sleep until she wants, the boys will behave until you're ready to have breakfast and leave." Charlie sipped his coffee

"That's fine with me Charlie. I will take them over to my house when we have some breakfast, after Bella gets up." Charlie nodded and Jasper went back to pretending to sleep

_He could hear Ryan go into the kitchen and Charlie tell him he had to be quiet since they were still sleeping. He told the same to the twins and they did. After breakfast they went to play in their rooms, Ryan was watching cartoons in Charlie's room._

Bella started waking up a half hour later. She smiled and kissed him softly. "Morning Jazz"

"Mmmm morning angel. I love getting a kiss first thing after you wake up."

"I love waking up in your arms and kissing you as soon as I wake up. I love you Jazz."

He hugged and purred as he kissed her softly. "I love you to Bella. Did you sleep good?"

She stretched and cuddled closer to him, making him purr again "I did, other than waking up and you helping me fall back asleep. Was my dad mad when he got up this morning?"

He smiled and purred nuzzling her hair. "No he was fine, he knew you needed me to be here for you last night, and he loves me. Do you want some breakfast angel?"

Bella smiled and kissed soft "Sounds good to me Jazz. Can you make some eggs and hash browns, while I go get dressed?"

"Sure thing, yell if you need me." Bella kissed him again and headed to the bathroom

He made the eggs and hash browns. She walked into the kitchen and hugged him from behind. "Thanks Jazz. Go get the boys ready while I eat please."

He grinned and went to Charlie's room. All three boys were watching Sesame Street and laying on his bed. "Morning little man, Jimmy, Jojo. Bella's eating and then we will head to my house. Sound good to you?"

They turned and smiled "Sure Jazz,"

He helped Ryan get his shoes on and walked over to Bella as she finished eating. She hugged all them and kissed him quickly. "Let's go boys."

_They walked to his truck and drove to his house. They went inside and sat down on the couch. _

"Morning boys, Bella. Did you all sleep good?" Esme asked walking in

"We slept good Esme. Can we make some cookies later?" Ryan smiled at Esme

"Sure thing Ryan. Bella Carlisle left more medicine on the counter for you, if you need it." Esme hugged all the kids

"Thank you Esme. So what are we doing today?" Bella took her medicine and curled into my side

"Well me and the twins have a double header today, do you want to come and watch? Your friends have been asking about you to." He looked down at Bella

"That sounds fun Jazz, I don't remember my friends though. what will they say when I can't' remember them?" she asked a little worried

"Your dad explained to them and your coach. They understand and just miss you and want to say hi. There's a game we can see and still go to the baseball games. Do you want to go angel?" he smiled and she nodded

"That sounds good Jazz. When do we have to leave for the game and see my friends?"

"In about an hour. So let's watch some TV and then leave."

_They watched some teenage mutant ninja turtles with the twins. Then all five kids went off to the soccer field. Bella's teammates came over and smiled._

"Hi Bella." Angela said smiling

"Hey guys. How are the warm-ups coming?" she smiled back

"They are going good, we missed you being here Bella. We won the last game but it wasn't the same without you here." Mike said sad

"I'm sorry." She said and I hugged her

"It's okay Bella, it wasn't your fault and we hope you feel better soon. You can always come and sit by us on the bench if you want." Eric said grinning

She looked at him "Go on Bell, go and have some fun with your friends. I'll be in the stands watching and cheering with your brothers." I kissed her and walked to the stands with the boys

_I watched Bella sit and talk to her friends as they played. She had fun watching them play and chatting with them. I was smiling the entire time, the boys had a blast. No one mentioned what happened on the 4__th__ and I was happy they didn't. After the game was done we walked to the fence and waited. Bella told her coach she was sorry for missing games and he was fine and said he hoped she felt better soon and was happy whenever she wanted to come and watch games or practices._

Bella walked over and I hugged her. "Did you have fun with your friend's angel?"

"Yeah I did Jazz, I did remember them after a little bit, so we had fun. I do hope I feel better so I can play soccer soon."

"You will get better soon Bella. Now let's get going and play some baseball." Bella grinned and everyone walked over to the truck and they went to play ball

_They went and played baseball for few hours. They won both games. Jasper treated the team to pizza and went back to the Cullen's. _

_Ryan went into the kitchen to make cookies, Joey and Jimmy went to play football with Emmett and Edward, Bella and Jasper went to his room._

_They laid on his bed and he put Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone on. Bella cuddled into his side as they watched the movie, Bella resting her head on his chest. She fell asleep half way through the movie and he just laid there holding her. _


	31. Bet, Hunting and Movies

**Bet, Hunting and Movie with Friends**

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later (Bella's POV)<strong>

_Dad hasn't minded Jasper spending the night since I got home. I'm happy he lets him stay, because the only time Jasper left, just for some hunting while I napped. I woke up and cried from a bad nightmare and my dad called him, since he was supposed to be helping Carlisle do something at the house. He came to my house and I was crying and as soon as I was in his arms I calmed down. Dad thanked him and he hasn't been from my side since. He is going hunting with Emmett later, while I go have some fun with Angela and Ben for few hours today._

_I was sitting eating my breakfast with everyone and dad was headed to work. Jasper went to get more gas in his truck, since he told dad him and Emmett were going to see some friends while I was with mine. I would miss him while we were not together but I knew he was getting thirsty. _

Dad smiled and patted my shoulder. "So what are you and your friends going to do later Bells?"

"I don't yet daddy, I think Angela's mom is taking us to see a movie." I smiled and finished my cereal

"Awesome Bella. You can see that new dolphin one." Joey smiled

"Yeah I want to see that one. Jasper and Emmett are going to play with some friends as well." I giggled

"That's good kiddo. You need to have some fun and so does he. Don't overdo it though."

"I won't daddy and I'll take my medicine with if my head starts hurting." I put my bowl in the sink

"That's good Bells. I hope you have fun." He grinned and they got ready to leave

Jasper came inside as I was getting finished and kissed me soft and purred. "How was breakfast sweetie?"

"It was good Jazz. You ready to get going?"

"Yep, come on munchkins. Esme is itching to make some cookies and Edward wants a rematch at dominos." Jasper laughed

_They waved to Charlie and drove to the Cullen's. Ryan ran right to Esme in the kitchen and the twins went to find Edward._

Jasper pulled her to the living room couch and on his lap. "So what time are you meeting up with your friend's angel?"

She giggled and nibbled his bottom lip, making Jasper purr. "We're meeting at Ben's around ten."

"That's good with me Belle. Let's watch some TV before you head out." He smiled

"So where you and Emmett hunting today Jazz?" she pecked his cheek

"I think he found the nature preserve has a lion and bear problem, so we might go there for a snack." He laughs

"Well that sounds fun. Don't play with your food to much and destroy to many trees." She giggled

He pecked Bella's lips "Awww can we please Belle? We love wrestling and trees get in the way." He pouted

"Nope."

"Emmett…" he yells playfully

Emmett comes in and Bella looks at him then Jasper "No playing with your food or destroying trees either you."

"Why not Bella?" Emmett and Jasper pouted and Rosalie walked in smirking

"Just because it's not nice to play with your food, and people use those trees for shade in the preserve." She giggled

"That's not fair angel." Jasper grinned as he pouted and used puppy eyes

"That's not going to work this time Jazz. If you want your weekend with me at the beach house, you'll behave." Bella stated looking serious

"How will you tell if they obey though Bella?" Rose asked curious and the boys glared at her

"Hmm, ohh Edward can you come here for a minute?" Bella asked and Edward came in grinning

"What's up Bella?" he walks to her side still grinning

"I know you heard what I told Jasper and Emmett, right?" Edward nodded "Well you can read their minds when they get back and tell me if they did or not."

"Sure thing Bella." Emmett and Jasper pout and glare at Edward, who just laughs

"If you don't do as you promised Emmett…" Rosalie threatened

"What you mean Rosie?" Emmett pouted looking at Rosalie

"You won't get to have fun for a month." She glared and Emmett pouted

"No lying either Edward or no fun for you for a month." Alice declared as she walked in "If he tries lying I'll tell you Bella."

She smiled and high fived Alice and Rosalie. "Thanks Ali, Rose you're the best."

"I know, let's watch TV now, while the boys pout." Alice and her giggled and laughed at the playful glares from all 3 boys

They watched TV until it was time for Jasper to drop her off at Ben's house. They got there and he walked her to his door. "Have fun today Belle and I will miss you."

"I'll miss you to Jay, I will see you later." Bella smiled

"Yes you will, and I promise to behave. I love you." He kissed her soft

"You better behave or no weekend. I love you to Jay." She teased and kissed him again

_Ben opened the door and Bella went inside after waving to Jasper again._

"So what's on the agenda for today guys?" ben and her walked into the living room where Angela was sitting

"We wanted to know if you wanted to see the new dolphin movie and go get some lunch afterwards?" Angela asked giddy

"Yea that's good. I have wanted to see it since it came out." She grinned

"Awesome, mom said the movie starts in an hour and half. So why don't we play some soccer before we leave?" Ben suggested

"Sounds good, but I still have to take it easy." They walked into the backyard

"We will be easy Bella. Just kicking the ball around a little. I bet you miss playing on the team." Angela inquired as she passed the ball

"Yeah I do actually. Carlisle said I can play on the schools team and maybe catch some the last few games." She passed the ball to Ben

"That's great Bella. The team misses you playing and helping us kick others butts." They all laugh

_They kick the ball around for a half hour and go play Mario carts until it's time to leave. Ben's mom drives them to Port Angeles and they watch Dolphin Tales. After the movie she picks them up and goes back to Ben's._

"So Bella what's your plans for the rest the day?" Angela asked smiling

"I don't know. Me and Jazz have plans of going to his family's beach house for the weekend. I told him if he misbehaves while I'm gone, he can forget that." She giggled

Angela giggled with her. "How will you know if he doesn't behave though?"

"Emmett will tell me if he doesn't. Rosalie said if Emmett is naughty she is going to ignore him for a month."

"That's hilarious Bella. Well hopefully they behave." They both giggle and laugh

_They play Pokémon on Xbox until Esme picks her up. She goes back to the house and goes to Jaspers room and falls asleep few minutes later._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_I left Bella at Ben's house and headed to pick Emmett up. He met me at the end of our driveway, and we drove to the preserve. _

"You know Bella's evil for telling us we can't have any fun today." Emmett pouted

"I know but if we don't behave, Alice and Edward will rat us out. Then we will be in a lot trouble." I grinned

"I know. She can be an evil little girl when she wants to be." They both laughed

"You know her, Rose and Alice planned this, I bet. Just to teach us a lesson on not playing with our food, and to not destroy everything when we wrestle."

Emmett groaned "I know. I love when the bears are riled up and feisty, and wrestling around afterwards."

"Same here brother." Jasper groaned as well

"Well since we can't have fun, want to make this fun?" Emmett grinned

"What do you have in mind Emmett?" he chuckled feeling Emmett's mischievousness

"I was thinking seeing who can hunt the quickest." Emmett grinned

"What shall be the terms brother?" jasper grinned back

"First to catch any 3 animals and get back to the usual fallen tree in the clearing."

"That sounds fair. What does the winner get?" Jasper smiled

"Hmm loser has to spend the day shopping and carrying shopping bags for the girls when they go on the next shopping spree."

They both chuckled and knocked knuckles "Your on Emmett. So be ready to go shopping with Alice."

"No way Jasper you're the one going down." Emmett hopped out the truck and ran off, and he followed

_I laughed at Emmett's antics as I went to find my lunch. I found a mountain lion few minutes later and drained it. The next two I had in just ten minutes later. I went and sat on the fallen tree and waited for Emmett._

I laughed when he came into the clearing a half hour later, he was grumbling when he saw me sitting there. "Hi there big brother." I said grinning

"Awww man, you didn't win that fast." He groaned louder as he sat on the tree

"Yeah I did and you can see the lions if you want." I grinned and patted his shoulder

"Okay, but I don't want to shop with Alice. We can…" Jaspers phone beeped

Message from Alice '_**Tell Emmett I look forward to his help on my next shopping trip.**_'

I was laughing as I showed emit the text and he groaned and pouted. "Em you set the bet, so you have to do it. Alice won't let you get out of it."

"I know but it sucks." Jasper shook his head

"Just suffer and it won't take to long."

"So how's Bella been feeling lately?" Emmett asked curious

"She's doing better. I know she still has headaches and dizziness, but she is doing better."

"That's good, I was worried about her." Emmett admitted

"I know so was I Emmett. I don't know what I would've done if she was gone longer."

"She is a special girl Jasper, and everyone in the family loves her. She is another daughter, sister to all of us. Joey, Jimmy and Ryan are more sons and brothers to us to. We all would do anything for any of them. Esme has told me out of the three boys, Ryan is her favorite." They both nodded

"I know and he adores her. Every morning we head back to the house he is bouncing waiting to go and see her. He loves spending the day with her and Carlisle. Even if it's just baking with her, or Carlisle reading him stories. The twins love playing sports with you and Edward, or playing on Xbox or goofing around. Bella loves us all. She loves playing with you on the Xbox, watching TV or reading or just talking with anyone." Jasper smiles

"Well I love spending time with them all also Jasper. Moving here has made the family a lot happier than we ever been. They bring out the humanity we thought we lost a long time ago. I know we all look forward to the mornings when they come over, I love driving the twins to or from camp and joking around, teaching them about sports."

_They sat there talking for a while and went to hunt some more. Afterwards they headed home to get changed. _

_He came home and Alice told him Bella was napping in his room, since Esme had gone to pick her up earlier. So he got showered and changed. He went and lay on his bed and Bella cuddled close to him as soon as he lay down. He held her close as she slept. He nuzzled her hair and smelled her scent as they laid there._

Jasper laid there with Bella for a few hours and she slept without nightmares, cuddled close the entire time. She woke up slowly and nuzzled against his chest. "Good afternoon Angel." He kissed the top her head

"Hey Jazz. Mmm I love waking up like this." She cuddled closer, making him purr against her hair

"I love holding you when you sleep Belle. Do you want to go have a snack?"

"Do I have to, or can I just stay right here for a little while longer?" she leaned up and pecked his lips

"We can stay here as long as you want my angel. Did you have fun with Ben and Angela today?" he rubbed her back up and down

"Yeah we did have fun Jay. We played some soccer before we left, then we went and saw Dolphin Tales and went back to his house. We played Pokémon black and white on Xbox until Edward picked me up. Then I came up here and fell asleep waiting for you to get back." He kissed her soft. "Did you and Esme behave today? How long you been back?"

"Yeah we did behave today angel, like we promised. Emmett's mad though." he said laughing

"Why's Emmett mad now?" she smiled looking up at him

"He is mad because he made a bet. Whoever can catch three animals first, the loser has to spend a day shopping with Alice, holding her bags and everything." They both laughed

"That would definitely make him mad. Poor poor Emmett. How bad did you beat him by?" Bella asks around giggles

"I was done and sitting on the tree waiting for a half hour before he was done. He was a sore loser and tried to say let's not tell anyone about the bet. I got a text telling Emmett she knew of the bet, and he wouldn't be able to weasel out. She said she was going to enjoy the day."

Bella giggled and they heard Emmett yelled. "No fair, I didn't want to lose and go shopping."

"To bad Emmett, if you didn't want to go you should've won the bet instead of losing." Bella yelled and Emmett growled

_They laughed and stayed cuddled on the bed for a while longer. _

"Come on Bella, let's go get you a snack and go see what everyone's doing." Jasper sat up with Bella and kissed her soft

"Alrighty Jay." She kissed back and stood up

"Mmm when did you come up with my new nickname Belle?" he smiled and grabbed Bella's hand

"I don't know just the other day. Do you like it?" she smiled

"I like it. Come on Belle." They walked towards the kitchen

"I like you calling me Belle, its cute."

_They went and she grabbed a few cookies and a glass of milk. Then walked out to the backyard and saw everyone sitting around._

"Hi Bella. How was your nap?" Rosalie asked from Emmett's side on the porch

"It was good Rosie. So I heard of your bet Emmett, why did you make the bet, if you didn't like it, just in case of you lost?" she asked grinning

"I thought I was going to win, I didn't think I would lose. He was quick." Emmett grumbled

"Well now you get to have fun shopping with Ali. That's always so fun and enjoyable." Bella teased and Emmett growled at her, sticking his tongue out at her

"You're gonna have so much fun Emmett. So Bella how was your day?" Alice giggled

"It was fun. We played some soccer, went and watched dolphin tales and when we came back we played Pokémon." Bella said sitting in his lap

"That sounds like fun Bella. What Pokémon did you play? How was the movie?" Alice asked giddy next to Edward

"We played the new black and white version, and the movie was so cool. I had fun just hanging out with them." Bella smiled

"Well we did behave while you were away just like we promised Bells. So you don't get to punish us." Emmett grinned and she tossed half a cookie at him

"Well there's always next time Emmett." Bella grinned and Emmett glared at her

"So what you guys wanna do for the rest of the day?" Edward asked

"Esme can we go to the park?" Ryan asked and Emmett, Jimmy and Joey agreed

"Yeah we can go Ryan. Come on kiddo." She smiled

_They took the van and drove to the park. Ryan pulled Esme's hand towards the swings. Jasper and Bella followed and he pushed her. Emmett and Edward were climbing on the jungle gym. Joey and Jimmy went over with the boys and Alice and Rosalie were sitting watching._

Alice, Bella and Rosalie were sitting on the bench laughing watching the boys climb on the jungle gym and the monkey bars. "Our men are crazy, you know that." Alice said laughing

"Yes they are. Sometimes they act like their five years old instead of teenagers. Though Emmett always acts like a little kid." Rosalie said and they all giggled

"We heard that and we are not acting like little kids." The boys yelled and the girls all giggled

"You are acting like one. Look where you're playing and you'll see." Bella teased and the guys glared

_The boys jumped off the jungle gym and stalked over slowly, smiling. The girls moved away quickly but the guys ran and caught them quickly. _

He caught Bella as she was squealing and giggling. "He he now I got you."

"Yeah I guess you did. What are you gonna do with me since you caught me?" she teased as he purred

"Us guys were thinking of tickling you until you take it back." Jasper carried her towards the others

"We are gonna make you girls take that comment back." Emmett grinned

"How the only one of us that's ticklish is Bella?" Rosalie pointed out smiling

"Well I can tickle Bella, and project it onto you girls until you give." Jasper smirked

"So do you wanna give in now or later?" Edward grinned

"We will never give." The girls declared

_Jasper started tickling Bella slowly and she started laughing. He projected her laughing and tickling to Alice and Rosalie. All three girls were laughing and squirming in the boy's arms as they were tickling them. They kept tickling for five minutes and stopped. _

"Do you girls wanna stop or do we keep going?" Emmett asked grinning

"NEVER" all the girls smiled evilly

_The boys tickled them for another five minutes and they wouldn't give in. _

"Okay we guess you won't give, we'll get you back somehow though." Edward grinned and hugged Alice

Emmett hugged Rosalie, and Jasper hugged Bella. "We love you boys but sometimes, I don't know." The girls said giggling

Esme and Ryan walked over and laughed "So why were you boys tickling the girls?" Ryan looked between the boys smiling

"We were climbing on the jungle gym and they said we were acting like we were five year olds." Edward said picking Ryan up

"They were chased us and wouldn't stop tickling us mommy." Alice says giggling

Esme raises her eyebrow at Jasper "Well why were you tickling them for that boys?"

_Edward read her mind and she knew Jasper had projected the tickling to Alice and Rosalie_

"We wanted them to take back calling us little kids mom, but they wouldn't." Emmett pouted

"That's your own fault, but since you tickled them so long you boys are grounded when we get home." Esme said and the girls grinned

"But mom…" the boys whined

"No buts boys. No playing Xbox or outside for an hour after we get home. You have to sit at the table and write we will not pick on our sisters 300 times before you can get up." Esme smiled

"Please don't…" Esme cut Emmett off

"No buts Emmett or it can be 500 times." She raised her eyebrow

"Yes mom." They said sad and pouting

"Now say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry." They told the girls and kissed them

"You're welcome." They said

"Let's get going, and if you're lucky I won't tell your dad." The boys whined as everyone walked to the van

_The boys pouted and whined the entire way home. The girls, twins and Ryan snickered at them. After they got home Esme gave the boys each a notebook and made them sit at the table writing __**We promise not to tickle or torture our sisters again or mom is gonna take our toys away.**_

_Bella, Alice and Rosalie giggled and watched TV in the living room. Ryan went and laid down on Esme and Carlisle's bed for a nap. Joey and Jimmy went to play catch in the backyard while they wrote and pouted._

Carlisle came home and hugged the girls and Esme. He saw the boys pouting in the dining room and looked at Esme. "Why are the boys pouting?"

"They acted like little kids, the girls called them five year olds and when they wouldn't take it back they tickled them for ten minutes. So I made them write I won't pick on our sisters 300 times, and no Xbox or outside for an hour." Esme told Carlisle and he was suppressing his laugh

"Well that will teach you boys to be nicer to your sisters." Carlisle walked over to Bella. "How you feeling Bella?"

"I'm doing better Carlisle. Can I…" Alice brought her some her medicine and water "Thanks Ali."

She took her medicine and smiled. "I'm happy you're feeling better Bella. Your dad will be here in a few hours, so why don't you kids help Esme make dinner and eat here."

"Okay Carlisle." Bella hugged Carlisle and her, Esme, Alice and Rosalie went to make some dinner

"Where's Ryan Esme?" Carlisle looks around

"He's napping on our bed, playing at the park tired him out." Esme smiled and kissed Carlisle.

_The boys finished their sentences and an hour later played some Mario bros. the girls and Esme made spaghetti for dinner. Everyone ate when Charlie came over. Jasper went home with Bella, since Charlie asked him since Bella hasn't been sleeping good without him. After a quick shower everyone went to bed around ten, Bella was snuggled close to Jasper as she slept and he was happy to hold her all night._


	32. Soccer and Building

**Soccer and Building**

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later (Jasper's POV)<strong>

_I was sitting on the couch at Bella's as she got ready for the last game. It's the first of august. If she won the team was going to the playoffs. The entire team was happy and hopeful they would win. It was the first game Bella would play in since everything happened and she was ecstatic to play. Carlisle had given her the perfect bill of health, she just couldn't play the whole game. _

Ryan came running in and jumped into his lap "Hey Jazzy. Are you ready to watch Bella win today?"

He hugged Ryan tight smiling. "Yeah I'm definitely ready little man. Their gonna win today there's no way that team will beat them."

Ryan was bouncing up and down on his lap smiling. "Good because they been so good and deserve this win today."

"Yes they do little man." He tickled Ryan making him laugh

_Bella came downstairs and smiled at him and Ryan._

He smiled at her and stood up holding Ryan. "You ready to get going Belle?"

Bella hugged him and Ryan. "Yeah I'm ready boys. Where's daddy, Jojo and Jimbo at?"

He smiled "They went over to my house to help get snacks for the game. Their gonna meet us there."

"Okay Jay, Rex let's get going, I gotta be there early for some before game practice. Is Carlisle still gonna be there so if someone gets hurt?" she asked as they walked to his truck

"Yeah he is and has some medicine for you to take before practice as well. So come on before were late." He said as they drove to the game

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_We got to the field, Jasper carried Ryan holding my hand as we walked to the field. _

I kissed him soft and hugged him and Ryan. "I love you Jazz, see you in a minute."

"Love you to Angel. Talk with them until my dad gets here and come take your medicine." Jasper carried Ryan over to the grass and sat down

Bella walked over to her teammates smiling. "Hi Angela, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Rick, Tommy, Jason, Vince, Tony and Ben. You ready for the game?"

"Yes we are ready to kick some Eagle butt. Let's warm up and go get something to drink." Vince said and smiled

_They warmed up and stretched and walked over to where Coach Chris, Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie her brothers and the rest the Cullen's were standing. There was jugs of Gatorade and snacks near them. The team jogged over and smiled as they grabbed something to drink and eat. She took her medicine._

Bella smiled and hugged everyone. She saved Jasper for last and hugged and kissed him soft. "You gonna wish me good luck cowboy?"

"I will definitely wish you good luck angel. I know you'll do great and I love you." He kissed her again

"Thanks Jay, I love you to." She hugged him tight again

_Everyone talked and ate for few minutes then walked back on the field. Bella waved to her family as she was practicing. She felt Jasper send her his love and she was happy she was able to be here for the game win or lose. _

Right before the start Chris called them together. "No matter if we win or lose today kids, you're all great players. So go out there and do your best and have fun."

They went onto the field and started the game. By the half they were winning 3-0. They smiled and went to the Cullen's for drinks and snack. She went right over to Jasper and hugged him. "How am I doing Jazz?"

She smiled when he kissed her soft "You're doing great Belle. You did great scoring that goal and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Jazz. I think we'll win today and be able to go into the playoffs next week." She smiled and kissed Jasper again

"Yes you will win Bella, you guys are doing great out there. So go and have some fun."

"Do I get a good luck kiss?" she smirked

"Of course you do angel." He kissed her soft and hugged her tight "I love you Belle."

"Thanks and I love you to Jazz." She kissed him again and headed back to the field waving

_They started playing again and Bella was doing great. Within a minute she scored a goal and then Angela scored as well. Mike missed two shots and they were winning 5-2 by the last quarter. Vince scored and so did Tyler. They ended up winning 7-3. They shook hands with the eagles and walked over to Coach, who was standing with the Cullen's and her family. _

She went and hugged Charlie and Jasper, then everyone else. They were standing around smiling and getting congrats on the win, "Why don't we go celebrate at Ringo's?" coach said smiling

"Awesome Coach." Everyone said

_They went to Ringo's and celebrated the win. Said they had tomorrow off and then practice on Thursday at noon. Everyone was happy and she went with Charlie on way home. Jasper followed in his truck, and when they got home, he came around to Charlie's car. _

_She fell asleep on the way home. Jasper carried her inside and put her on the bed._

She cuddled into his side when he lay down next to her. "That was a great game angel."

"Thanks Jazz. I'm so happy we won and you were there to watch me play." She snuggled closer

"You're welcome Belle. Get some sleep. I know you're exhausted and need your rest. I love you so much." He kissed her soft

"I love you so much to." She said and fell asleep

She woke up early the next morning, still wrapped in Jaspers arms. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her hair "Morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning cowboy. Did I really sleep the rest the day and night?" she stretched

"Yes you did, but you needed the rest angel. Are you hungry?" jasper kissed her soft, rubbing her back

"Yeah I am, so let's go get some breakfast cowboy." She giggled and they walked downstairs

"Morning daddy, Jojo, Jimbo, Ryan." She sat at the table after hugging her brothers and dad

"Morning Bella." They all chanted

"Thanks for going to my game yesterday guys." Jasper made some eggs

"Here you go Angel. Eat up and we'll head to my house." Jasper hands her the eggs and juice

"Thanks for making me some breakfast Jay." She kissed Jasper and ate

_Jasper sat down and Ryan hopped into his lap, drinking juice. Everyone finished their food. _

"So what are you kids doing today?" Charlie asked over his coffee

"I don't know daddy. I wanted to ask Emmy if we can build something in the backyard." Ryan grinned

"That's good Ry. I hope you kids have fun. Uncle Harry wants us to spend the weekend at his place since their having a big bonfire. You kids wanna go and stay there for few days?" Charlie asked finishing his coffee

"That sounds good to me daddy." Jimmy, Joey and Ryan said happy

"What about you Bells?" he looks over at her

"Yeah that sounds like fun daddy." She beamed

"What's your family planning for the weekend Jasper?" Charlie smiled

"I don't know yet Charlie. I think dad wanted to go hiking." Jasper said

"That sounds fun and I hope you guys have fun. Spend some time together. Gonna wrestle with your brothers as well?" Charlie chuckled

"Yeah and makes Emmett mad whenever I beat him, Edward gets lucky once in a while. Alice and Rosalie just chuckle and watch us goof around. Mom and dad have fun also. If it gets out of hand they break it up." Jasper grins

"That's good Jasper, as long as you have fun. I hope you have fun this weekend."

"Thanks and I will Charlie." Jasper grinned

_They get their stuff and head to work and Cullen's house._

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan's POV<strong>

Ryan runs inside and goes looking for Emmett and yelled "Emmy where are you?"

Jasper chuckles as Emmett comes up behind Ryan and picks him up. "What's up Ryan?"

"Me, Jojo, and Jimbo wanted to ask you and Cari something. Is he here or is he working?" he looked around hugging Emmett

"Yeah he's in his office so come on." All four boys walk to Carlisle's office

Emmett, Ryan and the twins walked and knocked on the office door. Carlisle calls out "Come in kids."

_They walk in and sit down, Emmett has Ryan in his lap. Jimmy and Joey share a chair._

"We wanted to know if we might be able to build something in the backyard Cari?" Ryan asked smiling

"What you wanna build kids?" Carlisle smiled at the boys

"We wanted to know since we play here every day, if we can build a jungle gym or swing set like at the park?" Ryan asked giddy

"That sounds fine with me boys. There's enough room back there to build one each. So why don't you, Emmett, and Edward go get the materials to build those." Carlisle smiles

"Thank you so much Carlisle." All three kids say and hug him tight

Carlisle smiles and hugs back "You're welcome boys, it's no problem. Go have fun finding the ones you like."

Ryan walks over to Edward's and Alice's room and knocks. Edward answers him "Hi Ry. What's up?"

He smiles "Hi Eddie. Cari is letting us build a jungle gym and swing set in the backyard, and we want to know if you wanted to come with and help get the stuff?"

"Yeah sure Ry. I'll be back in little bit Alice." Alice kissed Edward, then Ryan walked outside with Edward

"You ready guys?" Edward asked smiling

"Yep." All them chant smiling

_They drive to Home Depot. They walk over to the wooden play sets. _

"Choose one boys." Emmett said holding Ryan

_They look around and found one with a slide, three swings, a pole to slide down and climbing wall. Its theme was pirates and they all loved it._

"Let's go find a jungle gym now." Edward steered them towards the gyms

_They chose a blue one that was huge. They walked to the entrance and paid._

Edward walked over to the manager and talked for a few minutes. They both walked back over. "Boys stay here with the manager for a few minutes, me and Emmett are gonna got get something real quick."

"Okay Eddie." Ryan called

He watched Edward and Emmett walk away and come back with a lot wood piled high ten minutes later and pays for it all. "What's that for Eddie?"

"It's a surprise we are doing while you're gone this weekend." Edward grinned as they walked outside to the truck

"Okay Eddie." Joey said and hopped in

_Edward and Emmett loaded all the supplies into the back of truck and drove home. Carlisle and Jasper helped Edward and Emmett unload the supplies, and took everything to the backyard. Ryan, Jimmy and Joey follow the guys smiling._

"When can we build everything Eddie?" Jimmy asked walking over

"Right now. Let's get to work on the swing set kiddos." Edward said as they grabbed the materials

_They all started building the swing set and finished two hours later. _

_All the girls came out and smiled seeing the swing set._

"It looks really good boys." Esme smiled at them

"Thanks Esme, mom." The boys say

"Can we play on it now Emmy?" he asked giddy as Emmett nods

"Yeah you can play while we build the jungle gym." They went to build and play

_Two hours later the jungle gym was finished. He played for a little while and went inside curled on the couch and fell asleep._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_We were all playing on the new jungle gym and swing set for a while. Then went inside and had a snack. Joey and Jimmy went to play catch with Emmett, Jasper and Edward. I went to watch some TV with Alice and Rosalie. We watched TV and played until dad came over around seven. We went home and had spaghetti for dinner, Jasper came over right after dinner. I went and played on my Wii while dad, Jasper and the boys watched some baseball game. _

_Around ten Jasper came in and lay down with me and I fell asleep in his arms, as he hummed a lullaby he wrote._

In the morning I woke up still cuddled in his arms. I kissed him soft and he tightened his arms around me. "Morning Jazz."

"Morning Belle. Did you dream about me last night?" he grinned as we kissed again

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." I teased

Jasper purred and chuckled "Yeah I bet. Go get some breakfast, I'm staying laid here. So come and find me when your done."

"Why?" I kissed him again

"I don't wanna have more food today."

She chuckled as he growled. "Okay but you gotta make lunch later."

"Okay."

She walked downstairs and hugged her family "Morning"

"Morning Bella" they smiled

"So when are we going to Uncle Harry's tomorrow daddy?" she smiled at Charlie

"Around eight in the morning Bells. Are you staying the night tonight then going home Jasper?" Charlie turned to Jasper when he came downstairs after they finished eating

"I will sleep here and leave when you guys do. That fine with you Charlie?" Jasper smiled

"That's fine with me Jasper. You're always welcome to stay, I trust you." Charlie smiles "Come on kids we have to get going."

_They drive off to the Cullen's and Charlie goes to work._

_They sit there and watch cartoons, playing Wii and football. Bella and Ryan napped around noon for a while. Bella goes with Jasper to practice. After practice and Charlie came to pick the kids up, Jasper came over around eight. We all watched Cars and went to bed. _

"Goodnight Jazz. I love you." She kissed him soft

"Goodnight my angel and I love you to." Kissed her back and she cuddled close to his side, and fell asleep quickly


	33. Weekend Apart

**Weekend Apart**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_I fell fast asleep curled close to Jasper last night. I love falling asleep in his arms, it makes me feel safe and content. Knowing he is there and won't let anyone or anything ever hurt me. Knowing he was there if I have nightmares and would make them disappear and wake me and reassure me everything was fine and that he loved me. I didn't know how I was going to stand the weekend away from him. Not seeing or holding him for a whole two days, at least I will be able to call him whenever I need to talk to him. Like to say goodnight, or good morning or most likely from a nightmare. I will miss him a lot this weekend. We haven't spent much time away from each other since I came back from Alaska. Even before that we only spent few hours apart, so these few days will be torture for us both._

I woke up around seven, and snuggled closer to Jasper, and heard his comforting purr. "Morning Jazz."

He leaned down and pecked my lips soft. "Morning Angel. Did you sleep good?"

"I always sleep good in your arms Jazz. I don't know how I will stand being away from you this weekend." She admitted a little sad

"I feel the same Belle, but I'm only phone call away and you can call me anytime you wanna talk. No matter when or where you are. I will always answer for you or text me as well." He kissed me soft purring

"I will text and call you every morning after I get up and before I go to bed and call if I wake up from a nightmare for sure." She cuddled closer

"I will always be there to call if you need me, even if it's just to hum or purr you to sleep, making you feel better Angel. I love you so much." He hugged her closer

"Thank you for being here for me and helping me sleep Jazz, and I love you to." Jasper nuzzled her hair purring

"Come on Belle your dad is waking your brothers up. So let's get up and dressed, they won't be happy if I sleep until you have to leave." He chuckled as they sat up

Charlie knocked on her door and came in "Morning kids. It's time to wake up and get ready."

"Okay daddy, Charlie" they both said smiling as they stood up

_Jasper helped her pack some clothes into a bag, and she made sure she had her monkey as they walked downstairs._

"Morning Ryan, Jimbo, Jojo." Her and Jasper said walking into the kitchen

"Morning Bella, Jasper." They smiled

"So what's for breakfast daddy?" Bella asked sitting down

"Why not French toast?" Charlie smiled over his coffee and newspaper

"Sounds good daddy. Can you make some Jazz?" Bella turned smiling at Jasper

"I guess I will." He grinned at her, sending each other their love

_Jasper made a lot French toast and some eggs and set them on the table. He plates each them some and sits down with some coffee._

"Aren't you eating Jazzy?" Ryan asks between bites

"Naw not today Ryan, I'm not really hungry." Jasper smiled

_They ate their breakfast and Jasper did the dishes. Charlie and Jasper loaded the bags into his car and everyone came outside._

"I will miss you this weekend Jazzy." Ryan said hugging Jasper tight

"I'll miss you to little man, I will miss you all." Jasper smiled and kissed top Ryan's head

Jimmy and Joey go and hug Jasper, and he pats Charlie's shoulder. "Call if you need or want anything Charlie."

"I will Jasper. Go and have some fun with your family this weekend. Tell everyone I said hi and have some fun." He grinned

"I will tell them for sure Charlie."

She walked over to Jasper and hugged him tight. "I'm gonna miss you Jazz."

"I'll miss you to Belle. Call me anytime you wanna, no matter when or what for and I will always answer. That goes for all you munchkins."

Jasper picked her up and hugged her as they kissed. Then he nuzzled her neck purring. "I love you Jazz."

"I love you to Belle." He set her down

"I'll call you later Jazz." She kissed Jasper as she got in

"Okay Belle. Bye guys, Charlie have fun and tell everyone I said hi."

"We will and do the same Jasper." Charlie said starting the car

Jasper leaned on the passenger window and gave her a soft kiss. "I love you Belle, go and have some fun. I will see you bright and early Monday morning."

"I love you to Jazz. You promise to text and answer when I call or text you?" she grinned

"Yes I promise. Call me anytime, and that goes for everyone as well." He kissed her again

"Okay Jazz."

"Tell Esme I said bye bye and I will see her Monday Jazzy, and wanna make lots of cookies." Ryan smiled

"I will little man." She kissed Jasper again and he walked to his truck

_Charlie drove to the reservation and to Harry and Sue's house. They went inside and Charlie and Seth carried everything inside. Harry and Sue hugged everyone and they went into the living room. Ryan was holding his turtle as he sat on his favorite chair. Everyone else sat around the room and smiled._

"So what are we doing today Uncle Harry?" Joey asked

"First Seth and Jake wanted to go fishing with us boys and Bella Leah and the girls wanted to go and hang out and swim. That all sound fun?" harry smiled

"Yeah that sounds cool." They all said smiling

"Well lets meet everyone at Jakes house." Harry said and they walked over to Jakes house

_Gabby, Leah, Jake, Sammy, Seth and Billy were all sitting around the front yard. The fishing gear was piled on the ground near the porch. They walked over and hugged everyone. The twins started talking and Ryan was sitting on Billy's lap smiling. Bella went over by Leah._

"You ready for some fishing boys?" Billy asked bouncing Ryan

"Yeah we are definitely Billy." All the boys grinned

"Let's go swimming and have some fun Bella, Sammy, Gabby, mom." Leah said giddy

"Okay," everybody agreed

_The girls went back to Harrys to change and the boys went off fishing. The girls then walked over to the beach in their bathing suits and towels._

"So Bella how have you been feeling?" Sue asked sitting down

"I've been feeling a lot better auntie. Not having so many nightmares lately either." She smiled at her aunt

"That's great Bella. How's everything going with Jasper?" Gabby asked

"Everything has been going great. I really love him and I don't know how I won't go crazy from not seeing him the whole entire weekend." She sighed

"That's how I was when Sam had to go away for the first time Bella." Emily said walking over smiling

"How do you girls deal with it though? Me and Jazz haven't been apart much since before I was taken. I already miss him, and it's only been less than an hour."

"It gets better over time Bella. Trust me it's always hard but you get used to it, calling and talking to him helps." Emily says and the twins nod agreeing

"How did you stand or feel when you were apart like this for the first time?" she looked at Emily

"I felt like part of me was gone and it didn't come back until I was wrapped in Sam's arms again. I didn't take it good for first few times, so I called him a few times and after he told me he was on his way home then I started feeling better." Emily explains "I think you're feeling like this because of what happened just few weeks ago and don't want anything to happen again and the fact you've been together only for a month or so, you kids are still bonding a lot."

"Yeah I know. I can't seem to sleep without Jazz sleeping by me. Last time we tried him going hunting while I was sleeping and I woke up from a nightmare and dad had to call him to calm me down. He came home early from the hunting to calm me. Now he only hunts while I'm awake." Bella gave small smile

"How did he convince Charlie to let him sleep over every day, let alone sleep in your bed with you?" Leah asked very curious

"My dad trusts us and has seen what happened when he didn't. He started sleeping there when I was in the hospital in Alaska, and dad has never had any problems. He trusts Jasper and knows he won't do anything and know neither will I, even if we are dating. Jasper has felt my dad's feelings and knows dad trusts him and thinks of him as his son, and the rest of his family as more sons, daughters, Carlisle and Esme as his brother and sister." Bella smiles

"That's wonderful for all involved Bella. We never liked the Cullen's from the legends from the past. When Carlisle came and helped Billy he won the trust of the whole tribe. Billy told the council that they aren't monsters as we thought they were, because if they are he wouldn't have choose to offer Billy help when he knew Billy was his mortal enemy. He convinced the council that they are just like us in ways and wouldn't hurt us. So they lifted the treaty and a lot people here have become friends with their family. Some took a while to accept them, but with Carlisle helping treat Billy and some others he has won their friendship." Sue said smiling

"I'm glad that Carlisle choose to help Billy and their allowed here. I like visiting and dragging Jasper there and don't know what I would do if he couldn't come with. I like him coming with and spending time with me here. Love sharing time with him at some my favorite places here."

"That's good Bella. Jasper seems like great guy and you're a good match. His family really cares about you, your brothers and Charlie." Sammy smiles

"Yeah they adore everyone. Ryan loves baking cookies with Esme and playing with Emmett, Jojo and Jimbo love playing and goofing off with all three the boys. I love spending time with Alice and Rose. Their all great. The boys and Carlisle spent hours building a jungle gym and swing set in their backyard and they love it. Esme has made a room for them to sleep in when we stay over for the night, Esme learned to cook a lot food just to make sure we eat good while there." She said happy

"I'm very happy you found Jasper Bella. When we talked about you when he was around he wanted to know more about you. We told him a lot about you and I knew you would like him right away. I've heard the stories of his past and since I met him, I've never seen him the way he was when he found out you were missing. He was a different guy all together. I guess that was what I was told the Major. No one dared to mess with him, even his family left him alone. He was on a mission and nothing would stop his rage until he found you or was told you were safe and sound, wrapped in his arms. I know just like Sam, Jasper would do anything and everything for you just to make you safe and/or happy." Emily smiled and everyone else smiled and nodded

"Let's go swimming and goof off." Sammy suggested

_They ran into the water laughing and splashing each other. Bella snuck up on Leah and dunked her, then swam away fast. She was giggling and grinning when Leah finally caught her, and dunked her as payback. They played in the water for over an hour and then went and lay on their towels just watching the waves._

"So what else shall we do today girls?" Bella asked

"I don't know, we can play a prank on the boys." Leah suggested evilly

"Yeah but what kind of prank?" Emily asked grinning

"You know that we plan on that bonfire tonight right?" Leah asked

"Yeah" everyone said grinning

"We could hide all the wood and stuff for it somewhere, so the guys have to go looking for it."

They grin and nod "That's so evil but way good idea Leah." Emily said and everyone nodded agreeing

_They walked over to the bonfire pit and grabbed all the wood and stuff. They grinned and went and hid it all in Billy's, Sam's and Harry's rooms. Some in each room and went back to lay by the beach after they grabbed some lunch from Sue's. _

_Bella lie back on her towel and fell asleep. She dreamed of lying wrapped in Jaspers arms at the beach house under the stars and moon. She woke up around three. They went and swam for another few hours, just goofing around and racing. Around dusk they went to find the guys packing their gear and Ryan sitting watching frogs jump. _

The boys waved and paired off. Bella sat with Ryan watching the frogs. He turned to Charlie "Daddy?"

"What's up Ry?" he walked over

"When are we having the bonfire?"

"All we have to do is light it and everything will start kiddo." They walk over to the pit.

"What happened to the wood?" Jake looks around

"I don't know man." Joey said

The girls held in their giggles "You guys better go find some more so we can eat." Sue said

"Yes ma'am, we shall go find everything." Billy said and they went off

_The girls were giggling and laughing when the boys were away, minus Ryan. _

Ryan looked at Bella "What's so funny Bella?"

"Nothing me and the girls pulled a prank on daddy and the boys." She smirked

"Is that why all the woods missing?" Ryan smiled looking at her

"Yes it is Rex. Do you think it's funny?" she giggled

"Yeah that's funny, their gonna be looking for long time." Ryan chuckled

"Yes they are that why it's funny. So don't tell daddy or any them it was us, okay." Leah walked over giggling

"Okay. Are we going to roast marshmallows tonight and make smore's auntie Sue?"

"Yeah we will Ryan. Billy and your uncle are gonna tell stories to."

_After a little bit the guys came back grumbling after finding more wood and building a new pile in the pit. They lit the fire and everyone sat around paired off with their imprints, couples. Ryan was sitting on the ground in front of Charlie, between his legs and Bella was sitting next to Charlie on the log. They roasted marshmallows and hotdogs, Quil, Embry, Jarod, Paul all joined them when the fire was going and everyone had fun. Billy and Harry told stories and had fun. Ryan climbed into Charlie's lap and fell asleep, Joey and Jimmy fell asleep leaning back against a log next to Sammy and Gabby, Bella went and sat next to Sue and laid her head on her aunts shoulder, and fell asleep._

_After they were done, Sue woke her up and helped her walk back to the house. She smiled and changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She could hear Harry grumbling and bickering about the wood and asking why it was there. Sue denied putting it there and said it was probably some teenager pulling a prank. She was holding her laughs and giggles._

She smiled and grabbed her cell phone and dialed Jaspers phone and he picked up on the first ring. "Hey Angel."

She smiled "Hey yourself cowboy. I missed you all day."

"I missed you to Belle. It's been lonely without you here, falling asleep in my arms."

"I know and I miss that to Jazz. Monday can't come soon enough."

"No it cannot for sure. How was your day?"

"It was good. We girls went swimming and the guys went fishing. We played in the water and dunked each other, raced and right before we went to get the guys for the bonfire we played a prank on them." She giggled

"What prank did you mischievous naughty girls do?" she heard Jasper chuckle

"We went and hid all the wood from the pit in Billy's, Uncle Harrys and Sam's rooms. Then we collected the boys and went to the pit. No wood so they went to find some, I know when harry sound it in his room aunt sue denied and he isn't happy."

"That sounds like fun Belle. Sounds like you had a fun day. All I did was hunt and wrestle around with those goofs of brothers."

Bella yawned into the phone. "I would love to spend all night talking, but I'm tired Jazz. Can you hum that lullaby for me until I fall asleep Jazz?"

"That's fine and I can hum all night for you My Angel. Just lie down and sleep. I love you and goodnight."

"I love you to and good night." She lay down and listened to Jasper humming her lullaby as she drifted to sleep.

_She started to dream of playing soccer and her family's watching and cheering for her. Then all of sudden Ken comes and drags her off the field and she's screaming for Jasper to help._

She wakes up crying and don't hear anything but her crying. She sees she knocked her phone off the bed and the back and battery fell out. She fixed them and called Jasper. He picked up on fist ring "What's wrong angel? You hung up on me."

She cries soft and mumbles "I had a nightmare and I think I knocked phone off the bed."

"Everything alright sweetie, nothing will hurt you. Hold onto your monkey and I will be here." She lies down and holds it close. She can hear Jasper humming to her on the phone.

"Thanks Jazz, that helps. I love you."

"I love you to. Get some sleep please." He keeps humming and she falls back asleep

Jaspers still humming when she wakes up around eight. I turned and saw my phone was still open and on. I smiled and picked my phone up. "Morning Jazz."

She knew he was smiling "Morning Angel. Did you sleep better after I called?"

"Yes I did in fact. Did you stay humming all night just so I would be able to sleep?"

"Yes I did. I knew you would want me to be here if you woke up again from a nightmare. So I kept humming so you would sleep."

"Thank you Jazz. It did help and made it feel you were here, but made me miss being wrapped in your arms when I'm sleeping."

"I know and I miss holding you while you are sleeping angel. We will be together again soon enough though, so hold in there for another day." She heard him chuckle

"So what are your plans for the day?" she climbed out of bed

"Me, Emmett and Edward are making a surprise for you and the boys."

She smiled "Do I…"

He interrupted her "Nope even though I love you, you have to wait and see it like them."

"I guess I can wait but it better be worth the wait or else." She giggled

"Is that a threat or promise angel?" he teased chuckling

"Both cowboy." She teased back

"I know for sure you will love it Belle. So have some fun and I will see you Monday morning."

"I will Jazz and I love you." She blew him kiss over the phone

"I love you to angel." He blew one back

_They hung up and she headed to the kitchen._

She walked in and hugged her dad. "Morning daddy."

"Morning Bells. Did you sleep okay? I heard some crying last night from your room and you talking." Charlie asked sipping his coffee as she sat down

" I had a nightmare and called Jazz, we talked and he hummed my lullaby until I fell asleep. He played a cd of it on the phone while I slept so I could sleep." She smiled

"That's sweet of him Bells. We wanted to just hang around billys and play today, that cool?" he finished his coffee

"That's fine daddy. I can hang out with the girls and have some fun." She smiled and ate some cereal

"Sounds fun kiddo." Charlie grinned

_They spent the day at Billy's and the guys never figured out who put the wood in their rooms. Bella spent the day hanging out with everyone. They played some baseball and soccer. Talked about plans for school and the rest of the summer. Had a small cookout that night and Bella called Jasper that night and he hummed her lullaby all night again_

* * *

><p><strong>After Bella went to the Rez (Jasper's POV)<strong>

_After I watched Bella leave for her weekend with her family I went back home. I was already missing her and it had only been a few minutes, and didn't know how I was gonna stand a whole two days without her. I walked inside and sat on the couch._

_A little later we all went hunting and came home. Me and my brothers went to work on building a huge treehouse but on the ground, we knew they would love it. We wrestled around the yard after we were done and spent the rest day just goofing around. The girl's went shopping for more food for the week. _

_When Bella called me around midnight I was worried for why she was calling, when she told me why she was calling. I was feeling a lot better since it was only a nightmare. I told her everything was fine and that I love her. When she wanted me to hum her lullaby until she fell asleep I didn't mind. I knew she always had trouble sleeping if I wasn't there, so I did what I could so she could sleep. I didn't stop when she fell asleep but kept humming so she wouldn't have any bad dreams. I was happy when she woke up and we talked. I couldn't wait for the day to end already, so she would come home and I would be able to hold her again. I just laid around all day thinking about her and when she called that night I was haoppy to talk to her and hum all night again just to let her know even in her sleep I was here for her. _

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I woke up to my dad knocking on the door and saying "Time to get ready to get going Bella."

I hopped out of bed smiling and accidently shut my phone off. She giggled and texted Jasper. '_**Morning**_ _**and I'm sorry I didn't mean to hang up on you. Thanks for helping me sleep again.**_' _~Jazz_

She packs her things quickly and gets text. `_**Its fine angel. I know you didn't and good morning to you. Are you almost on your way over? Esme might start some breakfast.**_' _~Jazz_

She smiled and sent back `_**Yeah we are headed out in a few can you see if she can make some biscuits and gravy? I love you.**_' _~Bella_

She smiled and walked into the living room as she read her text. `_**She said she will make some for you and we have your surprise ready. See you soon angel. I love you to.**_' ~_Jazz_

She smiled and hugged her aunt, uncle and cousins. "See you guys later. You still coming over for the big bbq to celebrate the end of summer?"

"Yeah we're still coming of course. Where are you throwing it this year charlie?" harry asked

"I don't know yet, I will tell you when I figure it all out. See you at Bella's game on Thursday." Everyone waved and headed to the Cullen's place.


	34. The Meadow

**The Meadow**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_I was sitting on the front porch waiting for Charlie to come over with the boys and Bella. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Alice came outside and joined me on waiting. Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen making them some breakfast._

Alice smiled after a vision. "Charlie is going to be here in a few minutes."

"Good I miss my buddy Ryan." Emmett said happy

"I miss Joey and Jimmy a lot. I need someone else to play some ball with other then you goofballs." Edward grinned and Emmett smacked his arm

"Behave or I will tell Bella how many trees you busted yesterday Emmett." Jasper grinned and Emmett shut up quick

"Heck no, I'll behave just don't tell her. I know what she will do and it won't be good." Emmett said worried

_Everyone except Emmett snickered. They heard Charlie pull onto the driveway, and knew they were almost here. A few minutes later Charlie pulled up in front the porch and climbed out and helped Ryan out his seat and he ran over, and the twins, Bella came over smiling._

"Morning Bella, Jimmy, Joey, Charlie. How was your weekend?" Emmett asked happily picking Ryan up and hugging him

"It was a lot fun Emmy but we missed you guys." Ryan smiled and hugged him tight

"Hi guys." Everyone else said

Jasper hugged everyone and kissed Bella soft. "Hi angel, I missed you all weekend."

She kissed him again and hugged him tight. "I missed you also Jazz."

"Hi kids. Where's your mom and dad?" Charlie asked grinning

"Making some breakfast Charlie. Why don't we got get some before you have to head to work." Edward said and everyone walked into the kitchen

"Morning Esme, Carlisle." Charlie and kids said

"Morning kids, Charlie. There's breakfast here for everyone if you're hungry." Esme smiled and set some plates on the table

"Thanks Esme, I always love having something you made." Charlie sits down and eats

_They sit down and eat their breakfast. Charlie drinks his coffee and hugs the kids and heads off to work. _

Bella finishes hers and walks over to him smiling. "I missed you so much Jazz baby."

He smiled and hugged her close, nuzzling her neck as she sat on his lap. He began purring as she cuddled into his chest. "I missed you to angel baby."

"Did you miss us Esme, Cari?" Ryan asked hugging Esme then Carlisle

"Yeah we did miss you lots Ryan." They both said

Joey and Jimmy grin and finish their food. "So what's the surprise you got us Emmett?"

"Let's go outside and see it then munchkins." Emmett grinned

They walked outside and they gasped. They ran to take a look and he could feel their love for it.

"This is really cool. Who built it?" Ryan asked running inside

"The boys did on Saturday boys. Do you like it?" Carlisle asked smiling

"We love it and thank you so much Edward, Jasper, Emmett." They all said and hugged the boys

_The boys went inside and looked around, it had beanbag chairs, tables chairs. Had everything they need to play outside. It had some sleeping bags to camp out or nap in and a battery TV and a ps3, with loads of games to play. They came out smiling. He could feel their love for the tree house got bigger._

"We love it so much, thank you so much." All three boys hug the guys

_Jasper and Bella sat and watched their brothers play in and outside it. Bella just stayed in his lap and he had his arms wrapped around her tight. She had her head on his chest as he purred into her hair smiling. He felt her content and happiness for sitting in his arms and felt the longing he had since she left, vanish as soon as she was in his arms again. He didn't want to be anywhere else at that moment, he couldn't be any more content then he was right then. With Bella wrapped in his arms and knowing she was happy. _

He could tell Bella was tired and knew she was tossing and turning a lot last night. He could feel her tiredness growing. "Bella why don't you get some sleep for a little bit?"

"Mk Jazz. Don't you even try and lay me down anywhere, I wanna sleep right here." She curled closer into his chest making him purr and smile

"I wouldn't have you sleep anywhere else angel. I know you're tired so sleep and I will keep you right here." He leaned and kissed Bella soft "I love you Belle."

She yawned and kissed back. "I love you to Jazz."

_Bella quickly fell asleep in his arms as he watched his and her brother's goof around. Ryan was on the swing and Esme was pushing him as he laughed._

He was sitting in the chair holding Bella as she slept when Joey came over. "She wasn't the same this weekend Jasper."

He looked at Joey "What do you mean kiddo?"

"I mean she was fun and everything but you could tell she was always thinking and missing you. It was like she was split on spending more time with us and being here with you."

"I know what you mean Joey. You know about us right?" he smiled

Joey nodded "Yeah I know about your family's difference, like our family Jasper."

"Well vampires mate like you imprinted on Sammy." He explained

"Do you mean your Bella's mate Jasper?" he was curious

"Yes that's what I mean kiddo. I know it's hard on you and Jimmy not seeing the girls every day, that's how it is for me and Bella and the rest of my family with their mates. It's a lot worse for us then my family."

"Why's that though?"

"That's because me and Bella are newly mated and that she's human and more vulnerable than most mates. My inner vampire gets very worried when we don't know for sure she is safe and happy. That's why she wants me around all the time and has trouble sleeping when I'm not there. That's the reason I was so stressed when she went missing for those few days. We both knew she wasn't safe and in danger. So my vampire side took over looking for her and didn't let me out until she was safe in our arms and we knew she was no longer in danger. He was worried and mad until she woke up and he knew she was fine. It took a lot for me not to kill that guy for taking her. He wanted to kill him for taking his mate, but wanted him to suffer for hurting her and knew she would want him in jail. I knew she was fine and safe this weekend but that didn't stop me from worrying about her, and vice versa for her. I think that's why she couldn't sleep without me humming and talking to her while she slept, she wanted to know I was there to comfort her if she had a bad dream or just is there anyway while we were separated. Do you get why she like that this weekend?" he felt Joey's trust and love

"Yeah I know what you mean Jasper. I've known she was close to you but I didn't know you were mates. I'm glad your mates because I really like your family and that kind of makes us sort of brothers I guess." He chuckles

"Yeah it does Joey. I wouldn't mind calling any of you my little brothers, because we think of you kids and Charlie as family." Jasper admitted

"Cool. We really love hanging out with you and I don't think Ryan would want anyone else watching him like Esme is. She really cares about him and he has grown very close and fond of her and Carlisle." They both smiled at seeing them on the swings

"Yes he has Joey and I know she is very fond of him as well. She loves cooking for you guys and baking with him. She might not be our real mother but she is in more ways than one. She loves us no matter what and always here if we need to talk." Jasper smiled

"I got one question though Jasper. I thought vampires drink blood and don't go out in the sun. How can you guys?" joey looked at him

"We do drink blood kiddo, but we don't drink from humans, we choose to drink from animals. We don't want to hurt humans and Carlisle has taught us to hunt animals so we don't have to kill people. As for the daylight, we can go out in it but not when it's sunny. When we're in sunlight we sparkle and we don't want that. Since it's always cloudy here, we can come out daily. We are super strong, excellent hearing and sight and super-fast."

Joey smiled. "That's awesome Jasper. Sometime we'll have to see that strength and speed." Jimmy called for Joey to come play and he left

_Jasper just sat there and held Bella as she slept peacefully in his arms. He watched the boys play in the new tree house and Esme push Ryan on the swings. _

An hour and half later Bella started to stir in his arms. He held her closer and nuzzled against her hair purring. "Hey there sleepy head."

"Hey there cowboy." She smiled and I leaned down and kissed her soft

"Did I miss anything during my nap?" she snuggled closer

"No just everyone playing on the new toy. Did you have a good nap?" he purred

"Yes I did. A lot better than I have in days."

"Did I have any part of that sleeping better?" he grinned

"That might be some of the reason Jazz." She smiled as she teased him

He playfully growled at her. "Hey little vixen, you're so naughty."

Bella giggled and smirked. "Ohh I'm so scared Jazz. What are you gonna do about it?"

_He growled again and smirked. He stood up and carried her into the house and up to his room, she was giggling the whole way. _

"Do you wanna know what I plan to do with you my little vixen?" he growled softly

"Yes tell me your plan Jazz, since major is away right now." She giggled and Major came out grinning "Ohh now you have come out to play have you Major?"

Major grinned and stalked over to Bella. "Well first part is done, I kidnapped you from the others. Now I plan on keeping you for myself all day."

"That's very mean of you Major. Jazz needs sometime with me as well." She giggled and hopped onto the bed

"Well he got to hold you when you took your nap, now it's my turn my little vixen." Major chuckled and pounced on her landing softly above Bella

Bella giggled as he pounced. "Am I supposed to be afraid of the big bad scary Major?"

He grinned and growled against her neck. "Yes you are little one."

"What happens if I'm not afraid of the big bad scary Major?" she teased as he growled again

"I can make you afraid little one." He teased

"How can you do that Major?" she kissed his neck making him purr

_He growled and started to tickle and nibble her neck making her squirm and giggle for few minutes. _

"Do you give in my little vixen and admit I'm scary?"

"Never you're a sweet and gentle vampire Major." She kissed his shoulder

_He tickled and nibbled more, but didn't leave marks._

"Well little one?"

"Nope."

He groaned and lay down next to her. "I will find a way my vixen."

"So what shall we do today Major?" she laid her head on his chest

"I think Esme wanted to bake with the boys and Alice and Rose wanted to hang with you, but I have kidnapped you for the day. So they can't have you and they aren't happy about that either." He purred on her neck making her giggle

"Ohh no, and what do you plan on doing with me now that you have me Major?" she teased

"Well I don't know yet. It includes being anywhere except here though. Maybe a trip to our meadow and swimming. Does that sound good to you little one?" he grinned and purred

"Hmm I might have to think about that. I don't know if I wanna spend some alone time with you since you keep saying you're so scary." She grinned teasing

"Yes I did but you said I wasn't a big bad scary vampire Belle." He purred against her neck as she giggled

"I guess I can give you a chance Major, since I haven't seen you in few days." She rubbed his chest

He was purring and smiled as he kissed her softly. "When do you wanna go there my little angel?"

"Why don't we go get me some lunch then get going Major?" she said standing up.

_She grabbed her suit and they changed and put some clothes over their suits_

"Nope, I'm gonna make you a picnic. You go spend some time with everyone else outside, while I make the picnic." He led the way to the kitchen

_She walked outside and he started making the picnic. He grabbed her some juice and made a few sandwiches and few snacks for the afternoon. He grabbed a few towels and a blanket to lay on and went outside._

He saw Bella sitting and talking to Leah on the porch. The boys were playing and showing the girls, Jake and Seth the new stuff. He walked over to Leah and Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have all the stuff for our picnic Bella. You ready to go?"

"Yeah I am ready Jazz. See you guys later." She waved to everyone

_They walked through the woods and stopped in their meadow. He set the blanket down and spread it out and put the basket down. As he sat down and pulled Bella in his lap. Kissing Bella softly and rubbed her back soothingly as he purred._

"I always love coming here Jazz. It's so peaceful and beautiful here." She smiled looking around

"I love it to Belle. It's always quiet and peaceful here. When you weren't here this weekend I came and sat here for hours thinking of you. When I was talking and humming to you when you couldn't sleep I was sitting here. Wishing you were here in my arms so I could make you sleep better all night long." He hugged her tight and kissed her soft

"I wish I was here with you to Jazz. I wanted to be wrapped in your arms when I woke up from my nightmares. I didn't want to be waking up and having to call you to help me feel better. I was happy I was able to call and you were able to feel better. At least you humming made me feel better and helped me feel better." Bella curled closer into his chest, wrapping her arm around his neck and kissed him

"I was happy to help you any way I could this weekend Bella. I promised I would always help chase the nightmares away, even if I'm with you or somewhere else. I love you to much to let you suffer even if it's just from a few nightmares." He smiled and kissed her forehead

"I know and that's why I love you Major."

"Want to go for a swim before you eat my angel?" he grinned

"Yeah I do." She stood up and stripped to her swimsuit and jumped into the water

_He smiled and stripped down to his trunks and jumped into the water behind her. He swam over to Bella and kissed her, then swam away from her. She smirked and swam away from him after splashing water at him. Jasper grinned and swam after her, he caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her up to face level and smirked._

"Now why do you think I would let you splash me and get away with it my little vixen?" he smirked and Bella giggled

"Because you love me Major." She smirked and tried to get free

"Yes I love you but didn't you learn your lesson from last time you splashed me my little vixen?" he raises his eyebrow

"What lesson do you mean little Major?" She teased

He grinned and purred "This one naughty little vixen."

_Bella giggled as he tossed her in the air and she landed in the water a few dozen feet away from where he was. _

_She growled at him playfully and swam towards him, and he swam away slowly. She caught him and giggled as she dunked him underwater. He stayed underwater, letting her dunk him. When she swam away he caught her by swimming under the water. She was giggling as he tossed her into the air and she landed in the water a few dozen feet away again and she grinned mad at him. He was smirking as she swam towards him acting angry as she splashed him again. He splashed her back and they had a splashing war for a little while. Then they went back onto shore, and sat down on the blanket. Jasper wrapped Bella in a towel and wrapped one around himself, then pulled her into his lap._

He handed Bella some juice and some chips. "Did you have fun Belle?"

"Yes I did Major. I like seeing the playful side of you. Of you not being all serious and intimidating to everyone else. To everyone else you're the mean and scary Major but you know what I see when you come out and play like this Major?" she drank her juice

"What do you see little one?" he rubbed her back, kissed her forehead

"I see a vampire who had it tough but now has changed and has finally found something to make you feel a lot better about what you are. Make you look forward to something every day, instead of having just family and some friends. That even if I see the mean and scary side when something is the matter that you aren't always that way. Both sides of you can be the nice and gentle mate that I love. Not one some would and are very scared of." She assured him

"Thank you for loving me Belle. Before I did find you, I didn't think I would ever have a mate. I thought that how I was with Maria had destroyed any chance I would ever have of finding one, but if Alice hadn't brought me here to get a better life, I wouldn't have found you and I don't know where I would be, let alone know if I would be alive still." He said kissing her soft

"Alice might be a pain but I owe her for bringing you to me Jazz. You make me feel whole inside and I don't know how I would've been of you weren't here for me when Kelly died." She curled closer to his chest

_Bella ate her sandwiches, snacks and drank some juice. She smirked and they lay down on the blanket, he had his arms wrapped around Bella. She snuggled close to him and rested her head on his arm and fell asleep. He just kissed the top her head and laid his head down and rested there. Enjoying Bella laying in his arms and the peacefulness of the meadow and knowing no one was nearby and bothering them. He rubbed Bella's back as she was sleeping._

An hour later she woke up and kissed him. "Hey there Major. How long was I asleep? I didn't mean to fall asleep while we were on our picnic."

He kissed her back purring. "It's fine little angel, I didn't mind you falling asleep. I loved holding you while you were sleeping my angel. Do you want to go and play some more in the water before we head back?"

She giggled and kissed him soft. "That sounds fun Major."

_They walked over to the water and tossed their towels on the side and Jasper grabbed Bella making her squeal. He jumped into the water as she giggled and they landed in the water, few dozen feet away. He knew she held her breath as they went underwater until they resurfaced above water. She was giggling as he let her swim away. He watched her swim away on her back smiling. He decided to play a trick and swam under water and sneak under Bella. He got right under Bella and grabbed her tickling her, then swam away fast. She was giggling and when she spotted him a few hundred feet away she was glaring at him. He just smiled and waved. She smirked and went back to swimming on her stomach her face in the water, and looking at the fish swimming around. Jasper smiled and tried sneaking up behind her. She heard him and kicked her feet hard sending a wave towards him and sent him a few feet back. She turned and gave him an innocent smile as she swam away from him giggling. They swam around the little lake for a while and splashed each other. She dunked and splashed him a lot and he splashed her back and tossed her into the air more. _

After being in for almost two hours they went back to their blanket and wrapped up in their towels. He helped Bella dry her hair and his own. "You ready to head back to the house my little vixen?"

She pretended to think about it as she kissed him soft making him purr. "I guess I am Major. They have to be wondering where we are and my dad is probably headed there in a little while."

He smiled and stood up, helping her stand. He grabbed the basket, tossed the blanket and towels in a bag inside the basket and they walked back, holding hands. "We will have to come and do this again soon."

"I agree Major. I had a lot of fun today and loved spending some quality time with the nice side of my scary Major." She grinned as he growled

"Don't you go telling anyone I'm nice and everything either." He glared as she giggled

"What will you do if I tell Major?" she teased

"I will get you and tickle you until I think you have paid enough." He growled

"I will and you can't make me not tell." She glared back letting his hand go and walked ahead of him fast

_He growled and stalked towards Bella. She squealed and started running back towards the house. He was grinning and growling as he chased her as she ran. She was squealing and giggling the entire way to his house. He caught her as they got to his backyard, they heard the family laughing at Jasper grabbing Bella and her giggling. Jasper caught her and pulled her up and kissed her softly and purred. He walked towards everyone with Bella had her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist, kissing his neck and he nuzzled her neck purring. When he walked over to Emmett and Rosalie were, he set Bella down. She smiled and nibbled his bottom lip as he purred. _

"Did you brats have fun?" Emmett grinned and Bella smacked him

"Yeah we did and always have fun Emmett. What did you guys do today while we were gone?" Bella asked walking over to Esme and Ryan on the slide

"We played in the new tree house and played some football and baseball." Emmett said

"Me and Esme made more cookies and I drew lots of pictures for everyone. Esme let me put some on the fridge and have some for the fridge at home." Ryan smiled showing one of his pictures of horses

"That's awesome Ryan." Bella smiled and hugged her little brother

"What did you and Jazzy do while you were gone Bella?" Ryan asked

"We had a picnic, Bella took a nap and splashed and played around in the water having fun, dunking each other, me tossing her into the water a lot and her giggling and squealing a lot." Jasper smiled and hugged Bella close

"That sounds like a lot of fun Bella. Sometime you and Jasper will have to take us to see your meadow and small pond, it sounds pretty." Esme said smiling

"Sometime we will ma." Jasper grinned

_Charlie came walking in the yard in a little over a half hour later. They tossed the football around for a little while and they went home. Jasper went over after he went for a quick hunt and they were done eating._

_After Jasper came over they sat down and Bella sat in his lap. They watched a movie together and Ryan was lying in Charlie's lap and the twins were lying on their stomachs on the floor. They were watching Harry Potter Prisoner of Azkaban. Around ten everyone headed to bed, except Bella and Jasper. They stayed up watching some Recess and Bella fell asleep with her head on his lap. He tossed a blanket over her and laid them on their sides and held her close as she slept peacefully. _


	35. Soccer Championship and Celebrating

**Soccer Championship and Celebrating**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_It had been two weeks and Bella's soccer team was in the championship. She was happy and everyone was going to the big game. The last few weeks have been good for everyone. Bella and Jasper were still inseparable and growing closer over the days. Jasper still stayed over every night, and as a result Bella has only has a few nightmares before he was able to stop them. The families have grown a lot closer and Esme offered to watch Ryan during the school year and same for Bella and the twins after school. Charlie accepted and Ryan couldn't have been happier. Her and Jasper spent the mornings watching TV or just sitting in their meadow, then went to practice after lunch, then had some fun with the family. Bella was considering all the Cullen's her brothers and sisters, another mom and dad, she knew her brothers were thinking the same. She knew Charlie didn't mind Jasper sleeping over since she asked Edward to read his mind one morning he came over and he told her that her dad knew they weren't going to be doing anything and trusted Jasper. She was very happy her dad would allow Jasper sleeping over, let alone `_sleeping_' in the same bed as her. Jasper went a few times hunting while Bella was at practice or busy playing around the yard. She didn't mind him going since she knew he needed to hunt, but she still missed him while he was gone. _

She was dreaming of lying under the stars in their meadow with Jasper. When she woke up with Jasper kissing her softly. "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning cowboy. Not that I don't love waking up in your arms and you kissing me, but why did you have to wake me up? I was having a great dream." She stretched and kissed Jasper again as he purred

"I woke you up this early my little angel because you have to get ready for the big game and I wanted to wake you nicely, unlike what Alice planned." He chuckled

She giggled and groaned. "How did the little pixie plan on waking me up Jazz?"

He kissed her soft again and she giggled. "You really don't wanna know Belle. So come on and get ready before she comes barging in and throws a hissy fit."

She kissed Jasper once more and hopped out of bed and turned and looked at him raising her eyebrow. "How can Alice come and wake me if she isn't here Jasper?"

She heard laughing from downstairs and Alice shouting "I've been here for a half hour already Bella, so get your butt moving."

_Jasper chuckled and she walked to the bathroom and Jasper went to get ready in one the other ones. She took her shower and came out in her jersey and her shorts under jogging pants. She smiled seeing Jasper in his cowboy boots, sexy black jeans and tight blue t-shirt._

She whistled as she walked over and hugged Jasper from behind. "Damn cowboy you look very hot in those jeans, do you know that?"

"Why thank you very much little angel, and you don't look bad yourself. Now let's get going little one." He led the way downstairs

_They meet Alice and Edward in the living room. She eats some cereal and some orange juice. Then they walk out to Jaspers truck and hop in. he drives to the soccer field and they walk over to the family to wait for everyone else._

"Morning everyone." Bella, Jasper and Edward say and she hugs everyone

"Morning kids. Did you get all the rest you need for the game Bella?" Carlisle asked

"Yeah I did Carlisle. Where's my dad?" she looked around

"He went to get coffee and some juice. He will be back in a few minutes Bella." Esme assured her

"Cool. While we wait for everyone, do you guys wanna kick the ball around?" Bella asked grinning

_They all nod and Bella, the boys and all the Cullen's go onto the field and start kicking a ball around. The rest of the team come out and join them. They play around for a half hour until Coach Chris comes out to the field and the Cullen's and her family walk over to their seats near the bench._

Coach Chris calls everyone over and they smile as they circle around him. "Alright kids, this is the last game and the most important one of the year. So let's get in a good practice before we play and have some fun."

_They all nod and head to practice scoring against Mike. Mike blocks almost all their attempts but a few get past. The other team The Rhino's come on the field and start practicing as well. _

_After another half hour they stop practicing and go and head for some Gatorade and a snack. Bella smiles seeing her family passing out the drinks._

She hugs her dad and everyone, saving jasper for last. He grins and kisses her softly. "You were doing great out there Belle. I know you have a great chance of winning today."

"Thanks Jazz and I hope we do win. We've done so good this year and I know we can beat these guys." She hugs him tight

Jasper smiles and purrs against her hair. "You will win Belle and we'll have a celebration the celebrate the big win."

"That sounds good to me Jazz. Now be a good boy and watch the game. I love you." She smirks

He growls and kisses her soft. "I love you to Belle, and good luck angel."

She gives him one last hug and finishes her Gatorade and walks by the rest her team. "Let's get going guys and win." She says smiling

_The teams go to the field and start the game. The teams were evenly matched, and Bella and her teammates were having a hard time scoring on their goalie and same for them scoring on Mike. They were happy Jasper and his brothers had come and helped them out by teaching Mike some new ways to block and they were working. Bella decided to try some of the plays Emmett taught them the other day. She and Angela tried what was called the Victim play and Bella scored. They cheered and started playing again. No one scored for the rest of the half. _

At the half they went over to the coach and had some Gatorade. Bella hugged Jasper and kissed him softly. "The ways you taught us the other day are helping Mike stop them from scoring."

Jasper smiled and hugged her again, "I knew they would Bella. The rest of you guys are doing great. Try a few of the ones you learned yesterday. They might help or confuse them."

"Thanks Jazz. I love you." She kissed him

Jasper kissed her back. "I love you to Belle."

_She walked over to her team and they walked back to the field. They started playing again and no one scored in the third period. Bella and Angela tried some more of Jaspers plays and scored a second goal. Lauren scored with two minutes to go and no one had scored on Mike yet. They started playing harder but no one was having any luck scoring on either team. The game ended them winning 3-0. Everyone cheered and shook hands with the other team and went back to the bench. _

Bella hugged everyone and kissed Jasper few times. "Congrats Belle, you were great out there today." He kissed her again

"Thanks Jazz. I had a lot of fun and I'm happy you were here watching me play and win." Bella smiled as he purred against her hair

"It was my pleasure my angel. I loved watching you play and so did major." She giggled

"Is that why you looked viscous when that boy knocked me over earlier?" she laughed as he chuckled

"Yes that's exactly when he came out to play. Plus he wanted to see you play also. He loved watching you and if he hadn't apologized Major was gonna have to…" she cut him off

"The boy didn't mean to Jazz, so Major better leave him alone or I won't speak to him for an entire week." She said and he pouted

"Please don't do that Bella. He promises to behave just don't ignore him that long." She grinned

"I won't as long as he behaves himself." she kissed Jasper and they walked over to everyone

Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed along her neck purring. "He promises."

Coach Chris smiles and hands out the trophies and shakes the team's hands. Carlisle grins and announces "We're having a celebration party for you kids at our place at 3pm, so come and celebrate everyone."

_All the team says they will be there and head off. Bella hugs everyone again and yawns. _

"Let's get going Bella. You can nap before the party." Jasper said and holds her hand as they walk to his truck

_They all drive to the Cullen's and head inside. Esme started to make the food for later, everyone else sits around the living room. Bella goes and changes into some jogging pants and a t-shirt, and joined everyone else. She curled up in Jaspers lap and rested her head on his chest._

Jasper rubbed her back and held her close. "Take a nap my angel, you deserve it."

"Mmk Jazz. Wake me before the team gets here." She nuzzled her head on his chest and falls asleep

A few hours later she wakes up to Jasper kissing her forehead and purring. "Time to wake up angel."

She groans half asleep and mumbles "Five more minutes please."

Alice came standing next to her and whispered in her ear. "Your friends will be here in fifteen minutes Bella, so if you want to greet them, you better go and get ready."

Bella groans and nuzzled her face against Jaspers chest. "Give me five minutes Ali or I won't go shopping with you or talk to you for an entire week."

Alice pouts but walks into the kitchen and Jasper chuckled. "Come on angel, you can come and change in our room." He whispered the last two words

"Mmk cowboy but you owe me some more sleeping right here later." She groaned as they walked to their room

_She changed into some jeans and a team t-shirt, and Jasper was in jeans and tight blue muscle shirt. They walked downstairs and into the backyard. Carlisle and Charlie were at the grill cooking some burgers and hotdogs. They had cleared the yard and moved a few picnic tables on the deck._

Bella hugged her dad, Esme and Carlisle. "Thanks for this dad, Esme, Carlisle."

They hugged her back and Carlisle smiled "It's no problem Bella, you kids deserve this for all the hard work this season."

"So when is everyone going to be here?" she asked grabbing some coke

"They should be here in ten minutes Bells." Charlie said sipping his own coke

_She went over by where Emmett, Edward and the twins were._

"What you munchkins up to?" she grins

"Just talking about the game Bella. You were great today and deserved the win." Edward said hugging her

"Yeah you did Bella. Are you going to play on the schools team this year?" Emmett grinned

"I don't know yet Emmett, maybe. Where's Alice and Rose?" she looked around

"Upstairs I think. I think Alice is mad at you. Why would she be mad at you Bells?" Emmett asked

"That's because I said if she didn't give me five more minutes I wouldn't talk or go shopping with her for a week." She giggled

"That would definitely make her mad. So what shall us kids be doing today?" Emmett grinned

"I don't know Emmett. I think just cookout, hangout and play around I guess." She rolled her eyes

_Ten minutes later everyone came into the backyard. They grabbed some soda and chips while waiting for the food to finish._

"You were great today Mike." Edward pointed out and high fiving Mike

"Thanks Edward. We all did great and I can't wait to see how we do in school."

"How do you know what happens during the school year Mike?" Edward asked curious

"Coach is the assistant coach for the freshman at the high school team as well. He's going to talk to the other coach about us. Do you remember that big guy that was at our last few games talking to coach a lot?" mike grinned

"Yeah I remember him. What's he got to do with everything?" Bella raised her eyebrow

"That was the head coach for the freshman. The one talking with him and coach was the coach for JV team. So I bet they loved our games and hopefully that's good for us when we try out for the team." Everyone agreed

"That's awesome and we will make the team I'm sure." Angela said confidently

_Carlisle and Charlie finished with the food on the grill and everyone started eating. The Cullen's ate very little, only some very rare burgers. After eating everyone went into the yard and played some soccer. It was Bella and the team verses the Cullen's, and the twins. They were almost evenly matched but the Cullen team won by two goals. Everyone took a break and went and had some ice cream and soda. Ryan was sitting in Emmett's lap and Bella was in Jaspers._

Mike came over and gave her a coke. "This has been a lot fun Bella. You think we're going to have a good rest of the summer?"

"Yeah I think so Mike. What are your plans for the last few weeks of the summer?" Bella asked

"I'm going to California for a week with my family. What about you guys?" mike smiled

"I don't know yet."

_Everyone played some more soccer and some baseball. They hung around and had some pizza for dinner and everyone went home except Charlie, Bella and the boys._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

"Can the kids stay here tonight Esme? I got to work early and their already here." Charlie asked walking over to Esme and Carlisle

"That's fine with us Charlie. You look tired so go home and get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow after work." Esme reassured Charlie

"Thanks Esme. You kids behave and I will see and call you tomorrow." Charlie hugged everyone and left

"Let's go watch some TV guys." Edward suggested

_They walked inside and sat in the living room. Bella had fell asleep right before Charlie left and he still was holding her in his arms. He was sitting next to Esme and Carlisle on the couch watching some cartoon. The twins and Ryan were laying on their stomachs in front of the couch. _

"I know something we all could do for the remainder of the summer Carlisle." Emmett said giddy

"What's that Emmett?" Carlisle said

"We could spend some time together at the beach house all of us."

"That sounds like a good idea Emmett. Do you see any problems with that Alice?" Carlisle looked at Alice

Alice looks into the future and smiles "I don't see anything going bad and Charlie is able to come as well. We will have a lot fun to, everyone will love it there."

"Good" Emmett said and Edward rolled his eyes

_They watched TV until Jasper took Bella to their room and laid them down, he tucked the blanket around them and she snuggled closer to him and he smiled. He heard Esme and Emmett putting the boys to bed. He laid there just thinking about the day and happy Bella's team won and that she was happy. He knew Major wasn't happy with the boy but knew Bella was serious about not talking to major if he had done anything to the boy. Major just rolled his eyes and laughed, he wasn't scared of the boy but didn't wanna piss his mate off._


	36. The Beach House

**The Beach House**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_It had been a few weeks since the soccer game._

_Everyone was always having fun and getting to know each other more. Jasper and Bella were inseparable as always. She still wouldn't fall asleep unless he was there. Sometimes she fell asleep while he was hunting during the afternoon but not often. She had gotten close to Alice and Rosalie. Ryan had become very close to Esme, Emmett and Carlisle. Edward was close to Jimmy and Joey. The twins saw Sammy and Gabby almost every day as well and they had grown closer as well. Bella and jasper went to their meadow almost every day, even if it was just for a little bit it was something they loved to do and had many picnics there. Carlisle, Esme and Charlie became close and were always smiling and became close. All three were close to all the kids and loved them all._

**2 weeks before school starts (Bella's POV)**

_They had the week at the beach house planned and Charlie had gotten the entire week off from work, Carlisle did also. Everyone packed the day before and Carlisle drove the van and Charlie drove his car following them. They had all the gear and stuff they needed for the week, except buying some food during the week they were set for everything. They arrived and Bella's family was in awe he beach house and loved it right away._

"This place is so cool and awesome Esme, Carlisle." Charlie, Ryan, Jimmy and Joey all said together

"Thanks Charlie, kids. We knew you would all love it, we know Bella loves it here." Esme smiled and they walked inside

_Carlisle and Esme showed everyone their rooms. Jasper and Bella shared the one they used the last time they were there. Everyone unpacked as Esme made some lunch. They ate and got into their suits and went down to the beach. The Cullen's wore their sunblock so they didn't sparkle._

_Bella, Alice and Rosalie were lying on some towels in the sand. Everyone else went swimming and Ryan played in the sand making a sand castle._

"So Bella, how's everything going with Jasper?" Alice grinned

"Everything's going great between us Ali. I couldn't be any happier than I am right now. He is so sweet and nothing like the stories say about him." She smiled looking at Jasper dunking Emmett and swimming away quickly, Emmett chased after him

"Yeah ever since you came into his life Bella he has changed for the good. He's a lot happier and never depressed about his past like before. He has something to look forward to now. When we used to go hunting he was happy to get away from the house and hunt sometimes for hours and hours, sometimes for few days, but now he has you he seems to want to hunt quickly just so he isn't away from you." Rosalie pointed out

"When I found him those many years ago Bella he wasn't happy with his life and I knew I needed to bring him with me to find my mate. I didn't totally know why I needed to do this but I knew if I didn't he would have never been the man he is now. He was happy for a while living with Peter, Charlotte and Ricky. He had tried to feed less and helped somewhat but he still felt their fear and pain. They were sad when he left but wanted him to get over his depression." Alice explained

"I love that he helped them get away from that life, that's no life for anyone and especially for a teenager." Bella said

"I agree Bella and he was worried about Ricky when they left but grateful for him when Jasper found out he was able to escape as well. I think he would've helped him in any way he could if he hadn't escaped. From what I've been told and heard he considers them his brothers and sister like we're his family. They visit every few years and he seems to enjoy the times they do. He even convinced Ricky who didn't wanna feed on humans like him to try animals." Alice smiled

"What happened about that?" she asked curious

"Ricky tried it and from what I have heard has been feeding off them since. This happened a few years after we came here and they visited. The family loves them all and considers them family as well. So we have another sister and two more brothers and they call us family to." Rosalie said happy

"When will they visit again Alice?" she looked at Alice

Alice went into a vision and came out smiling "They are coming for a visit actually in few days. Their calling Carlisle tomorrow and asking if it's okay and he says yes. Everyone has a lot fun and when Leah comes to visit with the girls there's a few big surprises." Alice says giddy

"Awesome and what's the surprise Alice?" Bella asks

"You have to wait and see Bella, but after they visit, they might be staying for a while." Alice grins

"Okay Ali. Do you girls want to go and have some fun torturing our boys some?" Bella smirks

"Yeah. How shall we accomplish that though Bella?" Rosalie and Alice ask

"We sneak up on them is how. You two swim underwater and I swim above, acting all innocent." She smirked and giggled

"That's a great plan." Both agreed and smiled

_The girls walked into the water and swam towards their mates. Alice and Rosalie swam underwater and Bella was swimming above. She smiled at the boys and they watched her. When she got to Jasper she kissed him and the girls got under the boys and sprang out the water and tossed the boys high into the air, Alice helped her by tossing Jasper. The boys landed few dozen feet away as the girls giggled and swam away fast. The boys took chase and caught them quickly. Alice and Rosalie were dunked and giggling, and jasper softly dunked Bella then tossed in the air._

She glared at grinning Jasper. "You boys having fun?"

"We were until some little vixen decided to plot some torture for us." Jasper grinned and swam over to her

"I did no such thing Jasper." She smirked

"Yes you did. Edward heard it in Alice's head." He glared and hugged her

"Alice you had to be thinking about it" she glared at Alice

"I tried but sorry." Alice said pouting

_She glared at Alice and swam towards her. She laughed and dunked Alice and Jasper tossed Edward into the air. Then Emmett tossed Jasper into the air as well. The girls were laughing at Edward and Jasper. Then all three boys chased them and the girls squealed as they swam away. When they were caught the boys took turns tossing the girls into the air and into the water. The others watched and laughed played in the water. Ryan was building a sand castle with Esme and Carlisle._

_Around one Esme went and made some lunch. Everyone ate and Ryan went to his room and laid down for his nap. Bella was laying down on her towel watching everyone play in the water. Jasper was splashing Emmett and Edward._

_Bella fell asleep on the towel as she watched them play._

**Jasper's POV**

_After we had lunch we went to play in the lake, Ryan went and had his nap and Bella was lying on her towel watching him goof around with his brothers. When he looked over towards Bella, he saw she was sleeping and he smiled. He kept goofing around and kept looking over to Bella once in a while. Whenever he looked over at her she was soundly sleeping and when he felt her feelings, she was happy and content. He knew she had fun goofing around with everyone and had a lot fun just spending time with everyone._

After she had been sleeping for a half hour he felt her fear spike high she was crying in her sleep. He heard Charlie calling to him as he was trying to wake her up. "Jasper she is having a nightmare, can you come and wake her up?"

Jasper was swimming towards Charlie and Bella. He saw and heard Bella wake up and screamed and was crying as she clung to Charlie. "Daddy it was so scary." She mumbled

She cried into Charlie's chest as he held her. "Everything's alright Bella. It was only a dream and not real." He soothed her

Jasper watched as Charlie soothed her as he swam towards them and ran over. Charlie released her and Bella saw him. When he sat down on the beach, she climbed into his lap and wept into his chest. He was rocking her back and forth slowly and rubbing her back. "Tell me what's wrong Bella."

She kept crying against his chest as he rubbed her back. After few minutes she finally settled down and clung closer to Jasper. He was purring against her neck as she was calming down. "I saw daddy getting hurt and I was trying to help him. I wasn't able to stop him from being hurt bad."

He purred louder and rubbed her back more. "No one is going to let your dad get hurt Bella. He's going to be fine and nothing is going to happen to him. Look he is over talking to my dad and mom and he is alright."

She looked over at Charlie and held him tighter. "I know Jasper but it felt so real."

"I know it did angel but it wasn't and everyone is fine and we all love you and him so much." Jasper reassured her

She relaxed into his arms and he kissed her forehead softly. He laid them down and Bella lay on his side and her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her as she was drifting back to sleep. He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Go back to sleep my little angel. I'll be right here to keep the nightmares away."

She curled closer against him and kissed his chin. "I love you Jazz."

"I love you to Belle." He kissed her forehead as she fell back asleep

_Jasper lay there watching everyone play in the water and in the sand. Ryan came back outside and Esme was helping him swim around in the shallow waters and he was squealing and having fun. Bella woke up an hour later and they both went to swim around and play. Esme made dinner and they had a bon fire and roasted marshmallows. Everyone had fun and after eleven went to bed. Bella fell asleep against his side as he held her close._

In the morning, Bella was still curled against his chest. Around three Bella was sending off fear and worry as she was whimpering in her sleep. Jasper sent her a lot calm and started trying to wake her. "Bella angel, you have to wake up." He shook her a little

Bella woke up screaming and crying into his chest. He rubbed her back and purred against her hair. "Ja…zz."

"Everything is okay Belle it was only a dream and wasn't real." Jasper reassured her

She curled closer to him and buried her head in his chest as he purred louder. "It was so re…al Jasper."

Major felt her fear and came out to help. "Tell me about it my little angel."

She looked at Major and hugged his chest. "Can we go for a little walk major?"

"Yeah we can little one." He sat up and carried Bella out the door to the yard. He was carrying her and sat down by the water, with her in his lap. "Tell me please little one, you are worrying me right now."

"I'm sor...ry Major it felt so real and scared me badly." She started crying and turned her head against his chest

_He leaned down and purred against her neck as he held her close, sending calm and love waves to her. He didn't like her feeling this way and wanted to make her feel better and know he wasn't gonna let anything happen like she dreamed earlier. He rocked her gently and kept purring as she kept crying and whimpering softly against his chest. He was whispering his love for her and reassuring her he was here and nothing would hurt her._

After twenty minutes Bella finally settled down and stopped crying. "Thank you Major."

"It wasn't anything little one. Can you tell me what has you so scared?" he asked still worried

"I was lying in the sand and something was watching me and whenever I looked where I thought it was nothing was there. Then some monster attacked me and I was screaming for you but no one came to save me." She whimpered

"I'm sorry you had that nightmare Bella but you know I will always be there to save you, no matter what is scaring you." Jasper reassured her

She nuzzled his neck and he purred. "Thank you and I know you're always here for me Jazz, but it felt so real and that's why I was so scared."

"I know little one and nothing like that is ever going to happen. I won't let anything or anyone ever hurt you again." Major held her closer and nuzzled her neck

"I know major and that's one the reasons I love you. I know no matter what you'll be here to protect me from everything and everyone who might hurt me." She yawned against his chest and he smiled

"Come on little one, you're tired and need more sleep. I'll help you sleep and won't let any bad dreams scare you again." He carried her back into their room and laid on the bed

_Bella curled into his side and kissed him softly. Resting her head on his chest she fell asleep quickly and he kept sending his love and calming waves to help her sleep through the night._

_Around seven in the morning he heard Carlisle talking to Peter and telling him they could come visit at the beach house. Peter would be here tomorrow morning with Charlotte and Ricky. Leah and the girls were visiting for few days and would be here in few hours. The twins were happy when they found out. His family was happy that Peter, Char and Ricky were coming and wanted to find out what surprises they had to tell them._

Bella started waking up a little after seven. She curled closer as he kissed her forehead and purred. "Morning my little angel."

"Mmm morning my little Major." She smiled and nibbled his lip as she kissed him

He playfully growled and kissed back. "You ready to get up and have some breakfast my angel?"

"Not really Jazz. I wanna just lay here in your arms all morning and snuggle." She smiled as he purred

"So would I little one but Leah, Sammy and Gabby will be here around ten and I know my sisters want to spend some time with you today." He said a little annoyed

"I know they want to and I wanna spend more time with them, but I want to spend more time with my really sweet Major. I don't get to see him very often." She grinned

"How about Major makes you a deal little one?" he grinned

"What does the Major purpose?" she looked up

"That you spend the day with everyone and when its naptime he lays down with you and you spend dinner with him as well. Does that sound fair to you?" he asked

"That sounds fair to me boys. As long as you behave all day, if not I will have to find someone else to nap with and have dinner with." She giggled

He growled and hugged her tighter to his side. "I'll behave my little angel. I won't let you nap or eat without me. Last time you napped alone, you woke up screaming and crying from a nightmare."

"I know and I don't want to nap without you either Jazz. So we better start getting up before the evil little pixie comes and finds us still in bed." They chuckled and climbed out of bed

_Bella went and hopped into the shower, after she was done Jasper hopped in. she changed into some jean shorts and blue t-shirt. Jasper came out wearing white undershirt and jeans, wearing his custom cowboy boots as well._

"Mmm you look so good Jazz." She kissed him softly

"Thanks angel and so do you." Kissing back and they walked back into the dining room

_Everyone was sitting around the table and eating eggs, Esme was making more and some bacon. Jasper and Bella sat down and dug in. jasper only ate a little and Bella ate a plate full, like everyone else. Fifteen minutes later everyone was finished and the kids went to watch cartoons and Esme, Carlisle and Charlie were drinking coffee at the table._

"So what are we doing today Emmy?" Ryan asked from Emmett's lap

"I think us boys are going to be up to no good and the girls I don't know yet." Emmett smirked

"We're going on trip to look around Port Angeles for a while and come back by lunchtime." Rosalie grinned and Alice nodded agreeing

"That sounds like fun." Everyone said agreeing

"When is the girls coming over?" joey asked looking at Charlie

"They'll be here around ten. Leah's dropping off the girls and then meeting up with the other girls." Charlie smiled at Joey

"K daddy." Joey said

"When are your nephews and niece coming Esme?" Charlie looked over at Esme

Tomorrow morning around eight or nine. Ricky will like Leah and Bella since their around same age and the kids are close with Peter and Charlotte. They are good kids but Peter is like Emmett, likes to play pranks on the others." Emmett rolls his eyes

"Sounds like we'll have more fun tomorrow when everyone is here." Charlie and everyone agreed nodding

"Come on we have to get going Bella." Alice said giddy from Edward's side

"I guess so Ali. I will see you later Jazz. Bye daddy, boys." She hugged her dad and brothers as Jasper walked with her and his sisters to the car

"Bye Belle. Don't let my sisters torment you to much." Jasper grins

"I won't cowboy and have fun. I love you." Bella kissed him

He purred and kissed back. "I love you to and have fun."

_Alice, Rosalie and Bella drove off towards Port Angeles and Jasper went back inside._

"So what's on the agenda for today guys?" jasper asked sitting back down

"Can we go for walk around Jazzy?" Ryan asked from Charlie's lap

"Yeah that sounds like fun little man. That fine with you dad, Charlie?"

"That's fine but be careful boys." Charlie and Carlisle said

_Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Ryan went off to walk around and the twins waited for Leah and the others._

_Ryan was running ahead of them looking at the sand. He was laughing at the seagulls flying watching for fish to catch._

"He is so rambunctious today. Reminds me of you a lot Emmett." Edward teased

"I'm not as rambunctious as that munchkin Edward." Emmett punched Edward's arm

He just laughed at his brothers and watched Ryan playing in the sand. Ryan ran back to them and showed a rock he found. "Look at the cool roc I found guys."

"That's awesome little man." They all said smiling

_Around ten they walked back and Seth and Jake had come with Leah and the girls. Gabby and Sammy went riding on bikes with Joey and Jimmy. Leah went off to find the girls in the city._

"Daddy can we go fishing today?" Ryan looked at Charlie

"That's fine with me Ry." Charlie hugged Ryan

"Come on little man. There's gear in the shed by the lake." Emmett picked Ryan up and tossed him into the air

_They went and got gear to fish and had fun fishing and goofing off._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_We drove to Port Angeles and stopped at the mall. Alice led the way into a clothing store. She was having me try on some outfits. I liked most of them. We ended up buying four shirts and two pairs of pants. I bought Jasper a new shirt saying 'I'm whipped and I love it.' When I showed it to Alice and Rosalie they just laughed and said he wouldn't wear it._

_We went and Alice bought me some juice to drink and waited for Leah by the entrance. Leah came in and Alice demanded she buy her a new outfit to meet everyone tomorrow, Leah accepted smiling, knowing she didn't have a choice. Leah found a cute tight jeans and purple tank top. I knew Alice had seen something happening for Leah tomorrow but I didn't know what was gonna happen and I couldn't wait to see what was gonna happen. I was excited to meet Jaspers brothers and sister. They seemed so nice and I hoped we became friends like I was with the rest the family. Jasper had dropped his phone in the water when we walked around later night talking after I woke up crying, so to make up for it I went and bought him the new IPhone touch and knew he would love it. I got him a new watch since he lost his again from what Alice told me._

_I and Leah had some lunch at the café at the mall and we headed back home. I drove with Leah since Alice's car was filled with everything we bought. We all laughed at all the clothes Alice and Rosalie bought._

_I fell asleep on the way back, and woke up when Leah was shaking me. I woke up from the nightmare I was having of being stalked again. I was crying and whimpering when I woke up and Leah called Jasper as soon as I woke up._

He picked up on the first ring. "Hi Leah, how's the shopping trip going?"

"Ja…zz" I whimpered and was crying

"Bella angel, what's wrong?" he was worried

"I had…" I cried

"Everything's alright baby, it was only a dream and wasn't real. You're almost back and I will help you sleep as soon as you get back. Just hold on for few minutes." He assured me

"Ok Jazz. I love you." I laid my head against the window

"I love you to Belle." He said and I smiled

_I rested my head on the window and listened to Jasper hum as Leah drove. I was drifting off as we pulled up to the beach house. Jasper met us at the car and opened the door and helped me out. He walked us to the house and up to our room and laid me down on the bed. He lay down next to me and I curled into his side and rested my head on his chest._

"Are you alright now little one?" he asked worried

"Yeah I'm fine Jazz, I just had the same nightmare as last night and woke up scared." I whimpered into his chest

"I'm sorry you had a nightmare angel, now get some sleep if you want and I will keep the bad dreams away from you."

"Thanks Jazz." I fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me

I woke up a few hours later, still curled into Jaspers arms and him purring in my hair. "Hey there sleepy head."

"Hey yourself cowboy." I leaned and kissed him softly

"Did you sleep good?" he grinned

"No I didn't." I teased

"Why didn't you sleep good angel?" jasper pouted

"That's because I slept very good my cowboy." I grinned

Jasper growled and held me to his side and kissed my forehead. "That wasn't very nice Belle"

"I don't know what you mean Jazz." I stuck my tongue out at him

_I squirmed out his arms and ran off and he chased after me. I ran behind Emmett hiding. Jasper came looking for me and didn't find me and went away._

Emmett looked down at me grinning "Why are you hiding from Jasper Bells?"

"He asked if I slept good and I said I didn't and when he asked why not, I said because I slept very good. He said that want very nice. Then he pouted and I stuck my tongue out and ran to hide. Now he is looking for me. Well more like Major's looking for me." I pouted behind Emmett

Emmett was laughing "I thought you weren't scared of him little one?" Emmett raised his eyebrow

"I'm not but I don't wanna know what he has planned for me teasing him like that." I smirked and stayed hidden

"Well you're gonna have to face him sometime Bells." Emmett shook his head grinning

"I don't know what to tell you Bella but you better find a better spot. He's coming this way."

_She rolled her eyes and snuck away from Emmett. She went and found Esme in the kitchen baking some cookies with Ryan. She went and hid by Esme_

"Hi Bella. Did you know Jasper is looking for you?" Ryan asked from the counter

"I know he is, but don't tell him where I am Ryan."

"Why are you hiding from Jasper Bella?" Esme asked as she put the cookies in the oven

She told them why she was hiding and Ryan laughed "No wonder he's looking for you."

Jasper came in and grinned at her. "There you are little one."

She pouted and went over to him. "Hi Major."

"I've been looking for you. That's mean for saying that and hiding." He said pouting

"I know and I'm sorry Major." She hugged him but he didn't hug her tight

"I know but I am mad at you now. So go play with my sisters and Leah." He turned her towards the girls

"But…" she pouted

"Nope."

_She walked into the room Alice, Rosalie and Leah were in and sat down pouting._

"Why you seem so down Bella?" Rosalie asked

_She told them why and they giggled._

"He is only going to be mad for a little while Bella. Major was just worried because he had to keep you from having a few nightmares earlier and wanted to know how you slept since he helped." Alice assured her

"Oh I didn't know. I was just teasing him, he always asks me and never gets mad if I tease him." Bella said

"We know but Major will be fine in a little while and come and drag you away to talk to you, after he cools down." Rosalie and Alice giggle

_The four girls talk and sort out everything they bought earlier._

Bella goes looking for jasper after an hour but can't find him. She goes back to Alice. "Where's Jasper Ali?"

"He just went for a quick hunt with Emmett and Edward. They'll be back in an hour or so." Alice told her

_She went and ate some cookies with the boys and sat down and watched some movies with the girls._

_The guys called and said they were going to miss dinner and be back late. Something about the truck wasn't starting and taking it to be fixed. Bella thought Jasper was still mad so he wanted to be away longer. After dinner she went for a walk along the beach and sat down watching the sun start to set. She didn't hear Jasper come over until he sat down and pulled her into his lap._

"I wasn't being mean earlier Jazz, I was just teasing Major." She curled closer and Jasper held her tight

"I know you were Bella. He was just worried and when you ran off he was mad. When you hid from him for some reason he got madder and said he wanted sometime by himself. He needed to cool off, so we went hunting with Emmett and Edward. We really did have problems with the truck on the way back. He had finally settled down and wanted to apologize for earlier when it decided to have issues. When we got back and I didn't see you inside I knew you would be out here." Jasper kissed her soft and purred

"So am I forgiven?" she pouted

"Yes you're forgiven my angel. Is major forgiven for earlier as well?" jasper smiled and kissed her again

"Yes he is forgiven. I missed you earlier, I believe we had a dinner date tonight." She pointed out

"I know and I wanted to come and have our date but the truck broke down. So can we reschedule for tomorrow for breakfast?" he grinned

"That sounds good to me Jazz and then we can see your brothers and sister." She smiled

"Yeah and they can't wait to meet you and your dad and brothers." He grinned

_Bella leaned back into Jasper as he held her tight against his chest. They sat there watching the sunset over the lake. It was beautiful and looked very beautiful shining off the lake, just like the first time they were there._

"Come on little one. Your dad and everyone is probably wondering where we disappeared to and when we're going back. Even though Alice knows where and when we are coming back."

_They chuckled and walked back to the beach house and into the living room. Everyone was sitting around and watching Air Bud._

Jasper and Bella sat down on the floor by Esme and Carlisle. "Did you two kids make up now?" Esme asked

"Yeah we did Esme." Bella smiled

_She leaned against Jaspers side and watched the movie. During Hotel for Dogs Bella laid her head in Jaspers lap and kept watching. When the movie was over her, Ryan, Jimmy and Joey had fallen asleep. Charlie, Esme Carlisle and Jasper helped them to bed. Bella curled into Jaspers side as soon as he lay down next to her. She stayed asleep through the night and woke up around seven_

She stretched and smiled at Jasper. "Morning Jasper."

"Morning Belle." He kissed her softly

"Thanks for helping me sleep Jasper." Bella kissed him again

"It was my pleasure angel. I always will help you sleep, because I don't want you having bad dreams." He hugged her close

"I know that's one the reasons I love you." She snuggled closer

"I love you to Belle." He smiled "Come on let's get ready for our breakfast and meet the goofs in an hour. I got us a picnic filled with your breakfast and we are eating on the beach."

"Alrighty Jazz." She gets up and heads to the shower and after she finishes they head outside

_Jasper takes her to their spot and they sit down on the blanket._

"This is very sweet Jazz." She hugs him and sits down in his lap

"You're welcome Belle. I always love to spoil you like this." Jasper hugged her closer

_Bella started eating her picnic breakfast as Jasper had his arms wrapped around her waist. After she was finished she leaned back against his chest and he purred against her neck. _

"You ready to meet my goofy siblings Bella?" jasper grinned

"Yeah I guess I'm ready. Let's get heading back." They stand up and head back

_They go inside and sit in the living room with everyone else. _

Around eight someone knocked and Esme answered the door and Esme, Peter, Charlotte and Ricky came into the living room and smiled.

"Hi Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Alice Rosalie. You must be Bella, Ryan, Joey, Jimmy, Charlie, Leah, Seth, Jake, Sammy, Gabby. I'm Peter and this is my girlfriend Charlotte and little brother Ricky." Peter smiles and shakes the boys and Charlie's hands and hugs Bella

_Charlotte and Ricky say their hello's as well and hug everyone. Leah and Ricky can't take their eyes off each other and Jasper smiles._

_Everyone sits back down. Peter and Charlotte sit by Bella and Jasper, Leah sits Ricky next to her on the couch and talk._

"So my brother has told me about you guys and I'm happy he has found someone like you Bella." Peter said smiling at her

"Thank you Peter. He has told me a lot about you guys also. I think Leah and Ricky like each other." Bella smiles and looks over at the pair

Charlie's phone rings and he goes to talk on it in the kitchen. A few minutes later he comes back in annoyed. "I'm having fun but John called in sick and they need me to come cover for the rest of the week, he caught that flu bug going around."

"You sure you have to go daddy?" Ryan pouts

"Yeah unfortunately I have to kiddo. I don't want to but I need to. I will call when I get home and see you in a few days." Charlie hugs Ryan

"Okay daddy." All the kids hug Charlie and he leaves

"So you and Ricky are mates Leah?" peter grins

"Yeah we are. I imprinted on him." Leah smiles and Ricky pulls her into his lap

"And I felt what Peter said it would be like when I found my true mate." Ricky smiled and hugged Leah

"I'm happy for you kids." Esme and Carlisle said happily

"That's a new for me for sure, but I couldn't be happier for you Leah." Jake smiled and Seth agreed

"So that makes us cousins in law Peter. Damn I don't want you as a cousin." Bella teased

Peter glared and then grinned. "Same here kid."

_Charlotte smacked Peter and he pouted. Everyone laughed and girls giggled as he pouted._

_Ricky and Leah decide to go for a walk and get to know each other more._

_Bella drags Jasper to see his new shirt. He sees it and pouts. _

"No way Bella, for one I'm not whipped." Jasper teases her

"If you do, I got a present you will love." Bella bargains

Jasper takes and puts the shirt on and she gives him his new IPhone. He hugs and kisses her tight. "Thanks Belle, I love both them."

"I thought you didn't want the shirt?" she glared at him

"I...I...err" jasper pouted

Bella walks out to find Esme in the kitchen "Esme"

"Yes Bella dear?"

"I got Jasper a new shirt and he said he wasn't going to wear it and after I gave him his new shirt he said he loved them both." She pouted

"OH JASPER, COME HERE." Esme called and Jasper came in

"Yes mom." Jasper said sulking

"Were you acting like you didn't like the gift Bella got for you, then saying you did after you saw what the other gift was?" Esme glared

"Yes ma'am." Jasper answered

"That's not very nice Jasper. Now say you're sorry." Esme smiled

"I'm sorry Bella." Jasper said and kissed her forehead

"You're welcome Jazz." She kissed back

"Now go play nice and no more fibbing." Esme said and they walked into the living room with everyone else

"You misbehaving again Jasper?" peter snickered

"Yes I did and Bella tattled on me to Esme." Jasper pouted

"Awww poor Jasper got in trouble." Peter taunted

Esme came over and smacked back of Peter's head. "Stop taunting your brother Peter. It's not very nice."

"Yes Esme, sorry Jasper." Peter apologized

"Good now you kids play nice or else. Got me?" she looked at all the older kids

"Yes Esme." Everyone said

_Esme went back to the kitchen and Ryan followed._

"So what are we doing today?" charlotte asked

"Any ideas Jazz?" she smiled at Jasper

"We could go swimming and/or fishing." Jasper suggested

"That sounds good." The boys agreed

"I don't wanna swim right now Jazz." Bella said from his side

"I'll sit by you Bella." Charlotte said

"Okay Char." She smiled at charlotte

_Everyone went and changed into their swimsuits and headed out to the beach. Everyone but Bella and Charlotte went into the water._

"So Bella, you and my brother are mates." Charlotte grinned

"Yeah we are and he's great." Bella smiled

Yeah he is and he is a great guy Bella. When me and Peter escaped that day, Jasper could've come and chased us but he didn't. That's because he thought of all three of us as family. I can never thank him enough for that." Charlotte smiled

"I heard what he did and I'm glad he did Char. Why didn't Jazz leave with you guys though?" she asked curious

"I think he knew if he left along with us Maria wouldn't stop hunting us until she caught and killed us. He chose not to leave so we could escape. Once we left I knew he would be worried about Ricky, but I knew Ricky was escaping also. We always planned on coming back for him and eventually we were able to. He didn't love that life anymore and when we were gone I knew he would be more miserable since we weren't there. When we finally got him away from her, he was better but didn't hunt much since the people we hunted their emotions were starting to make him depressed. When he went off by himself we all missed him but knew he needed sometime alone. Peter assured us he would be fine and someone was meeting him to lead him to a different life. Jasper called us a while after he found the Cullen's and told us about everything and we couldn't be happier for him. When we visited and he taught Ricky to hunt animals instead Ricky became a lot happier. Ricky was like Jasper and didn't enjoy hunting humans and took to animals good. I couldn't be happier he finally found his mate, even if she isn't a vampire. When we talked a few months ago, he told us about the wolves and we have wanted to visit. We have wanted to move north for a few years." Charlotte smiled

"That's good Char that Jasper helped Ricky. Leah has been sad since the twins found a mate and she hadn't yet. She has just began liking the fact they are allowed on the rez and I think from what everyone has told me about Ricky, they are the perfect match." She was happy

"Yes they are Bella." They looked over at Leah and Ricky walking over holding hands

_Leah sat down by them and Ricky went to everyone else swimming._

"So why have you guys wanted to move north for few years Char?" Bella asked curious

"We wanna be able to go out during daytime and have wanted to live closer to Jasper. Especially now that he has you. Now that Ricky has you Leah, we are gonna move up here." They all grinned

"That's good and I really like him already. He reminds me a lot of Jasper." Leah smiled and watched Ricky splash around the lake

"He is a lot like Jasper. You two make a great match Leah." Bella and Charlotte nodded

"So Ricky told me a secret you haven't told anyone yet and no one's noticed." Leah smirked at Charlotte

"What I don't know what you mean Leah?" charlotte grinned

"That he has convinced you to hunt animals now." Bella smiled as Leah said that

"Yeah he has and we have been for few years and haven't slipped since we started. It happened since the last time we visited five years ago. We wanted to see why he liked it and choose to stay with it. It was easier than we thought it would be." Charlotte said happy

"That's great Char. That's why your eyes seem gold." Bella said

"Yeah, we're kind of hungry that's why they're not so gold but we're fine." Charlotte said

"Did you know when you went missing on the 4th of July he called us and asked Peters help. Peter was the one that told him to call Tanya and he needed to check in Alaska. We told Jasper we would come visit soon since we wanted to meet the girl who tamed Major." They giggled "Have you met the Major yet Bella?"

"Yeah I have and he is great. Nothing like the stories. Yesterday was the only time I've seen him mad and he was mad because I teased him and didn't know he was asking since he was worried." She told charlotte what happened

"I see and sometimes Major has his moody days but I'm glad he can be playful as well. Whenever I seen major he was never pleasant to see, I am happy he isn't always that way and that he likes you. That shirt you got him seems to fit him well. I'll have to get Peter one as well." They all giggled

"I heard that Char and you are not getting me one those. If you do I won't wear it." Peter yelled

"I will and you will wear it if you ever want to have your favorite time anytime soon." Charlotte yelled back and everyone but Peter laughed and giggled

_Charlotte, Leah and Bella sat around talking and getting to know each other. They joined everyone in the lake after a bit and played around._

_The rest of the trip they had fun. They took turns hunting and everyone was happy to hear peter and charlotte hunting animals as well. Ricky and Leah became inseparable as much as Bella and Jasper. They had fun getting to know everyone and had a lot fun. They went back home on Sunday night with a week left before school started. Peter, Charlotte and Ricky were staying with the Cullen's until they found a place. _


	37. School Shopping

**Shopping**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_We were spending all day at the Cullen's still. Leah was there every day and spending a lot time with Ricky and they were becoming very close just like me and Jasper. Ricky, Peter and Char are so much fun and me and Char are becoming close friends and I'm glad Leah has Ricky now. I didn't know it was possible for a wolf and vampire to be mates but it happened and they couldn't be happier and neither could anyone else. When they told everyone on the reservation they were worried the council would be mad but they accepted Ricky as new family, just like they did the Cullen's. I think if that had happened when the tribe wasn't friends with the Cullen's everything would be different but since they were friends they couldn't be happier for Leah either. Leah came over with Sammy and Gabby every day and spent the day with the boys and hanging out with me, Alice and Rosalie. We all had a lot of fun but didn't want the summer to end. _

_Today we were going shopping for school clothes and supplies and Alice was buying Ricky a present while we shopped and wouldn't tell him what it was and he wasn't happy. He was always popping to and from the house and the reservation and Leah loved it. She phased and he wasn't scared and he loved seeing her wolf form. She let him go for a ride once and he had a blast. He ran vampire fast for her as he held her and she loved it. _

I woke up with my head resting on Jaspers chest as I stretched. "Morning Jazz."

"Morning Belle. Did you sleep good?" he kissed me softly and purred

"I always do when you're here cowboy. Shall we get ready before the little pixie calls and harasses us for not being there yet?" she giggled

"Okay little angel. Go take a shower and get dressed and I will meet you downstairs." He kissed me again and walked out the room

_I got up and went to the shower and showered then got dressed in some jeans and purple t-shirt. I got my shoes and socks on and walked down to the kitchen. Dad, Jasper and the boys were in the dining room eating some pancakes and bacon. I hugged everyone and sat down as Jasper put a plate down for me. I kissed him and started eating._

"So what's on the agenda for the day kids?" Charlie asked sipping his coffee

"We have to go get some clothes and school supplies daddy. School starts on Monday." Jimmy points out smiling

"Now I remember. Here's some money for the clothes and supplies Bells." Charlie hands her $400 and she puts it in her wallet

"Thanks daddy. Ryan's gonna hang out with Esme while we shop and then we're going to hang out there." She smiled

"Sounds good to me kiddo. Have fun and get everything you kids need." He finishes his coffee and heads out

_They finish their breakfast and head to Jaspers truck and drive to the Cullen's house._

They head inside and Ryan runs off to find Esme as everyone walks into the living room. "You ready to go?" jasper asked

"Yeah let's get going, so we can get back here quicker." Ricky grinned and they walked to the cars

_They drove to the mall in Port Angeles and met Leah there. They smiled and she grabbed Ricky's hand as they went into the school supplies store. They grabbed everything they needed for everyone and Edward, Emmett and Peter ran the stuff to the cars. They walked over to JC Penny for clothes._

_They split up for girls and boys. Bella found bunch jeans, jogging pants, under clothes, a lot shirts and sweatshirts. She found the rest of everyone and the boys ran the stuff to the cars again. _

Ricky went off and came back ten minutes later. He gave Leah a bag and smiled. "Open it Leah."

_It was a silver necklace with a gray wolf on it._

Leah opens the bag and hugs Ricky tight. "Thanks you so much Ricky, I love it." She pecked his lips

"You're welcome Leah. I'm glad you like it, I knew you would. I saw the wolf and thought of you right away." He hugged her again and gave her another bag "Open this to."

Leah opened the bag and saw a new IPod and new IPhone. She hugged and kissed Ricky again. "Thank you again Ricky."

"You're welcome Leah." He smiled and started walking again

"Alice did the present I had you get, come in yet?" Leah asked grinning at Alice

"Yeah its outside and we can go see it in few minutes." Alice giggled

Ricky raised his eyebrow at Alice and Leah "What are you girls up to now?"

"You have to come outside to find out Ricky. So come on or not get what I have for you." The girls giggled

They went out by the cars and Ricky grinned when he saw the brand new a black 2012 F-450 Super Duty Truck. He turns and smiles at Leah. "Did you get this for me Leah?"

She smiles and hugs Ricky. "Yes I did and I knew you would love it. I won it in a sweepstakes and since I already have a car, I wanted to give it to you."

"I do and thank you babe. You wanna ride back home with me?"

"Yeah I would love to Ricky. We will see you guys later." Leah smiles and she and Ricky hop in the truck

_Everyone smiles and drives back to the Cullen's house and the boys bring the clothes and supplies inside._

"Did you kids get everything you need?" Esme asks walking in the living room

"Yeah we did and Ricky loved his new truck." Alice said and Rick grinned

"That's good. You kids got to be quiet, Ryan's sleeping."

"Okay ma. We're gonna put everything away." Emmett said

_They drag their stuff upstairs and go and watch TV_

_Esme makes some hotdogs and fries for lunch and Bella naps while everyone plays around. _

Around six Charlie comes in and grins. "Who's the truck belong to?"

Ricky smiles "Mine Charlie, Leah got it for me."

"That's a sweet ride kid and that's sweet of you Leah," Charlie grins

"Thanks Uncle Charlie. I won the truck in sweepstakes and I already have a car, so I gave it to Ricky." Leah hugs Ricky

"That's cool kiddo. Did you kids get everything you needed?" Charlie picks Ryan up when he runs over

"Yeah we did daddy." Joey said walking over

_They eat some lasagna for dinner Esme made and then head home. Jasper stayed over and Bella curled close and fell asleep fast in his arms._


	38. 1st Day of School

**First Day of School**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_It was the first day of school and I was happy it was finally here, but sad since I didn't have but lunch, gym and art class with Jasper. At least I had either Edward or Alice in the classes I didn't have him in. Leah had transferred out of the high school on the reservation and enrolled in Forks High School so she was with Ricky. They had all but science and gym together. We all had lunch together though and planned on sitting together every day._

I woke up wrapped in Jaspers arms and stretched, hearing him purr I smiled. "Morning Jazz."

"Morning Belle. How did you sleep?" he leaned down and kissed me

"I slept good as always. You ready for first day of school?"

"Yeah I guess, only since you will be there." He grinned

_I kissed him one more time and hopped out bed. I grabbed my clothes and headed towards the shower and he walked down to the kitchen. I took my shower and put blue jeans and purple t-shirt on and headed to the dining room._

_I walked in and smiled, dad, Jasper and the boys were eating some pancakes and bacon. I hugged everyone and sat down. Jasper put my plate in front of me and sat down sipping some coffee. _

"So you kids ready for first day?" Charlie asked

"Yeah we are." We all said

"That's good. I'm taking Ryan over to Esme and heading to work after he is done eating." Charlie said looking over at Ryan eating

"That's fine daddy. We will head over there after school and picking the boys up." I smiled

"Good" Charlie and Ryan finished and headed out after more hugs

_We finished our breakfast and got our bags. We dropped the twins off and drove to the school._

Jasper parked next to Emmett's jeep and we got out. We walked over to everyone and I hugged Alice, Leah and Rosalie. "You ready Ali?"

"Yeah I guess so. Another year of school, yay." We all laughed and headed inside

_I walked with Jasper to our art class and sat down. I knew all the girls were staring at him but I knew he didn't pay any attention to them._

_I was listening to Mr. Tutor talk about different forms of art and I was happy to be there especially since it was the only class other than music that I could really spend some time with Jasper. Other than lunch I was in different classes, so I loved art and music even more. At least either Alice and/or Edward were in all my other classes and I would see my friends from soccer in them as well._

_Mr. Tutor had us draw some pictures of some the different things around the room. I started drawing the front of the classroom including the blackboard and everything else. I looked over and saw Jasper was drawing some the wall with the pictures and people. I smiled and sent him my love._

He turned and smiled at me. "I love your drawing Bella, it shows the front great."

"Thanks Jazz and yours is really good." He grinned and sent me his love and thanks

_At the end the class, Mr. Tutor told us our homework was to draw something we liked outside. Like our favorite place, something along that lines. I wanted to visit our meadow and draw the pond. We walked out the class and headed towards Math. I had math with Alice and Jasper was headed to science_

_I sat next to Alice and listened to the teacher lecture about some math we would be doing. I was being bored and Alice was as well. I saw her texting Edward when the teacher wasn't looking._

"Ali is it safe to text Jazz?" I asked soft

"Yeah, he has his phone on silent." She smiled

I text to Jasper '_**Hi you, how's class?**_' _Bella_

His text back '_**Boring what about you angel?**_' _~Jazz_

'_**Same here cowboy. Just boring stuff and watching Alice text Edward.**__' ~Bella_

'_**They're always texting in class. I wish I was in class with you. It wouldn't be boring at all.**__' ~Jazz_

'_**Same here, I wish we had every class together. You still are walking me to History?**__'~Bella _

'_**I wish the same and of course I'm still walking you to class. I can't let a pretty girl walk alone to class, plus I miss you.**__' ~Jazz_

'_**Okay and I miss you to. I got to go, teacher is passing homework out. I will see you after class. I love you Jazz baby.**__' ~Bella_

'_**I love you to and can't wait for this class to end.**__' ~Jazz_

_Me and Alice got the homework and looked it over for the last five minutes of class. When class ended Alice and me grabbed our stuff and headed out._

Jasper was leaning against the wall with Edward outside the class. We walked over to them and I kissed Jasper. "Hi there stranger."

"Hi yourself angel. How was class?" Jasper asked walking towards the history building

"Only the last fifteen minutes were bearable, but it wasn't to bad." Both girls giggled

That's not good Bells. It's very naughty texting while in class Jasper." Bella said giggling

"I know but some girl texted me first saying she was bored during class, and wanted to know if I was still walking her to class." Jasper grinned at her

"Well who were you texting because I don't know anything about that Jazz?" Bella and Alice giggled

"I was texting some random girl who was being all sweet so I took her up on the offer to walk her to class." Jasper smiled and squeezed her hand

"Okay I guess I will forgive you this time, but behave or no staying over for the next 2 nights Jasper." She teased

Jasper growled softly at her and was smiling "I promise to behave, but not because your threat little one."

_They walked over to Alice's and Bella's history class and Edward was leaning back against the wall by the classroom door smiling. Alice walked over and kissed Edward as Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him._

"I am gonna miss you Bells, so you better behave and I promise to be waiting right here when class is over. I love you." He kissed her softly

She was smiling as they kissed. "I will miss you to Jazz and I love you to. You better behave to. So no smarting off or torturing the other students either."

"Does that include Emmett as well?"

"Yes that does include Emmett even." She grinned

"Awe come on Bella, he loves teasing and being evil during class." He plead

"Nope, so behave or else Jasper." She kissed him again and walked into class with Edward and Alice as Jasper walked towards his science class

_She took a seat next to Angela and smiled. Edward and Alice were sitting right behind her._

"Hi Alice, Edward, Bella. How has your first day been going so far?" Angela asked giddy

"It hasn't been going bad so far. I was texting Jasper during class earlier and I told him he better behave or else." Bella and Alice giggled and Edward rolled his eyes

"That's fun and I bet knowing how boys are, he misbehaves. What's his punishment going to be when he does?" Angela asked as Alice had a vision

"He won't be able to stay over or talk to him for two days." Alice giggled

"He won't behave, Emmett's gonna be torturing him all period." Edward said grinning

"Well maybe he will learn his lesson." Alice grinned

_The teacher Mrs. Gibson passed out the books and told them they were gonna be learning about the Revolutionary War, then in few weeks the Civil War. They worked on some reading and some worksheets until the bell rang._

Angela walked ahead them and Bella waited. "So Jasper and Emmett caused trouble in class Ali?"

"Yes. Jasper was behaving until Emmett decided to toss paper at him. He ignored him for bit then they were tossing back and forth when the teacher wasn't looking. They got caught and got a warning. Rose is banning their 'fun time' for the rest of today and tomorrow. Jaspers going to try and act like it never happened and deny it. So give him three days starting Friday, so Emmett can drag him for the weekend hunting trip, since it's going to be sunny Friday until Monday. Let him stay over tonight because if you don't you won't get any sleep and regret it." Alice told her as they walked to the door

"Sounds good to me Alice." Bella said as they walked out class and over to a sulking Jasper "Hi Jazz, how was class?"

"Class was good Angel, how was yours?" he kissed her softly

"It wasn't too bad. Angela sits next to me and Alice and Edward are right behind us." Bella said and smacked his arm

"That's good and why did you smack me?" he asked as they walked towards science

"I smacked you because I know you and Emmett were misbehaving in science." She grinned as Edward and Alice laughed

"I…but. We didn't misbehave Bella baby. We behaved ourselves the entire class." Jasper pouted

"Jasper Whitlock I know you and Emmett were tossing paper at each other and got a warning from Mr. Collins as well." Edward said and Alice agreed

"You were saying Jazz?" Bella raised her eyebrows

"We didn't cause trouble Bel…" Bella cut him off

"Alice and Edward told me, and since you decided to fib about it. You can come over tonight but your banished Friday and this weekend until Monday morning." She said and Jasper pouted

"Awe come on Bella, I didn't start the paper ball fight, so why…"

"I told you earlier what would happen and since you didn't listen." They stopped at her class

"Okay if you say, I guess I will go on that weekend hunting trip. Especially since it will be sunny Friday and through the weekend." She kissed him softly

"This will teach you to listen. I will see you after class." She smirked and went into class

_Class went by and nothing exciting happened. Jasper behaved for the few classes until lunch. Jasper, Bella and his siblings walked into the lunchroom and got their lunches. They got odd things and most things Bella loves. They secretly snuck some into some lunch bags in their backpacks while Bella ate her lunch._

"So where are you guys going this weekend?" she asked between bites

"We're going to go find some those bears and mountain lions that been having fun in the nature preserve again Bella, so we won't be that far away." Alice reassured her

"That's cool Ali and I'm glad you won't be to far away Jazz, even if I am mad at you." She kisses Jasper softly

"Good, I don't wanna be to far and something happen." He hugged her close

"Nothing will happen this weekend Jazz. We probably will just hang out with Jake and the pack. That fine with you?" she finished her food

"That's good Bella and I will call every day, just like last time. I know Ricky will be having just of a hard time being away from Leah. Wont you Ricky?" jasper looked over where Ricky and Leah were sitting next to Emmett

"Yeah I will but we all need this hunt and only be gone until early Monday morning." Ricky said and hugged Leah

"We will have to leave after lunch tomorrow since it will get really sunny about 15 minutes afterwards." Alice informs everyone

"Okay." Everyone says and Bella and Leah don't like it but know it has to be that way

"What's Esme going to tell my dad, since she can't watch Ryan?" Bella asked looking at Alice

"That she and Carlisle have to go to some doctor meeting and Sue will pick him up." Alice said

"Okay." She said

_They all headed to class. Bella and jasper went to music and gym. They had fun Bella and Jasper played guitar and Edward was on the piano. They split when they went off to gym and after the last bell rang, they went to the cars and drove back to the house. Emmett and Rosalie picked Jimmy and Joey up from school._

They walked inside and Bella headed to the kitchen where Esme was making her a snack. "Hi Esme."

"Hi Bella, how was your first day?"

"It went good Esme. I had a lot fun and saw my friends from soccer also." she sat down at the counter

"That's good kiddo." She started eating her snack

_After her snack, her and Jasper went and drew some the meadow for class and laid on the grass relaxing until it was time to head back for dinner. After dinner they stayed awhile and everyone watched Casper and went back home. Just like Alice said Jasper had to comfort her from some nightmares that night but she felt safe because she was wrapped in his arms each time she woke from one._


	39. Gone Missing

**Gone Missing**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_We were lying on my bed waiting for the time we had to head down for breakfast. I was wrapped in Jaspers arms tight and my head was on his chest. I wasn't looking forward to spending most of today and the entire weekend without seeing him, even if I can call him anytime I want or need. I know I won't be sleeping very well for the next few nights since he won't be holding me while I'm sleeping. Even if he is humming or singing on the phone while I am sleeping, it's not the same as be wrapped in his arms as he does. I will be missing him this time more than the last time. I know Leah will be feeling about the same as me since she won't be able to see Ricky same as me and Jasper. I think I will ask dad if I can spend the weekend with Leah and hang out with her._

Jasper kissed me soft and purred. "You ready to go and get some breakfast little one?"

"Yeah I guess Jazz. What are you telling my dad for being gone this weekend?" I cuddled closer

"We're telling him we are going to visit some family for few days, since my cousin hasn't been feeling to good. I'm gonna spend the entire weekend missing you angel." He hugged her closer

"I know and I will be missing you just as much Jazz. You better behave or same punishment as I said for misbehaving in class." She giggled

"Yes I promise to behave Bella. I don't wanna get that again, I didn't want to go but will since you grounded me. Unless you'll…" she cut him off

"Nope you have to go with Jazz, and have fun. So let's go get some food and head off to school." she kissed Jasper again and they headed down to the kitchen

They walked into the kitchen and jasper made her some eggs and hash browns. Jasper drank some the nasty coffee as she ate. Charlie smiled and looked over at Jasper. "So where are you and your family going this weekend Jasper?"

"We're visiting some family that's not been feeling so good lately and my parents have some doctor thing to go do. Esme wanted to say she's sorry she can't watch Ryan today and said she talked to Sue and she would love to watch them today." Jasper smiled

"That's fine and I hope your family feels better and has fun. When did your mom say Sue will be here?"

"She said ten minutes before I have to leave with Bella. She said it's no problem watching everyone." Jasper smiled as Ryan hopped in his lap

"How long are you gonna be gone Jazzy?" Ryan asked looking sad

"We'll be back Monday morning little man, and Esme will be here to watch you like always." He hugged Ryan

"Cool Jazzy. Tell everyone I will miss them and can't wait for you to come back." Ryan grinned

"I will Ryan."

"Daddy, can I spend the weekend with Leah?" Bella asked hopeful

"That's fine with me kiddo. I will come pick you boys up and have some dinner at the diner or at Billy's before the game."

_Jasper told the twins he would miss them as well and hoped they had fun. They finished eating and Charlie went to drive the twins to school, Sue picked Ryan up and Bella and Jasper drove off to school._

They parked next to Edward's Volvo and walked to the others. Alice hugged her smiling. "Don't worry Bella, everything's going to be fine this weekend. So have fun with Leah and everyone and we will be back before you know it."

"I know Alice but that don't mean I won't miss Jazz any less and same for Leah missing Ricky."

Leah was wrapped in Ricky's arms as he stood behind her smiling. "I know what you mean Bella and I can't wait for this weekend to be over already and we haven't left yet." Ricky told her glum

"I feel the same babe." Leah said kissing Ricky's arm

_They walked to class and the day until lunch went by fast. Bella wasn't happy for the fact she only had one class today with Jasper, but the rest were with Edward and Alice. Lunch came all to soon and she wasn't looking forward to it._

"I don't want you to go Jazz." she said sitting in his lap

"I know you don't Bella but I need to hunt and you're the one that told me I had to go." She pouted

"I know but now I don't want you going."

_Leah and Bella ate their lunches and spent the time being with their mates. When there was only ten minutes left Alice said they had to get going._

"I'm gonna miss you Jazz, so you better call me tonight." She hugged Jasper close

"I will miss you to Bella and I promise to call you around ten."

Jasper kissed her few times "I love you Jazz."

"I love you to angel."

_They all headed to the cars and Bella and Leah sat there in the cafeteria missing them already._

"What shall we be doing this weekend Bella?" Leah asked

"I don't know Leah, any ideas?" Bella grinned

"I don't know either." They headed to their classes

_The rest the school day flew by and soon she was waiting at Leah's car. Leah walked over and they drove to her house. Bella had her bag for the weekend in the back seat and Leah parked in the driveway and they went inside._

"Hi Auntie, Uncle Harry, Seth, Jimmy, Joey, Ryan." Bella and Leah said

"Hi girls. How was school today?" sue asked smiling

"It was good but we miss the boys already mom." Leah said and Bella nodded agreeing as they walked into the dining room

"I bet you do but they'll be back on Monday, so don't worry girls." Sue reassured them

The girls grabbed some juice and some chicken nuggets for snack and walked out the back door. They saw Jake was sitting on the bench and they walked over. "Hi Jake." They both called

"Hi Bells, Leah. How was school, did they leave already?" Jake asked grinning

"Yeah they left after lunch and school was boring after they left." Bella said smiling as they joined Jake on the bench

"Any ideas what we shall do while their away Jake?" Leah asked

"I don't know, hang around and we can go see a movie in Port Angeles tomorrow." Jake offered

"That sounds fun Jake. We can see the new Harry Potter Movie." Leah and Bella grinned

"Fun. We can drag Seth with as well." Jake grinned

_They spent some time talking and goofing around. Sue called the girls for dinner and they ate with Charlie. Then Charlie took the boys home, saying they were going to Seattle and spend few days fishing. Charlie offered Bella to come but she declined saying for them to have some fun and she might join next time._

She was lying on the beach watching the waves and stars off the water on first beach when her phone rang and she picked up. "Hello."

"Hi Bella. I miss you." Jasper said and she smiled

"Hi Jazz. I miss you to. What have you been up to since you left?" she grinned

"Just thinking of you and hunting. Caught me some rowdy mountain lions and some bears." She heard Jasper chuckle

"That's good Jazz. All I did was finish school and hang out with Leah and Jake"

"That's good angel. What you planning for the weekend?"

"We're going to see a movie tomorrow and just goof off." She giggled

"Fun" she heard him sigh

"I wish you were here so I could fall asleep in your arms." She pouted and stifled a yawn

"I know angel, I wish I was there as well."

She yawned "I got to get some sleep Jazz. I will call you in the morning after I wake up, okay?" she yawned again

"Okay, just call me tonight if you need me. I love you Bella." He blew her kiss over the phone and she giggled

"I will and I love you to Jazz." She blew back a kiss and hung up

_She lay down on the bed, she was laying on extra bed in Leah's room. Leah was out cold in her own bed as she fell asleep thinking and dreaming of Jasper._

_Around 2am she was being woke up from someone shaking her. She woke up and cried from nightmare. Some dark figure was chasing her in the woods as she was running and screaming for help. She ran and saw Jasper was lying on the ground not moving as she ran to him and he wouldn't move as she tried to wake him. He seemed to be sleeping. The dark figure came over and started to lean down and ripped Jasper away from her. The figure ran away from her dragging Jasper with it. Leah sat down on the bed and she pulled her close and rocked her slowly. _

"Are you okay Bella?" Leah asked worried

She was whimpering and crying against Leah's shoulder. "I had a nightmare Leah."

"I know and everything's okay Bella, nothing can hurt you." Leah rubbed her back, rocking her

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

_She kept whimpering and crying as Leah grabbed Bella's cellphone and hit speed dial. It kept ringing and no one answered. She tried Ricky's and it was the same, she left a message on both phone's and tried the rest the family and same thing. She was worried and wanted to know why no one was answering the calls. She left messages on all the phones to call her back soon. _

"Dad?" Leah yelled

Harry came into Leah's room and saw the girls on Bella's bed and Leah was still rocking a crying Bella. He came and sat down next to the girls and pulled Bella into his lap. "What's wrong Bella?"

"She had a nightmare dad, I can't get her to calm down." Leah sighed

_Bella was still crying against Harry's chest, she couldn't get the nightmare to go away and all she wanted was Jasper holding her instead of her uncle._

"Have you tried calling Jasper Leah?" harry asked her

"Yes I have dad and no one is answering their cellphones when I called." Leah answered still worried

"That cannot be good Leah. Do you know where they were going to hunt?" harry asked softly and kept rubbing Bella's back

"They told us they were hunting in the nature preserve like last time. I don't know why they won't answer dad, I used Bella's phone to call Jasper and he wouldn't answer, so I think something is wrong. I know he would never ignore her call and I used mine to call Ricky and got the same thing." She said very worried "I talked to Ricky right before Bella talked to Jasper and nothing was the matter when we talked, and he seemed fine and same for Jasper."

"Go and tell Sam and try and call them again and if they don't answer. Have some of you kids go and find out if something has happened or whatever." Harry told her

"Okay dad. What are we gonna do about Bella? I don't think she's going to calm down until we get ahold Jasper and he talks to her and/or comes to see her. Whatever that nightmare was really has her scared." She looked down at her favorite cousin as Bella bawled into Harry's chest as he rocked her

"I know Leah, so go find Sam and have him and some the boys go and find the Cullen's. Sooner the better that we know what has stopped them from answering your calls. If we hear from them after you call, we will call you immediately, but I do agree and think something is the matter." Harry told her and she ran out to Sam's house. She kept trying to call any the Cullen's and no one still answered, she left messages to call her each time.

She jogged to Sam's house and knocked on his door. She heard him grumbling as he walked to the door and looked at her half asleep. "What brings you here at this hour Leah?"

"I think something's happened with the Cullen's Sam." She said worried and Sam was more alert

"What makes you think this Leah? I thought they were hunting for the weekend," Sam said

"They are but after Bella woke up screaming and crying from a nightmare, I tried calling them and no one answered." Leah told Sam

"They could be busy hunting and not able to answer the phone Leah." He tried believing but didn't much

"I know Sam, but I tried calling them all and still no one answered for mine or Bella's calls. Jasper always answers her calls, even when he is hunting or calls few minutes later and I have been trying for over a half hour Sam. I am worried something happened." She cried a little

"Did your dad…" Leah cut him off

"Dad told me to come tell you we need to have some the guys to go and see if something has happened or find out why no one is answering. We don't think Bella will calm down until she sees Jasper again. So I think we need to go and find them soon Sam. I have a feeling that something has happened." Sam held her and she was crying

Emily came to the door and saw Leah crying. "What's wrong Leah, Sam?"

"Bella had a nightmare and no one can get ahold of Jasper or any of his family. Leah is scared something happened and wants us to go and look for them." Sam told Emily and Leah stopped crying

"Then go collect the pack and go find them Sam. If Leah believes something happened that means something might have, the bond she has with Ricky might be telling her he is in trouble and needs help. You guys are probably the only ones that can help them." Emily hugged her and Sam

"Thanks Emily. We will try and be gone to long, go back to sleep." Sam kissed Emily and they walked away

_Sam howled loud enough to be heard by the entire pack and Leah went to fetch Seth. Harry had woken him and sent him to wake the others. Five minutes later the entire pack was standing in front Sam's yard, sleepy but somewhat alert._

"What's up Sam?" Jake asked yawning

_Leah was still trying to get ahold any the Cullen's but no luck. She told everyone what happened and what she was worried about since she couldn't get any them to answer their phones for the last almost hour. Jake looked just as worried as Leah was and Seth was just same. Jake and Seth had become close to the family and finding out they wouldn't answer calls and messages from Leah about a bawling Bella made them worried. Quil, Embry, Jarod, Paul, Sammy and Gabby weren't tired any longer as soon as Leah told them what was happening, since they were very fond of the vampires as well. They knew if something happened to them Leah and Bella would be broken, Ryan would be also since he thought Esme as a mother to him and if she wasn't there on Monday to watch him like promised he would be hysterical. Jimmy and Joey would be same since they loved all the new family since all Bella's family thought them as their brothers, sisters and a second mother and father. They knew they needed to find out what was keeping them from calling or answering the phone and fast._

"Then let's get going Sam, I know for Leah and Bella, plus the boys sake we need to find out what happened or nothing will be good." Jake said

_The pack phased and started to run towards the nature preserve Ricky had told Leah they would be hunting at. Near the entrance they found the scent of the Cullen's and what worried they were scents of unfamiliar vampires as well. They started following the scents and followed for miles deep into the woods. Leah was worried because the scents they didn't know and wanted to find Ricky soon and know he was safe, same for Jasper for Bella's sake._

About ten minutes after they got there, they came upon a familiar scent and Leah phased and ran over to a dazed Emmett lying on the ground. She helped him stand and hugged him. "What happened Emmett?"

Emmett looked around and saw the wolves and looked around again. "We were hunting and Jasper just finished talking to Bella. Me and him were wrestling around and everyone was just sitting around talking. All sudden Edward yelled something about we had some unwelcome visitors coming and we needed to get ready to fight and run. About eight vampires came and ambushed us. I fought them off and that's last I remember after my head hurt like hell and everything went back. Next thing I knew you were helping me up."

"Any idea who those others were Emmett?" Leah asked scared

"I heard Edward and Jasper say something about Maria." Emmett said pissed

"Who did they mean Emmett? Who is Maria?"

"The only Maria I know was Jaspers sire. If so I don't know what she would do with them Leah. She would want Jasper, Peter, Charlotte and Ricky to join her again or else." Emmett said sadly

_All the other wolves phased and put their shorts on and walked over._

"Do you know where they would take your family Emmett?" Sam asked

"I can only think that she would head south Sam." Emmett answered, Leah started crying again against Emmett and he held her close. "We will find them Leah, I won't stop until I find them. How did you guys know to come and find us?"

"Bella woke up having a nightmare and we couldn't calm her down. So I tried calling Jasper and he didn't answer and when I didn't get answers from any your family I got worried. So I got my dad and went to find Sam. We decided we needed to find out why and if something had happened. When we got here we found some scents we didn't know and got worried and sped up to find you and found you here." Leah told him around her crying. She was worried and scared for Ricky, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte if Maria really had them. She didn't know how they would be able to find them and all she wanted was Ricky to be here and hold her.

"Let's see if she was able to capture and kidnap everyone. She might have left some like she did me." Emmett said and they went searching

They followed some scents and Leah found a dazed Rosalie on the ground. She ran over to her and yelled for Emmett and he came running. "What happened Rose?"

Rosalie stood up with Emmett's help and hugged him. "Edward told us we had some unwelcome visitors and get ready. We got ready and fought, that's all I remember." Rosalie looked around and frowned worried "Where is everyone else Emmett? Why are you here Leah?" Emmett and Leah told her what happened and Emmett held her close. "We need to find everyone and see who is all missing." Rosalie said and they went back to searching

_They found everyone but Jasper, Peter, Charlotte were missing though. They found Ricky last and he was pretty beat up and Jake found him a few miles away from everyone else and howled for Leah and Carlisle to come quickly._

_Leah ran with everyone quickly to the area Jake found Ricky and she saw him slowly healing from having his arm being torn off. She ran into his arms and hugged him tight. He tried smiling as he held her tight and nuzzled her hair._

"What happened to you Ricky?" Leah asked fighting tears

Ricky hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. "I was fighting and my arm got ripped off. Some goons dragged me, Jasper, Charlotte and Peter away. I got free from my captors but couldn't find the others, I thought at least Peter escaped but doubted Jasper would be able to though. So I teleported back here to look for everyone and get some help just in case. Where is everyone Carlisle?" Ricky looked around as the wolves and Cullen's came over.

Charlotte came over limping from the trees. She told them of getting loose of the goons she was being held by. She said she couldn't see Jasper or Peter anywhere nearby and thought they had gotten away as well. She was distraught that Maria still had Peter and Jasper

Carlisle went and saw to Charlotte, helped her fuse her leg back together where it was torn. "We found everyone but Jasper and Peter, Ricky. Why do you know Jasper was injured Ricky?"

"When we were being dragged I saw one them had snapped his leg badly and he was leaking a lot venom from his wound, so he would be weak." Ricky said sad for his brothers

"What are we gonna do guys? We need to find them soon." Alice and Esme said

"I know we do but we need to regroup at the house and try and plan ways to get them free from Maria." Carlisle said

"How though Carlisle?" Emmett asked worried for his brothers

"I think we will need to see if we can find some help, then go after them." Carlisle said glum

"I agree, so let's head home. The only problem is the sunny days." Esme said

"That won't be a problem, a storm is coming so we can go back and not worry." Alice informed everyone

"Let's go then, the sooner we get back the sooner we can look for Jasper and Peter." Rosalie said

_Everyone started running back to the Cullen's house. Leah was holding Ricky's hand the whole way. She was glad he was safe and by her side, but wanted to find Jasper and Peter quickly. She knew Charlotte was scared and worried for Peter. She didn't know how Bella would take finding out Jasper was kidnapped by Maria. They got back and sat around the living room. Ricky pulled her into his lap and held her close._

"Who can we call to help Carlisle?" Sam asked

"I can call our 'cousins' in Denali to help. I know they will since the boys are missing and they consider us family." Carlisle said

_Esme went to call Tanya and her family. _

"We have another problem though Carlisle." Jake pointed out sadly

"What's that Jacob?" Carlisle asked glum

"What are we gonna do about the fact Bella will want to see Jasper soon. She was scared and hysterical after her nightmare. She'll know something is wrong when she sees everyone here but Peter and Jasper." Leah pointed out

"I don't know kids. She will be like that until Jasper is back safe and sound. That's how Jasper was when she was missing and nothing will calm her down until he is home with her. Leah can you bring her over and we will talk to her?" Carlisle asked

"I can and I will. Will you come with me Ricky?" she looked at her mate

"Yes I will. We can teleport there and talk to your dad. Then bring her here, your dad can talk to her Charlie." Ricky told her

"Sounds good."

"Don't tell Bella what has happened before you get here guys or she fill freak out." Alice told them

"Got it Alice, we will be back soon." Leah and Ricky teleported to her front yard

_They walked inside and could hear her dad in her room. She led the way there and saw him rocking a sleeping Bella on her bed. She walked over with Ricky._

"What happened kids?" harry saw their glum faces

_They told her dad all what happened softly so Bella wouldn't hear. He looked down at his sleeping niece after they told him._

"I hope you find the boys soon kids. I don't want Bella like this long, she was scared and calling for him until she finally cried herself to sleep a few minutes ago." Harry said sad

"I know dad, Carlisle is calling for help and we are gonna find them as soon as we can. We want to take Bella to the house and tell her." Leah said

"That's fine kiddo, take care of her. She won't be good until he is home safe and sound."

_Ricky picked the sleeping Bella up and held Leah's hand as he transported back to the house. He laid Bella on the bed in Jaspers room and joined everyone else in the living room._

"What and how are we gonna tell her Carlisle? She is gonna go berserk when we tell her he was taken." Esme said and Carlisle hugged his wife close "Tanya and everyone will be here in six hours."

"I know Esme and I don't know any way to tell her and not have her freak out. Any ideas Alice?" Carlisle looked at Alice

"Any way we tell her, she will freak Carlisle. Once we get the Denali's here, we spend tomorrow training the wolves and we go and find Maria in route to Texas. She is gonna be in northern Arizona when we find her. She had to stop and feed, she is trying to get Jasper and Peter to start hunting the right way. She can't sway them and gets frustrated, so she stops. That's when we will meet up with her. I don't know the outcome yet but I know we will come home together." Alice said sadly

"Then we need you to train us Charlotte, Ricky. Can you show us to fight newborns she has? Jasper taught us some but you can teach us more." Rosalie asked pissed

"Yes we can and we will find my brothers soon. I don't want my new sister and Char suffering from that witch anymore." Ricky said hugging Leah closer

"We can train with you wolves few hours and you then can crash until Tanya gets here. You will need the rest for this battle. Are you sure you want to be involved?" Esme asked

"Yeah we are sure Esme. Bella is our family, since Jasper is her mate and Ricky is Leah's. That makes you all family and we protect our family." Sam said

"Thank you guys for the help. We will need all we can get." Carlisle and Charlotte said

_They started training in the back yard for few hours. When it was time the wolves needed some rest they crashed around the living room after calling Emily and Harry, telling them what was happening. Ricky picked Leah up and carried her to his room and laid her on his bed. He lay next to her and she curled close to his side and fell asleep quickly._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_Last I remember was waking up from a horrible dream and crying for Jasper. I know he never came and I don't know who was holding me while I was crying but I finally cried myself to sleep, wishing Jasper was there to make the dream go away and wondering why no one was trying to call him._

_I woke up and stretched. I looked around and saw that I wasn't in Leah's room anymore but I thought I was in Jaspers and my room at his house and I was confused on how I got here. Since last thing I remember was being rocked and I was lying on my bed in Leah's room. I grabbed my monkey Jasper gave me from the zoo and headed out the room and saw I was definitely at his house and wondered where he was since he wasn't in his room with me. I walked downstairs and into the living room and saw all the wolves and Cullen's sitting there. I saw everyone except Peter and Jasper. I was getting really worried and wanted to know where he was. So I walked over and sat down next to Emmett. _

"Hi Bella. Did you get some rest?" Emmett asked

"No Emmett I didn't. Where's Jazz, and how did I end up here instead of your house Leah?" she looked around and saw the worried faces everyone had

"We have to tell you something Bella." Leah said from Ricky's lap

"I thought you weren't coming back until early Monday Carlisle and where is Jasper and Peter?" Bella asked worried

Emmett came over and sat down by her and pulled her into his lap, he wasn't his usual happy self and she was worried. "We are back because something happened while we were hunting Bella."

"What do you mean something happened Emmett? What happened?" she looked at Emmett almost crying

"While we were out hunting Bella, some other vampires ambushed us and we had to fight them." Emmett said looking down

"Okay, but if you are here where is Peter and Jazz Emmett?" she started crying

"Bella some of those who ambushed us took peter and Jasper somewhere." Esme said sad and Carlisle hugged his wife

"What do you mean took them Esme?" she looked at Esme

"They kidnapped both them Bella, but we know who took them and we are going to go and find them and bring them both home." Carlisle told her

"Who took them Carlisle?" she was crying against Emmett's chest as he held her

"Maria took them Bella. She tried taking me, but I was able to escape and teleport back to the others." Ricky told her and she saw his eyes were shining with his unshed tears

"Why didn't you try and help free them Ricky?" she asked

"I thought since I was able to escape they were also. I didn't know they didn't until I found everyone else and was told they were still gone. I am sorry I didn't try and get them free Bella, Char."

"I know you didn't know Ricky and I'm glad you're safe." Charlotte said and Bella nodded agreeing

"Why haven't you went after her yet?" she looked at Carlisle

"We are waiting for some more of our friends to get here and help us hunt her down Bella. When they get here in few hours, we will be going after her and get the boys back, I promise Bella." Carlisle said

"Thank you Carlisle." She cried more into Emmett's chest as he rocked her

"Emmett take Bella back to her room please." Esme said

_Everyone hugged and kissed her forehead, and then Emmett took her back to her room and laid her on the bed. He tucked her into bed and sat down next to her._

"Bella you know we won't stop until we bring him and Peter home, don't you?" Emmett asked rubbing her arm soothingly

"Yeah I do Emmett and please stay safe. I don't want anyone else hurt." She squeezed his arm

"We will stay safe Bella and tonight we will be bringing them both safe and soundly home. Just trust me and try and get some sleep." He kissed her forehead

"Thanks Emmett, when you find him, tell him I love him and make him call me as soon as he can." She said laying her head on pillow and holding her chimp close

"I promise to make him call when he is safe again Bella. Just rest and see you soon."

_She watched Emmett walk out her room as she lay there crying. She was worried what Maria was doing to Jasper and Peter, and worried if everyone would be able to get them back unhurt. She cried herself to sleep thinking of Jasper._


	40. Jasper's POV

**Jasper POV of Capture**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_I had just hugged and kissed Bella goodbye and headed to my truck. We drove back home and walked inside. I saw Esme, Carlisle sitting watching the news waiting for us. We all sat down on the couch._

"Did you kids have fun today?" Esme asked smiling

"Yeah we did. You ready to go and catch some bear and cats?" Emmett asked giddy for some bear

"Yeah let's go already." Edward grinned and they ran off

_They ran headed towards the nature preserve and were happy to feel the sun through the trees and the breeze. He was thinking of Bella the entire run and wondering what she would be doing while he was away. He had only left less than a half hour ago and he already missed her. He could sense off Ricky that he was feeling the same about Leah. For them the weekend couldn't end soon enough. I couldn't wait for ten o'clock to come around so I could call and talk to her, even though I might call her before then, since I miss her a lot. He grinned and ran ahead everyone and entered the preserve ahead everyone except Edward._

_They split up and he ran around trying to find a scent he wanted. After a few minutes he caught the scent of a feisty mountain lion a few miles away and he took after it. He found it stalking some deer and he pounced on it and drained it. He finished and went looking for some other. After two hours he found another lion, bear and a deer. After he was finished he sat down on the fallen tree nearby and looked up at the sunny canopy above. He was thinking he wanted to bring Bella here sometime and show her the beauty of the place. He wished he was at home and lying by their meadow and she was in his arms. He loved lying there just holding her and talking. He didn't care if they just laid there and enjoyed time together. He was happy they choose to help harry and become friends with the Quileute's, so he was able to visit and spend time there with Bella and her friends. He was beginning to like Seth and Jake. They were good kids and he was happy to call them friends instead of being enemies._

_He was sitting there on the fallen tree for an hour or so before any his family came around. Esme was talking with Alice and Rosalie about redecorating some part the house and tuned it out. Emmett and Carlisle were talking about something or another. Peter came over and grinned._

"you wanna wrestle brother?" peter asked grinning

"You think you can win this time Peter?" jasper grinned evilly as he stood up

"I think I can Major."

_They started wrestling and everyone else either watched or just kept talking. Jasper beat Peter four times before Peter finally decided he was done and went sulking over to Charlotte._

_He laughed and looked at his phone and saw it was ten o'clock. So he called Bella and was happy when he was talking. He knew she had to be tired since she kept trying not to yawn. He chuckled and told her to sleep and would call her in the morning. After he said he loved her and blew her a kiss, he hung up. He missed her even more after they talked. he heard ricky saying good night to Leah and hanging up as well._

"Wanna wrestle Jasper or you going to sulk missing Bella all night?" Emmett asked him grinning

"Sure."

_He pounced ontop Emmett grinning and they started rolling around the area they were in._

a few minutes later Edward and alice yelled "**STOP**"

"Whats wrong Alice, Edward?" carlisle asked walking over

"We have some unwanted visitors coming this way and they aren't friendly either." Edward said pissed

"What and who?" esme asked from carlisle's left side

"Almost a dozen vampires led by a mean looking woman. She is short, shoulder back hair and evil look in her eyes." Alice said and Jasper winced

"Edward see if you can read her mind and see who she is." Carlisle said

Edward tried and when he did he looked at Jasper, then Peter and Ricky. "It's Maria and she has come to find you three and bring you back south."

"We won't be going anywhere with that evil woman. We will have to get the hell out here quickly." Peter said and they started running off to the west

_All sudden they were ambushed by almost dozen vampires. They split up and Jasper was being persued by three vampires. All sudden he was tackled by a guy bigger than emmett and another guy. They wrestled a little but they had him in headlock in ten minutes. The big one grabbed his leg and snapped it hard and he screamed in agony. He was leaking a lot venom and pissed. The three of them dragged him few miles where they met up with maria. His face dropped when he saw they had captured charlottle, Peter and Ricky as well. He could see Charlotte and Ricky were injured and struggling with the captors. _

"Well it's nice to see you again Major, Captain, Luietenant, little brat." Maria sneered at them

"Let us go Maria. You can't make us go anywhere with you." He growled at maria

"Well it seems you don't have a choice since we have you now Major." Maria sneered and smacked him

_He growled louder and they started running, while dragging them with. Jasper looked to his left a little behind him and saw Ricky was struggling with the two holding him. He was able to send enough fear to halt them a little and saw Ricky escape and teleport away. He hoped Ricky was able to get away and heal a little, so he could find everyone else and bring help. He didn't want Ricky dragged back into this life again. He looked and saw Charlotte get free and run as well. _

_Ten mintues after Charlotte and Ricky escaped he saw Peter struggling so he sent as much fear to his captors and soon he watched his brother escape as well. He wanted to escape but he was to weak to and just let them drag him away and let his thoughts go to Bella and hoping his family came to his rescue soon._

It seemed like hours later Maria and troop stopped finally and dropped him on the forest floor. He groaned and maria came over pissed as hell and kicked him hard in the gut. He screamed in agony and she laughed. "That was punishment for helping your friends escape Major."

He growled and tried to ignore the pain in his leg and ribs. "I don't know what you mean Maria." He growled and Major came out pissed that his sire had taken him away like this

"I know you sent my friends some fear to help Captain and that brat escape, so don't lie Major. You know what I do when someone pisses me off." She glared at him

"You can't make me serve you again Maria. No matter what you do can make me obey you again." He growled and she kicked his ribs hard again

"Well I do know the way to make you do as your told Major. Since my mind control won't work on you or your little friends means you have found your mates. I know for sure you have been spending a lot time with a young little human." Maria sneered and he got even more mad and feared for Bella.

Major growled and roared louder than ever as she mentioned his mate. "Why would you think I mated with a human Maria?"

"I know you to well Major and Issac here has told me he saw you kissing her yesterday. Unless you want me to send some these boys to have some fun with her, you better do as you are told." She grinned

_He sighed in defeat, knowing if he didn't she was going to let those goons hurt his mate. The first time he had the chance he was gonna kill her for just implying she would hurt Bella. He knew his family would protect her and come and rescue him, but he didn't know if it would be before he did something he was going to regret. He wished he hadn't joined his family for the weekend hunt and stayed in Forks. If she had tried attacking him while there, the pack would've been able to save him._

"Can you let me feed, so I can walk myself Maria?" Major asked trying to play nice

"Why don't you find Major a nice little human for his snack Fred?" Maria asked turning to one her goons

"I don't feed from humans anymore Maria, so let me…" Maria cut him off

"Unless you choose to hunt some your real food, you won't be feeding anytime soon Major."

"Well than I won't since I never plan on feeding from humans ever again Maria." He said confident

"We will wait and see won't we Major. I will wait and see how long you can keep those urges at bay and stop from feeding from some yummy humans. Let's go find some snacks why don't we Fred, Issac." Maria and few her goons left

_Jasper sat there with four Maria's goons watching him and grinning at him. An hour later Maria and her goons came back and he smelt a human and saw Fred carrying a mid-forties man. He could smell and feel the man's fear and felt his throat burn for the man's blood. Fred tossed the man over in front Jasper and grinned._

"Go on and feed Major, I can tell by your eyes your hungry." Maria said evilly

"I told you I won't so why don't you just give up on it Maria." Major said pissed

"Whatever you want to do Major. I want you to help me train some my new men here, while we wait here." Maria sneered

"Why should I do that Maria?" Major asked annoyed

"Since your friends ran off and I need my men trained like you did long ago, you will be training them." Maria said

"Why would I…" Maria cut him off and kicked his ribs hard

"You will if you don't want Issac paying that human of yours a visit." She evilly grinned

"Alright I will train them for you, just leave her alone Maria." He said and the goons let him stand up

_Major started helping Maria train her goons. She didn't let one the new ones train though. the one that sat away was young around 14 and a nice looking girl. She had short blonde hair and lightly pale skin, but what disturbed him was he could hear a heartbeat from her._

When Maria had take break, he limped over to the girl and smiled at her. "Hi there."

The girl smiled at him "Hi there. My name is Alexis. I am sorry Maria took you Major."

"I know you don't wanna be here Alexis. How did you come to find Maria? Am I hearing things or do you have a heartbeat?" he asked curiously

"No your hearing right Major. I have a heartbeat because I am vampire but not a full one. I was walking around the woods near my home and I ran into Maria and next I know I was dragged into this helping her capture you and your family." She said looking sad

"I see, but how are you only part vampire Alexis?" he was very curious

"I am half vampire Major. My mother was human and fell in love with a vampire and I was conceived. I was born after I tore my mother's stomach open and my father took me away from there. He told me she died and taught me to hunt and one day I fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone. I looked for him but couldn't find him. This was six months ago." She told him

"How old are you Alexis?" he asked

"My dad left when I was three months old. He told me, male vampire's can get female human's pregnant and that's how I was conceived." She said sad

"When my family comes and saves me Alexis, would you like to come back to my house with us?" he asked with small smile

"What happens if your family won't let me be there Major?" she asked a little worried

"I know they will Alexis. My family is very nice and kind, and will love you to death. The girl Maria has been threatening me with is really sweet and I know some boys around town you will like." She gave small smile

"Okay Major, I trust you. You're the only person who has been friendly towards me here. So thank you."

_Major went back to training Maria's men, but not ways that his family wouldn't be able to overpower them. He had taught his family all to fight and knew they would be able to defeat her goons easily. He just hoped they came soon. He didn't honestly know how long he could keep his bloodlust at bay. He also knew his leg wouldn't heal until he fed and he would wait until he was rescued. He knew the longer he waited for his leg to fuse from the damage and longer he waited to feed, it would take days to be back in good condition. To be able to walk without a limp and without pain. He just hoped Ricky, Peter and Charlotte got back to the rest and were on the way. He also hoped Bella was safe and sound on the Rez and not worrying about him, but he doubted. Since he heard his phone ringing from her calls, and he knew she was probably having nightmares and wanted to talk to him, so she would calm down. He hoped Leah would be able to help her and he knew she would be worried until he was home and he called when he was finally rescued. He just hoped he was rescued soon, so he could feed and rest so his leg and ribs healed._


	41. Rescuing Jasper

**Rescuing Jasper**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_Bella was lying on her bed and holding her chimp close as she woke up screaming and crying from a nightmare again. She felt cold arms wrap around her and leaned into them, as she was rocked slowly. She thought all she found out earlier was just a bad dream but when she opened her eyes to thank Jasper for rocking her, she started crying more, because she wasn't being rocked by Jasper. She saw she was being rocked by Esme instead. So she knew Jasper was missing and everything she heard wasn't just a bad dream. Esme held her as she cried and rocked her slowly. _

"Everything is going to be okay Bella." Esme tried soothing her

"Are you sure Esme? What if you can't find her?" she asked through tears

"I promise you Bella, we won't stop looking for Jasper or Peter until they are safe and sound with us." Esme hugged her as she stopped crying

"Thank you Esme. Can you make me some tea and maybe something to eat, I'm a little hungry?" she asked

"Yeah, I have some breakfast started for you and the pack. So go and shower and come downstairs sweetie." She hugged her again and left

_She hopped off the bed and went and showered. She came back in the room ten minutes later and tossed her jeans and one Jaspers Brooks and Dunn t-shirts on. Then she walked down to the kitchen and smelled eggs, bacon and hash browns cooking._

She sat down and Esme put a plate down for her as she started eating. All the pack was sitting around the big table eating. Everyone was glum and looking sad. When she was finished Esme put her plate in the dishwasher and she walked into the living room. She sat on the couch next to Charlotte who was looking as sad and glum as she was feeling.

"We will find the boys Bella, I just know it." Charlotte assured her

"Thanks Char and I know you want Peter home as much as I want Jasper here." She hugged Charlotte

"You're welcome Bella. Tanya and the rest her family will be here in few hours and then we can go looking for them and will be back with them." Charlotte said

"I'm gonna go for a walk Char, I won't be gone long. Okay?"

"Sure Bella, just don't go to far."

_She nodded and headed outside. She walked into the woods and followed the trail towards hers and Jaspers meadow. She wasn't far from the meadow when she saw Peter walking towards her slowly. She ran to him and hugged him, even though he was filthy._

"Peter where did you come from? I thought Maria had you and Jasper." She said and looked around

"She did Bella but I escaped." He held her close

"Where's Jasper at Peter?" she kept looking around

"I wanna tell you and everyone else, so let's head back to the house Bella. I know Char has to be worried like crazy about me." Bella was crying again

_Peter saw her crying and picked her up and jogged back to the house, as she cried into his chest. He came into the backyard and saw everyone was standing on the back porch. He smiled wide seeing Charlotte and ran a little faster to her. He handed Bella to Esme and hugged Charlotte tight and kissed her hard and long. They all walked back inside and sat in the living room and Esme was still holding a crying Bella._

"How did you escape Peter?" Emmett asked

"We had been running for about ten minutes when I saw Ricky and Char escape. I struggled to get free from the ones who had me. I know Jasper helped because the goons holding me stopped from seemed like fear and I ran off. I knew I couldn't help him without help so I came back here." He held Charlotte close

"How was Jasper when you last saw him Peter?" Alice asked from Edward's side

"He was in a lot pain Alice. His leg was torn up pretty bad, and I saw her kick him in the ribs hard. I don't think he's in any condition right now to escape by himself. So the only way he can get away is with us rescuing him." Peter said glum

Alice came out vision and was sad. "Yes Jasper is pretty bad. Maria is trying to make him feed off humans, so she won't let him feed on animals. She is making him train her goons again."

"Why would he train them for her Alice?" Emmett asked

"He's training them because she threatened the only person he would do anything for Emmett. He threatened to send some goons here, and you get the picture." Alice said looking at Bella who was crying

"I know he would do anything, so she wouldn't touch her Alice. He won't go back to feeding on humans because Major wouldn't allow him to possibly hurt Bella when she heard." Charlotte said

"I wouldn't care any less of him if that happened if he was forced to Alice. I would still love him the same. I just want him home safe and nowhere near that demon woman." She was crying against Esme's chest as she rocked her

"We will bring him home soon Bella." Everyone said

_They waited around the room for an hour and Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Elazar came. They spent the next hour training a little more on the ways Jasper taught them and fed once more and the wolves ate food Esme made. Bella hugged everyone and went to her room as they left. She lay down on the bed and fell asleep dreaming of Jasper holding her as she slept._

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

_We said goodbye to Bella and started running towards where Alice told us Maria was. We knew we would save Jasper but I didn't know if any of us would get hurt in the process. I was only worried about the wolves being hurt, but they knew what could happen and they still came with. They all thought Jasper as family and friend because he was Bella's mate and they all become good friends with him since we moved back. I was sad he was hurt and unable to escape from Maria, but I was happy no one was seriously hurt. He also knew Bella wouldn't rest very well until she had Jasper with her and knew he was safe. Just like he was when she went missing. After two straight hours of running we stopped and let the wolves rest and drink some water and have a snack. _

"How long until we find her Alice?" Esme asked

"We will find her in fifty miles from here, in about twenty minutes." Alice told everyone

"How many vampires are with her Alice?" Emmett asked

"She has eight, plus Jasper and her." Alice informed them

"Okay, let's get going." Carlisle said

_They started running to the place Alice said and slowed down when they were a few miles away. _

"They are all grouped in a circle half mile north here. We have to be really quiet and go quickly, so no one escapes. Jasper is sitting watching them practice fight, and there's a girl with him." Edward said

_They started jogging towards where Jasper was sitting with Maria and her goons._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_I was sitting there with Alexis watching Maria yell at her goons, and all sudden caught almost two dozen very familiar scents and he smiled. He knew his family was close and coming to save him. He turned to Alexis and gave small smile._

"Alexis my family is very near. When they finish with Maria and these goons, you can come home with us." He whispered to her

"Thank you Major." She whispered back

_He saw his family run towards the field Maria was with her goons. He saw the wolves were with them as well. He kept close watch on them and was happy to see his family and the wolves were winning. He saw none his family was having any trouble over taking Maria's goons. After fifteen minutes all her goons were ripped apart and no one was injured. Peter and Charlotte went after Maria. They had her surrounded and growling at her. After a fight they tore her apart and they tossed her into the fire with all her goons. _

_His family and the wolves came over towards him and Alexis smiling. Alexis helped him stand up and Esme came running full speed and hugged him tight and his family hugged him tight. He was happy that his family was safe and uninjured, and happy to be away from Maria._

"Hey Jasper, we are glad to finally have you back man." Emmett said clapping his back

"Thanks Emmett." He smiled

"Who's this Jasper?" Rosalie asked looking at Alexis smiling

"This is Alexis. Maria brought her here and made her become part her army. I promised her she could come back with us, since she don't have any family." Jasper smiled

"Hi Alexis. My name is Esme and this is my husband Carlisle and my family Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Alice. Our friends Sam, Quil, Jake, Embry, Seth, Leah, Sammy, Gabby, Jarod and Paul." Esme said smiling at Alexis

"It's nice to meet you all and thank you for getting rid of Maria." She smiled and kept looking at Jake and he was looking at her as well smiling

"Why don't we start heading home kids? I know there's a certain girl that is waiting for you there Jasper." Edward grinned

"I know and thanks for rescuing me everyone."

_Carlisle looked at his leg and put a strip of cloth on it stopping the leaking venom. He was limping a little and groaned in pain._

"You need to hunt son and soon." Carlisle told him

"I know and thanks Carlisle." Jasper said

_Everyone including Alexis went hunting and Jake didn't leave her side. Jasper knew he had imprinted on the young girl and was glad she had someone like Jake. After he hunted he was still weak and his leg was sore and he wasn't able to run the way it was._

"We're gonna go and get some rental cars and drive home. I know with Jaspers leg like that and the wolves tired as they are, they are in no condition to run home." Carlisle said

"That's good idea Carlisle." Esme said, he was resting on the ground and had his head against her shoulder

_Alice and Peter went and came back a half hour later with two vans to drive home._

_Edward and Emmett helped him into one the vans in the back seat and he relaxed against the seat. _

Carlisle dialed Bella and she picked up on second ring. "Hi Carlisle. Did you find Jazz yet?" she asked hopeful

"Why don't you ask him yourself Bella." Carlisle smiled and handed him the phone

"Hi Bella angel." He said and smiled

"Ohh Jazz, I missed you so much and so glad you're safe now." Bella said and he knew she was crying

"I know and I am on my way home right now Bella."

"I am so glad you're safe Jazz and I can't wait for you to get here. So I can hug and kiss you forever." She said around tears

"I cannot wait either Bella. We should be home in about two hours, and then I will see you."

_They spent the trip talking about how much they loved each other. About ten minutes after he called her, he knew she was sleeping since he could hear her steady breathing and she was quiet. He just listened to her sleep while he hummed. He spent the rest the drive home humming and listening to her as she slept._

_When they got home he limped his way upstairs and walked into his room and saw Bella lying on the bed holding her chimp close. He smiled and walked over and lay down beside her on his back. Bella rolled onto her side and curled against his side. She smiled in her sleep and he purred. __He watched Bella sleep curled against his side as he held her close. After she slept for two and half hours, Bella started stirring and he smiled. He purred against her hair. _

Bella woke up and smiled as she looked up at him. "Hi Jazz baby."

"Hi there angel. I missed you so much." He kissed her softly

"I missed you to Jazz. I am so happy you're finally home. You had me scared and now I am just happy your home." Bella kissed him again

"So am I little angel." He pulled her closer and purred

"Are you okay Jazz? I heard Alice saying your leg was hurt and that evil demon kicked you." She asked a little worried

"I'm still sore and a little weak, but I am doing better Bella. I am just glad to be home." He held her closer

_They laid there for a while longer just cuddled close and kissing few times._

Jasper chuckled when he heard Bella's stomach growling and he purred. "Is my little angel hungry?"

"Yeah I guess a little. Why don't we head downstairs and I can get something to eat and hear what happened?" she giggled

"Sounds good to me Belle." He stood up and she did also

They walked down to the kitchen and Leah was there and so was Alexis. They were eating some sandwiches and Bella smiled at her cousin. "Hi Leah."

"Well good evening Bella, Jasper." Leah hugged them both

"Bella this is a new friend, Alexis this is my little Bella." Jasper introduced them

"Hi Bella, Jasper and everyone has told me a lot about you today." Alexis smiled at Bella and Bella smiled back

"Nice to meet you to Alexis." Bella sat down and so did he. Leah gave her a sandwich and Bella started eating

"So where is everyone Leah?" jasper asked rubbing Bella's arm

"Everyone's in the living room, we just got up and came for some food." Leah giggled

"Where's Ricky?" Jasper asked

"With everyone else Jasper. All the pack went home except Jake, and he's in with everyone else." Leah grinned

_They finished their food and walked into the living room. Bella sat down and Jasper sat beside her. Leah joined Ricky on the chair and Alexis sat next to Jake. Bella held Jaspers hand and leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled at Jake. The Denali's were around the room._

"Thank you again for coming and helping my family rescue me Jake." Jasper said smiling

"It was no problem for us Jasper. Your part of the family and we take care family. Plus after we rescued you I met my mate Alexis and I can't be happier." Jake smiled and hugged Alexis close

"I'm glad you found her also Jake. Alexis is a good kid and needs someone to help her out. Your dad and pack don't mind you imprinting on a half vampire?" jasper asked curious

"They don't mind Jasper, after Leah imprinted on Ricky they have basically dropped any hatred they had for vampires and my dad still loves your dad for saving him." Jake grinned

"So will anyone tell me what happened when you recued Jazz?" Bella looked at Jasper and everyone else

_Jasper started telling Bella about what happened when he was kidnapped, and Carlisle told her all what happened after they left the house. Bella smiled and hugged Jasper_

"I hate you were hurt but glad you are finally home. I didn't like waking up and Esme telling me you were missing because that witch took you." Bella told him

"I know and I didn't like it either angel." Jasper kissed Bella softly

"If you ever scare me like that again, I will kick your butt and not talk to you for a week." She glared at Jasper

He chuckled and held her tight "I won't ever again because Peter and Char took care her."

"You need to rest until Monday Jasper and let your leg heal more." Carlisle told him

"It's feeling a lot better Carlisle." Jasper told him

"That's what you are going to do Jasper and use crutches for few days at school. I'm telling them you hurt your knee and need those for few days. So no complaining." Jasper sighed

"Alrighty then, what shall we be doing today then?"

Just goofing around here and getting to know Alexis better" Carlisle said and Jake smirked

_They spent the rest day getting to know Alexis more and ate some pizza Esme ordered. Jake hung around until ten and went home._

"When shall I go back to Leah's tomorrow?" Bella asked smiling

"Your dad is picking you up around seven and I will come and pay visit around nine saying I got back early. I will tell him the story Carlisle said and come lay by you." Jasper grinned

"Sounds good to me. Less time away from you and more time before I have to leave."

"I will be around the rez until he comes and won't be hunting far before I come to your house Bella. So you have to act surprised I'm back early." He chuckled

"That's fine with me Jazz. Can we head back to the room so I can get some more sleep?" she teased

"Night everyone." Jasper said as they walked to the room

_Bella changed into her pajamas and laid on the bed as jasper came back from changing. She smiled and he climbed into bed._

"I'm glad you're safe and home Jazz. I didn't sleep good last night." She cuddled close to him

"I bet not. You usually don't if I am not here. Do you wanna know something Leah told me?" he asked

"What she tell you Jazz?" she kissed him again

"She told me that when you woke up from that nightmare and she wasn't able to get any my family to answer her calls, she knew something was wrong."

"How did she know something was wrong Jazz?"

"Because I always answer our calls and same for Ricky and hers. She yelled for her dad and he told her to find Sam and go and see why we didn't answer. She rallied the pack and came to find us. She was worried something might have happened and I am glad she did."

"Your family would've come and got them and went after you without her telling Sam first though Jazz." Bella pointed out

"Alice said she had a vision that if the wolves hadn't found them and they had waited. Maria would've gotten to her home and they wouldn't have beaten her and I wouldn't be here right now. So I have to thank Leah for that."

"Me to Jazz. I like Alexis she is really nice and I am glad Jake found his other half."

"I like her to angel. She was the only person nice to me and she was nice and innocent. That's why I told her she could come back with us when the family came to rescue me. I knew they would rescue me and I didn't want to leave her there. I am also glad she has Jake, she needs someone to care for her other than my family and have a mate. Her life hasn't been the best and Jake won't let anyone ever hurt her again. Emmett already declares her his sister and she has become part the family. Jake really likes her and I am glad. I knew she would find someone here that she liked and wanted to be with, even if it's a wolf." He chuckled

She yawned and laid her head on his chest. "I love you Jazz."

"I love you to Belle. Now get some sleep and I won't let any nightmares frighten you tonight."

_He kissed Bella again and she drifted off to sleep in his arms. He watched her sleep and hummed her lullaby as she slept peacefully. He was happy to be home and have Bella once again sleeping in his arms. He didn't know when he was with Maria, when the next time he would be able to hold Bella again. He had known his family would rescue him but he didn't know how long it would be before they did and he was worried how Bella was while he was gone. Major was glad she was happy he was back and glad Maria was finally dead. He was happy Alexis had chosen to come with and had Jake for a mate, since he thought Jake as another brother, same for the others in the pack. He was glad his family came and found him so soon and hated making Bella worry._


	42. SORRY FOR THE WAIT

**SORRY!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very sorry I have not posted any new chapters recently. I have been having alot of problems with my computer, and recently my older brother reset it. He told me saved everything and I found out the JERK didn't save all my chapters I was working on. So I am in the process of re writing them and as soon as I have one I will post it. I kicked his sorry BUTT around after yelling at him. <strong>

**SORRY AGAIN AND WILL POST CHAPTERS SOON!**

**DOWN WITH EVIL OLDER BROTHERS WHO ERASE YOUR WORK!**

**LOVE ALL MY READERS WHO POSTED REVIEWS AND HOPEFULLY STAY LOYAL AS I REWRITE MY CHAPTERS**


End file.
